


Frerard Oneshots

by iamcatastrophicc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 90,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: a boook of frerard oneshots





	1. Like an Artist's Pen

There's nothing in the world I love more than art. Well, I guess there's an exception to that. I love Frank Iero with all my heart. Sounds a bit obsessive but I just can't help it. But then again he doesn't even know I exist. 

I walked into class, noticing that he was already in his seat beside his girlfriend, Jamia. I sighed quietly, sitting down in my own seat. I pulled out my notebook and pen, immediately going to draw Frank. It was habit almost, I wanted to capture his beauty on paper. But none of my works could ever compare to that of Frank Iero. 

His dark hair shaved at the sides and dyed dark red. Tattoos littered on his skin and piercings on his face. Frank was the basically the definition of beauty. 

And I have to admit the amount of times I may have thought of him while rubbing one out late at night. But I would kill to have his body pressed against mine, his skin hot and bare, making me feel so good. 

I blushed, shaking my head as I stopped that train of thought. The last thing I want is to pop a boner right in the middle of class. That'd probably be the most humiliating thing to happen to me in the whole of my high school career. Even worse than the time I tripped over my own foot and ended up with a face full of cafeteria pasta. Just when I thought it was awful to eat, it was even more disgusting on my face. 

I traced his jawline, which was one of my favorite features of his. The perfect, sharp square shape that I wanted to leave kisses on. I drew his scorpion tattoo on his neck, already having the complete thing memorized. I love his tattoos so much, they're masterpieces dancing on soft pale skin. 

 

“Mr. Way,” the teacher said. “Please pay attention.”

I looked up at the board, seeing a whole ton of equations scribbled on the board. When he turned away, I went back to drawing. I drew his lips, putting detail into them. God, I wanted to press my lips against his so badly. I could only imagine how sweet and soft his lips would be. I could imagine his lips sucking on my skin and leaving kisses on my inner thighs. His beautiful tattooed hands running over my body, his--

I blushed, stopping my thoughts again. I continued my drawing, finishing it within five minutes. Class finally ended and I grabbed all of my things. I walked through the hallway, watching sadly at the way Frank held onto Jamia’s hand. 

“Gerard!” Someone exclaimed. 

Ryan hurried over to my side and I smiled. 

“Do you wanna come over to my house tonight?” He asked. 

I nodded and he smiled. We went to our table at lunch and sat beside each other. 

“Do you think we can go to Brendon’s party?” He asked. 

“Brendon’s party?” I asked. “Those things get pretty crazy. And I don't think we've ever been to a party in our lives.”

“But…it's _Brendon_ ,” he said

I rolled my eyes and laughed. 

“Fine, we can go to the party,” I agreed. 

Ryan smiled happily, taking a bite of his sandwich. I glanced over at Frank, who was sitting at his table with all his friends. His arm was wrapped around Jamia’s shoulder as he laughed at whatever it was that Brendon said. 

A few hours later ryan and I were heading to the party. I felt so out of place from everyone else. I walked with ryan through the large crowds of people. Music was blasting and everyone was just drinking and dancing. 

I sighed uncomfortably, following Ryan into the kitchen. He has always been a lot more confident than me at just about everything, especially when it came to people. Although he doesn't have a lot of friends like me, he seems to get along with people easily and is almost instantly liked. However the only person he seems to get nervous about is Brendon. 

We both grabbed some drinks, going to sit on an empty couch. I wasn't quite sure what to do now. I was definitely not in the mood for any sort of dancing. And this place just reeked of alcohol. Ryan watched in interest while I just wanted to go home and watch batman or something. This isn't really my definition of a perfect Friday night. 

But oh god just at that moment Frank Iero walked through the door. It was almost like a bright light silhouetted his body, a halo practically dancing over his head. He was all I could see and his beauty was almost blinding. 

Suddenly it was almost like nothing else mattered. I didn't even mind being at this party now if Frank was here. I watched the way he stumbled a bit from drinking too much. But even wasted he was still better than everyone else here. He was like a miracle walking among humans. 

“I'm gonna go talk to Brendon,” Ryan said. 

He got up and left me alone, going to the other side where Frank and Brendon were hanging out. I sighed, looking over at Frank. I couldn't help but pull out my notebook from my bag and start drawing him. His hair was messy and eyeliner was smudged but yet he still managed to look perfect in a slightly sexual way. 

Frank left the room eventually but that didn't matter because I could draw it from memory. Ryan seemed to have done really well with Brendon because the two had left the room together. I was left alone on the couch as I drew Frank, occasionally taking a swig of my beer. Since I'm the one driving I'm not drinking a lot. I could hold my own with one beer but Ryan could drink all night long if he pleased. 

“Watch’a doin’?” Someone asked. 

I looked over as Frank flopped down beside me and I thought I felt my heart stop. He looked at the picture and I was immediately mortified that he knew I was drawing him 

“Awe, ‘s pretty,” he slurred. 

Frank ran his finger over the drawing and I blushed.

“Hey, i got that same tattoo,” he said, pointing to it. 

So either I was just too bad at drawing or he was too drunk to notice it was a drawing of him. I shut the book and he frowned in confusion.

“But it was pretty,” he complained. 

Frank rested his head on my shoulder and my heart raced in my chest. I blushed deeply as he giggled. Fuck, that's just about the prettiest sound I've ever heard. 

“C’mere, pretty thing,” he said. “I wanna show you something.”

Frank helped my hand and I almost screamed. I could barely move as I followed him upstairs to one of the bedrooms. The door shut behind us and I looked at Frank, who laid down on the bed. 

“Wh-what did you wanna, like, sh-show me?” I asked nervously. 

“I like to cuddle when I'm drunk,” Frank muttered. 

He opened his arms and my eyes widened. I nervously walked over and Frank grabbed my arm, pulling me down. Frank cuddled up with me and I bit my lip. His head rested on my chest and I held my breath. 

He smelled like beer and cigarettes. Somehow that was the best scent ever. His hair was soft when I ran my fingers through them and he hummed happily. He fell asleep quickly and I couldn't help but reach for my notebook to draw another picture.


	2. Can I Call You A Cu-Tee?

I hated my job with a burning passion. Being around rich old white men all day made me want to stab someone. The only reason I kept it was because it was good money. That and Gerard Way. 

The only reason I really put up with these ugly khaki shorts and polo shirts is for Gee. His short little golf skirts that matched his sweaters. God, these months of our small, suggestive comments, hand brushes, and eye contact that lasted a few moments too long. 

I followed him and his family around, glaring at his dad’s back. Gerard’s dad is definitely not one of my favorite people to caddy for. He was loud and rude and downright obnoxious. But god Gee’s ass was totally worth it. 

“Good luck, Gee,” I said, handing him the putter. 

His hand brushed against mine as he blushed. My hand reached up, brushing the hair out of his face. His face burned nearly as red as his hair and I smirked. Gee hurried off when his dad called him and I wanted for them to finish. 

It was only Gerard his brother and his dad here. As we drove to the next hole, Mikey and Donald sat in the front and Gerard and I sat in the back of the golf cart. I held onto his hand, making sure his dad didn't see. Gee smiled, squeezing my hand softly. 

We got to the next hole and I sighed as he pulled away. I watched the two play, scowling at Donald’s loud voice and barking laughter. God, he annoyed me so much. But Gee’s pretty face was worth it all. 

By the time they were done it was about four in the afternoon. We went back to the country club, where I was giving a rather large tip from Donald. He went off to no doubt drink and smoke a cigar with the other old dudes. Mikey went off to the pool, probably to try and pick up girls like he usually does. 

While they did that, Gee and I snuck off to the storage closet. I pressed him against the door immediately and he whimpered. His hands tangled into my hair instantly and he blushed. 

“You're so fucking pretty,” I muttered. 

My lips crashed against his in a messy kiss. I squeezed his hips, pulling them against mine roughly. I pushed a thigh in between his thighs as he gasped, rutting his hips against mine desperately. I sucked on his neck as he tilted his head back. 

“N-no marks,” he stuttered. 

But I already knew that from our previous rendezvous. The two of us ground together in the small, dark space. His phone rang and I cursed quietly but Gee just pulled me closer. 

“Ignore it,” he whispered.

We went back to kissing, the aching still in the pit of my stomach. His phone rang again and I groaned, pulling away.

“Answer it,” I said.

He grabbed his phone, pressing it to his ear. I didn't listen to him speak as I kissed along his neck softly. He put his hands on my chest, pushing me away softly. 

“If we don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to ever again,” Gerard said softly. “I have to go.”

“Are you sure?” I asked, holding onto his hips, resting my forehead against his. 

“My dad’s asking where I am,” he whispered. “He's gonna start getting suspicious of us if I keep going missing.”

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too,” Gee repeated. 

I pressed my lips against his and he responded quickly. Gee whined quietly, pulling away reluctantly. 

“Bye,” he whispered. 

He kissed my cheek and I sighed as he left. I leaned against the door, taking a few deep breaths before i left. 

-+-

It wasn't for another two weeks when I finally got to see him again. I followed them around the golf course as he went up for his turn. Mikey and his dad stood in front of him as he went with his back to me. 

He bent down to put the ball on the tee. His small skirt rode up and my mouth went completely dry when I saw the white lacy thong he wore. He stood straight and looked back at me, giving me a small wink that his family thankfully didn't notice. 

“Fore!” Gee called, hitting the ball. 

I watched his slender arms swing through the air, hitting it perfectly. And god, I had to follow them around all day, watching them play golf while Gerard would just occasionally give me a small wink or lift up his skirt to show me his ass or show off his chubby thighs that I wanted wrapped around my waist so badly. 

By the time they ended I was sporting a semi in my shorts that was aching to have Gee’s hands on him. And god as soon as I was paid and the other two walked off, I grabbed Gerard’s hand and pulled him to our closet. 

However when we got there, I found some janitor already there. Gee whimpered quietly and I knew that he was dying for me to just get my hands all over him already. 

We looked for an empty place to be alone and I found the garage. There were old golf carts and other sorts of equipment like pool covers and chairs. This room is hardly ever used, it's more of just a storage.

“Come on, beautiful,” I said, shutting the door. 

I sat in the front seat of one of the golf carts and he quickly crawled into my lap. 

“I love you, Frankie,” he said. 

“I love you too, baby,” I said. 

Gee smiled, giving me a soft kiss. The kiss got heated quickly as he rocked his hips down against mine. I moaned, reached around to grab his ass and pull him tight against me. Gee gasped, clutching onto my shoulders. I pushed my fingers against his lips and he sucked on them. 

I pushed his panties aside, pressing a finger against him as I pushed it in slowly. He whimpered quietly as I pushed in a second one too. Gee rocked his hips down against them as I stretched him. He kissed and sucked my neck as I groaned. I may not be able to leave marks on him but Gee loved nothing more than to give me hickies. 

“Please, I need you,” he panted. 

I pulled my fingers away and he tugged down my shorts. His hand wrapped around my erection and I groaned. He stroked me quickly and I pushed his hand away. I spat into my hand, rubbing it over myself. Gee didn't waste any time positioning himself over me. 

“Fuck, baby,” I muttered as he sank down slowly. 

Gerard whined, sinking down all the way as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. His hips rocked against me slowly and I dug my fingers into his hips. 

“Oh fuck,” he whimpered.

Gee picked himself up before slowly sinking back down again. He picked up his speed as I moaned. His hands curled up in my shirt as he bounced on my lap, the golf cart rocking under us. I grabbed his hips, pulling him down harder as he cried out in pleasure. 

“F-fuck,” he moaned.

My hips rocked up into his, feeling the tight knot in the pit of my stomach. Our lips connected in a messy kiss, both of us panting heavily. My hand wrapped around his erection and he gasped. 

“Frank, fuck, I love you,” he breathed. 

“Love you too, baby,” I said. 

I could feel a thin layer of sweat build up over my skin, noticing how it glistened off Gee’s pale body. I was so close, I could feel my orgasm coming fast. The tight pulling in my stomach threatened to let go but I didn't want this moment to ever end. But I couldn't help it as I came inside him, cursing as my hips rutted up. 

“Fuck,” I muttered. 

Gee rocked down a few more times before he moaned loudly. He came in my hand, moving his hips slowly on me a few times before he pulled off, resting his head against my chest as he tried to catch his breath. I kissed the top of his head, running my fingers through his hair. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

Gee whined quietly and tiredly as I chuckled. I helped clean him up as he whimpered. 

“I don't wanna go,” he said. 

“I'll see you next week, yeah?” I asked. 

He sighed and nodded. I kissed his cheek and he smiled softly. 

“Bye, baby,” I said. “I'll see you later, I love you.”

“I love you too, Frankie,” he said. 

Gee kissed me again, climbing off the golf cart to go find his dad before he could get suspicious.


	3. Una Bella Sussurro In Italiano

I groaned as I rested the mop against the wall. 

“Mom, I don't wanna do this anymore,” I complained. 

“Gee, we have to clean up before your dad gets home from the airport,” she said. 

I sighed, picking up the mop again. My dad has some friends coming in and staying with us for a little bit from overseas. Which is great and all but my mom has been freaking out trying to get the house perfect for our guests. 

There's just a dad and a son, and apparently the son doesn't even speak English. I've met his dad, he speaks pretty good English but he's got a thick Italian accent. The son is my age and his name is Frank, just like his dad’s. 

“I'm done with the guest room,” Mikey said as he walked in. 

“Okay, clean the windows,” my mom said as she washed dishes. 

“Mom, the windows don't need to be washed,” Mikey said. 

The sound of an engine pulling up and cutting off interrupted all of us. 

“Okay, okay, does everyone look nice?” My mom asked. 

If you couldn't tell, my mom was stressing out about being a good host. 

I smoothed out my skirt as the door opened. They walked in, carrying bags. There was my dad and Mr. Iero talking happily, the two laughing loudly. But then someone else stepped out from behind them, and god his beauty was like a slap to the face. 

He had black hair that was spiked up in the back and these really pretty green eyes. His arms were covered in tattoos, decorating the nicely tanned skin. He had some piercings too, which seemed to pull his whole look together in a way that made my stomach twist. 

“Frank, you remember my wife and kids,” my dad said. 

“Ah, yes,” Mr. Iero said. “For you.”

He handed my mom some flowers and she smiled, going to put them in a vase. 

“This is my son, Frank Jr,” Mr. Iero said, moving Frank to stand in front of us. 

“Lo non parlo inglese, non ho nulla da dire,” Frank said to his dad. (“I don't speak English, I have nothing to say,)

“Sorridi e basta,” Mr. Iero said. (Just smile,)

Frank sighed, giving a small smile. His eyes met mine and I saw the way he looked me up and down, his smile changing into a smirk as I blushed. 

“Come on, let me show you the guest room,” my dad said. 

They started towards the stairs but Frank was still just smirking at me. Mr. Iero grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. 

“Well, this is gonna be weird,” Mikey said to me. “He doesn't speak English, we don't speak Italian.”

“Yeah,” I muttered. 

“Boys, help me set the table!” My mom called. 

We went to the other room. The two of us set the table as we heard footsteps. Frank trailed behind his dad and my dad, looking bored. We all sat around the table as we started eating. 

“So, how was the plane ride?” My mom asked. 

“It was fine,” Mr. Iero said. “Well, other than the fact that I had to listen to Frank’s music the whole time because his volume was up so loud on his headphones.”

Frank looked up at the sound of his name, a small scowl on his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Mikey, Gee, it's been so long since I've seen you two,” Mr. Iero said. “You've gotten so big. How old were you when I last saw you?”

“They were only ten and eight, so seven years ago,” my mom said. 

“Wow, you're both so big and pretty now,” he said. 

We smiled, continuing to eat. 

“"Papà, per quanto tempo stiamo stare qui?"” Frank asked. (Dad, how long are we staying here?)

“"Ti ho già detto due settimane",” Mr. Iero said. (“I already told you two weeks)

He nodded then looked at me again as he bit his lip. I blushed and looked down at my plate. We all finished eating and we cleaned up. 

“"Vado a dormire, sono stanco",” Frank said to his dad. (I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm tired)

Mr. Iero nodded as Frank went upstairs. 

“He's tired,” Mr. Iero said. “He's jet lagged. Thankfully I was in California just a few days before we left so I'm not too bad.”

I went upstairs to my own room as the adults went to go talk and Mikey went to the basement to play video games. I changed into my baby blue silk tank top with the matching sleeping shorts. I sat down at my vanity, brushing through my red hair. Frank appeared in the mirror in my doorway and I watched as he stepped forward. He held out a flower for me and I smiled happily as I stood up. 

“Per il bel ragazzo,” he said. (For the beautiful boy)

I took it from him, recognizing it to be one of the flowers from my mom’s bouquet. 

“Thank you,” I said. 

“Un ragazzo bella come si merita il mondo,” he said. (A boy as pretty as you deserves the world)

I didn't know what he said but I couldn't help but blush. Frank brushed the hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear as he took a step closer. 

“Beh, questo viaggio sta cominciando a guardare sempre meglio,” Frank said. (Well, this trip is starting to look better and better)

“I-I don't know what you're saying, I'm sorry,” I whispered. 

Frank leaned forward, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Buona notte bellissima,” he said. “Spero che il sogno di me.” (Goodnight, beautiful) (I hope you dream of me)

He left and I just stared in shock. I shut the door after he left and looked at the flower. I giggled happily, putting it onto my nightstand. 

The next morning I woke up early. I went downstairs to get coffee. I jumped when I felt hands on my hips and I looked behind me at frank. He smirked, wrapping his arms around my middle. He hummed quietly, leaving soft kisses on my neck. 

“F-Frank,” I muttered. 

“Sei così fottutamente abbastanza,” he whispered. (You're so fucking pretty)

I whimpered quietly as he squeezed my sides gently. 

“Peccato che non ci sto più,” Frank said. “Sarebbe piaciuto vedere dove potevamo andare.” (Too bad I'm not staying longer) (Would've loved seeing where we could go)

Dear god, I never thought something I couldn't understand could sound so fucking good. 

“Frank, sei sveglio?” Mr. Iero asked. (Frank, you awake)

Frank pulled away quickly just as his dad walked in. 

"No, sto sonnambulismo,” Frank replied. (No, I'm sleepwalking,)

Mr. Iero chuckled softly and I looked between them in confusion. 

“Coffee?” I offered. 

The two poured some for themselves and we all sat around the table, frank next to me and Mr. Iero across from us. 

“So, Gee, Frank is really excited to be here,” Mr. Iero said. “Non siete eccitati, Frank?” (Aren't you excited, Frank)

“Pensi che io sono entusiasta di essere preso dalla mia casa in un posto non lo so?” Frank replied. (“Do you think I’m excited to be taken from my home to some place I don't know)

“Yes, he is very excited,” Mr. Iero said. “Maybe you can show him around New Jersey.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun,” I agreed. 

I felt a hand rest gently on my bare thigh and I looked over at frank. 

“Frank, come fa Gee vi mostra in giro suono?” Mr. Iero asked. (Frank, how does Gee showing you around sound?)

“Impossibile pensare a qualcosa di meglio,” Frank said. (Couldn't think of anything better)

After lunch I went upstairs to get dressed. I pulled off my tank top and shorts, glancing at myself in the mirror wearing just my panties. I shrieked when I saw frank leaning again my doorway with a small smirk. 

“Get out!” I exclaimed.

Frank seemed to get the message as he held his hands up and walked away. I shut the door quickly, my face completely red. I got dressed into my white skirt, putting on my pastel pink blouse that had a bow on the front and my white thighs highs. 

“Are you ready?” I asked frank, who was waiting in the foyer. 

He was just wearing a black flag shirt and a pair of jeans, but damn he looked good. We went outside and down the street. I didn't really know what to show him but I guess we can just walk around. 

“There's a pond,” I said. “But don't go near it, the ducks are really mean.”

Frank just looked at me, a small frown on his lips. I sighed as we walked a little further. 

“This is the bridge that they find dead bodies underneath sometimes,” I said. “Maybe that's why the ducks are so angry all the time, they're annoyed about the bodies in their water. Okay, that's crazy, I know. But then again I'm standing here talking to someone who can't even understand me.”

Frank just kept staring at me, a slightly blank look on his face. I blushed, looking down in embarrassment. He held my hand, pulling me along with him as we kept walking. 

“Tesoro, si parla senza senso, ma siete ancora così bella,” he said. (Sweetheart, you talk nonsense but you're still so pretty)

Frank squeezed my hand softly, stopping as he pulled me close. I gasped, holding onto his shoulders. He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I kissed back desperately as his arms held me close against him. 

“Così carino,” he muttered. (So pretty)

He pressed me against the bridge railing , picking up to sit on it and stand in between my legs. Frank kissed me roughly, keeping my body pressed close against his. His hand tangled into my hair, gently tugging my head back as he kissed my neck. A whine left my throat and I could feel him smirk against my skin. 

“Oh god,” I breathed. 

He pulled away, holding my hand. 

“Torniamo a casa tua,” he said. (Let's go back to your house)

“Wh-where are we going?” I asked. 

Frank wrapped an arm around my waist and I realized we were on the way back to my house. We walked in the front door and Frank looked around. 

"Qualcuno a casa?” He called. (Anybody home?)

It was silent and he smirked. Frank brought me upstairs, going into my bedroom and shutting the door. He pushed me down against the bed, crawling in between my legs. He sucked on my neck, his heads running up and down my body. 

“Oh my god,” I whimpered. 

He lifted my shirt up over my head, tossing it aside. Frank kissed along my chest, leaving little marks as I felt the churning heat in the pit of my stomach. 

“Sto andando mangio il tuo bel culetto fuori fino a piangere,” Frank muttered. “Voglio sentire tutti i suoni piuttosto che farai, ti farò implori e implorare.” (I'm gonna eat your pretty little ass out until you cry) (I want to hear all the pretty sounds you'll make, I'll make you beg and plead)

Frank turned me onto my stomach, grabbing a pillow and putting it under my hips. In just seconds he pushed my skirt up and pulled my panties off. 

I may not know Italian but I do know that no is the same in both languages, and I had no plans of using it. 

“Così fottutamente buona,” Frank said. (So fucking good)

His hand squeezed my ass, pulling back to give me a sharp spank. I gasped, whimpering quietly as he kneaded the skin on my ass. Frank started leaving kisses along the reddened skin, pushing my legs apart. But dear god then he spread my ass and I felt his hot breath on me. 

“Oh my god, ah,” I whimpered, feeling his tongue run over me. 

I clutched onto the blankets, burying my face into the pillow. Frank’s tongue ran around my rim, pushing it in just barely as I cried out in pleasure. I couldn't help myself as I reached back and tangled my hand in his hair, pulling him even closer to me. 

His fingers pressed against me and I whined as he slowly pushed two in. Frank moved the fingers in and out, scissoring them as his tongue ran over me. 

“Oh fuck, Frank,” I moaned. 

His fingers curled and brushed against my prostate. I panted heavily, moaning loudly. His fingers moved faster, hitting that spot dead on each time. I felt the burning pleasure run all throughout my body, the tight knot threatening to come undone. 

“Oh god, Frank, I'm gonna come,” I panted. 

His tongue ran down from my hole to my balls, sucking on them gently. I cried out, coming undone as my toes curled. I caught my breath, coming down from my high as I whimpered quietly. Frank pulled away, kissing my forehead. He tucked me into bed and I whined quietly, going to reach for the bulge in his jeans. 

“Hai solo bisogno di dormire un po, Gee,” he said. (You just get some sleep, Gee)

I frowned, not sure what he said. But he just pushed my hand down on the mattress, kissing my cheek as he left. I ran my hand through my hair, falling asleep from how tired I was. 

A few days later and frank was all I could think about. I couldn't keep my hands off him. Any time we were alone he would push me against a wall and kiss me roughly and I couldn't get enough of it. 

We were currently watching some Italian movie together with English subtitles. It was a little bit awkward because we couldn't talk to each other at all. But that's okay, because we never really did do much talking. 

“Frank,” I breathed out as he kissed along my neck. 

I could feel him smirk against my skin as he pulled away. 

“Hey, no fair,” I pouted. 

He raised his eyebrows curiously. I sighed quietly and looked down sadly. 

“We’re never gonna work as an actual couple, we can't even understand each other,” I mumbled. 

Frank noticed the change in my demeanor as he wrapped his arms around me. 

“Non essere sconvolto,” he said. “Non c'è alcun motivo per voi di essere triste, ti bacerò di nuovo se si vuole veramente.” (Don't be upset) (There's no reason for you to be sad, I'll kiss you again if you really want)

“Teach me Italian,” I stated. 

Frank looked confused and I groaned. I went upstairs and opened my laptop. I found some free sort of Italian leaning website. I spent nearly three hours trying to learn Italian when the door opened. Frank sat beside me, laughing when he saw what I was doing. I shut the laptop, my eyes watering as I turned away from him. 

“Oh, bella, non sto ridendo di te,” he said. “Io penso che tu sia adorabile con quello che stai facendo.” (Oh, beautiful, I'm not laughing at you) (I just think you're adorable with what you're doing)

He rested his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed my cheek. 

“Dai, bella, non volevo ferire i tuoi sentimenti,” Frank said. (Come on, beautiful, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings)

Well damn, that three hours of free Italian learning didn't help at all because I still had no clue what he was saying. 

“Davvero nuovo bacio voglio?” He asked. (Do you wanna kiss again?)

When I didn't say anything he sat on the bed next to me, pressing his lips against mine. I pulled away, shaking my head as I crossed my arms.

“Cosa c'è di sbagliato?” He asked. (What's wrong)

I didn't say anything and Frank left the room. Oh god, what if I ruined what we have? I mean, I know it’s not much but still. And I know he’s leaving soon and that nothing’s gonna happen between us but I still really enjoyed his presence. 

And it was the night before he was going to leave now and he still wasn't talking to me. No kisses or hugs or hand holding underneath the table. 

I changed into my pajamas, crawling into bed. Sometime around midnight the door opened. Frank crawled into the bed with me, smiling down at me softly. The moon cast a soft light over his face and he looked so pretty. 

He tilted my head up giving me a soft kiss as he laid above me. Frank kissed my cheek, running his fingers through my hair. 

“You're beautiful,” he whispered. 

Frank had such a thick Italian accent that it took me a minute to actually understand what he said. I smiled, giggling quietly as I blushed. 

“E 'come tutto quello che so come dire,” he said. “Ho provato più pendente ma l'inglese è cazzo di confusione.” (That's like all I know how to say) (I tried learning more but English is fucking confusing)

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. My lips connected with his in a heated kiss. His body pressed against mine as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"Sei così bella,” he muttered. (You're so pretty)

He rested his head on my chest and I smiled. 

“Non posso credere che sto dicendo questo, ma vorrei che mi trovavo più a lungo,” Frank said. (I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish I was staying longer)

“I'm so sad that you're leaving tomorrow,” I said. “You're really pretty and you make me happy.”

Frank leaned up and gave me a kiss. 

“Sto andando impara l'inglese in modo che modo posso dirvi quanto cazzo stupefacente ci si trova in un modo si può capire,” he said. (I'm gonna learn English so that way I can tell you how fucking amazing you are in a way you can understand)

I hugged him tight and he smiled. 

“I wanna learn Italian,” I said. 

But frank’s gonna be gone, it wouldn't matter. I can't learn Italian by tomorrow morning. I pulled out my phone and opened my Skype app, holding it out to him. Frank’s smile widened as he typed in his Skype name, adding himself as a friend. 

“Perfezionare,” he said. (Perfect)

I kissed his cheek, giving him a hug. 

“I want to ask you to be my boyfriend but I don't know how,” I said. “God, if only you spoke english. Or I spoke Italian. I just really like you but I just don't know how to say it.”

Frank furrowed his eyebrows and it looked like he was trying to understand. 

"So che la parola, che era nello spettacolo stavamo guardando l'altro giorno,” he said. “Boyfriend?” (I know that word, that was in the show we were watching the other day)

I smiled happily and nodded, hugging him tight. 

“Io non so cosa significhi, ma mi ha fatto davvero felice,” he said. “Quando imparo l'inglese la prima cosa che farò è che si chiede in una data.” (I don't know what that means but it made you really happy) (when I learn English the first thing I'm gonna do is ask you on a date)

I gave him a kiss, hugging him tight. The two of us fell asleep together, waking up to the alarm on his phone. He groaned, burying his face into the crook of my neck. 

“Non sono mai partire, non mi interessa se il mio papà ha di trascinarmi fuori,” he said. (I'm never leaving, I don't care if my dad has to drag me out)

I gave him a kiss, standing up as he frowned. All their stuff was already packed and ready in my dad’s car because they had to leave at five in the morning. 

“I'm gonna miss you,” I said. 

Frank wrapped his arms around waist, pulling me close as he gave me a chaste kiss. I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed softly. I felt my heart racing fast and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. 

"Frank, andiamo!” Mr. Iero called. (Frank, let’s go!)

Frank sighed quietly, giving me another kiss. 

“Mi mancherai,” he said. “Potrebbe essere anni prima che io possa tornare in questo paese ancora una volta.” (I'm gonna miss you) (It might be years before I can come back to this country again)

“I'll miss you so much,” I said. 

Frank gave me one last kiss, squeezing my hand softly as he left. I bit my lip sadly as I stared at my open door. But then he came back in all the sudden, wrapping his arms around me as he dipped me and kissed me roughly. He straightened and back up and smirked. 

“You're beautiful,” Frank said.

I giggled and blushed as he walked out and I quickly turned on my laptop to go back to my Italian learning program.


	4. A Whole Lotta Hate In A Sweet Little Body

Gee was the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met in my entire life. She picked flowers and baked cookies. She wore the cutest little outfits and loved putting bows in her hair. 

But then again, she could also throw a nasty punch. She's got a temper like no one I've ever seen before. She was so hateful but at the same time she loved everyone. At least, anyone she loved everyone who respected her. 

“Tranny,” someone muttered as they walked passed. 

Gee’s jaw clenched and she immediately when to go confront them but I held her back. 

“It's okay, sweetheart, don't listen to them,” I said. 

She crossed her arms, pouted as she looked away. 

“They're fucking morons, they have no clue what they're talking about,” I stated. “You're the most beautiful girl in the whole world.”

She blushed softly and I smiled. 

“There's that pretty smile I love so much,” I said. 

Gee giggled quietly and I kissed her cheek. 

“I know I can't let them bother me,” she mumbled. “But they just get under my skin and bother me so much. I hate it.”

“I know you do, baby,” I said, “But if you get into another fight you might be expelled instead of just suspended from school.”

“I know,” she grumbled. “Just hate it. I wish they would just accept me already. I'm Gee.”

“I know you are,” I said. “And you're absolutely perfect.”

“Thanks, Frank,” she whispered. 

“Now, it's finally Friday and school is done for two days,” I said. “What do you wanna do?”

“Can we go back to your place to play video games and make out?” She asked. 

I smiled and nodded, holding her hand. We walked the short distance to my house and I saw that my mom was home. 

“We’re gonna be down in the basement,” I said. 

“Do you two want a snack or something?” She offered. “I was just about to head out but there's some chips in the pantry.”

“Thanks mom,” I said. “Love you.”

I kissed her cheek before heading down to the basement. We sat on the couch as I set up a game on the Xbox.

“So, how's your brother?” I asked. 

Gee’s relationship with her brother was a little strained. After she transitioned, he's been sort of awkward and weird around her and because of that they've grown a little distant. I think he just isn't used to it and he doesn't know what to say. 

I mean, I'm going to be honest when I say that last year when my boyfriend came to me crying and telling me everything I was worried. And when Gerard changed to Gee, a part of me was always worried that I might say the wrong thing and make her hate me. There's nothing I love more in the world than her, I'd be devastated.

“He's fine,” she said. “We went to the movies the other day.”

“How was it?” I asked. 

“It was fine,” she said. 

“You like that word a lot,” I remarked. 

“It was…okay,” she said. “I mean, we haven't spoken full sentences to each other in a while so it was a little weird.”

“Don't worry, everything will be okay soon,” I said. 

She nodded and I smiled, kissing her cheek. 

“I love you,” Gee said. 

“I love you too, baby,” I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. 

I pulled her closer and she smiled into the kiss. She straddled my hips and kissed me deeper. 

“You're so pretty,” I muttered against her lips. 

I held her hips as her fingers tangled into my hair. It felt like all too soon when I felt a bulge in her panties.

“Gee,” I whispered. 

She pulled away quickly, standing in front of me as her eyes filled with tears. 

“It's okay, baby,” I said. “Do you want me to help?”

She shook her head quickly, wrapping her arms around her middle. 

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom,” she said quietly. 

Gee left and I sighed. We haven't ever gone passed heavy make out sessions. Before Gee transitioned, she would always get really uncomfortable whenever I brought up sex. It wasn't until after she came out that I found out why. 

It wasn't for another fifteen minutes that she finally came back out. She had touched up her makeup and fixed her dyed black hair. She crawled onto the couch into my open arms. 

“Are you okay?” I asked. 

Gee sniffled and and nodded. 

“I just hate it,” she whispered. “Why'd I have to be born in this body?”

“We’re saving up money,” I said. “Maybe by the time we’re twenty you'll be able to have your surgeries and we’ll move out of this shitty town and get an apartment and get a bunch of dogs.”

She nodded and I kissed her cheek. 

“Sorry I get angry sometimes,” she apologized. “I just get so mad that I have this…this dick between my legs and I hate stuffing empty bras a-and--”

I shushed her softly as she broke down into tears. She rested her head on my chest and I smiled softly, running my fingers through her hair. 

“You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world,” I said. “Nothing will ever change that.”

Gee looked up at me and gave me a soft kiss. 

“I love you,” she whispered. “Can we go do something? I don't really wanna just stay down here in the basement anymore.”

“We can go out to the movies?” I suggested. 

“Can we grab a bite to eat or something first?” She asked. “I'm hungry.”

I nodded and she smiled as we stood up. She smoothed out her skirt and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Can we go to that sandwich shop?” She asked. “I’d kill for a sandwich right now.”

I chuckled, holding her hand. I grabbed my wallet and left with her hand still in mine. 

“Do you know what day it is next week?” She asked. 

“Memorial Day,” I teased. 

Gee tugged on my arm and I chuckled. 

“Okay, okay, I'm kidding,” I said. “It'll be our four year anniversary. I'm gonna buy you flowers and chocolates and take you out for dinner.”

She giggled happily. “Can you believe we've been together since eighth grade? We’re already seniors in high school now.”

“And I've only fallen more in love with you,” I said. 

Gee smiled, swinging our arms as we walked. 

“I love you too,” she said. “I love you so much.”

I stopped walking, wrapping my arms around her waist. She giggled and leaned down to give me a kiss. 

“You're perfect,” I said. 

We got to the little café and I noticed Gee looking enviously over at a group of girls. 

“Come on, beautiful, it's our turn to order,” I said.

We went up to the counter and ordered some food. 

“What would you like to drink, miss?” The man asked. 

I noticed the way Gee completely lit up as she smiled. 

“Just a fountain drink,” she said. 

“I'll have the same,” I said. 

He put in our orders as we grabbed our pop. I paid for the food as we sat down at a table. 

“I gotta go to work tomorrow,” Gee grumbled unhappily. “That place sucks.”

“At least it's a job,” I said quietly, shrugging my shoulders. 

“I guess,” she muttered. 

I reached across to hold her hand and she smiled softly. The bell above the door went off and I heard whispering and laughing. I glanced back and rolled my eyes when I saw some of the guys from school. Gee looked down sadly and I squeezed her hand. 

“Ignore them,” I said. “They mean nothing.”

She gave me a weak smile and I leaned over to give her a kiss. 

“What movie do you wanna watch?” I asked. 

She bit her lip. “I don't know actually. What about…what about that one with Amy Schumer? I like her.”

“Sounds perfect,” I agreed. 

“…Trying to hide his dick underneath his skirt,” I heard someone say as the others laughed. 

Gee’s hands clenched slightly as she glared at them. 

“Don't listen to them,” I said. 

They laughed at her and started to walk out. Gee threw her sandwich at the back of one of the guys’ heads, splattering his hair with mayonnaise. 

“Gee!” I hissed. 

They turned around and I grabbed her hand. We hurried out and I heard them following. 

“Look at what you fucking did to my hair,” someone complained. 

I turned and scowled at the other people. They were all so big and strong and we weren't. 

“You deserve you piece of shit,” Gee spat. 

“Gee, stop it,” I said. “Just leave us alone.”

“Not until he pays up for what he did,” he stated. 

“Don't you lay a fucking on her,” I warned. 

Of course, it was then that Gee pushed passed me and swung a solid punch to the guy’s face. Chaos broke out and I tried to pull her away. I endured a couple of punches as I finally dragged her away. She cursed at them as I finally pulled her around the corner. 

“Gee, you can't keep starting fights,” I said. 

“They started it,” she defended.

“I know they did,” I said. “But the police will only look for who threw the first punch. It doesn't help that they'd be completely biased.”

She grumbled quietly, crossing her arms as she turned away from me. 

“Motherfucking transphobic little shit heads,” she muttered. 

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. 

“I love you “ I whispered. 

“I love you too,” she replied. 

She turned around in my arms and rested her head on my shoulder. 

“I'm sorry,” Gee whispered. 

“It's okay,” I said, rubbing her back softly. 

She looked up and her face fell. 

“You're hurt,” she whispered. 

Gee touched my cheek and I winced. 

“It's not that bad,” I said. 

I have her a kiss and she held my hand. 

“You don't wanna go to the movie now, do you?” She asked. 

“When can do whatever you want,” I said. 

Gee sighed quietly, leaning against the brick wall. 

“I ruin everything,” she grumbled. 

“You don't,” I denied, holding her hand. 

Her eyes watered and I held her close. 

“I'm sorry,” she cried. 

“Baby, I don't care if you have a temper, it just makes you who you are,” I said. “I love you so much, more than anything in the entire world.”

Gee wiped her eyes and sniffled. I held her hand and lead her towards her house. 

“I love you too,” she said. “You're the most amazing boyfriend in the world.”

“You're the most amazing girlfriend,” I said and she giggled. 

“My fist hurts,” she said quietly. 

“Well, this is your second fight today,” I stated.

Gee used her key to unlock the front door. She held an ice pack to my face and smiled softly. 

“Sorry,” she said again. 

I smiled, sitting her up on the counter. I looked at her hand but saw that there wasn't really any damage, maybe just a little bit of bruising. I gave her a soft kiss and she wrapped her arms around my neck. 

“I can't wait until we can finally get out of here,” Gee said. 

“It'll be perfect,” I said. 

She smiled happily, pressing the ice pack back to my face. 

“You have to keep this here, it'll help stop the swelling,” she said. 

I held it up and she held my hand, bringing me over to the couch. 

“I still feel bad, I didn't mean to get you involved too,” she said. 

“Are you kidding me? I'd take a fucking bullet for you,” I stated. 

“Still feel shitty about it though,” she muttered. 

“You don't have to,” I denied. “It was about time I got punched, it's one of those things you have to do in life. Get through one fist fight. Plus, it'll be a great story to tell. And those guys will only get bigger and tougher every time I tell it.”

Gee laughed and gave me a kiss. 

“You're the best,” she said. 

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her case. 

“No more fights, okay?” I asked and she nodded. “We can't move away if you're in prison.”

“No more fights,” she promised. 

Of course, that promise was short lived as just two days later she was in the principal’s office for starting a fight.


	5. Love Makes the Brain Go Crazy

I smiled happily as I drove to the venue. My heart was actually about to jump up my throat and hit the windshield. My hands were shaking, I actually thought I was about to throw up. 

I got to the venue, some little place with a bar and a small stage. There were people crowding around excitedly as they talked. I frowned when I saw I wasn't at the front. I had come here just as soon as I got off of work, but I was still late. 

I pushed myself to the front, getting angry elbow jabs and curses on my way. But I was finally here, watching as people set up the small stage. 

It felt like hours before the opening act was finally finished. And then another hundred hours before Frank Iero finally came out. I huge smiled broke out on my face as I watched happily. I sang along to his music, I know every word by heart. 

After the concert was finished, people started to leave. I lingered behind and sat on the stage, waiting for Frank to come back out. Sometimes he comes out and signs things for people and I brought my CD and a sharpie just in case. 

“You can't sit on the stage, kid,” some security guy said. 

I sighed, sitting on the grimy floor instead. Soon, everyone else left and I was still left waiting, smiling happily. People began cleaning up all the empty cups and spilled beer on the ground. 

“You can't stay here, he isn't coming back out,” he said. “You have to leave.”

Tears welled up in my eyes as I stood up. I felt like my heart was gonna shatter. All I wanted was to meet my idol. We were so close, but yet he never noticed me. I held me CD to my chest as I cried quietly, going out to my car. 

I looked at the picture of Frank as a baby. Oh, he was so cute. He's so cute now too. I just wish I had him all to myself. I wanted to meet him, tell him how much he helped me through everything and thank him for everything. 

“I love your Frank,” I said. 

I put the CD case into the console of the car, sighing quietly. As I drove around the side of the building, I saw the band loading things into the car. My heart stopped when I saw Frank, the glow of my headlights seemed to make him perfect. 

I got out of my car, running forward. I wrapped my arms around Frank as he stiffened and I cried.

“I can't believe it's you!” I sobbed. “I love you so much! Thank you for everything!”

“He's not a fan of hugs,” Evan said. 

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much as I looked at him. He was so much prettier in person. His hair was grown out and a bit of dark stubble covered his jaw. He was still a little sweaty from performing. 

“C-can you sign my CD?” I asked. “I forgot it in my car, I just kinda flipped out when I saw you here.”

Frank smiled softly and nodded. He followed me back to my car and I grabbed the CD. Frank sighed it and I smiled happily, giggling as I clutched it to my chest. 

“I've gotta go back and help the guys now,” he said. 

Frank started to walk away and my heart shattered. I don't want him to leave. I grabbed his jacket, yanking him back. Frank didn't even have a chance to say anything as I slammed his head against the side of my car. It wouldn't do a whole lot of damage, just knock him out for a little while. 

I put him into the car and smiled. I drove away quickly before the other guys could notice something was wrong. I sang along to my CD, driving the short distance home. 

It was harder to get him into the house than I thought, he's heavier than he looks. None of this was planned either but I couldn't just let him leave when I finally had him. 

I panted softly, catching my breath as I finally dropped him down onto my bed. I grabbed some rope, tying his hands to the head of the bed and his ankles to the foot of it. 

His phone rang and I pulled it out of his pocket. This was probably the tenth phone call now. The caller this time was his wife. The contact said ‘Jamia <3’.

“Stupid bitch,” I muttered, declining the call. 

I smiled, changing into some pajama pants and a sweatshirt. I laid on the bed, snuggling up to Frank as I smiled, falling asleep quickly. 

I was woken up to cursing and someone moving. I sat up and looked at Frank, who was tugging at the ropes. 

“What the fuck?!” He shouted. 

I looked at the bruise on his forehead and sighed. 

“I'll kiss it better,” I said. 

I gave his forehead a soft kiss and he tried to move away from me. 

“Let me go!” He yelled. 

“But I can't let you leave me, I've finally found you,” I said. “I'm your biggest fan.”

I looked around at the posters of him on the wall, the pictures I found on the internet and printed out. Almost every single inch of my walls were covered in pictures of him. 

“I love you so much,” I said. “And now you can love me too.”

“I'll never fucking love you,” he denied. “You're a freak.”

I kissed his cheek, standing up. 

“Are you hungry?” I asked. “I have frozen eggo waffles.”

I went downstairs, throwing some waffles into the toaster. It didn't take long before they popped up. I set them onto the plate and went back upstairs. I straddled his hips, picking up a waffle. 

“Here, I'll feed you, Frankie,” I said. 

I moved the waffle to his mouth but he spat at me. 

“No attitude now,” I pouted. “This relationship won't work if you're always being difficult.”

“This isn't a relationship, you psycho,” he said. “Let me fucking go already.”

I set the waffles aside and smiled. I laid down, resting my head on his chest. 

“I love you,” I said, hugging him. 

Frank tried to move away, tugging at the ropes. His phone rang again on the dresser and he froze. I walked over and rolled my eyes. 

“Jamia again,” I said. “God, why won't she just fuck off already?”

“Give it to me,” he ordered. “Let me talk to her.”

I smirked, straddling his hips and covering his mouth with my hand. 

“Hello?” I asked. 

“Frank?!” Jamia shrieked. “Where's Frank?”

“Why are you calling my boyfriend?” I asked. 

“He's my fucking husband,” she spat. 

“We’re in love,” I said. “We’re gonna be together forever.”

Frank’s shouts were muffled by my hand as he writhed underneath me. 

“Please, let me talk to him,” she begged. 

“He has trouble talking while he’s eating my ass out,” I said. “I bet you know how good he is with his mouth.”

I hung up, throwing the phone against the wall as it smashed. I leaned down, kissing and sucking along his neck. 

“Get off me!” He yelled. 

I smiled, kissing up to his lips. He kept his lips pressed into a thin line as I gave him a soft kiss. I sat up, pulling my shirt off. 

“Get the fuck off me,” he hissed. 

“Don't you think I'm pretty, Frankie?” I asked. “I think you're so pretty. Oh Frankie, you've gotten me so hard. I just imagine you pinning me to the bed, using me however you want, fucking me nice and rough.”

I felt my cock twitch at the thought and Frank looked disgusted. 

“God,” I muttered. “Letting you tie me up, spank me, call me dirty names, fucking me on the table or on the floor, using my ass and my mouth to your advantage. I bet you'd be really dominant in bed and I could be your perfect submissive.”

He glared at me and I leaned down to kiss his neck again. I ground against him slowly and groaned when I heard his phone ring again. 

“I thought I broke this fucking thing,” I complained. 

I went over and picked up his phone, setting it on the dresser. I grabbed one of my old textbooks, smashing the phone over and over again. 

“There we go,” I said with a satisfied smile. “Now no one can bother us.”

I went back over and smiled, snuggling against his chest as I hugged him close. 

“I love you so much, Frankie,” I said. “You're everything to me. And now I finally have you all to myself.”

I laid with my head on his chest, scrolling through twitter on my phone as he kept squirming and cursing. 

“Your fans are all freaking out,” I said. “They don't even know that you're in love with me.”

“I'm not,” he denied 

I smiled as I opened up the camera app. I took a picture of the two of us and giggled happily. 

“You're so pretty,” I said, kissing his cheek. 

I went over and uploaded it to my computer and printed it off. I stuck it into the empty picture frame and set it onto the nightstand. 

“There we go,” I said. “I've been saving this spot for a picture of us together. There's gonna be more soon too. Pictures of our wedding and of our kids. I know you already have three kids but we can get new kids. And we can get dogs too, I know you really like dogs.”

Frank shook his head, pulling at the ropes again. I smiled softly, leaning up to press my lips against his again. He tried to turn his head away but I held his jaw to keep him in place. 

I frowned and sat up when I felt something wet. Frank’s face was flushed deep read and I stood up. A wet spot was around his crotch area and I giggled quietly. 

“You wet yourself?” I asked. 

“You have me fucking tied up, of course i'm gonna have to use the bathroom at some point,” he muttered. 

I went to the bathroom, filling a small bucket with warm, soapy water. I grabbed a loofah and went back out as frank scowled at me. He tried to move away but I held him in place as I tried to undo his jeans. 

“I'd rather sit in my own piss,” he said. 

“You gotta stay clean,” I said. 

I pulled his pants and boxers down around his knees and grabbed the stuff. Frank stared at the ceiling while I cleaned up his mess, smiling proudly to myself. 

“There we go, all better now,” I said, pulling his jeans back up. 

“I fucking hate you,” Frank muttered. 

I dumped the water into the bathtub and washed my hands. 

“Okay, Frankie, you have to eat now,” I said, grabbing the frozen waffles, which were cold at this point. 

“I'm not eating,” he denied. “I’d rather starve.”

I scowled. “You need to eat, you have to have energy for when we fuck later.”

“I’d rather fuck a hippo than fuck you,” he said. 

I glanced over and saw something on the bed. When I picked it up, I saw it was his wallet. It must've fallen out of his pocket when I pulled his pants down. I opened it up, smiling when I saw his driver’s license. Oh, he's so cute it in. But that smile turned to a frown when I saw pictures of his wife and kids in here too. I pulled them out, grabbing my lighter. 

“Stop it!” Frank shouted. 

I lit each one on fire, smiling softly as I threw them into the metal trash bin. I watched them burn, putting out the flames with my water glass when they were ash. 

“They aren't important to you now,” I said. “We’re in love. We’re gonna start our own family. And it's gonna be the most perfect family in the whole world. You won't need them anymore.”

I kissed his cheek and giggled happily. 

“I've already imagined our wedding,” I said. “We’ll have matching suits and it'll be outdoors in the spring and we’ll dance together all night. I'll be Gerard Iero, your faithful husband.”

Frank glared up at me.

“And we’ll live happily ever after,” I said. “I love fairytales, I used to always read them when I was little. This is like our own little fairytale. The two princes fall in love and live happily ever after.”

I went to my bookshelf and grabbed one of my books. 

“I don't wanna hear a fucking story,” he denied. 

“Why?” I asked. “Do fairytales remind you of your daughters? Do you read it to them before bed? I know the best way to forget about them!”

I hurried downstairs to my liquor cabinet, grabbing a partially empty bottle of vodka. I straddled his hips and he turned his head away, pressing his lips into a firm line. I grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look at me and prying his mouth open. I poured the alcohol into his mouth and he sputtered and coughed. 

“Don't worry, you'll forget about them soon,” I said, pouring him more. 

When I thought he'd had enough, I took a swig myself and set the bottle on the nightstand. 

“Take me home,” Frank ordered, a slight slur in his voice but not much. “I want to be with my family.”

“You already are,” I stated. “I'm your family.”

“No you aren't,” Frank denied. “You're just some psycho fan he's obsessed with me. You're not my family, you're nothing. You're just crazy.”

My eyes watered as I looked at him. “How could you say all those mean things? I love you, Frankie, I would do anything for you. But you're so mean.”

I grabbed my pocket life, straddling his hips. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” He asked, trying to get away. 

I cut his shirt off, looking for an empty spot. I found one on his right shoulder and smiled, lifting my knife up. 

“Stop it, please don't,” he begged, trying to get away.

“Stop moving, you’ll only make it worse,” I crumbled. 

I placed a hand on his chest, keeping him firmly in place. I carved a heart into his skin, adding a little G into the center of it. It wasn't too deep to cause damage or anything, but just deep enough to make it scar. 

“See? That wasn't so bad,” I said. 

“You're fucking crazy!” He yelled. 

I grabbed the vodka bottle, turning it over and pouring the reminds of it onto the cut. Frank screamed in pain and I smiled, setting the empty bottle aside. 

“We’re gonna be together forever, Frank,” I said. 

Frank hissed in pain, cursing under his breath. 

“Don't worry, it'll heal,” I said. 

“Not when you pour fucking alcohol in it,” he said. 

“Vodka is sterile,” I said, rolling my eyes. “Why would I ever hurt you? You're my baby.”

“You hurt me just now,” he stated. 

“But it'll go away,” I said. 

Frank didn't say anything else, just kept hissing and cursing quietly. I went over to my stereo and hooked up my phone, playing the Parachutes CD quietly. 

“This is beautiful,” I said. “This is the best album I've ever heard. It's like if the Bible had an audio version then it would be this album.”

“Fuck you,” Frank whispered. 

“You're so creative,” I said, a dreamy, wispy tone taking over my voice. “I wish I had an ounce of your talent. You should win a Grammy, you're perfect.”

Frank looked at the carving on his shoulder, a frown set on his lips. 

“It's pretty, isn't it?” I asked. “You're already perfect but that makes you even more perfect.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” I denied. “Well, my brother used to call me crazy but I don't know what he was talking about. Of course, when he was six and I was eight he tripped and fell into the pool and couldn't swim, he ended up drowning. But no one knows that it was me who pushed him in. I hated how he called me crazy, I'm not crazy. And he couldn't call me crazy after that.”

Frank looked horrified as he tried to get away even more not. 

“I'm not gonna hurt you, sweetheart,” I chuckled. “Why would I ever wanna hurt my boyfriend? He deserved it, he was mean.”

“Just let me go,” he begged. “I'll give you an autographed guitar or I'll sign all your posters or--”

“Don't be silly,” I interrupted. “You're the only thing I could ever want. I love you so much.”

I went over and gave him a kiss. 

“You're funny,” I said. “Thinking I'd want some silly guitar over you. You're worth more than anything in the world.”

I looked at the waffles and sighed quietly. 

“Frankie, you've gotta eat,” I said. “If you don't then I'll have to mush it up and pour it down your throat instead.”

Frank looked disgusted but sighed. “Fine, I'll fucking eat.”

I smiled, grabbing the waffles. I fed them to him and smiled happily. He looked like he really didn't want to eat them, probably just because they weren't warm anymore. 

“There we go, all better now,” I said. 

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, kissing him softly. I leaned down and kissed along his neck and chest, smirking when I tasted the alcohol on his skin. I moved back up to his lips and this time Frank kissed back, just as desperately as mean. And god, it was so good I thought I was gonna come right then. 

I ran my hands up his chest, grinding my hips down against his. The two of us made out hotly and I unbuckled his belt, pushing the zipper down and sticking my hand down his pants. 

“Baby, baby,” he panted. “Untie me, let me pin you down and fuck you just the way I want. I want you to feel it for days.”

I whined, nodding as I cut his ropes quickly. Frank didn't waste any time flipping us over, sucking on my neck roughly. I moaned, the aching making my body heat up. 

He sat up and I took a few deep breaths. I opened my eyes, expecting to see him taking off his clothes. My eyes widened when I looked just in time to see him swing the empty vodka bottle down over my head. 

-+-

I felt like I had been asleep for years. Police were half dragging half carrying me out of my house while I was handcuffed. 

My head was killing me, I had a pounding migraine that I wasn't sure if it would ever go away. I was shoved into the back of a squad car and I looked around groggily. 

It felt like no time before we were at the police station. Everything was spinning and it didn't help when three small kids pushed passed me. I saw them run up to Frank, who was sitting in a chair. He kneeled down and gave them all tight hugs and kisses. Jamia walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I love you, Frankie!” I shouted. “We’re gonna be together forever!”

They dragged me back and I watched Frank turn to glare at me before I was shoved into another room, locked away from my soulmate.


	6. The Old Testament

My house really wasn't all that bad. I had two parents who loved me so much and a brother who was my best friend. We grew up together being homeschooled by my mom he we always played games together and read books together, it was great.

One of my favorite memories was on Mikey’s seventh birthday. We snuck downstairs and stayed up all night just drawing in my notebook. Of course, we were yelled at the next morning when my parents found us passed out on the rug. We didn't mind getting extra chores though, it was worth it. 

I didn't mind reading the Bible before bed and following all the rules my mom and dad told me to and not being able to use the internet. It all changed though when I was seventeen. I resented my parents and all the things they believed in. 

My little brother was sick, he was so sick. He was only fifteen years old. I tried taking care of him as much as I could but my parents wouldn't let me give him any medicine. I begged them to let me take him to a doctor but they wouldn't. ‘Let God do his work’, they always said that. I watched Mikey get worse and worse until one day when I went to bring him breakfast he didn't wake up. 

I was so upset. I couldn't understand why they wouldn't just let me take him to the hospital where he could get real help. He was so sick, I had to carry him to the bathroom and give him baths. And when he died, they hardly did anything. Barely even blinked an eye, they only said, ‘this is what God wanted’. They buried him in the backyard under the tree me and him used to climb when we were younger. I go out there everyday to pray that he has moved onto something better. 

“Gerard, come inside, it's time for lunch,” my mom said. 

I sighed, standing up, wiping dirt off my pants. 

“You know I don't like you getting yourself all dirty in that mud,” she said. 

I sat at the table with my parents. They talked but I just ate quietly. Neither of them ever talked about Mikey, even though he only passed away two months ago. It was liked they didn't even care, that made me so upset. I just wanted to tell and scream sometimes. 

“Can I go to the corner store when I'm finished eating to get some bubble gum?” I asked. 

“You know how I feel about that, it'll rot the teeth right out of your head,” my mom stated. 

“Please, mama?” I begged. 

“Fine,” she agreed. 

I smiled softly. Mikey and I rarely got to go to the corner store to buy bubble gum, it was a treat when we were little. 

After I finished, I helped clear the table before I grabbed some money and walked out of the house. The store wasn't too far from our house. It was small and has been owned by this couple for almost forty years. Sometimes they used to give me and Mikey little toys like yo-yo’s when we were younger.

“Hello, Gerard,” Mr. Smith said. “I heard about what happened to Mikey in the paper, I’m so sorry.”

If my parents had just let me take him to a doctor where he could get medicine then he would still be here right now. 

“Thank you,” I said quietly. 

I walked out, hearing his wife behind me. 

“Such a shame,” she whispered. “Poor boy died from something that could've been cured in a week.”

I know she didn't mean for me to hear or hurt me but it did. That only made me more angry at my parents. 

“Come on, man, don't be such a fucking drag,” I heard someone complain. 

I looked over and saw them. They were the group of kids my mama and papa never let me talk to. They were leaning up against a fence as they smoked. I don't know why, but I found myself walking up to them. Oh, I bet it would make my parents so mad knowing I talked to them. 

“What can I do for you, sugar?” One of them asked. 

He had hair that was shaved and bleached on the sides. Piercings were on his lip and nose and ears and tattoos littered his pretty skin. He was a little bit shorter but looked about my age, maybe a year older. 

The other one had a big head of curly brown hair. The third one was also on the shorter side with blond hair and a black fedora on his head. 

“Have sex with me,” I stated. 

They raised their eyebrows, looking at each other. They laughed and I blushed. 

“Why don't you head back home, kid,” the one with the bleached hair suggested. 

“I'm serious,” I said. “Please.”

“Look, if you're wanting money then I don't have any,” he said. 

“I'm not looking for money, I just want sex,” I said. “Please, I-I’ll pay you. I only have about five bucks, though.”

“Come here, beautiful,” He said. 

I felt my heart skip a beat as he took my hand, leading me off somewhere. He sat down on the hood of a car and I stood in front of him nervously, wringing my hands. 

“What brings you here?” He asked.

He dropped his cigarette down on the ground, crushing it out underneath his shoe. 

“I-I wanna make my parents mad,” I said. 

“I can relate to that,” he said. “What happened, they wouldn't let you get a new cell phone?”

“They let my little brother die,” I whispered, feeling my voice crack. 

His hand, that had been tapping against his knee, stopped suddenly. 

“God, that’s some heavy shit, kid,” he said. 

“My parents are really religious, you'd get twenty extra chores just for using God’s name in vain,” I said. “M-my brother was sick. They wouldn't take him to a doctor or give him medicine. They let God do his work. He passed away from something that could've been so easily cured. I-I miss him so much and I hate that they didn't save him even though he could, he was my best friend.”

He opened his arms and I fell into them. I sobbed into his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss to my temple. 

I picked my head up, reaching for his belt. 

“B-but we can have sex now,” I said. 

“I don't think you want sex,” he said. “Don't go that far. Come on, maybe we can, like, go eat some food your parents didn't let you eat or watch a horror movie or smoke pot or some shit like that.”

I sniffled and nodded as we got into his car. I sat nervously, twiddling my fingers. 

“I'm Frank, by the way,” he said. 

“Gerard,” I replied. 

“Well, Gerard, is it okay if we head over to one of my friend’s houses?” He asked. “I've got this friend and she has this huge movie collection.”

“Y-yeah, that's fine,” I agreed. 

I knew my parents would be worried but they should be. They didn't bother worrying about Mikey, maybe he'd still be alive if they had worried. 

“Relax,” Frank said with a small smile, turning on some music. 

My parents never let me listen to music like this, they said this music was for sinners. But it sounded so good. 

We pulled up to a house that was rather nice looking. I nervously followed him inside the house, looking around. It wasn't too big but very comforting. Rather than crucifixes and pictures of Jesus, there were photos of a happy family and pets. 

“Mia!” Frank called. 

I heard footsteps as someone walked in. She was short and had short black hair. She was really pretty and came over to give Frank a hug. 

“Hey, this is my girlfriend, Jamia,” Frank said. “Jamia, this is Gerard.”

I felt my cheeks burn red. Oh god, I asked someone with a girlfriend to have sex with me. 

“Hey, Gerard,” she said, giving me a hug. 

Oh god, she's gonna hate me. But she's so nice, I don't want her to hate me. 

“We we're gonna watch movies and eat junk food,” he said. 

I nodded excitedly. My parents never let me eat junk food because they said it was bad for me. We sat on the couch with chips, cookies, ice cream, and pie. 

I was sitting on one end of the couch while the two sat on the other, cuddled up together underneath a blanket. I munched happily as we watched horror movies. 

“Gerard, I know a way to get your parents mad,” Jamia said and I looked over at her curiously. “I'm pretty sure crossdressing would piss them off to no end.”

I nodded quickly and she smiled. I followed them up to her bedroom and looked around. There was a messy bed and an open wardrobe. A vanity covered in makeup and a bra hanging from her doorknob. 

“You've got a pretty good figure,” she said. “Maybe I should start eating healthy too.”

“I think you're beautiful,” Frank said, giving her a soft kiss. 

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Frank was so kind and pretty. Jamia was too but something about Frank made me like him just a smidge more. 

“Here, you go put these on,” Jamia said, handing me some clothes. 

I took the clothes and went into the bathroom to put them on, blushing when I saw on the top of the pile was a pair of black lace panties. I found with it a black leather mini skirt, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black fishnets. I put them on and looked in the mirror. It didn't look that bad on me, I had to admit. 

When I walked back into the room, Frank wolf whistled and I blushed. Jamia sat me at her vanity and started pulling out all different makeup stuff. I scrunched my nose up when she started applying all sorts of things and just kept saying ‘turn your head’, ‘close your eyes’, ‘open your mouth’, ‘stop scrunching your face up like that’.

“Perfect,” she said. 

I looked in the mirror and saw that i had black smoky eyes and bright red lipstick. 

“I can drive you home,” Frank offered. 

I nodded excitedly. I wanted to be alone with Frank again. We got into his car after he gave a goodbye kiss to Jamia. I watched Frank as he drove, noticing the way the muscles in his jaw moved or his tongue would run over his lip ring every now and then. 

“You're really pretty,” I whispered. 

Frank looked over at me and smiled. 

“You are too, sweetheart,” he said. 

We pulled into my driveway and my heart was racing. 

“C-can I kiss you?” I asked. 

“I have a girlfriend, Gerard,” he said softly. 

My eyes watered as I nodded. Oh god, I felt so stupid. 

“Don't cry, sweetheart,” he said, holding my hand. “I know there's some other boy out there who’s gonna love you and make you happy.”

Tears ran down my cheeks and I knew I was probably ruining my makeup. 

“You're gonna find someone who’s gonna treat you well and love you with all his heart,” Frank said. “It won't be me but it'll be someone even better than me.”

I sniffled and he leaned over to softly kiss my cheek. 

“Are you okay?” Frank asked. 

I nodded slowly and he smiled. He grabbed a notebook and pen from his console, writing something down and handing it to me. 

“Call me anytime you want,” he said. 

I nodded and he gave me another soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Now, you go in there and piss your parents off,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, getting out of Frank’s car. I saw my parents in the window and the look on their face made this all worth it.


	7. The Time Between Us

My legs were shaking, ears ringing as I was blinded. I fell to the ground, feeling my head spin. I couldn't help it, I was just so nauseous I found myself losing my lunch all over the floor. 

When I finally felt normal again, I got up to my feet. I cleaned up the puke from the floor and washed my mouth. I was in a kitchen, it was nice looking too. There were kids drawings on the fridge stuck with magnets and art hanging from the wall. 

I looked at my reflection in the mirror in the bathroom, fixing my bleached sides fauxhawk hair. I fixed my eyeliner so that it was smudged just the right amount and I smiled softly. 

“I'm home, baby!” Someone called as the front door opened. 

My heart swelled when I heard that all too familiar voice. I hurried out of the bathroom and found Gerard standing there. His hair was dyed orange and he was wearing a blue suit. He looked so happy and healthy. 

“What the fuck?!” He shrieked. 

“Gerard!” I exclaimed. 

I went to give him a hug but he shoved me back. 

“Who are you?” He asked. 

“It's me, Frank,” I said. “You know me.”

He shook his head. “Frank doesn't wear makeup or have piercings anymore. His hair isn't dyed and he has more tattoos. You're not Frank.”

“I am, I am,” I insisted. “I'm from the past.”

“You need to leave, I’m going to call the fucking police,” he threatened. “I don't want any of you psycho fans dressing up like Frank and breaking into my fucking house.”

My hand reached forward and he flinched. I caressed his face gently, my thumb gently rubbing over his cheek. I've done this with him a million times over and I saw the way he visibly relaxed in my touch. 

“Frank,” he whispered, his eyes watering. 

I couldn't help it, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. I knew I shouldn't but god I needed it. Gerard held my hips, pulling me closer. Things got heated all too quickly as I pulled away. Gerard pulled me up the stairs to a nice bedroom. There was a big bed with soft, white sheets that I pushed him down against. 

“Fuck,” I muttered, moving between his legs. 

My lips crashed down against his again, my hands immediately pulling at his clothes. I pulled off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. I kissed along his chest and I heard his sharp intake of breath. My lips went up to his neck but he shook his head. 

“No marks,” he said. 

Gerard pulled my t-shirt over my head, his hand gently running over my tattoos. I got him out of his pants and boxers and smirked. 

“Well now, aren't you excited to see me,” I remarked. . 

“You're just as much of a dick nowadays as you were back then,” he breathed. 

I smiled, wrapping a hand around his erection. Gerard moaned and I kissed him roughly. His hands reached for my belt, undoing it and shoving them down as far as he could. I pushed them off the rest of the way, discarding my socks and shoes too. 

“God, you're so pretty,” I said. “D-do you have lube?”

Gerard shook his head, pulling me in for another kiss. I panted, bringing my fingers up to his lips. He sucked on them, coating them in spit. I brought them down between his legs, pushing one in slowly. He looked at me, biting his lips as I gradually added a second. He let out a quiet whimper and that fueled the heat boiling in the pit of my stomach. 

I added a third, stretching him slowly. His breathing got heavier as he let out soft moans. My fingers moved faster, brushing over his prostate as he let out a soft cry. I smirked, crashing my lips down against his. He moaned into my mouth, kissing back desperately. 

“Fuck,” he muttered.

I sat up as he gestured towards the nightstand. I opened the door, smirking when I found a box of condoms. I grabbed one, rolling it on and coating myself in spit. 

“You ready, baby?” I asked, position myself at his entrance. 

Gerard nodded quickly, leaning up to give me another soft kiss. I began pushing in slowly, my jaw slack as I felt the tight ring of muscle around me. 

“Shit,” I breathed, pausing halfway. 

I don't think I've ever felt Gerard so tight before but I fucking loved it. I slowly bottomed out, my head falling down to rest in his chest. He was breathing heavily and I left soft kisses on his collarbone. 

“You okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, j-just give me a minute,” he mumbled. 

I leaned up to give him a soft kiss and I felt him smile. 

“I'm okay now,” he said. 

I rocked my hips slowly, letting out a shaky breath. His legs came up to wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. My lips connected with his again in a messy kiss as I moved faster. 

“Fuck, oh fuck,” he moaned. 

I groaned, holding onto his hips. My eyes glanced over his flushed face, the way his eyes were closed and head tipped back. 

“God, you're so fucking pretty,” I muttered. 

I sucked on his neck, snapping my hips forward into him. His hand tangled into my hair, giving a sharp pull as I groaned. 

“Still like that?” Gerard teased with a breathy chuckle. 

I bit down on his neck and he moaned, his talking stopped. Gerard cried out when I hit his prostate. His orange hair matted to his face with sweat, making him somehow only more beautiful. 

The burning pleasure moved through my veins, making my brain fuzzy in the absolutely best way possible. Listening to Gerard’s heavy panting and deep moans only pushed me closer and closer to the edge. I looked over the sweat on his skin that seemed to make him glimmer and his erection that was leaking precome onto his stomach. 

“Oh god, fuck, I'm close,” he groaned. 

I nodded in agreement, my head dropping down to rest my forehead on his shoulder. My skin was practically on fire as I pounded into him even harder. I wrapped a hand around his erection, watching the way his hips jerked up at the touch. 

“Oh fuck, Frank,” Gerard moaned. “Oh Frank, fuck, please, Frank.”

The sound of my name rolling off his tongue was like fucking music to my ears and I couldn't get enough. The pleasure was threatening to push me over but I never wanted this to end. 

Gerard let out a loud moan, his back arching off the mattress. He came in my hand and over his stomach, his hand yanking my hair roughly. Feeling his hand and the way he was clenching around me I just couldn't hold it anymore. I came inside the condom, gasping and moaning as the occasional curse tumbled from my lips. 

“Fuck,” Gerard breathed out as he caught his breath. 

I pulled out, tying up the condom and tossing it out in the trash. 

“Fuck, Frank, I told you no marks,” Gerard said, looking in the mirror above the dresser that faced the bed. 

“You didn't seem to mind when I was giving them to you,” I said. 

I grabbed a tissue from the box in the nightstand, cleaning him up before tossing it into the trash. I cuddled up next to him, wrapping my arms around him. 

“When am I gonna wake up?” Gerard asked. 

“What do you mean?” I asked in confusion. 

“This has to be a dream,” he stated. “How in the world would you be here?”

“I told you, I time traveled here from the past,” I said. “We used a broken guitar, an apple, and Ray’s afro.”

“Why?” Gerard asked. 

“You're missing,” I whispered, hearing my voice crack. “You left a note about how you were going to be the next Jim Morrison and that the world is a bag of shit. We’re all so worried, Gerard. I had to come to the future to make sure you were okay and that you didn't kill yourself. But you look good, are you sober now?”

“Yeah, I cleaned up my act before the Black Parade,” he said. 

I frowned in confusion. The black what?

“Don't worry, you'll find me in a couple days in some guy's basement,” he reassured. 

“Good, I’d hate for anything to happen to you,” I said. “That hair color suits you, by the way. You look good.”

He smiled, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

“Why didn't you want marks?” I asked. “You love getting hickies, you usually just cover them with your makeup.”

“Things are different now, Frank,” he whispered. 

I frowned in confusion, noticing for the first time the wedding ring on his finger. I reached over, running my finger over it gently as I smiled. 

“When was the wedding?” I asked. 

“2007,” Gerard said. “Nothing special of anything, just backstage before a concert one time.”

I glanced over and saw a photo of a little girl on the nightstand. I smiled, resting my head on his chest. 

“What's her name?” I asked. 

“Bandit,” Gerard replied, smiling as he looked at the photo. 

“When did we adopt her?” I asked. 

Gerard froze for a moment before looked down at me. 

“Frankie, no,” he whispered. “You've got it all wrong. I didn't marry you. I married Lindsey Ballato. You know, the one from Mindless Self Indulgence? That's our daughter.”

I felt my stomach drop, I thought I was going to be sick. 

“B-but you're my boyfriend,” I said. 

“We broke up, Frank,” he said. “But don't worry, you and Jamia get married before me. And you have two beautiful twin girls and a little boy. You're so happy, you've got a family, Frank.”

“What about My Chemical Romance? Isn't it weird now?” I questioned. 

“The band broke up too,” Gerard said softly. “Back in 2013. But we've all got our own stuff now. I've got my project, you have the cellabration. But we got so big, MCR had so many fans all around the whole earth. We go on entire world tours, Frank. I know things in the band may be shitty right now but it gets so much, I promise.”

I could feel my eyes watering as I shook my head. 

“B-but you're still my best friend, right?” I asked. 

“We’re both busy but we text sometimes,” he said. “I don't live in Jersey anymore, you're the only one who stayed back there.”

“I-I don't like the future,” I whimpered. 

I got up, running out of the room. I knew the future wouldn't last long and soon I'd be sent back. I felt the familiar dizziness as everything spun around me before there was a flash of light. 

“Jesus Christ, Frank!” Ray exclaimed. 

I felt someone wrap a blanket around me as I curled into a ball and sobbed. 

“Oh god, he's dead, isn't he?” Mikey asked. 

“He's fine,” I mumbled, standing up. “He's happy and healthy.”

I stumbled off, the blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I headed into Gerard’s bedroom, falling onto the bed as I sobbed. 

And Gerard was right, a few days later we found him. And he was in my arms again, letting me hug him and kiss him.

“I'm gonna get better,” Gerard promised for the millionth time as he cried. 

“I know,” I whispered. 

I've heard this before but now that I've seen the future I knew it was true. I didn't want that future though. I wanted me and Gerard together. We were supposed to be the ones to get married and have kids together. I'm not gonna let that future happen, I'm gonna make sure the band and Gerard and I stay together.


	8. The Troubles in Paradise

I loved Frank with all my heart. He was my husband, I’d do anything for him. I encouraged him when he was in his band. I pro used him we’d be fine when he went on tour for the first time. 

But we’ve been married for years now. And yeah we still loved each other but it was hard. His band was really famous and I was so proud of him. I just didn't like him being away all the time, especially now that the kids were getting bigger. 

“Frank, you said you'd be back,” I stated over the phone, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I know, I'm sorry, the tour just got backed up for a little bit,” he said. 

“You promised the girls you'd be there for the father daughter dance,” I said. 

“You'll still be there,” Frank said. 

“It's not the same!” I hissed. “They're in their bedroom crying.”

“Can you tell them I'm sorry and that I love them?” He asked. 

“You promised that we’d both be there at the dance,” I said. “They've been talking about it all week, telling all their friends that you were coming home just for the dance.”

Frank sighed and I ran my fingers through my red hair. 

“Fine, I guess I'll talk to you later,” I said, hanging up. 

My eyes watered as took a few deep breaths. I went to the girls’ room, seeing them both crying. 

“It's okay,” I whispered, sitting down as they crawled into my lap. 

“Daddy’s not coming home,” Lily cried. 

“I know but I'll still be there,” I said. 

“But then we have to share you instead of each of us having one person to dance with,” Cherry said. 

I sighed quietly, kissing both of their foreheads. 

“Daddy,” Miles said as he walked in. “Why they crying?”

“They're just sad that daddy won't be home for the dance,” I said. 

“But he pwomised,” Miles said. “A-and we go to park too.”

“I'm sorry, baby, he won't be able to take you to the park,” I said. 

Thankfully Miles was younger, he was only two so he doesn't understand as much. But the girls were four and they noticed their dad gone a lot and they missed him. 

The doorbell rang and Miles tugged on my sleeves. I sighed, getting up and walking downstairs. I heard Miles following, scooting down the stairs on his butt. 

“Oh my god, Lindsey, you're here, thank god,” I breathed. 

“Where are the girls?” She asked. 

“Upstairs, they're really upset,” I said. 

Miles again followed close behind as we went up to the twins’ room. 

“Here there, girls!” Lindsey cheered. “Come on, I'm gonna make you two look like princesses for the dance tonight.”

“I'm not going,” Lily denied. 

“Me neither,” Cherry agreed. 

“Girls,” I sighed. 

“Come here, Miles, let’s let them talk,” Lindsey said, picking him up and taking him out as she shut the door. 

“Girls, listen, your dad is very upset that he can't be here,” I said. “He wants to be here so badly. He misses you both so much, he loves you.”

“Then why isn't he here?” Cherry asked. 

I sighed, pulling them both in for a hug. 

“Because he had to help some people,” I lied. “There was people who needed his help because they couldn't find their shoes and he has to help them look.”

“Their shoes?” Lily asked with a small giggle.

“Yeah, isn't that silly,” I said, feeling my eyes water. “But he had to stay because he was doing something good.”

They nodded and I sniffled. 

“Is it okay if he's going something good?” I asked. 

“If he's helping people then it's okay,” Lily said. 

“Great, so how about I get Lindsey to come in here and she’ll get your hair and makeup done all pretty?” I asked. 

They nodded and I smiled, calling Lindsey back in. Lindsey helped to give them the slightest bit of makeup and curl their hair. I went to my room as Miles followed, watching me as I got dressed into a suit. 

“I go?” He asked. 

“No, sweetheart, I already told you you're going to stay here and have fun with Lindsey,” I said. 

“Make me a princess?” He asked. 

“Sure, Lindsey can make you a princess too if you want,” I said, pulling on my shoes. 

I went back to the other room and saw the girls all dressed. They had matching dresses with lace designs at the top and bows around the waist. The only difference was that Cherry’s was purple and Lily’s was pink; Lily wanted her dress to match her glasses. 

“Don't you two just look so beautiful,” I said. 

They smiled proudly and I smiled sadly. Lindsey took a photo of us as I kneeled down to their height. 

“Are you ready to go?” I asked. 

They nodded and I smiled. 

“Alright, Miles, you be good for Lindsey and have fun,” I said, giving him a kiss. 

“Princess time,” Mikes said, grabbing Lindsey’s hand. 

“He wants you to make him a princess like the girls,” I said. 

“Well, I'm sure we have some pretty bows and a nice dress for you,” Lindsey said. 

I took both their hands, helping to get them into their booster seats. We got to the hall where the dance was taking place. The two girls were giggling excitedly as we found a table where their friend Ruby from down the street was. 

“Hey, Joe,” I said. 

“Hi, Gerard,” he said. “Don't you two girls look adorable.”

“Thank you,” they both said before going to giggle and talk with Ruby. 

“Where's Frank?” He asked. 

I scoffed. “He decided he was having too much fun to come home to his family.”

“But the girls were so excited,” Joe said. 

“Yeah, they were crying all day when I told them he wasn't coming back,” I said. “And he's just being a total dick.”

I sighed quietly as food was served and the girls ate happily. I, however, was still feeling awful. The girls were having fun and that's really all that matters. 

“Come on, daddy, let’s go dance,” Lily said. 

The twins pulled me up to where the other people were dancing. I smiled as we danced together for awhile, talking and laughing. I loved seeing the smiles on their faces as we all danced together. 

As it started to get later, songs started to slow down. I held each girl on each him as I rocked slowly and they rested their hands on my shoulders. 

“I wish daddy was here,” Lily whispered. 

“Me too,” Cherry agreed. 

That's all it took for them to started crying again. 

“Alright, let’s get you two home,” I said. 

I sighed, going back to the table as I set them down. 

“I’m gonna get going, I'll see you later, Joe,” I said. 

“Bye, Cherry, bye, Lily,” Ruby said. 

They cried, clutching onto my legs as they sobbed. I picked them out, going to the front to sign out. 

“They didn't have fun?” The lady asked. 

“They did, it's just some family problems,” I said. “Come on, girls, let’s get home.”

I picked them up and got them out to the car. 

“It's okay, sweethearts,” I said quietly. “Daddy misses you so much but he's helping other people.”

“I don't want him to help other people, I want him here!” Lily cried. 

I sighed, thanking god that the dance wasn't far from the house. We got inside and hurried over. 

“Oh no, what happened?” Lindsey asked. 

“They miss Frank,” I said. 

She helped me carry them upstairs and get them changed and into bed. Miles tugged on my jacket when I tucked Lily.

“Already, stinker, let’s get you to bed too,” I said. 

I carried him to his room, undressing him and helping him into his pull ups. 

“Do you wanna pick out your pajamas?” I asked. 

He nodded, digging through his pajamas before he picked some out. It was his Spider-Man ones that he got for Christmas last year. I helped him into them because he wasn't coordinated enough to do it himself. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” I said, kissing his forehead after tucking him into the bed. 

I got up, walking out but stopped when I heard his quiet voice. 

“When’s daddy coming home?” Miles asked. 

I didn't say anything, turning off the light and leaving the door open a crack as I walked out. Lindsey had left as I went to the bedroom, stripping down to my boxers. 

I pulled out my phone, calling Frank. After a while it went to voicemail and I sighed. I dialed his number again and he finally picked up on the fourth ring. 

“Hey, Gerard, how was the dance?” Frank asked. 

“The girls were crying,” I stated. “Don't worry, saved your sorry ass, told them you had to help someone look for their shoes.”

“I hope they at least had a little bit of fun there,” Frank said. 

“When are you coming home?” I asked. “Are you even gonna be here for the twins’ first day of kindergarten in a few months?”

“Yeah, Gerard, I'll probably be there,” he said. 

“You'll probably be there?” I asked. “Frank, you have gotta be fucking kidding me. Do you remember our wedding? The day we adopted our kids? Do you even care about that at all?”

“Hey, Frank, we got another round of shots!” I heard someone shout. 

“How long is this fucking tour going to last?” I asked. “You should've been home by now, you can't keep extending it.”

I heard a crash in the background and laughter. 

“Hey, baby, I'll call you later,” Frank said. “I love you.”

He hung up and my eyes watered as I crawled into bed. I sobbed into the pillow until I heard my door creak open. I didn't even have to look up know it was Miles climbing up into the bed with me, like he usually does at night. 

“No sad,” he whispered. 

I sniffled, hugging him tight. 

“I love you, Miles,” I whispered. 

“Wove you, daddy,” he said. 

I cried quietly as Miles tried wiping away my tears with his little hands, just like how I do with him. That only made me sob more.

“You're so perfect,” I mumbled. 

I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around him as I cried softly. 

-+-

A few days later I heard the front door open as I was making breakfast. I assumed it was Lindsey or Mikey but my eyes widened when Frank walked into the kitchen. 

“Daddy!” They all cheered. 

Frank smiled, giving them all hugs and kisses. I scowled as Frank walked over to me but I stepped away when he tried to hug me. 

“Why won't you hug daddy?” Lily asked. 

I sighed, giving him a small side hug.

“That's not a real hug,” Cherry giggled. 

“Finish eating, girls, when you're done you can go watch tv for a little while,” I said. 

“And when you're done you can have the presents I got you,” Frank added. 

I sighed quietly as they ate quickly and I washed the pans I used to cook breakfast with. Frank passed out presents when they were done and they hurried off to the tv. 

“Got you a present too, baby,” Frank whispered, wrapping his arms around me from behind. 

“Go away, Frank,” I said, moving away and crying my hands on a rag. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

I scoffed. “You left your family for months then you just come back out of the blue with presents.”

“I was on tour,” he said. 

“But you kept extending it, you promised you'd be back weeks ago,” I said. “The girls cried all day the night of the dance.”

“I'm sorry, I was just living my dream,” he defended. “You know I’ve always wanted to be in a famous band and I finally am.”

“But is your dream worth losing your family over?” I asked. 

“I'm not gonna lose you guys,” he said. 

“Yes you are!” I cried, throwing my wedding ring at his chest. 

I ran up to our bedroom, slamming and locking the door. 

“Baby,” Frank whispered from the other side, knocking softly. “I'm sorry, please come out and we can talk about this.”

“Leave me the fuck alone,” I sobbed. 

It was quiet and I thought he left. That is, until twenty minutes later I heard footsteps. 

“Daddy, why are you sitting out here?” Cherry asked. 

I went over, opening the door and scooping up the kids before shutting and locking it again. 

“Why’s daddy outside?” Cherry asked. 

“Because daddy’s in time out,” I stated. 

“Was he being bad?” She asked. 

I sniffled quietly and nodded my head. 

“What’d he do?” She asked. 

I kissed the top of her head as Miles crawled into my lap. Lily went over to where some of their toys were in the corner. 

“Want daddy,” Miles said, holding his arms out towards the door.

“Not right now, sweetheart,” I whispered. 

“Come on, baby, let me in,” Frank said. 

Lily went to go open the door but I stopped her. 

“No, Lily, he's in timeout,” I said. 

She walked back over, holding a doll. 

“When's he getting out of timeout?” Lily asked. 

“I don't know,” I said. 

They played for a while before Miles got tired. I put him down for a nap in my bed, eventually convincing Lily and Cherry to sleep too. I opened the door and saw Frank sitting there, it looked like he's been crying. 

“You left us,” I whispered, sitting down against the wall in the hallway opposite of him. 

“I didn't leave,” he denied. “I was just on tour.”

“But you wouldn't come home,” I whimpered. “Do you want a divorce or something? Do you just wanna leave?”

“No, baby,” he denied. “I love you and I love the kids so much. I just got all caught up in the music.”

“You can't do this, Frank,” I said. 

I pulled the picture of me and the girls the night of the dance, tossing it to him. 

“You broke their hearts,” I said. “They didn't even wanna go because you weren't gonna be there, they were so devastated.”

“I-I'm sorry,” Frank whispered. “I didn't mean to, I love them so much.”

“You went on tour and were supposed to come home weeks ago,” I said. 

“I'm sorry, baby, please forgive me,” he begged. 

He held up my wedding ring and I hesitated for a moment, sniffling before taking it and putting it on my finger. 

“I'm not going on tour for a while,” he said. “I wanna spend more time here with you and the kids.”

I nodded, wiping my tears away. 

“I'm sorry, baby, I love you so much,” Frank said. 

“I love you too,” I said. 

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. 

“I'm gonna fix everything between us,” he whispered. 

I nodded as Frank gave me a soft kiss. I wanted things to be better, I loved him so much. Now that he was back we could really try to make things better again.


	9. You're Electrifying Pt.1

I pulled my jacket tighter around myself as I walked into school. I didn't think it could possibly get any colder but yet here we are in the middle of winter. 

“Fuck, got snow in my shoes,” I grumbled, feeling it melt into my socks.

I sighed quietly knowing there was nothing I could do to fix it. I went to my locker, shoving the textbooks and notebooks I would need into my backpack. Jamia hopped up to my side and I smiled at her. 

“So, you wanna go to the movies today?” She asked. 

“To see what?” I asked. 

“I don't know, I'm bored and I just got paid yesterday,” She said. 

“Yeah, that sounds fun,” I agreed. 

“But you're buying the popcorn this time, Gerard,” she said. 

I nodded in agreement, shutting my locker. 

“I have to do some chores at home first,” I said. “Maybe later tonight?”

I smiled and nodded, heading to class with her. We sat in our seats and saw someone new sitting in the desk next to us. He was wearing a thin sweatshirt with the hood pulled up and a pair of fingerless skeleton gloves. He kept his head down, picking at the chipped black polish on his fingernails. 

“There’s that one new horror movie,” Jamia said. “I heard it wasn't very good though.”

“I'd rather not waste the money on a shitty movie,” I said. “We can see what’s out when we get there.”

“Or we could see that movie and if it is bad then we can just sneak into another theater,” she said. 

“That sounds good to me,” I agreed. 

Jamia smiled as the bell rang. We went through class, taking notes as the teacher spoke all too fast. Class ended and we walked off down the hall. The new kid kept his head down as he walked. In fact, he was almost enveloping into himself. 

“New kids kinda weird,” Jamia remarked once we were away from here. 

I shrugged. “Maybe he's just shy or scared. Remember your first day?”

“True, I guess I'm not one to talk,” she said. 

We went through the rest of the day just the same as always. At the end of the day I saw the new kid go into a classroom and I frowned. I wanted to talk to him, maybe I could be his friend and make him more comfortable here. 

I opened the door and froze in my spot. The kid was standing in the middle of the room as books and pencils levitated around him. They floated in midair as he kept his hands in his pockets. 

“What the fuck,” I muttered. 

He turned to look at me as everything fell to the ground. This was the first time I've ever seen his face. He had a lip and nose ring and black eyeliner rimming his pretty hazelish colored eyes. 

“No, not already,” he said, sounding distraught. “Y-you can't tell anyone, please.”

He hurried over, begging me as I nodded quickly. 

“Wh-what was it?” I asked. 

The kid shook his head, hurrying passed me and out of the school. I chased after him but slipped on black ice on the front walkway. 

“Fuck,” I groaned, staring at the sky. 

“A-are you okay?” He asked nervously. 

I saw a blue light as his hand pressed against my side and all the sudden all the pain went away. 

“You're so cool,” I said, looking over at him. 

“Really?” He asked nervously. 

I smiled and nodded, letting him help me to my feet. 

“Can I walk you home?” I asked. 

He smiled softly and nodded as we walked along the sidewalk. 

“I'm Gerard, by the way,” I said. 

“Frank,” he replied. 

I looked at his thin hoodie then glanced down at my own winter jacket. 

“Aren't you cold?” I asked. 

“No,” he said. “Are you?”

“I'm freezing my fucking ass off,” I said.

Frank stopped and I looked at him curiously. He held up his glove clad hand, a blue flame appearing on the palm of his hand. He reached for me but I stepped back quickly. 

“Blue flames are safe,” he said. “I used it to help you when you fell.”

His hand pressed against my chest and I felt my entire body warm up all at once. It was like drinking hot chocolate on a cold day. I stared at Frank, a small smile on my face. Frank pulled away quickly and looked down. 

“You think I'm a freak,” he muttered. 

“Are you kidding me? You're the coolest person I've ever met,” I said. 

Frank smiled as we started walking again. I pulled a cigarette from my pocket, putting it between my lips. 

“You're only gonna get colder,” Frank said. 

“Well, I’ve got you to keep me warm now,” i said, reaching for my lighter. 

Frank held a finger up, a little orange flame on the tip of his index finger as he lit my cigarette for me. I laughed, blowing out smoke. His hand glowed again with the blue flame as he held my hand. It wasn't as warm as it was when it was on my chest but at least I wasn't shivering now. 

“Why’d you move here?” I asked. 

“We move every couple of years,” Frank said. “As soon as someone finds out about me then we have to go into hiding.”

“How do you have all these powers?” I asked. 

“My great grandma was into some weird shit,” Frank said with a laugh. “When my mom was pregnant she used to give her all these weird teas because she said it would make the baby better. Some crazy shit went down when I was born. Like medical supplies would fly out of cabinets and it got, like, insanely cold in the room and glasses actually like cracked because it was so cold.”

“That sounds kind of awesome,” I admitted. 

I smiled as we stopped inside a house. 

“You can come in, if you want,” he offered. “I-I’ve never had a friend before.”

I smiled, nodded as I walked inside with him. I took off my jacket and shoes as a lady walked in. 

“Hello, I’m Frank’s mom,” she said. 

“I'm Gerard,” I said. 

“We’re gonna go up to my room,” Frank said. “You want some hot chocolate?”

I nodded as he grabbed two mugs. He poured in some milk and powder, mixing it up. Frank held both the mugs in the palms of his hand as they lit up red with flames and the drink began to steam. 

“Frank!” His mom exclaimed. 

“He already knows,” Frank said, rolling his eyes. 

He handed me my cup and we went up to his room. It was mostly empty with just a bed, a nightstand and a dresser. There were some boxes stacked up in the corner and a few loose pieces of clothes on the floor. 

“So, what else can you do?” I asked as we set our cups down.

Frank smiled, levitating off the ground suddenly. 

“You can levitate?” I asked. 

“Well, fly, actually,” he corrected. “There's just not a lot of room here.”

“Having all these powers must be so cool,” I said. 

“Not always,” he said. “One time when I was four I had to get a haircut and I was scared. The second she touched my hair I electrocuted her. It wasn't bad, I wasn't very strong back then and I couldn't control my powers as well. It was just a little shock like when you run your feet on carpet.”

“I just imagine you as a cute little boy getting all scared and trying to protect yourself,” I said. 

Frank smiled, sitting next to me on the bed. 

“Well, tell me about yourself,” he said. 

“Myself? Fuck, how can I possibly compare to you as remotely interesting?” I asked. 

“I think you're interesting,” he said.

“Well, I like to draw comics,” I said. 

“Are you good?” He asked and I shrugged. “I think drawing is the one power I don't have, I'm shit at it.”

I laughed, taking a drink of my hot chocolate. 

“I can show it to you sometime?” I offered. 

Frank smiled and nodded. I held his hand but didn't feel the warmth. Instead it was almost like my heart did a small flip. 

“How many schools have you been to?” I asked. 

“Not a lot, actually,” he said. “I was homeschooled until junior year, I've been to about three schools.”

I just smiled as I stared at him. 

“You're so fascinating,” I muttered. “Show me what else you can do.”

He pulled his hand away, holding it up as blue bolts of electricity danced between his fingers. He pulled his hand back down and bit his lip. 

“I'm a little bit telekinetic,” he said. “But not knowing people’s exact thoughts, more of just knowing how they feel. I can do that with old objects too, they sort of have emotions tied to their stories.”

I frowned in confusion and he bit his lip. 

“So, like, when I was eleven my mom took me to an antique shop and I picked up a bracelet and started sobbing because it was like real upsetting to me,” he said. “Turns out the bracelet was owned by a lady whose kids died and she committed suicide wearing that bracelet.”

“Tell me how I feel,” I said. 

Frank cocked his head to the side as he stared at me for a moment. 

“Well, you're extremely fascinated,” he said. “A-and, well, you seem to find me attractive.”

I blushed, looking down. 

“How can I not?” I asked. 

I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his when I felt a zap. I leaned back and gasped as he blushed. 

“Did you just electrocute me?” I asked. 

“Sorry, it happens when I get nervous,” he muttered. 

“You're so cute,” I said. 

Frank smiled softly, biting his lip. I looked at the soft rose colored blush on his cheeks that was so adorable. 

“Aren't you going to the movies?” Frank asked. “Sorry I kind of eavesdropped, it was hard not to listen.”

“We can go out tomorrow,” I said with a small shrug. 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Frank asked. 

“Jamia? No,” I denied. “She's just a friend.”

Frank had the cutest little smile on his face as he looked down. 

“Thanks for being nice to me,” he said. “Nobody’s ever been nice to me when they find out about my powers.”

“You're seriously the coolest person to ever walk on this fucking earth,” I said. 

Frank giggled and I saw the little bolts of electricity dance around his fingertips. 

“Are you nervous?” I asked and he nodded. “You don't have to be nervous.”

I rested a hand on his shoulder but jumped back at the zap that was a lot more painful than the last. 

“Sorry, I can be dangerous,” he muttered. 

Frank seemed upset, almost angry at himself. His hand formed the blue flame, placing it over the electrical burns on my skin as all the pain went away. I looked at my hand that was good as new. 

“You can go if you want,” Frank said quietly. “I don't wanna hurt you anymore.”

“I'm fine, Frank,” I reassured, holding his hand. 

“Yeah, until you're dead,” Frank said. “I may be able to do some crazy shit but I can't bring people back to life.”

“You won't kill me,” I said. 

“Not on purpose,” Frank said. “When I was four I was in a kiddy pool with some other kids from the neighborhood. Some dog started barking and it scared me. The water ended up being used as a current and the other kids were electrocuted. None of them survived.”

I wrapped my arms around him as he cried into my shoulder. I rubbed his back softly, running my fingers through his hair. 

“I'm dangerous,” he sobbed. 

“You're not,” I denied. “You're amazing.”

He pulled away, wiping his eyes. 

“Fuck, this is embarrassing,” he mumbled. 

I shook my head, holding his hand. 

“Come on, do you wanna go to the movies with me?” I asked. 

“I-I've never been there,” he said. “My mom didn't let me go out a lot, she was worried about someone noticing my powers because I couldn't control it as well when I was younger.”

“Come on, it's fun,” I said, standing up and holding my hand. 

Frank looked at me nervously before letting a blue ball of flame abrupt in his hand. He held my hand and I felt the immediate warmth wash over me, a comforting feeling that made me immediately relax. 

“Thanks for being nice to me,” Frank mumbled. 

I smiled, kissing his cheek as I felt the little tiny zap. I giggled, holding his hand as I pulled him down the stairs.


	10. You're Electrifying Pt.2

There was a zap of electricity suddenly and I shrieked.

“Sorry!” Frank exclaimed, quickly fixing my wound.

“Why are you so nervous?” I asked.

“I-I’m just nervous because, well, a-are we going to go all the way?” He asked.

I sat up, smiling softly.

“We don’t have to,” I said.

“Really? And you’re not upset?” He asked.

“Of course not,” I denied. “I love you whether you want to have sex or not.”

Frank smiled softly and I saw the electricity dancing between his fingers go away.

“Come on, you’ve gotta finish packing,” I said. “Your mom’s gonna be back home soon and then we’re leaving.”

We were going down to visit his grandma in North Carolina. His mom goes down every now and then to take care of her because she’s sick. Frank and I were going this time too because she owns this big plot of land in the middle of nowhere and we don’t have to worry about Frank getting caught using his powers.

Frank and I have been dating for a while now. Thankfully he hasn’t had to move away again, I’d hate to see him leave. But things were perfect between us, we loved each other so much.

“Alright, it’ll only take a minute,” he said.

Frank raised a hand up and all the clothes scattered on the ground floated up, folding itself before going into the suitcase that zipped itself up. I giggled, shaking my head in disbelief.

“You’re so fucking cool,” I said.

Frank smiled, giving me a soft kiss. He put his t-shirt back on, standing up and fixing his hair that was all messy from me running my fingers through it.

“I love you,” he said, kissing my cheek.

We heard a car pull up the driveway and Frank snorted.

“It’s a good thing we didn’t fuck, mom’s home early,” he said.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

“Well, maybe when we get to the house I can suck you off to make up for it,” I whispered.

Frank blushed and I felt the tiny little zap of nervous electricity that made my fingertips tingle. I smiled, kissing the back of his neck softly.

“Boys! Let’s go!” Ms. Iero called.

We grabbed our bags and headed downstairs. The two of us got into the car and I held Frank’s hand as she started driving. The two of us watched movies almost the entire time. Near the end we fell asleep, curled up against each other.

“We’re here,” Ms. Iero said, waking us up.

I blinked, looking out at the large country house and the big green field. Frank practically stumbled out of the car, running across the grass before he was flying up in the air. Ms. Iero laughed and I watched him in interest.

“Flying is probably Frank’s favorite thing but he’s only ever able to do it here,” Ms. Iero said.

I went outside just as Frank landed on the ground in front of me. He laughed, wrapping his arms around me as he spun me around.

“Come here,” he whispered.

Frank’s arms wrapped around me and suddenly we were in the air. I shrieked, wrapping my arms around his neck as he supported all my weight. When I looked down I saw we were only ten feet above the ground and not moving.

“You okay?” Frank asked.

“Y-you won’t drop me?” I asked.

Frank smiled, shaking his head.

“I-I’m good then,” I said.

Frank smiled, moving a little higher. I felt the warm breeze as the sun shone on us. Frank went to the ground and I frowned.

“Why’d you stop?” I asked.

“You’re worried,” he said. “I don’t want you to be worried.”

“Can you blame me?” I asked. “It’ll just take a little bit of time to get used to. I’ve never even been on a plane before.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Frank said. “Come on, let’s go get our bags.”

We walked to the car, grabbing our bags as we headed inside.

“Hi, Grandma,” Frank said, giving the old lady sitting in the armchair a hug.

“Oh, Franklin,” she said, kissing his cheek.

Frank stood up, holding my hand as we went upstairs.

“She thinks I’m my grandpa,” Frank said. “He was named Frank too but she always liked to call him Franklin for some reason.”

I smiled as we got to a bedroom and sat down on the bed.

“Well, I think I still owe you a blowjob,” I said.

Frank blushed and I saw the little blue bolts on his fingertips. 

“Later, baby?” He asked. 

“Sure,” I agreed. 

I smiled happily, kissing his cheek. 

“Come on, when it gets late we can start a bonfire,” he said. “We've got s'mores stuff here.”

Frank held my hand, bringing me outside. 

“Come on, I love walking through the woods here,” he said. 

We walked through the trees and I smiled, holding his hand. I walked across a log as hopped over some rocks and I giggled. 

“Come here, there’s this pond thing that’s fun to swim in,” he said. 

We walked until we got to the pond and I was thankful that it looked clean. It was rather big, surrounded by pretty rocks and flowers. He stripped down to his underwear and I copied him as we jumped in. I shrieked when I realized how cold it was and he laughed. 

“Don't worry,” Frank said. 

He held up both his hands, orange balls of fire forming in his palms. He turned his hands down so the fire touched the pond and the water immediately warmed up. I laughed, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into the water with me. Frank laughed, splashing me. 

“Just a little rule, don't do anything to make me nervous,” Frank said. “Water like this can be a serious current that can stop your heart.”

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“Would kisses help?” I asked. 

Frank smiled and nodded. I pressed my lips against his gently before pulling away. I floated on my back and Frank did the same beside me. We held hands and I giggled happily. The two of us swam around for awhile until the sun started to set. 

We got out and he went over to a shed that was nearby, giving me a towel. We dried ourselves off and he grabbed a blanket, spreading it out on the soft grass. We laid together and I smiled, holding his hand. Frank pulled me close, pressing his lips against mine as things between us got heated quickly. 

“I-I thought you wanted to wait,” I said, pulling away. 

“I wanted to wait until we got here,” he said. “It’s special and beautiful. It's next to a beautiful pond under the setting sun with the most beautiful boy in the world.”

I giggled, pulling him closer. “You sap.”

“Do you want to?” He asked and I nodded. 

Frank rolled me onto my back, kissing me deeply. His hips ground down against mine and I whimpered, feeling the pooling heat in the pit of my stomach. 

“Can I?” Frank asked, his fingers running along the waistband of my boxers. 

Frank could read me, he knew I wanted him but the fact that he still asked made my heart flip. 

“Of course,” I said. 

Frank smiled, pulling my boxers down. His lips were against mine again and I kissed back desperately. I felt a sudden tingle on my inner thighs and I whimpered, looking down. Frank's fingers lightly grazed along the soft skin, little blue bolts running along them to my skin. 

“Like?” Frank asked and I nodded. 

The bolts changed for a moment and the zap was stronger but still felt so good. 

“Fuck me,” I whimpered. 

Frank sucked on his fingers and I spread my legs. One finger pressed into me slowly and I whimpered. He moved it in and out before adding a second. There was a small bite of the sting but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, maybe that's just because of Frank’s powers. 

“Need you,” I said, pressing my lips against his. 

His fingers pulled away and he spit into his hand, spreading it over himself. Frank lined himself up before pushing in slowly and I whimpered. There was almost no pain, though, I don't think I would've even needed the stretching. Not to say that Frank wasn't big because he sure was packing. 

“F-fuck,” I whimpered as he bottomed out. 

I panted, my head falling back on the blanket as my legs wrapped around his waist. He rocked in and out of me, sucking on my neck. I moaned, tugging on his hair. The little zaps of electricity ran along my inner thighs and cried out in pleasure. 

“Oh fuck, Frankie,” I moaned. 

God, I've never gotten so close so fast. The pooling heat was practically burning me from the inside out. I needed more, I needed release. 

“Fuck,” Frank groaned, moving faster. 

The small electric tingles washed over me again and I bit my lip. 

“S-stop,” I said. 

Frank pulled out and looked down at me in concern. I saw the little nervous bolts on his fingers. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. “I-I thought you liked it.”

“I do but if you don't stop with that electric shit in gonna come within ten seconds,” I said. 

Frank nodded, grabbing my hips as he slammed into me. I cried out, my fingers digging into his shoulders. I moaned, the boiling pleasure almost to the brink. 

“Oh fuck, Frank,” I moaned. “I love you, oh fuck.”

His hips moved faster and more erratic and I came over my stomach. Frank pounded into me, burying his face into the crook of my neck. He cried out and I felt him come inside me. He thrust shallowly a few more times before pulling out. 

“Fuck, I think that’s the best orgasm I've ever had,” I breathed out. 

Frank giggled, kissing my cheek. 

“So, you like the lightning?” Frank asked. 

His hand trailed along my inner thighs and I felt the tingles. I pushed his hand away and he laughed. 

“I do like it but i'm tired,” I said. 

We went into the pond, cleaning ourselves off. The two of us got dressed and we headed back to the house. 

“Let’s watch horror movies,” Frank said. 

I smiled and nodded as we sat on the couch and he turned on some movie that I didn't catch the name of. But we were half an hour in when there was a scary part. Frank let out a squeak as he jumped, the lights burning out and tv shutting off as the entire house lost power. 

“Frank!” Ms. Iero shouted. “You know you're not allowed to watch horror movies!”

“It's the Soviet Union!” Frank’s grandma shrieked. “They've set off the nukes!”

“No, mom, it’s 2017, the Cold War is over,” Ms. Iero said. “Frank! Fix the power!”

There was a glow as Frank held up a hand with an orange flame in the palm of his hand. I went to touch it but Frank closed his fist and the flame died. 

“Can't touch the orange flames,” Frank said. “Orange flames hurt you. The blue ones are the ones that help.”

“Okay, sorry,” I said quietly. 

The flame reappeared and I could see the smile on his face now. 

“I just don't want you getting hurt, baby,” he said. 

I smiled, holding his other hand as he lead me outside to the back of the house. He opened the electrical box and I looked around. 

“You're scared,” he remarked. “A-are you scared of me?”

“No, definitely not,” I denied. “We’re just right near the woods in the dark right after watching half of a horror movie, of course i'm scared.”

Frank smiled, putting his hand over the wires. 

“Don't touch me, you'll get hurt,” he said. 

I made sure to take a step back. Sparks flew as his hand shot out electric bolts. The house lit up again and I smiled as he pulled away. 

“Come on, I'm hungry,” Frank said. “We've got ramen noodles.”

I followed him inside to the kitchen where he grabbed bowls and two ramen packets. He dumped the noodles in and filled it with water before using the flames in his hands to cook it. 

“You've got powers of fire and heat, can you do cold too?” I asked. 

“I can but that one’s harder,” Frank said. 

He grabbed a glass of water, wrapping his hand around it as the glass frosted and cracked and the water turned to ice. 

“It’s also not as useful,” Frank said. “The only time I ever use it is when we’re on a road trip when we’re moving or something to keep our perishable foods cold.”

I smiled, giving him a kiss. 

“Still pretty cool either way,” I said. “You're like Jack Frost.”

Frank snorted, shaking his head. I felt a little zap and giggled. 

“So, you're really not allowed to watch horror movies?” I asked. 

“Can't get really scared,” Frank said with a small shrug. 

I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into the crook of his neck. There was a crash from upstairs and I shrieked as a sudden pain washed over me. I fell to the ground, feeling the electricity run through my body. 

“Fuck,” Frank cursed, dropping beside me. 

I let out a small scream of pain, tears running down my cheeks. He pressed blue flames to my chest and I sobbed in pain. Eventually I started to feel better and I wiped my tears away. My head leaned back against the cabinet as he pushed himself back against the cabinets opposite of me. 

“I'm sorry,” Frank whispered. “You should probably go lay down.”

I went to go cuddle up next to him but he moved away. 

“Don't touch me, I don't wanna hurt you,” he mumbled. 

His hands were forming orange flames that he kept trying to diminish. 

“Electricity when I'm scared, fire when I'm angry,” Frank said. 

“Why are you angry?” I asked. 

“Angry at myself,” Frank mumbled. “I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you.”

“I'm okay now, you saved me,” I said. 

“You were given 90 milliamps of electricity,” Frank said. “Any more and you would be fucking dead. Please just…just stay away from me.”

I sat next to him, making sure to keep distance between us. 

“Why aren't you scared?” He asked. 

“How could I possibly be scared of you?” I asked. “I love you.”

Frank pulled his knees up to his chest, a small cry leaving his mouth. I hugged him tight, holding him as he cried into my shoulder. 

“Why do I have to be messed up?” He asked. 

“You're not,” I denied. “You're perfect.”

His body felt so cold, the tips of his fingers going blue. 

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“When I get sad there's ice,” he said. “But not outside, my body sort of freezes from the inside out. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt me.”

“Well, I think this is the best time for us to cuddle up under blankets,” I said. 

I helped him upstairs and we both crawled under the blankets. I wrapped my arms around him, holding Frank until he eventually warmed up. 

“You're perfect,” I whispered. 

The two of us fell asleep together, cuddling up underneath the warm blankets.


	11. With Love Comes Hate

I stood in front of Gee, pushing my way through the crowd as I held her hand. People cheered and screamed as cameras flashed. We finally made it inside the building and she smiled. 

“Man, I love them so much,” she said, looking at her fans adoringly through the window. 

“Well, better hurry up or you're gonna miss your photo shoot,” I said. 

“You're my security guard, not my boss,” Gee said, rolling her eyes. 

“Come on, let’s go,” I said. 

I followed her to the dressing room, standing outside the door while she changed and the makeup artists did her makeup for her. I could hear her talking and laughing as she played music from her phone. 

Gee was a model, a rather famous one too. She became a sort of idol by becoming the first ever transgender model to be hired by Vogue magazine. And fuck was she beautiful. Her soft, black hair reached just to her shoulders, framing her beautifully pale skin. People loved her, she was an inspiration. 

But with love also comes hate. Despite how the times are changing and the things thought to be weird before have become more accepted, a lot of people still didn't like the fact that she was trans. She began to get threats and was even assaulted on multiple occasions. That's why I was hired as her bodyguard about six months ago.

It wasn't bad, really. She's probably the third person I've worked for. But she was so much better than all the rest. She was kind and caring, she had this huge heart that always seemed to be pouring out love. And when we were behind closed doors were exchanged kisses and vows of our love for each other.

“Alright, we’re ready,” one of the workers said as Gee walked out. 

I watched her stand in front of all the lights and cameras, knowing she loved every second of it. The way she would smile as she posed. Sometimes giving more serious looks with her hand on her hip. Every now and then she would look over at me and wink or bite her lip seductively but I tried my best to stay professional. 

“Let’s just get a few more shots,” the photographer said. 

After a few outfit changes and a hundred poses later, we were finally done. We walked back out to her limo and I sat beside her as she smiled. 

“So, you staying at my place tonight?” She asked, her hand trailing along my thigh. 

“There's nothing I’d like better,” I said. 

My lips pressed against hers softly and she smiled into the kiss. We got to her apartment and walked inside. The place was nice, with white wood floors and light grey walls. It was just a studio apartment but the large windows and the paintings on the wall made this place beautiful. 

“Wine?” Gee asked.

She grabbed a bottle and two glasses, smiling over at me. Gee poured both of us glasses of red wine as we sat at the counter. 

“You know, if you're staying over so often you should just move in,” she suggested. 

“Yeah?” I asked. 

“I'd love to have you here,” she said. “I’d love waking up next to you every morning.”

“I would too, but you know that people can't know about our relationship,” I said. 

Gee nodded, looking down sadly. 

“Babygirl, you know I love you more than anything else in the world,” I said. “Soon we can, okay? Just as soon as we can find someone good to take over as your bodyguard.”

The company I work for has this rule about relationships. We've had to keep our relationship a secret because of that. I've been trying to find someone I trust to take over my position. There's no way in hell i'm leaving the safety of my beautiful girl in the hands of some shitty guard.

“I think I have someone,” I said. “You know my friend Dewees?”

She nodded and I smiled softly. 

“I think he’ll be able to take over,” I said. “He was just recently a guard on tour with a band but I think he’ll be able to take over for me.”

“And then we can be an open couple?” She asked and I nodded. “Good, we have so many cute photos together that I wanna show people. I love you so much, I want everyone else to see our love too. I wanna be able to express my love for you.”

“Just a little longer,” I said and she nodded. “And as soon as we are able to be an open couple I am going to post my favorite picture of us. You know, the one from New Year's Eve.”

She smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. 

“I love you so much, daddy,” she said. 

“I love you too, babydoll,” I said. “Do you wanna watch cartoons for a little bit before bedtime?”

“Not feeling very little today,” she said. 

“Well, what does big you want to do before bedtime then?” I asked. 

Gee smirked, pressing her lips to mine. I held her hips, pulling her body close to mine. 

“Come on, daddy,” she said softly. 

She held my hand and lead me back to the bed. I pulled off my earphone and my gun, putting them onto the nightstand. 

“You're so pretty,” I said, caressing her cheek gently. “My beautiful little girl.”

She blushed softly and I gave her a kiss. 

“You look so good in that suit,” she said quietly. 

“And you look good in everything,” I said. 

Gee laughed, shaking her head. 

“Such a sweet talker,” she said. “If I didn't know any better I would say you're just trying to get into my pants.”

“Well, I'm always trying to get into your pants, but that's only because I love you,” I said. 

I wrapped my arms around her waist, spinning her around and falling onto the bed with her as she laughed. 

“I love you so much, babygirl,” I said. “My beautiful little princess.”

I showered her in kisses and she giggled then pouted. 

“Stop it, you're gonna make me little,” Gee said. “I don't wanna be little.”

I smiled down at her, pressing my lips against hers firmly. My hips rocked down against hers slowly and I listened to her soft whimpered. My hands pulled her dress up over her head, tossing it to the ground. 

“So pretty,” I muttered, looking down at her body. 

She had on lace pastel pink panties with a matching bra, which was small and just stuffed. 

“You're prettier,” she said. 

Gee unbuttoned my blazer, pushing it off my shoulders. She pulled off my tie and button up, pulling me close. I pulled off her bra and panties and grabbed my tie. I tied her wrists to the slats in the headboard and she giggled. 

“So fucking beautiful,” I muttered, leaving kisses over her body. “My beautiful babygirl.”

I kissed along her inner thighs as she whimpered. I unbuckled my belt, pushing down my jeans and boxers. I reached into her nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom. 

“I love you,” I said, giving her a kiss. 

I spread some lube over my fingers and pulled her close. Her legs spread as I pressed my fingers to her hole. I pushed one in slowly and she sucked in a breath. My finger moved in and out slowly before I added a second. She moaned when I brushed against her prostate. I scissored my fingers, stretching her out. 

“I need you,” she said. 

I pulled my fingers away, rolling on the condom and covering myself in lube. I pushed into her slowly, biting my lip from the burning pleasure 

“Shit, baby,” I breathed out.

I bottomed out, burying my face into the crook of her neck. 

“Are you okay, baby?” I asked. 

Gee nodded softly but I gave her time to adjust still. I left soft kisses along her collarbone, my hands rubbing the soft skin on her hips. My hips rocked slowly into her and she let out soft moans. 

“I love you,” she breathed out. “Oh, I love you so much.”

I held her hips, groaning as I moved in and out. My hands ran over her body, caressing every inch. I moved faster, pounding into her as I moaned. There was a light sheen of sweat on her skin, which was turning a slight shade of pink. Her erection leaked precome onto her soft, pale stomach.

“Daddy, oh, harder, please,” Gee moaned.

I bit my lip, thrusting harder into her. I left soft kisses to her neck, making sure not to leave any marks. I wish I could mark up her skin in the best way possible but couldn’t because of the cameras. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me closer. My heart was racing and skin was practically on fire. Her hands tangled into my hair and tugged softly on the dark strands. My stomach was churning with pleasure, building up close to release. The apartment was filled with loud moans, heavy panting and the creaking bed beneath us.

“Oh fuck,” Gee whined. “O-oh god, daddy, fuck. Daddy, I’m close.”

I pounded into her, wrapping a hand around her erection. Her hips jerked up to me and I gasped. I could feel her clenching and unclenching around me, making me curse under my breath as I stroked her quickly in time with my thrusts. 

“Oh daddy, I’m coming!” Gee cried out. “Daddy, I love you so much!”

She came in my hand and I groaned. My hips moved erratically as I reached close to my orgasm. I came inside the condom, moaning loudly. My lips crashed down against hers as I thrust shallowly a few times. I pulled out, tossing the condom into the trashcan.

“I love you, babygirl,” I said, laying down on the bed beside her.

Gee cuddled up to my side, resting her head on my chest. I smiled, running her fingers through her black hair.

“Daddy?” She asked quietly and I hummed in response. “Will you still love me and think I’m pretty even after I have my surgeries?”

“Of course I will,” I stated. “You’ll always be beautiful no matter what.”

Gee smiled, hugging me tight as she fell asleep quickly. I couldn’t help but watch her, she was just so pretty. I brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling down at her as I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, the soft rays of light spilling in through the thin white curtains. I yawned, looking down to see Gee still asleep. I was careful not to wake her up as I moved out from under her. She stirred a bit but thankfully didn’t wake as I pulled the silk pastel pink comforter back over her. 

I put on some boxers and went to the kitchen, grabbing food from the cabinets. I sighed, trying to be as quiet as possible as I cooked breakfast. There was some rustling as Gee woke up, making small, cute sounds as she yawned. She got up putting on a pair of baby blue panties and my black button up.

“Good morning, princess,” I said.

She yawned, coming closer so I could kiss her forehead. Gee sat down at the counter but still looked half asleep. I chuckled, grabbing two plates.

“Made french toast,” I said.

She perked up at that, french toast is her all time favorite food. If it were her choice then she’d eat it all day every day. I put pieces of french toast onto the plates, adding the scrambled eggs and even some cut up strawberries too.

“Syrup please?” She asked.

I smiled, handing her the syrup. I poured her some juice into a sippy cup and grabbed my coffee. She smiled, kissing my cheek as I sat beside her.

“I love you, daddy,” she said.

I smiled as the two of us ate quietly.

“You have to leave later for that meet and greet,” I said. “You’re gonna need a shower first and I’m gonna need my shirt back.”

“No, wanna keep it,” she pouted, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Next time, baby, but I won’t have time to run home to grab a new shirt,” I said.

Gee nodded, finishing her food.

“You go get showered up, I’ll do the dishes,” I said.

I gave her a kiss and she smiled.

“You wanna join me?” She asked.

“Yeah, I think I’ll take you up on that offer,” I said.

I cleaned up the dishes and she dried them before we headed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and we undressed and stepped in. Warm water washed over us as I scrubbed her hair with shampoo. We cleaned ourselves off and I hugged her tight.

“You’re so pretty,” I said, kissing her cheek.

We finished showering before we had to head back out. The two of us dried off and headed to her closet. 

“What should I wear?” She asked.

“Wear that light blue sundress,” I said. “You look so cute in it and those white sandals too.”

Gee smiled and nodded, getting dressed into her clothes. I changed back into my suit from yesterday, grabbing my phone, gun and earpiece. 

“How long until we leave?” She asked.

“I have to leave earlier, I’ll have to go with your driver and come back,” I said. “I’ll be back in about half an hour and we’ll take you to your meet and greet.”

“Can I play for a little bit?” Gee asked.

“Of course you can,” I said. “I’ll be back soon, babygirl, I love you.”

I gave her a kiss, putting on my aviators sunglasses and went out to the elevator. I walked the short distance to the building where the other security guards who were going to be in the building were. People were already lined up and looking excited.

“Everything’s clear,” I said into the earpiece.

I got into the passenger seat of the black car as the driver drove back to Gee’s house. She came outside and I got out, opening the backdoor for her.

“Good morning, Miss Way,” I said.

“Morning, Mr. Iero,” she replied with a small giggle. 

She got in and I shut the door for her, going to the passenger seat. We got to the building where people cheered as I opened Gee’s door and she stepped out. She smiled as she looked around, smoothing out her dress. 

“Come on, they’re so excited to see you,” I whispered. “And just one more week and I’ll be able to hold your hand and give you kisses whenever you want.”

Gee stepped forward and I saw someone step out from the crowd, pointing something at Gee. My eyes widened as I reacted quickly, pushing Gee down against the car as I shielded her body with mine. There was a gunshot and I felt a sharp, sudden pain in my back. There were screams as I collapsed to the ground. I looked over and saw guards grab the man with the gun.

“Frank!” Gee screamed, dropping to her knees beside me.

She pulled off my sunglasses and I held her hand.

“I love you,” I whispered.

“No, please,” she cried.

Other people grabbed me, trying to stop the bleeding. People around us were screaming and panicking and I could hear sirens.

“Come on, miss, we have to get you somewhere safe,” one of the guards said, grabbing Gee’s arm.

“No, I’m staying with Frank,” she stated.

Everything was starting to fade and before I knew it I was being put into an ambulance.

“You’re gonna be fine, Frank,” Gee said, holding my hand. 

I hissed in pain, looking down at my arm from whatever the paramedic was doing. The pain started to fade as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

“We need you to stay awake, Frank,” the man said.

“P-please, Frankie, please stay awake,” Gee whimpered.

I pulled her hand up, kissing her knuckles softly as I fell asleep.


	12. Just a Step Better Than the Au Pair

“Lily peed her pants!” I heard Cherry exclaim.

“Nobody asked you!” Lily shouted. 

“Girls, quiet now,” Gerard said. “Your father’s working. Let’s go give you a bath, Lily.”

I smiled softly, looking back down at my papers. The kids were getting so big now, I was almost sad to see them grow up. The girls were in kindergarten and Miles was already three. God, it felt like just yesterday the twins were born. That was probably the best damn day of my life.

And then my wife died when Miles was two weeks old. She was running to the store for diapers when she was in a car accident. Miles wasn't hurt, thankfully, but Jamia passed away on the way to the hospital. I was broken but I still needed a job and money. I wanted to just crawl into bed and cry my heart out but I still had to pick myself up and take care of my three children. 

I hired Gerard as a nanny, he was really good with kids. He's been living with us ever since Miles was a year old. He helped raise the kids and feed them and bathe them. If I didn't have him I think I'd be lost. Grieving while trying to take care of kids and trying not to get fired was a hard task. 

“Daddy,” Miles said, opening the door to my office. 

He came over and climbed up into my lap as I smiled. 

“What's up, buddy?” I asked. 

“I gotta go potty,” he said. 

“You're a big boy, you can do it yourself now,” I said. 

“But it's too dark and scary,” he said, his voice soft. 

“Alright, let’s go then,” I said. 

I held his hand as we went down the hall to the bathroom and I turned on the light. I leaned against the counter as he used the toilet. He flushed the toilet, dragging the step stool into place so he could wash his hands. 

“When are you gonna be done working?” He asked. 

“Once it's time for dinner,” I said. “And then we’ll eat and play for a little bit and I'll tuck you into bed.”

‘’Can we play pirates?” He asked. “And Lily and Cherry and Gee too?

 

“Of course,” I said.

“Can I sit in your office while you work?” He asked.

“Yeah, buddy,” I agreed.

Miles smiled, walking beside me as we went back to my office. He sat on the ground, coloring with markers as I worked. The door opened and I smiled as I looked up at Gerard.

“Oh, Miles, come on, let’s let your father work,” he said.

“It’s okay, he can stay,” I said.

“Okay, well I was just about to start dinner,” Gerard said, tucking his red hair behind his ear. “Veggie burgers sound good?”

“And apples!” Miles cheered.

“Okay, veggie burgers and apple slices,” Gerard said with a small chuckle. “The girls are cleaned up now, Lily had a little accident and she was upset but she’s feeling better now. They’re in their bedroom reading now.”

“Thank you, Gee,” I said. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He smiled before leaving, shutting the door behind him. I chuckled when I heard him start singing as he cooked. It was too muffled to tell exactly what he was singing but it was still beautiful either way.

“Is he gonna live with us forever and ever?” Miles asked.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” I said.

We were quiet for a little bit, just working on our own things.

“Look, daddy, I drew a picture,” he said, crawling over into my lap.

I smiled, looking down at it. They were little stick drawings of me, him, the twins and Gerard with a smiling sun in the top corner of the page and a house in the background.

“What’s this?” I asked, pointing to a little pink thing next to the Miles stickfigure.

“That’s the pet baby pig that we gonna get,” he said.

I smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“My tummy is angry,” he said.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because it’s hungry,” he stated.

“Well, why don’t we go see when dinner’s gonna be ready,” I suggested.

I held him on my hip as I walked out to the kitchen. Gerard was cooking, humming happily. 

“Almost ready,” he said. “Miles, can you please set the table for me?”

I set Miles down and he quickly grabbed things to go to the other room to set the table. 

“Any kids around?” Gerard asked. 

“Nope,” I said with a small smirk. 

I went over, wrapping my arms around his waist as I pressed my lips to his. He responded quickly but unfortunately the kiss didn't last long as we heard little pitter patter of feet coming back. Miles walked in just as we pulled away, smiling happily. 

“I set the table!” He said proudly. 

“Good job,” Gerard said, kissing the top of his head. “Now go get your sisters and the three of you wash up for dinner.”

He nodded and left again as Gerard pulled me close. We started dating a while ago. I don't know what it was, the cute little smile on his face or the way he cared so deeply for my children but I just fell for him. He helped to mend my broken heart, he helped me to move on. I loved him with all my heart. 

Of course, we've kept our relationship hidden. I didn't want them getting confused, especially since at the time we started dating the twins still remembered their mom. I also didn't want them being upset but I really did want to tell them.

“I love you,” Gerard said, giving me a kiss. 

“I love you too,” I replied, caressing his cheek. 

“Come on, let’s get dinner finished up before the stinkers come back,” he said. 

I laughed, helping him finish up. We sat around the table as we ate. 

“And then we got to color and have story time and we learned to write our own stories,” Lily said, telling us all about her day of school. 

“What was your story about?” I asked. 

“I had a story about a girl who had a magic hat and can fly with it,” she said. 

“Mine was about a boy named Luke who likes eating grapes and he eats so many grapes that he explodes,” Cherry said. 

“Sounds fun,” I said with a small chuckle. 

“Mine was ‘bout a baby pig eating cookies,” Miles said. 

“You don't know how to write,” Lily said. 

“Yeah I do,” Miles defended. “I can spell my name. I-I just forget how it starts.”

“M,” Gerard said and Miles looked at him. “I.”

“Oh yeah!” Miles exclaimed. “It’s M-I-L-E-S.”

“Good job,” I said.

“I can spell my name and it’s even longer,” Cherry said. “C-H-E-R-R-Y.”

“I can spell lizard, L-I-Z-A-R-D,” Lily said proudly. 

“Wow, we've got a bunch of geniuses here,” I said. 

They all smiled, finishing up dinner. 

“Can we have cookies?” Miles asked as he helped to clear the table. 

“Alright, you each get one cookie,” I said.

I watched as they went to the cookie jar, making sure no one took more than they were supposed too. I didn’t want them to be all hyped up on sugar right before bed. They ate their cookies and Gerard helped them to wash up. We headed down to the small basement which was just a big playroom for the kids.

“Pirate time!” Miles said, going onto the pirate boat I had made for him a while ago. “I’ll be the captain and you two are the other pirates. And Daddy and Gee are the sea monsters.”

Miles put on his pirate hat and the girls laughed as they all got onto the small ship. We played for a while, making monster sounds as they fought us off with foam swords. Gerard grabbed Miles, picking him up over his head as Miles shrieked with laughter.

“I’m gonna eat you!” Gerard growled.

He made chomping sounds and I smiled as I watched them. 

“Alright, this little pirate has to go to bed,” Gerard said, holding Miles on his hip.

“No! Not yet!” The girls whined.

I picked Lily up and Cherry climbed onto my back. We carried the kids upstairs, hearing their cries of protest from bedtime.

“Already, I want you to brush your teeth,” I said. “And I’m gonna be checking so don’t skip it.”

They headed off into the hallway bathroom and I sighed. I gave Gerard a soft kiss and I smiled. The kids headed back out and I made sure that they all brushed their teeth. 

“I’ll get the girls,” Gerard said.

I grabbed Miles, heading to his bedroom. I helped him get changed into a pair of batman pajamas. 

“No I want to wear the pink one!” I heard Lily exclaim.

“You wore the pink one last time,” Gerard said. “Let Cherry wear it this time.”

I tucked Miles into bed, smiling as he held my hand. 

“I love you, daddy,” he said.

“I love you too,” I replied, kissing his forehead. “Go to sleep now.” 

I turned on his nightlight and shut off the light, leaving the door open a crack. I yawned, going back to my bedroom. Gerard came back a few moments later, wrapping his arms around me.

“I love you,” I said.

He smiled, hugging me tight.

“As much as I’d like to fuck tonight, I’m tired,” he said.

“Cuddle for a bit?” I asked.

He smiled and nodded and I took off my jeans. We crawled into bed and I cuddled up to his side. I ran my fingers through his hair and he yawned. He started falling asleep and I smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“Baby, you gotta head to bed,” I said quietly.

Gerard nodded and yawned, giving me a soft kiss. He left to his own bedroom and I curled up under the blankets. I was almost asleep when I heard footsteps and the door creaked open. Miles crawled up into my bed as he cried.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“My tummy hurts,” he whimpered.

“How come?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” he cried.

I held Miles’ hand, rubbing his back. He sniffled and cried as I hugged him. Miles farted loudly suddenly and I scrunched my nose up.

“My tummy feels better now,” he said.

Miles tried to fall asleep but started crying again.

“It smells bad,” Miles complained.

“That’s your fault,” I muttered.

“I’m going back to my room,” he said.

Miles crawled out of the bed and ran off to his room.

“Great, leave me with the smell,” I grumbled.

Eventually I was able to fall asleep, just as the stench went away.

I woke up the next morning, getting dressed and ready as I heard Gerard downstairs with the kids. I went downstairs, seeing them all sitting around the table eating breakfast.

“Have fun at school,” I said, kissing the tops of all their heads. “Miles, you be good for Gerard today.”

“We’re gonna go to the park after Cherry and Lily leave,” he said.

I smiled, grabbing my bag. Gerard followed me out to the car, handing me my coffee. 

“Have a good day at work, baby,” he said, giving me a kiss.

“I’ll see you when I get home, I love you,” I said.

Gerard smiled, waving as I drove off. Work was boring, as usual. I had a small office job, which wasn’t fun. I used to party all the time and I used to be in bands. But none of them ever got anywhere and I ended up giving it up when we found out about the twins. I missed it but I still wrote songs and played guitar with friends sometimes.

I’ve even been trying to teach the kids. Although guitar is a little bit too hard for them. Gerard has been teaching the twins to play piano, he learned how to play from his grandma. He wanted to teach Miles too but Miles didn’t want to.

It felt like hours before work was over for the day. I had spent most of it on my computer, making phone calls and staring at the picture of my kids on my desk. When I walked inside, I heard happy shrieks as all the kids came over to give me hugs.

“I missed you guys,” I said, kissing the top of all of their heads.

They all went back down to the basement to play and I sighed as I walked to Gerard.

“I wanna tell them,” I said quietly, wrapping my arms around him.

“Yeah?” Gerard asked.

I nodded. “They’re bigger now and I know that we’re gonna stay together. And you love them and they love you too. I just think it’s time now.”

He smiled, giving me a kiss. We called the kids up and we all sat around the family room on the couches.

“We wanted to tell you something,” I said. “Gerard and I have been dating for a while now and we thought we should tell you.”

“Like the couples in the movies?” Cherry asked.

“Yeah, just like that,” Gerard said.

“Are you two gonna get married?” she asked.

“Hopefully someday,” I said, looking at Gerard as he smiled and nodded.

“And now I’m gonna have two daddies instead of one?” Miles asked and I nodded. “Does that mean I can have two cookies after dinner instead of one?”

“What? No,” i denied. “You can only have one cookie.”

Lily ran over, hugging me tight.

“I only want you to be my dad,” she said. “I don’t want him to be my dad.”

Gerard looked hurt and I sighed, pulling Lily back to look at her.

“That’s not very nice,” I said. “Apologize to Gerard.”

She shook her head, crossing her arms. I sighed, standing up and picking her up.

“Lily, apologize or you’re going to timeout,” I said.

She stuck her tongue out and I carried her into the other room. 

“You stay in the corner until I come back for you,” I stated.

She cried as I set her down in the corner facing the wall. I walked back out and sat next to Gerard, holding his hand.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“It’s okay, I went to college and learned all about kids, I know having a parent start dating is a big thing and it can take a lot to adjust,” Gerard said. “She’s just scared is all, scared that maybe you won’t love her as much.”

I gave him a kiss and heard the giggles from the two other kids.

“Can I get a pretty dress for your wedding?” Cherry asked.

“Yes, you can your sister can be the flower girls and Miles can be the ring bearer,” Gerard said.

I smiled, squeezing his hand.

“I’m gonna go get Lily,” I said.

I got up, going back to the other room. I sat down on the ground, pulling her into my lap as she cried.

“Nothing is going to change, sweetheart,” I said quietly. “Everything’s going to be exactly the same and I still love you all the same. We love you so much, Lily. I’ll still be there for everything. Everything’s gonna be exactly the same as it was before.”

She sniffled quietly and I kissed her cheek.

“Can you come apologize to Gerard now?” I asked.

Lily nodded and I held her hand, walking back with her to the other room.

“I’m sorry, Gerard,” she said quietly.

Gerard smiled, pulling her into his lap to hug her tight.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he said. “You don’t have to worry about anything, okay?”

Lily nodded and Miles tugged on my sleeves.

“Can we have a cookie now?” He asked.

“I think you all deserve a treat,” I said. “You wanna go out for ice cream?”

They all nodded and we got our shoes on. I smiled, holding Frank’s hand as we drove to the Dairy Queen just down the street. We all got ice cream, sitting around on benches. I held Gerard’s hand as I watched the kids play, hopping up on benches and walking along the short wall. I couldn’t think of anything more perfect, finally here with my own family.


	13. Daddy's Little Puppy

I smiled up at my daddy, feeling his fingers run through my hair. 

“Aren't you just a good boy,” he praised. 

I giggled happily, bringing a hand up to suck on my thumb. I laid at his feet as he worked. I didn't want to, I wish I could just climb up into his lap and ride him until I came at least twice. But I knew I had to be a good boy and be patient, good boys get treats. 

“Daddy, what are you working on?” I asked, pulling my thumb from my mouth. 

“I am reviewing data files,” Gerard said. 

“Sounds boring,” I pouted. 

“It is,” he agreed with a small chuckle. “Trust me, I’d much rather be spending time with you.”

I smiled, looking up at his long black hair. He was dressed in a suit, which I think he looked really good in. I always think he looks so good. He was so pretty and nice, I'm so glad he's my daddy. We met a while ago online, we went out for drinks and it was like an immediate connection. He was just so kind and caring right from the beginning and it wasn’t long before we were in love.

I reached behind me, running my hand along my tail gently. I had little black puppy ears in my hair and a matching tail plug in my ass. Around my neck was a plain black leather collar that had a chain leash attached to it. I loved puppy play so much, daddy knew that too. 

“How much longer?” I asked. 

“Baby, I'll be finished when I'm finished,” he said. 

I pouted, getting up onto my knees. My hand rubbed his inner thigh gently, making my way up to his crotch when he grabbed my wrist. 

“Baby boy, what happens to bad puppies?” He asked. 

“Bad puppies don't get to come,” I said quietly. 

“That's right, are you gonna be good?” Gerard asked. 

“Yes, daddy,” I stated. 

He smiled, letting go of my wrist as I laid back down. I kissed his shoe gently and although he was watching, he didn't do anything. I yawned, listening to his keyboard clacking and mouse clicking. He hummed and I closed my eyes peacefully.

“Alright, baby, I’m done,” Gerard said. 

I gasped happily as he grabbed my leash and stood up. Gerard walked out and I followed behind as I crawled beside him. We got to the bedroom and I whimpered as he opened the toy chest. 

“You've been such a good puppy for me today,” he said. “Do you wanna choose a toy?”

I loved it when daddy let me choose toys, it made me feel so special. I crawled forward and looked inside. Gerard had so many toys, I'm pretty sure he could start his own store with it. 

I picked out a couple things and looked up at him for approval. Gerard smirked, leaning down to kiss my forehead as he shut the trunk. 

“On the bed,” he ordered. 

I crawled up onto my bed on my knees with my hands in my lap submissively, feel the pooling heat from the anticipation. He grabbed the black blindfold I had picked out, placing it over my eyes. Gerard grabbed the leash, pulling me forward so I was on my hands and knees. 

“Are you gonna be a good puppy for daddy?” He asked and I nodded quickly. “Frankie, you know I don't like it when you don't use your words.”

“Yes, daddy,” I answered. 

His hand trailed along my back and I shuddered. Gerard paused for a moment and I frowned.

“I-is something wrong, daddy?” I asked.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” he denied. “I was just thinking about all the things I could possibly do to you.”

I blushed and Gerard pulled me closer to the edge of the bed. I heard his belt clink and his zipper go down.

“Open your mouth, baby,” he said.

I opened my mouth, sticking out my tongue. Gerard pushed into my mouth slowly and I whimpered, tasting the salty precome on my tongue. He sighed softly and it was like music to my ears, I loved making him feel good. I loved knowing I was good for him and that he found me so sexy. I always felt so proud whenever I made him come.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” he said.

My tongue ran along his underside as I moaned. Gerard pulled away all too soon and I frowned. One of my favorite things was blowing my daddy and he knew that. 

“Come here,” he said.

Gerard helped guide me and I whimpered nervously, I couldn’t see and I was scared I was going to fall off the bed.

“I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry,” he whispered.

Gerard got me into the position he wanted and I reached forward, feeling the poles of the headboard.

“Good boy,” he said, rubbing my hair.

I smiled proudly as he handcuffed me to the headboard on my knees with my head down on the pillows. His hands ran over my body, squeezing and massaging my ass. Gerard played with my tail plug and I moaned softly. His tongue ran around it and I whimpered, feeling the twisting ache of pleasure that was being stirred on.

“Daddy, I need more,” i whined.

“You have to be good, baby,” Gerard said. “Patient puppies get treats.”

I nodded, feeling him pull the tail plug out. His lubed up finger ran over my hole and I quivered in pleasure. Thankfully I was already stretched as he pushed two digits inside me. My jaw went slack as he moved them in and out slowly. I moaned as he crooked his fingers and brushed against my prostate. He moved them a little faster, adding a third.

I couldn’t help but pout a little when he pulled away. There was shuffling behind me and I looked around anxiously. His hands ran over my thighs, squeezing softly. He left gently kisses along my soft skin and I whimpered. I felt him push the vibrator into me and I moaned as he turned it onto the lowest.

“Maybe we’ll go out tomorrow,” he said quietly. “I’ll put this toy inside you and leave it in the whole time. I’ll make you come in your pants over and over again right in public, right in front of everyone where you can’t even moan.”

I whimpered at the thought, feeling the toy push in all the way. My hips rocked against it slowly as I moaned. 

“Good boy,” Gerard said and I felt the cane run along the back of my thighs. 

Oh, I loved the cane so much, I loved the bite of the sting and the marks it left behind. Gerard pulled it back and I was practically shaking in anticipation when it came singing back down. I cried out, feeling it hit the vibrator and push in even farther.

“One,” I said, knowing all too well that I was supposed to count. 

“Do you think you can make it to ten, baby?” Gerard asked, massaging my stinging skin. 

“Yes, daddy,” I said. 

I felt the can come down again twice and I grabbed the bars. 

“Two, three,” I said. “Daddy, I-I don't think I can do ten.”

“Alright, we’ll do five then,” he said. “Is that better, baby?”

“Yes, daddy, thank you,” I said. 

I could already feel my ass stinging with pain, with ten I would be sobbing, but not in the way I wanted to. 

“Good boy, you're doing so well,” Gerard whispered, leaving a soft kiss in my ass.

He pulled away and I cried out when I felt the whip come down again. 

“Four,” I said. 

I bit my lip as Gerard paused, running his hand over the small of my back comfortingly. I let out a soft scream when the cane came down for the last time, this was the hardest. 

“F-five,” I whimpered, my eyes watering. 

“Good boy, daddy’s so proud of you,” Gerard said. 

I heard the cane drop to the floor and he left soft kisses on my back. The vibrations turned up and I moaned, feeling him move the toy in and out of me. 

“You're so good, puppy,” he said. 

The vibrations turned up again and I panted, rocking my hips back as he fucked me with the toy. Little moans and whines kept leaving my lips as the pooling heat bundled up into a tight little knot that seemed to be connected to every nerve. e pooling heat bundled up into a tight little knot that seemed to connected to every single nerve in my body.

“Daddy,” I moaned.

He moved the toy in and out faster and I felt I was already so close to release.

“Daddy, can I come? Please?” I asked.

“No, not until I say so,” Gerard stated.

He pulled the toy out and I whined at the empty feeling. I felt the mattress shift behind me as his hands held my hips. Gerard pushed in slowly and I whimpered. He always felt so much better than the toys, I always felt so much more full.

He snapped his hips forward all at once and I cried out in pleasure. I couldn’t see anything but I could feel him filling me up in the best way possible. I grinded back against him slowly, rocking my hips as I moaned. My hands tugged at the handcuffs and I listened to them clink against the metal.

“Good boy,” Gerard muttered.

He pounded into me roughly and I just kept moaning over and over again as he groaned. His hand tangled into my hair, pulling on it roughly. I could feel the burning pleasure that was running all throughout my body. Gerard hit my prostate and I gasped, my hips rocking back onto him. 

“God, I fucking love your ass,” he said. “I love you so fucking much. You’re so fucking perfect with your soft skin being all marked up and bruised by me.”

He spanked the already tender skin and I screamed softly. Gerard pounded into me and I panted, feeling the twisting pleasure. 

“Daddy, I love you,” I whimpered. “F-feel so good inside me.”

I pushed back onto him as he snapped his hips forward. The blindfold made everything so much more intense, all I could do was feel. I could feel everything, every little touch of his hands on my body that was like electricity burning my skin. I was already so close but I knew Gerard wasn’t as close as me.

“Daddy,” I moaned. “I love you, oh god, I love you so much.”

I gasped as he kept hitting my prostate, pounding into me in his own fast pace. Gerard grabbed my leash, pulling at my collar. My head picked up as he choked me and that only pushed me ten steps closer to the edge.

“G-gonna come,” I choked out.

“Not yet,” Gerard muttered.

I moaned as he released my leash, letting me gasp for air for a moment before he pulled tighter again. All I could hear was clinking from my leash and the handcuffs and both our heavy panting and moaning. I thought my heart was going to burst out of its chest. The twisting knot was pulling and burning and I didn’t think I could wait any longer. I was shaking and sweating when I finally heard the words I was waiting for.

“Come for me, baby,” Gerard whispered.

I cried out as I came, feeling Gerard finish inside me just moments later. I gasped when he let go of my leash and I caught my breath. He uncuffed me and took off my blindfold, pulling me onto his lap.

“You’re such a good little puppy for daddy,” Gerard praised.

He took off my ears, showering me in kisses. I think the only thing better than sex with Gerard was the aftercare.

“You’re so pretty and brave,” he whispered, kissing my cheek.

He rubbed lotion onto my ass, helping to soothe the stinging skin. He helped me into a pair of soft cotton panties and one of his big t-shirts.

“What do you want?” He asked. “Bathtime? Movies? Cuddling?”

“Storytime and cuddles,” I said.

Gerard smiled, going to the bookshelf to grab my favorite book.

“Naptime after,” I said.

“That sounds perfect, baby,” he said, pulling on his boxers as he cuddled up with me in bed.

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. He read my the story as I yawned, smiling as I held onto his hand. I love being with my daddy, he was the most perfect person for me.


	14. The Runt of the Litter Pt.1

I looked around me, cowering in fear. We were all crowded into one room. People around me were sobbing and crying and trying to comfort each other. At least they had bathed all of us sp we weren’t all grossly smooshed up together. But that didn’t make my situation any better. At least it was better than the cages. 

I was dressed up in my lingerie with my hair and makeup done. I didn’t want to be here, I wanted to go back to my parents, I wanted my mom and my brothers and sisters so badly. But I was just the runt of the litter and there’s no point in keeping the runt so they sold me instead. They sold me to the people who brought me here, they were going to auction me off to some stranger who would be my owner.

“Gerard Way!” A loud voice shouted.

The door to the dark room opened and everyone shrunk back. I cried as two men pulled me forward, dragging me out of the room.

“Act cute, make yourself look buyable,” One of them ordered. “Ears up and tail out. I don’t think we’ll have a hard time selling you.”

I was put onto a stage and looked around at everyone. I let my black ears stick up on my head and my tail lift up in the air behind me. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I let out a quiet sob. 

“Gerard Way, age seventeen,” the speaker said. “He’s five feet one inches and one hundred and thirty-seven pounds, he’s the small runt of the litter, still only a kitten, he’s male, never had a previous owner and he’s a virgin. Bidding starts at seven hundred and fifty thousand.”

I listened to them do the bidding but I tried my best to ignore it. Someone grabbed me and I shrieked, trying to pull away. He dragged me over to a man standing at the back of the room. The man was taller than me and he had dark, shoulder length hair and a lot of tattoos. The guard pushed me forward into his chest before walking off. I sobbed, cowering back in fear.

“Let’s go out to my car,” the man said.

He lead me out, keeping a hand on the small of my back. We got to a very nice, very expensive looking car. He opened the door and I whimpered as I looked over at him.

“Don’t be nervous,” he said with a small smile. “I won’t hurt you.”

I got in and he got into his side. The man drove and I frowned in confusion when he got to an ice cream shop. The sun was just starting to set around us, filling the sky with a pretty color.

“Other nekos have told me this place has the best ice cream,” he said. “They use a lot of milk in it.”

I followed him out to the window where some lady was waiting.

“Hello, Frank,” she said as she smiled. “Chocolate as usual?”

“Yes please,” The man--who I now knew was named Frank--said. “What kind would you like, sweetheart?”

Frank looked at me and I just looked down as my eyes watered.

“He’ll just take vanilla,” Frank answered.

We got our cups and he wrapped his jacket around me, covering up my scantily clad body. The two of us sat on a bench and I ate quietly as I sniffled.

“My name is Frank Iero,” the man said. “Don’t worry, though, I won’t hurt you at all. I buy nekos from these awful places and I help them. I help them move on and learn about society so that way you’ll be able to go out on your own to get your own houses and apartments and you can fit in with other people.”

“S-so I’m not gonna be staying with you?” I asked.

“Only for a little bit,” he said. “Just as soon as you think you’re ready to go out on your own.”

“Thank you,” I said quietly. “You’ve done this before?”

“Yes, there have been nine nekos that I have helped before you,” Frank said. “Trust me, you’re gonna be just fine.”

“Where are they now?” I asked.

“Well, two of them are together and have their own family,” he said. “One of them is...reporter, I think, or maybe it was photographer for the newspaper. Two are currently in college, I’m helping to pay a bit of their tuition. Three are back with their families again and the last is just hanging out with friends and living life.”

“They’re all okay?” I asked and he nodded. “And I’m going to be okay too?”

“Of course you are,” he said. “I’ll get you clothes and keep you fed and cleaned and you can just decide what you want to do with your life.”

“Anything?” I asked.

“Yes, you can do anything you choose,” he said. “Where were you before you were sold?”

“I was living with my brother,” I said. “He took care of me but we mostly stayed in hiding. B-but then he got sick and he was in the hospital but while he was there my parents took me to a man to be auctioned off and here I am now.”

“Maybe we can find your brother,” Frank said. “What’s his name?”

“Mikey Way,” I said. “W-well, I guess the hospitals would have him as Michael Way, I don’t know what hospital he’s in.”

We finished up our ice cream and got back into his car. 

“Take a nap, I’m sure you’re tired,” he said. “It’ll be a little while until we get back.”

I nodded, curling up into a little ball in my seat. I was so tired, I haven’t been sleeping at all recently since I was so scared. But the car was so comfortingly warm and his jacket was so soft, it wasn’t long before I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone carrying me and I looked around. It was dark out as Frank carried me into the house. It was so big and fancy, how did he not get lost in here? I yawned, resting my head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Gee, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said.

“Gee?” I asked softly.

“Sorry, I give nicknames to people a lot,” Frank said with a small chuckle. “I’ll just call you Gerard if you’d like.”

“No, I like Gee,” I mumbled.

We go to a bedroom and I looked around. The place was nice with a big white bed that looked like sleeping on a cloud. There was a fireplace with a tv over it and there was a couch in front of it. Frank set me down, going to the big walk in closet.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“No, just tired,” I said quietly.

“I have a couple clothes,” he said. “What kinds of clothes do you like to wear to bed? Or just in general?”

“For bed can I just have some panties and a t-shirt?” I asked. “And I like to wear more feminine clothes.”

“Alright, I can go out and get you some clothes,” he said. “Do you think you’re okay staying here alone for a bit?”

‘Yeah, I’ll be sleeping anyways,” I said. 

“Alright, there’s a phone in your nightstand, it’s already programmed with my number in it,” Frank said.

He just stared at me for a moment and I frowned in confusion.

“I’m just trying to guess your size for when I’m buying clothes,” he said. “I’ll be back in a little while, okay? If you need anything then there’s a bathroom through that door and a kitchen down the hall. Help yourself to anything, my house is your house.”

I nodded and Frank walked out, shutting the door behind him. I changed into my pajamas as I heard the car outside drive away. I cuddled up in bed and smiled.

“I was right, it is like a cloud,” I whispered sleepily.

I yawned as I woke up the next morning. I was so comfortable, I didn’t want to leave. But either way I went down the hall, following the smell of breakfast. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Frank said.

I looked around, seeing the place in light for the first time. Everything was very nice and modern looking. The floors were dark hardwood and the walls were just plain white. The kitchen cabinets were a pretty light blue color with white marble on top. 

“I am making waffles,” he said. “I hope that’s okay. We also have yogurt, toast, fruit and bagels, i wasn't really sure what you liked.”

He handed me a glass of milk and I smiled, drinking half of it quickly. 

“Pace yourself,” he said quietly, a small smile on his face. 

“Sorry,” I mumbled. 

“It's okay, Gee,” Frank said. “Just don't want you to get a stomachache or anything from taking in too much at once.”

I nodded as he gave me a plate and sat beside me with his own. 

“So, given anything thought into what you wanna do with your life?” Frank asked. 

I shook my head sadly. 

“Don't rush yourself, stay as long as you'd like,” he said. 

“What’s the longest someone’s stayed here?” I asked. 

“About a year,” Frank said. “He stayed and I helped him get his GED and we applied for colleges and had to wait until the next year started.”

“But I'm not gonna be doing anything important to be worth staying here,” I mumbled sadly. 

“Hey, whatever you do is important, no matter what it is,” he said. “What's your biggest dream?”

“It's stupid,” I said. 

“It isn't,” Frank denied. 

“W-well, when I was little my brother used to read me stories of princesses a lot,” I said. “And I always wanted to be a princess.”

“That is silly,” Frank said and I looked down sadly. “I mean, you already are a princess so there's nothing to change.”

“Y-you really think I'm a princess?” I asked and he nodded. “I'm not, nekos can't be princesses. Princesses are only pretty girls.”

“No they aren't,” Frank denied, holding my hand. “Anyone can be a princess, Gee, you're the most beautiful princess I've ever seen.”

I smiled, hugging him tight. 

“Now, what does my princess want to do with his life?” He asked as I pulled away. 

“I-I always wanted to meet my prince,” I said. “I wanted to find someone who accepts me being a neko and loves me for who I am and I wanna get married and start a family.”

“Do you want me to help you start dating profiles?” He asked. 

“I don't know,” I said nervously. “What if I meet some creep on them?”

“I can help you check them out if you want,” he said. 

I nodded and smiled at him. Frank was so nice, I'm glad that he's the one who bought me. I've heard stories of other nekos who were sold and used for sex then were beat to death. 

“We’ll get you your prince in no time,” he said. 

Frank scratched my ear gently and I purred. He smiled, kissing my cheek. The two of us finished eating breakfast and I watched him wash the dishes. He held my hand lead me to an office, sitting in the big chair at the desk.

“Alright, let’s get you onto a website,” he said. “I need a picture of you.”

Frank held up his phone and I smiled, flattening my ears down against my head so they were hidden.

“I wanna tell them when I trust them,” I said.

Frank nodded, uploading the photo to his computer and I watched him create a dating profile for me, asking me questions so he could fill in all the requirements. 

“Now we’ll just wait for messages,” he said. “We’ll see if anyone wants to go on a date with you, I’m sure we won’t have to wait too long.”

-+-

I sighed as I came back home, finding Frank sitting on the couch watching tv.

“Hey, how’d the date go?” He asked.

“It sucked,” I grumbled, sitting beside him. “He was just conceited.”

I’ve been here for a few months now and I’ve been on a couple dates but none of them had gone very well. 

“Maybe the next one will be better,” he said. “You wanna watch a movie?”

The doorbell rang and I walked over. I opened it and immediately noticed she was a neko, she smelled like one. 

“Frank!” I called.

He came over, looking at her.

“Can I help you?” He asked. 

“She’s a neko,” I whispered.

“I-I need help, I need a home,” she whimpered. “I heard you can help me.”

She was completely shaking, she had nothing more than a t-shirt and jeans on as it was snowing. She looked thin and starving and dirty.

“Of course, come in,” Frank said.

He helped her in, bringing her to the couch to wrap a blanket around her shoulders. 

“I’ll make soup,” he said. “It’ll help warm you up.”

Frank went to the kitchen and I sat beside her.

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Jamia,” she said quietly.

“You’re safe now, Jamia,” I said. “Frank takes care of us.”

She sniffled as Frank came back in, handing her a bowl of soup and she ate quickly.

“Gee, can you go run a bath in the guest room?” Frank asked.

I nodded, going to the bathroom in the guest bedroom. I ran Jamia a hot bath, giggling as I added strawberry scented bubbles too. I hoped she liked bubbles, but I don’t know who wouldn’t.

“You’re safe here, I won’t let him touch you,” I heard Frank say as I walked in.

Jamia cried into his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

“Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up,” he said.

The two stood up and Frank wrapped an arm around her waist as he guided her to the bathroom. I couldn’t help but feel a small pang of jealousy. I knew she needed help and Frank was doing just that but I still wished he had his arms around me instead. I don’t know why I felt like this but I did, I just wanted him all to myself.

I went to my room, changing into a pair of soft, cotton, baby blue sleeping shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top. It was starting to get late and Frank and I always had this tradition after bad dates. We just stayed up as late as possible watching movies and eating snacks.

“Gee, can Jamia borrow some pajamas?” I nodded, giving him some pajamas.

Frank started to walk out but I stopped him.

“A-are we still gonna watch movies?” I asked.

“Not today, unfortunately, she needs me right now,” he said. “Some other time?”

I nodded sadly and he kissed my cheek before walking out. I crawled into bed, turning off the light and turning on the tv. I watched the tv on low volume until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, hearing voices in the kitchen. I peeked in and saw Frank’s arm wrapped around Jamia comfortingly. My heart sunk a little as I stepped in.

“Hey, Gee, we were gonna go out for breakfast then go shopping to get Jamia clothes,” Frank said.

“You two go ahead,” I said quietly.

“Are you sure?” Frank asked, walking over to me. “You can get some clothes too if you want.”

“No it’s fine,” I denied. “You two just go shopping, I’m gonna just take a relaxing bath.”

“Alright, I’ll bring you home a treat or something,” he said.

Frank kissed the top of my head before walking out with Jamia. My eyes watered as I went back to the bedroom. I couldn’t help but sob as I buried my face into the pillow. Frank and Jamia didn’t come back until after lunch. The door opened and I didn’t look up as Frank walked in and sat beside me on the bed.

“Gee, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asked.

I ignored him and he ran his fingers through my hair.

“Frank, can you come help me with something?” Jamia asked.

“Alright, just a second,” he said.

Frank leaned down, kissing the top of my head. 

“Come talk to me when you’re ready,” he whispered.

Frank got up and walked out with Jamia, shutting the door behind them. I didn’t want him to leave, I wanted him to stay here with me forever. I looked up and saw that he had left a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk on the nightstand. I ate it quickly before curling back into a ball in bed. My ears pressed down against my head and my tail curled around my leg.

“Gee,” Frank sang softly a few hours later as he walked in. “I made your favorite dinner.”

I heard him set a plate down as he sat beside me. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Frank asked. “You’ve been acting weird ever since yesterday.”

He tried to pull me into his lap but I crawled underneath the blanket. So, he pulled me into his lap, blanket wrapped around me. I scowled up at him and he smiled softly, kissing my forehead.

“There you are, I missed your beautiful face,” Frank said. “Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“N-nothing,” I whimpered, my voice wavering.

“You know I’m always here for you, Gee, no matter what,” he said. “I will always be here.”

I sniffled, leaning up to press my lips against his. Frank kissed back, gently pressing me back down against the mattress. The two of us made out softly and slowly but it was so nice. It was like electric bolts that made butterflies in my stomach.

“Gee,” Frank said softly, pulling away.

“Y-you don’t like me?” I whimpered, my eyes watering.

“Of course I do,” he said. “That’s the reason I bought you, you were just so special.”

“You paid a lot of money for me,” I said quietly. 

“I would give anything up for you, Gee,” he said.

“I’ve been so upset recently because Jamia is here and you’ve been giving her all your attention instead of me,” I said. “I-I know it’s stupid and bratty b-but I’m still only a kitten and I’m allowed to be a little bratty if I want to.”

Frank chuckled, kissing my cheek.

“I know you’re upset but Jamia just needs help,” he said. “She isn’t staying long, I’m helping her find her family. She was taken when she was a kitten and sold to a man who uses and abuses her. She escaped and came to me so I can help her find it family. I promise you it won’t be long before we find her family.”

“I’m sorry for being a brat,” I said quietly.

“You’re not a brat,” Frank denied. “Like you said, you’re just a little kitten and you’re scared.”

He gave me a soft kiss and I sniffled. Frank scratched my ear and I purred.

“What do you wanna do with your life now?” Frank asked.

I smiled, giving him a soft kiss. “I just wanna stay here with you forever.”


	15. The Runt of the Litter Pt.2

I picked up Lily, smiling down at her as I kissed her forehead. She was the runt of the litter, just like I was. But Frank and I still loved her just as much as her sisters and brother.

“I know it hurts, baby, I’m sorry,” I said.

She cried, waving her arms. She was teething and in pain as she gnawed on a cold teething ring. Her siblings already went through their teething, she was the last of them and I felt bad for her. 

Frank and I got married a while ago and part of my dream was to have a family. Frank had suggested adoption but I always wanted little neko babies. We got a surrogate mom who was a neko and I was the father and seven months ago she gave birth to our beautiful children.

We had a litter of four, three girls and a boy. They had the cutest little ears and tails to match their cute little faces. Four babies were definitely a handful but Frank and I got by. Even when it was stressful, neither of us minded because we loved our children so much.

“Dinner,” Frank said, picking up Cherry, who was trying to crawl towards Miles.

He put her into her highchair and sighed. Frank put the other two into their seats and gave them their food as I grabbed a bottle for Lily. I tried feeding her but she just cried and wouldn’t eat.

“She’s got a bit of a temperature,” I said. “She won’t eat.”

“Let her chew on the ring for a little longer so her gums go numb,” Frank said.

He opened her mouth and sighed.

“Yep, her gums are pretty red,” Frank said. “Although I can see her first teeth starting to come in.”

“Dada,” Bandit said, holding a soft carrot stick out to him.

“No, that’s for you, you eat it,” Frank said.

She laughed, chewing on the carrot.

“I can start making us dinner,” Frank said. “How do noodles sound?”

I nodded and he smiled, grabbing the ingredients from the cupboards. Cherry knocked down her food, spilling it over her tray. That only made Miles laugh and copy her. I pet Lily’s ear gently and she smiled and purred. 

“Bathtime and bedtime after this?” Frank asked. 

“Oh, that sounds perfect,” I agreed. 

He came over and gave me a kiss and I smiled. I grabbed Lily’s bottle, taking away her ring as she made a noise of complaint. That complaint was quickly quieted when she finally started drinking from her bottle. 

“Dinner shouldn't take too long,” Frank said. 

I nodded, feeding Lily. 

“Eat, Cherry, no playing with your food,” Frank said. 

Cherry looked up at him for a moment before eating her food. 

“Mik,” Miles said. 

I looked and saw him trying to grab for his sippy cup of milk that was just out of reach. 

“He just said milk!” I gasped. “Well, sort of. Buts it's his first word!”

Frank smiled, giving Miles his cup before kissing his forehead. He finished cooking and set a plate down in front of me and sat beside me. 

“I heard some kids take soft solids when their teething,” Frank said. 

“Yeah, well, tell that to all our kids who refuse to,” I said. 

Frank smiled, feeding me a bite since my hands were full. Lily finished her bottle and I set her down in her own high chair, next to her siblings who were making a mess all over themselves. 

Frank and I kept eating as the kids finished. Cherry made a funny sound, which made the rest of them laugh. Bandit hit her hands against her tray and made them laugh too. 

“I love moments like this,” Frank said quietly. 

“Me too,” I agreed. 

We finished eating and we each grabbed to kids. We went into the bathroom and set them down as we started the bath. Lily rolled over onto her stomach, watching her sibling crawl around. 

“I'll get them undressed,” Frank said, grabbing Miles, who was reaching for a washcloth that had fallen from the counter. 

Thankfully our bathroom was pretty big so it wasn't crowded at all. There was a cry and I looked over to see Cherry pull Lily’s ear. 

“Cherry, no,” I scolded. 

She looked over at me with watery eyes from my harsh tone. 

“Dada,” she said, crawling over to me. 

“Don't try to act all sweet now with your cute little face,” I said. 

I reached over and rubbed Lily’s ear softly as she purred. I undressed her and Cherry while Frank got Miles and Bandit. We put them into the tub and sighed. 

“Where's the soap?” Frank asked. 

I handed it to him and smiled. 

“Make sure you get Bandit’s tail,” I said. “She got food on it during dinner.”

“Little stinker’s always getting her tail dirty,” Frank said, tickling her feet as she giggled. 

They all splashed in the water and by the end of the bath they were all clean and we were covered in water. We laid out four towels on the ground, laying them on top of them as we tried to keep them still so they wouldn't crawl away. 

“Stop moving,” Frank grumbled as Bandit kept trying to roll over. 

I dried Cherry’s tail and laughed as she kicked her legs. She always does that when you touch her tail. I finished drying her, moving on to Miles. 

“Hey there, beautiful boy,” I cooed. 

Miles smiled up at me and I kissed his cheek. After drying the kids we got them into diapers. I swear we could make mountains of diapers, we had to go through hundreds each week. We went through about twenty-five a day, almost a thousand a month. 

“Alright, what do you think? Onesies or footies?” Frank asked. 

“It's kinda chilly, footies should be good,” I said. 

We got them dressed and sighed as they laid together on the floor on the light green rug in the middle of their room. We smelled something gross and scrunched our noses up. Frank picked up each child until he got to Miles and smelled him. 

“You used up your diaper?” Frank asked. “What the hell, man, we _just_ got you cleaned up.”

He took him away to change him and I picked Bandit up before she could try to crawl away. I set her into her crib and sighed. Frank put Miles into his crib then grabbed Lily next. 

“Take the bear out of her crib, she can't have it in there,” I said. 

I put Cherry into her crib and they all looked over at us as we sighed. 

“Finally done, now for the harder part,” Frank said. 

We turned off the light, turning on the night light that lit up the ceiling with little stars. The second we shut the door the crying started. We've tried giving them pacifiers but they just take them out. Doctor’s told us it was only separation anxiety so we didn't really have anything to worry about. 

“They'll be asleep soon,” Frank whispered. 

I nodded and kissed his cheek. We took the baby monitor with us as we went down to the living room. 

“Are we going to an auction again soon?” I asked. 

We haven't had a neko in awhile, not since the babies were born. We've just been so busy with them that we haven't been able to take care of a new neko. 

“Hopefully,” Frank said. “They have an auction in two months and hopefully we’ll be able to go.”

“We need a babysitter,” I said. “And I think we need two, four is a lot to handle for just one.”

“We’ll get Jamia for one,” he said. “And my friend Patrick might be able to.”

“Patrick is the one who also buys and helps nekos, right?” I asked and he nodded. “Is he a good person? Because I don't wanna leave my kittens with someone you don't trust.”

“I trust him, I've known him since I was nineteen,” Frank stared. “We're allowed to keep our babies with him.”

The crying started to quiet down as the kids fell asleep. 

“You know, we haven't had a date night in almost a year now,” I said. “Maybe one day we can have them watch the babies and we can go out to a fancy dinner like we used to.”

“That sounds perfect,” Frank agreed. “I think I might've gained a little weight, though. My suit might be a little tight.”

“I think you look so perfect,” I said. 

Frank smiled, leaning over to give me a kiss. It deepened between us as our lips moved together. Although they weren't new or different, it was still just as electrifying as if was the first time we kissed. 

“Come on,” he whispered. 

Frank held my hand and lead me upstairs to the bedroom. Our lips crashed together and I moaned softly as we fell down together on the bed. 

“I love you,” Frank whispered. 

“I love you too,” I said. 

He pushed the sweater off my shoulders, leaving soft kisses on my skin there. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered. 

Frank pulled my sweater off, tossing it aside. He kissed along my neck and chest and I gasped softly when his tongue flicked over my nipple. I saw him smirk as he moved down my body and his head went under my skirt. He sucked along my inner thighs and I moaned softly. 

“You're perfect,” he muttered, leaving soft kisses on the chubby skin. 

Frank moved back up, kissing me softly. My hands pulled at his t-shirt and he sat up slightly to help me pull it off. My hand ran over his newest tattoo on his collarbone, two pretty flowers. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Frank kissed me softly, pulling me closer. His hips rocked down against mine slowly and I let out a soft whimper. Frank pulled off my skirt and panties, wrapping a hand around my semi. I gasped softly, my hips jerking up into his hand. He kissed along my chubby stomach and I bit my lip. 

“I need you,” I said. 

I unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down as far as I could. Frank pushed his jeans and boxers down before grabbing the lube from the nightstand. I kissed him roughly before he pulled away. He coated his fingers in lube and pressed them against my hole gently. 

Frank pushed one in gently and I whimpered. The stretch wasn't so bad, I didn't mind the slight stinging. He pushed it in slowly before adding a second. I rocked my hips onto his hand and gasped when he added a third. 

“So good for me,” he whispered. 

My hands held his shoulders as I moaned. Frank crooked his fingers and I gasped as he looked down at me with a smirk. His fingers brushed against my prostate and I was practically quivering at every single touch that was practically burning my skin. 

Frank pulled his fingers away and coated his erection in lube. He lined himself up, looking at me for a moment when I nodded. He pushed in slowly and I whimpered. Frank bottomed out and kissed my cheek softly. 

“I love you, baby,” Frank muttered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” I said. 

He rocked his hips slowly and I moaned, feeling the pooling heat in the pit of my stomach. My hands tangled into his hair, tugging softly on the brown strands. My tail instinctively wrapped around Frank’s wrist of the hand that held my hip. 

My head tipped back as I moaned, feeling Frank slowly grind into me. The boiling knot in the pit of my stomach only increased with tight pulling pleasure as Frank moved faster. 

My jaw went slack as soft little moans and whimpers kept leaving my lips. Frank pushed into me harder and faster, sucking on my neck. I gasped and moaned as I tugged at his hair. Our lips crashed together again as I moaned, pulling his body closer to mine. 

Our bodies rocked together, covered in sweat and burning up with love and pleasure. I moaned, feeling him bury his face into the crook of my neck. Frank groaned, his hips snapping into me. 

“Yes, Frank, I-I’m close,” I whimpered. 

I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he panted heavily. His hands held my hips tight, no doubt leaving marks. I left soft kisses on his neck as the pleasure built up inside me, making my heart race stomach tighten. 

Frank just kept snapping his hips, hitting my prostate each time. I gasped, my hips rocking up in time to meet his. The knot pulled even tighter, so close to release. All it took was for Frank to bite softly on my neck to push me over the edge. I moaned loudly, releasing between us as the sticky mess covered both our stomachs. 

Frank moaned, pulling my hips close. He thrust into me a few more times before I felt him release inside me. He rode out both our orgasms as he moaned softly. Frank pulled out, heading to the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned us up. 

“Goodnight, baby, I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” I whispered as we both fell asleep. 

We woke up the next morning to babbling and gurgling over the baby monitor. Cherry let out a particularly loud squeak, which made the others laugh. 

“God, they're so cute,” Frank mumbled sleepily.

I smiled, holding his hand. We got up and got dressed before we went to the nursery. They were all sitting up in their cribs, other than Lily. 

“Good morning, kittens,” Frank said, going around to kiss the top of each their heads. 

“Diaper changing time,” I said. “I'll get C and B.”

I grabbed Bandit first, she was less of a trouble maker. I changed her diaper before getting her dressed. She crawled away when I was done and grabbed Cherry next. 

After we were done with the diapers, we headed down to the living room. We watched them crawl around and play, trying to encourage Lily to crawl too. I set her favorite toy down in front of her while she laid on her stomach. 

“Come on, Lily, I know you can do this,” I encouraged. 

She tried moving forward but wasn't strong enough and she let out a small cry of frustration. 

“I know it's hard, baby, you can do it,” I said. 

Lily moved forward a bit and I gasped. 

“Did you see that, Frank?” I asked. “She just sort of crawled!”

“Good job, Lily,” Frank said, petting her ear. 

She smiled, not even wanting the toy anymore as she purred from Frank’s praise. I heard crying behind me and saw Cherry pulling Miles’ ear. 

“I heard from a mom online to ignore the one hurting and and just pay attention to the one hurt, she's too young for us to understand when we tell her that it's a bad thing to do,” Frank said. “She's looking for the attention we give her when she's always pulling her siblings ears.”

I smiled softly as Frank picked Miles up, hugging him tight as he gave him kisses. 

“It's okay, sweetheart,” he said. “You're okay. I love you so much, Miles.”

He kissed his cheek, petting his ear gently. Cherry looked upset as I went over to kiss the top of his head and Miles was loving the attention. 

“I feel bad because there's so many of them, maybe some of them don't get as much attention as others,” he mumbled. 

“I was in a litter of six,” I said. “Four is average.”

Frank nodded, setting Miles down. 

“I'll go get breakfast ready before they start a riot,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, sitting down on the ground as Bandit came over and he left. I picked her up, holding her to stand up as she laughed and bounced. Lily gurgled and I picked her up, wiping her mouth. I held both girls in my lap as I watched Miles roll around a ball and Cherry suck on her fingers. 

“You feeling better today, Lily?” I asked. 

I opened her mouth and saw that her teeth had finally come in after all these days. Frank came back over, sitting beside me.

“Breakfast is ready,” I said. 

I looked over at him and gave him a kiss. 

“Thank you,” I said. 

“For what?” He asked. 

“For everything,” I said. “It was always my dream to get married and have a family. You bought me just when I thought it was all over. You made all my dreams come true and I love you so much for that. I love you.”


	16. Tell Me a Story

I walked into the room, changing the old, dying flowers with a brand new bouquet. I sat down next to my boyfriend, holding his hand as I looked him over. 

“I went to the mall with your brother today, we almost got kicked out of Sephora,” I told him with a small laugh. “We were playing around and almost knocked down and broke an entire display of nail polish. It wasn't my fault, though. You blame your brother, he's the one who started it in the first place and almost got us fucking banned.

“We got ice cream after that too. We went to that one place just off the freeway that you like. They got a new flavor and finally got rid of that shitty pistachio one. The new one is this, like, cappuccino flavor. I think you’d love it, you're like a coffee addict. As soon as you get out of here then we’ll go there and eat ice cream until our stomachs burst.

“Also, they finally added the next season of The Flash to Netflix, I know you love all those superhero shows. I'm going to wait to watch it until you're back. Even though it'll take everything within me not to watch it, you know those shows always end in cliffhangers. Once you get out we’re just going to get a bunch of cappuccino ice cream and binge watch shows together.”

I looked at him, hoping to get a response but I got nothing. Gerard’s been in a coma for a while now. He had been crossing the street to just grab the mail when a car came speeding down the road and hit him. They didn't even stop, they just left his broken body in the middle of the road until another car drove by five minutes after and found him. 

I remember where I had been at the time I got the call. I was at work, which was just at some pizza shop. My phone was ringing and I almost let it go to voicemail. I threw up when I heard the news, I was just in such a panic. My boss had to drive me to the hospital where I found out he was in a coma. That was five months ago now. 

Thankfully he was healed now. All his broken bones and scrapes and bruises were healed. The only problem was him and just the fact that he wouldn't wake up and nobody really knew why. 

“Oh, and I got a new pair of shoes,” I said. “I think they’re pretty rad. I think you'd be able to fit them too, I know you're like a half a size or a full size bigger than me. These shoes do have toe space though so you might be able to squeeze it.”

I smiled at him, squeezing his hand. 

“And Mikey started dating this new guy,” I said. “I can't remember his name. Fuck…it’s like right on the tip of my tongue. Oh man, this is going to bother me now. Alex, no, that doesn't sound right…Pete! Oh yeah, his name is Pete. He seems pretty cool so far, I've talking to him once. He's in a band, I don't think I've heard the name of it though.”

My fingers ran through his black hair and I kissed his forehead. 

“I bought you a gift for your birthday too,” I said. “You are gonna shit your pants when you see it, I swear it's literally the best present you will ever receive in your entire life.”

A nurse came in and did his daily check up.

“Anything new from when I was gone?” I asked hopefully. 

“I'm sorry, Frank,” she said quietly before leaving and shutting the door. 

I sighed, leaning back in my seat. I'm here almost all day everyday. I wish I could never leave his side but I still have to live because if I don't then I don't know how I could possibly make it out alive if Gerard passes away. 

“I was thinking about getting a dog too,” I said. “I want a little chihuahua, you know I love chihuahuas. There was this one at the shelter I saw that was just so damn cute and I want her. Maybe once you wake up we can go pick out a dog and it can be like our little child.”

I picked his hand up, gently kissing the back of it as I sat here and watched him sleep. 

A few days later I was back again, just like I was everyday. I just watched him sleep all peacefully. 

“I was at the store today and I saw this one shirt and it looked like something you'd wear,” I said. “I was going to buy it for you but they ran out of your size. I knew you would’ve loved it.

“And I cleaned up your art stuff too. I know you don't really like it when I touch that stuff but it was a fucking mess. Aren't you gonna be upset? Come on, Gee, get upset. Wake up and yell at me, please, just do something.”

I broke down sobbing, resting my head on the side of his mattress as I cried. 

“Please wake up,” I begged. “I need you, Gee, I can’t do this without you. Please wake up, I promise I'll do anything.”

He didn't do anything and I took a deep breaths. 

“Th-there's nothing wrong with you, the doctor’s ran every test possible,” I said. “Y-you should be awake, you should be by my side. We’re Frank and Gee, nothing is supposed to come between us.”

I looked at his peaceful face as I sighed 

“I have to go now,” I said quietly. “I'll see you tomorrow, baby, I love you.”

I stood up, softly kissing his forehead. 

I walked into the hospital, about to enter his room when his doctor stopped me. 

“Frank, I think it's about time to start talking about pulling the chord,” he said. 

“Y-you wanna kill my boyfriend?” I whimpered. 

“Frank, he's been in a coma for a year now, the chances of him waking up are slim,” he said in the most sympathetic voice he could. 

I shook my head, walking into Gerard’s room as I shut the door behind me. I changed his flowers, putting a new bouquet into the vase. 

“I got yellow this time,” I said. “I know you love the color yellow.”

I sighed, kissing his forehead before sitting down in my seat beside his bed. The others don't visit anymore, they don't think he's going to wake up. His brother comes every other week, I still come by every single day. 

“I got the dog,” I said. “Oh my god, she's such a cutie. She likes to curl up in bed with me. It's nice to have someone around, the house seems so lonely.”

My fingers ran through his hair gently as I smiled. 

“You'd love her,” I said. “She's such a sweetheart. I'm trying to train her now, she's just a little puppy. I almost bought the entire litter, I just couldn't help myself but Jamia talked me down to only getting one. But I don't think an entire litter of chihuahuas would be a bad thing, they're so cute. I got her a little sweater too, she's so cute.

“And I also watched the new episodes of The Flash. I'm sorry, I knew we were going to binge watch it together but I just couldn't help myself. Aren't you upset with me, Gee? Please, wake up and yell at me, hit me, I don't care, just please do something.”

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“There was a girl I saw in one of the other rooms,” I said. “She was in a coma too but I don't know for how long. She was really young, probably only five or six. Imagine what her parents must be feeling, their little girl all hurt and not waking up.”

I bit my lip when I remembered what I had in my bag. 

“I painted you a picture,” I said. “I know it's not as good as your art but it's still kinda nice.”

I pulled out the small canvas and leaned it against the vase on the small table next to him. 

“That's our little puppy,” I said. “Her name’s Peppers. It's not the most realistic. Trust me, she looks a lot cuter in real life. I think I deformed her face a little.”

I held onto his hand, squeezing it softly. 

“You're so pretty,” I said. “I swear if you wake up I'll marry you. Please wake up, Gee, I love you. I'll marry you the second you wake up.”

I looked at hopefully but his face remained the same. 

“They all gave up on you,” I whispered. “Th-they want me to pull the plug, they want me to let you die. I can't let you die, you're everything to me. Please wake up, baby, I don't want them to pull the plug on you.”

I rested my head down on the mattress as I fell asleep. 

I got to his hospital room, giving him new flowers again. I sighed as I sat down, holding onto his hand. 

“I got a new job,” I said. “I work at that one record shop now, it pays more than the pizza place. Plus, it takes every ounce of control to not eat the pizza. The new job is pretty cool so far, it’s easier than the pizza place.”

My thumb rubbed along the back of his hand gently as I smiled softly. 

“Peppers is finally trained too,” I said. “I think she's lonely though, we should get another puppy again. We’ll have a bunch of puppy children. We have a guest room, we can just turn it into a puppy room.

“Oh, and Pete and Mikey have been dating for a while now. They seem pretty great together. It's been a year and a half now. I think Mikey is actually moving in with him. I went out for drinks with them the other day with Jamia. We had a lot of fun, it'd be even better if you were there.”

I got a text from Jamia, reminding me that I promised to go to her house and help her hang some paintings. 

“I'm sorry I can't stay, baby,” I said. “I've gotta head out and help Jamia with something. I love you so much, I'll see you tomorrow.”

I leaned down, kissing his forehead before I headed home. 

I found the doctor, biting my lip. 

“Gerard has been in a coma for two years now,” I said quietly and he nodded. “I-I think it's time.”

He reached forward, squeezing my shoulder comfortingly. We walked into the hospital room and I cried quietly as I held his hand. 

“I love you, baby, more than anything else in the world,” I whispered. “It's your time to go, baby, I hope I'll be able to see you again wherever you go.”

I broke down sobbing, squeezing his hand. 

“I'll give you a moment,” the doctor said, walking out and shut the door. 

I sniffled, looking up at him. 

“I love you, baby, I'm so sorry all this happened to you,” I said. “We were supposed to get married and get a bunch of chihuahuas and live happily ever after. I know we’ll meet again someday in Heaven or Hell or wherever the fuck we’ll go, but we are always going to be able to come back to each other, I know that.”

I gave him a soft kiss before standing up, wiping my eyes. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

I let the doctor in and held onto Gerard’s hand as I listened to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor. The doctor was just about to turn off the life support machine when there was a small gasp and Gerard’s eyes opened.


	17. Amber Alert

I looked at the boy as he stood outside his school with his friends. Oh, he was so pretty. I loved his red hair and pretty smile. He was just so pretty. He was one of the popular kids and on the soccer team. Gerard was fit and pretty and popular. He was so perfect. 

I couldn't help but smile as I watched him cock his hip while he talked. He brushed his red hair back and laughed at something his friend said. I bit my lip as I watched the way his lips moved, forming the beautiful words that tumbled from his mouth. 

“Hey! That's mine!” Gerard exclaimed. 

He laughed, chasing his friend who took off with his phone. I couldn't help but watch his ass as he ran until he got around the corner of the building. God, you can tell he’s been doing his squats. 

I got into my car and drove away back home. It was about three hours after school ended, Gerard had just gotten out of soccer practice not too long ago. 

I went upstairs to my bedroom and smiled. On the wall was all sorts of photos of Gerard. Pictures I had cut out of yearbooks all the way back from since he was in second grade. Pictures I had taken of him while he was in soccer practice and walking down the street. 

I remember when I first laid my eyes on him. I was a senior in high school and he was only in eighth grade. He came over to try out for the spring junior varsity soccer team. I remember he was so small and shy and he only had his natural brown hair. I thought he was beautiful the second I laid my eyes on him. 

And he was all grown up now. He wasn't that shy, small kid anymore. He was seventeen and a senior in high school. Gerard was confident and sexy. I loved the young man that I've watched him grow into over all these years. 

Later that night I headed back out after eating dinner. I parked my car outside Gerard’s house, cutting off the engine. I looked inside his window, Gerard always left his curtains open. 

I watched him get ready for bed. He pulled off his shirt and I bit my lip as I looked over his pale skin. The next thing to go was his jeans and I looked at his tight boxers. I raised my eyebrows as he looked into the mirror, looking over his body. 

He sat on his laptop for a little while before shutting off the light and heading to bed. I watched Gerard sleep for a little while. He looked so sweet and peaceful. I wish I could just sit beside him and hold his hand and run my fingers through his hair. 

The next day I sat on the top of the bleachers. I watched the soccer team practice, doing their workouts and play against each other. I didn't come here too often but it was probably my favorite thing to do. 

And dear god I thought I was going to just pop a boner when I saw Gerard take his shirt off. I saw the sweat glisten over his skin as he pushed his sweat slicked red hair back. His friend came over, shoving him lightly as the two fought playfully until they were yelled at by the coach. 

“Way! Wentz! Get back on the field!” The coach shouted. 

I watched as the two hurried back to the field together. I wanted to run my hands all over his pale skin. I wanted to kiss him and touch while he begged for more. 

I watched the rest of the practice until he was done. The team all sat on the sidelines, cooling off and drinking water. I just watched in admiration, trying to pretend like I was on my phone. But he was just so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I wanted to be able to hold him and kiss him. 

“Hey, can I have a ride home?” Gerard asked Pete. “My brother had to borrow take the car to go pick up some groceries for my mom.”

“I'm sorry, I can't, I have a doctor’s appointment in five minutes and it's still a ten minute drive,” Pete said before hurrying off. 

The rest of the team left and I felt a small rumble of distant thunder. This was my moment, I could finally talk to Gerard after all these years. 

“I couldn't help but hear you needed a ride home,” I said. 

“It's okay, I can walk,” Gerard said. 

“Seems like it’s about to rain,” I said. “You live next door to Brendon, right?”

“Yeah, how'd you know?” He asked. 

“Me and Brendon are really good friends and I've seen you next door before, I don't think I could miss that bright red hair,” I lied. “I can give you a ride home, I was about to head over to Brendon’s house anyways.”

Gerard bit his lip when we heard another crack of thunder. 

“Okay, that sounds fine,” he said. 

I smiled as we went over and got into my car. I played my Smashing Pumpkins CD, which I knew was his favorite band. Gerard immediately smiled, looking out the window. 

“Where are we going?” He asked. 

“I just need to pick something up from my house, I told Brendon I'd show him my new guitar,” I said. 

“You have a guitar?” Gerard asked. 

“Yeah, I've got a couple,” I said. “Come on, I'll show you.”

I parked in the driveway and we went inside. I showed him the office, which I turned into a little music room. 

“This is pretty sweet,” he said, running his fingers over the strings of one of the guitars hanging on the wall. 

“Yeah, you play?” I asked. 

I know he doesn't. 

“No, tried to learn once but I wasn't very good,” he said. 

I smiled, walking out down to my basement. I heard footsteps following close behind. 

“Why are we down here?” He asked, looking around. 

The basement wasn't finished, it just had cement floors and walls and a couple pieces of furniture. 

“Because I love you,” I said. 

Gerard looked at me as I walked closer. He backed up until he was pressed against the wall and I was barely an inch from him. He looked scared now. All the confidence and strength was gone. He seemed small and scared and fragile. 

“You're so pretty, Gee,” I said softly, caressing his cheek. 

“I-I don't know you,” he whimpered. 

“Oh, baby, that’s okay,” I said. “I'm going to take care of you. You can just call me sir.”

I put my hands on his hips and he stiffened. He looked so scared, he wasn't even going to try and fight back. 

“You're so pretty,” I muttered. 

I left soft kisses on his neck as he pressed himself further back against the wall. 

“I-I don't--”

“Baby, don't worry, I've got you,” I said softly. 

“Sir, I need to get home,” he said quietly. 

I kissed him softly as he kept his lips pressed into a firm line. I moaned softly, my body pressed up close to his. I pulled back and wrapped an arm around his waist. I grabbed some rope, tying his hands together and the support column. Gerard barely even tried to fight back, he was too scared.

“You're so perfect,” I said, kissing his cheek. 

I went upstairs, shutting the door. I could hear him crying quietly as I grabbed my guitar and headed back downstairs. Gee watched me as I sat down on the ground in front of him. I played a soft tune as he quieted down. 

“No need to be scared,” I said softly. 

I played quietly as he sniffled. 

“H-how do you know who I am, sir?” He asked. 

“Because you're Gee,” I said. “I love you. I've loved you ever since that day I saw you when you were in middle school trying out for the high school team. You were so small and shy and cute.”

“How old are you?” He asked. 

“I'm only twenty three, baby,” I said. 

“Why do you want me?” Gerard asked, tugging at the ropes softly. 

“Because you're beautiful and special,” I said. “I love you so much. I've been watching you for years. I used to watch you walk home from school with your little backpack and your baggy jeans. And now look at you in your tight leather pants that turn me on so much.”

Gerard looked down, trying to push away from me. 

“Are you hungry?” I asked. “You're probably hungry after all that exercising. I'll get you some strawberries, I know you love strawberries.”

I went upstairs, cutting up some strawberries for him. When I was heading back down, I saw him trying to grab something from his pocket. I shook my head, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. 

“Baby, you don't have to call anyone, you're fine here,” I said. 

I picked up the bowl of strawberries, holding one out to him when he turned his head away. 

“Baby boy, you have to eat,” I said. “You were exercising so much today, you need to eat.”

Gerard whimpered, turning his head to look at me. He let me feed him the strawberries and I smiled. 

“See? I bought these all organic,” I said. “I know you like things that are organic and free range and all that. You're so sweet, that's one of the reasons why I love you.”

I gave him a soft kiss and he turned his head. 

“Why don't you rest for a little bit?” I suggested. “I bet you're tired from working out.”

I ran my fingers through his hair before I grabbed his phone and went upstairs. I went outside, grabbing an old baseball bat. I smashed his phone and tossed it into the river behind my backyard. We couldn't risk anyone tracking it. 

Four months later and everything was so perfect. Gerard was so good for me, he was quiet and obedient and I loved him so much. I walked downstairs, sitting down next to him. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” I said, kissing his cheek. 

“Morning, sir,” Gerard said quietly. 

“Come on, I think you need a bath,” I said. 

I held his hand, leading him into the bathroom. I ran him a bath as he watched. 

“Sir, h-how long are you gonna keep me here?” He asked. 

“Forever, baby,” I said, helping him get undressed. 

I helped him into the tub and he sniffled, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“Can we have pancakes for breakfast?” He asked. 

“Yeah, baby boy, we can do that,” I said, kissing the top of his head. 

I grabbed the soap, cleaning him off. I grabbed his coconut scented shampoo, he loved his coconut scented shampoo. He hummed quietly, swishing the water around the tub. I helped him out when he was done, wrapping a towel around him. 

“Thank you, sir,” Gee said quietly. 

I got him some clothes and he stared down at them. 

“I-I think you have something mixed up,” he said. 

“No, I don't,” I denied. 

“But these are panties and a dress,” he stated. 

I raised my eyebrows and Gerard didn't say anything more as he got dressed into the white lace panties and the pink dress. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“You look so good,” I said. 

I pulled him out and lead him over the bed, gently pressed him down against it as I crawled in between his legs. I kissed and sucked along his neck as my hands ran over his thighs. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” He squeaked. 

We've never done anything more than make out, and even that was completely one sided for the first month. 

“You're so pretty, Gee,” I whispered. “You look so good dressed up like this for me.”

I rocked my hips down against his, hearing his soft moans. His legs wrapped around my waist and I smirked. 

“You're so good for me, my little kitten,” I said softly. 

I kissed him roughly, holding his hips. My hand cupped the bulge in his panties and he whimpered quietly. 

“A-are you gonna fuck me?” He asked nervously. 

“Do you want me to?” I asked and he shook his head. “Can I eat you out, baby boy?”

Gerard bit his lip before nodding slowly. I turned him over onto his stomach, putting a pillow underneath his hips. I pulled off his panties, pushing his dress up. I squeezed his ass, massaging the chubby skin gently. 

“I love you so much,” I said. 

I leaned down kissing along the inside of his thighs. I spread his ass, running my tongue over his hole. Gerard gasped, grabbing onto the blankets. I smirked, softly kissing his hiss. 

“P-please don't tease, sir,” Gerard whimpered. 

I chuckled softly, running my hands along his hips gently. My tongue ran over the right ring of muscle again and I felt his body quiver in response. I've wanted him right here for years. I've dreamed of having him spread out on a bed, begging and begging for more. 

“You're so perfect, baby boy,” I whispered. 

I pressed a finger against him, running it around his hole. I pushed it in slowly and I smirked at the small gasp. Gee whimpered quietly as I moved it in and out slowly. I added a second finger and smiled when I didn't hear any sort of complaints. 

“Good boy,” I praised. “You're so good for me, baby.”

I pushed them in an out slowly, kissing his pale skin. I listened to his heavy breathing and soft moans. God, I loved that sound more than anything else in the world. I crooked my fingers and he gasped, his hips jerking. I smirked as Gerard mewled, his hips rocking back against my hand. 

My tongue ran around my fingers and he moaned. I bit my lip, moving my fingers in and out quickly. Gee was gasping, rocking his hips back against my hand. I could tell he was going to come soon, the way his breath was picking up and there was a light sheen of sweat on his body. 

I knew from watching him late at night in his bedroom that he wasn't very experienced. I loved watching him through his window in the dark, watching the way he'd ride on his own fingers with his jaw dropped and head tipped back. 

“I-I'm close,” Gerard gasped. 

I ran my tongue around my fingers again, feeling him clench around me. I fucked him with my fingers quickly, brushing against his prostate. It was when I added a third that Gee cried out, his body shaking lightly as he came. I helped him ride out his orgasm before cuddling up beside him. 

“You're so good,” I said softly, kissing his forehead. 

“I love you, sir,” he said quietly. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” I said. “How do you like the dress and panties?”

“They’re surprisingly comfortable,” Gerard said. 

I smiled, holding him close as I pulled the blanket up over us. 

“I miss my brother and my friends,” he said quietly. 

There were missing poster signs all over town and people searching everywhere. His family was so upset, they were always so worried about him. 

“I know you do but you're gonna stay down here so that way no one can take us apart,” I said. 

“That's okay, I love you, sir,” he said. 

I smiled, pulling Gerard closer as I gave him a soft kiss.


	18. Blood Lust

My great-grandpa was a well known vampire. He terrorized the city and loved doing so. And then his daughter, who was also a vampire, fell in love with a human. The two had a child who is my mom, who was human but carried the recessive gene as well as my father. My brother was lucky, he got the dominant gene. I however was recessive and was born a vampire. 

It wasn't so bad. I grew up like a normal kid. Although, I couldn't stay outside for too long. But things were great and I really didn't mind being a vampire. And one day there was an incident where my parents had forgotten to feed me and I got really hungry and took a bite out of my little brother. After that they gave me a bedroom in the basement and hid me away, they were scared of me. I wasn't allowed out, they locked me down there. That's where I've been for the past ten years and I'm now the age of twenty-two and I'm still just stuck down here. 

“Fuck,” I muttered.

I went over to the speaker on the wall and pressed the button. 

“I'm hungry,” I said. 

“I know, Gerard, we dropped your juice, we have to make a new batch,” my mom replied. 

‘Juice’, that's what they call it. I'm not entirely sure what it's made of but it's a substitute for blood. It was nowhere near as fulfilling as the real thing. It's been ten years since I've had real human blood and I'll never forget how good it is. 

I pushed on the door as I felt myself getting angrier. I needed food. The door was bolted too tight, there was no way I was getting out. I've never been able to use or practice my powers so they were pretty weak. 

But the hungrier I got the stronger I could feel myself becoming. It was like animal instinct taking over my body. I kicked the door down with a heavy metal clash before heading upstairs. 

“Oh shit!” Mikey exclaimed. 

They stared at me in fear before I ran outside into the night. 

_Blood._

I was fast, watching houses around me turn into a blur. But when I stopped I ended up falling on my face. Man, I needed to practice that. 

I looked around because I smelled something. _Someone_. There was a small crunch of a leaf under a foot as well as some quiet humming. I had that person pinned up against the wall in an alley in less than a second as I smirked. 

“I-I…”

The person trailed off, terrified and looking close to tears. 

“I what?” I asked. 

He tried to push me off him but I didn't budge. I took a moment to really look at him for the first time. He was small with these big, green eyes and dark hair. He was dressed up in a cute little pink dress with white shoes. 

“Maybe the cuter ones taste better,” I remarked, running my tongue along my fangs. 

“Please let me go,” he sobbed. 

I smirked, grabbing his jaw. I laughed as he flinched and I turned his head up slightly and FO the side to expose his neck. 

“You smell so good,” I whispered, licking along his neck. 

The boy shrieked as I bit into his neck. It was euphoric, something I missed. I loved the way it felt on my tongue and ran down my chin. I couldn't get enough. It wasn't until the boy went completely limp that I stopped. 

I pulled away, letting his body fall to the floor. I closed my eyes, running my tongue over my fangs to get every last drop. When the adrenaline left as well as all animal instinct, I was left standing there as just the normal me again. 

I opened my eyes and looked down at the small boy with regret. His skin was pale and cold to the touch, he lost too much blood. 

“No, no,” I whimpered. “I-I didn't mean to, i'm sorry.”

I grabbed his wallet and pulled out his driver's license. It said his name was Frank Iero and he was only seventeen. I picked him up, carrying him to the address on the license. 

When I got there it looked like it was empty. I couldn't smell or hear anyone. I carried him up to what I assumed was his bedroom and tucked him in. I sat beside him, holding his hand. 

“Please be okay,” I begged. “I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't control myself.”

I ran my fingers through his hair as he slept. He was still alive, I could hear his heart beating. Blood was drying on my skin and clothes but I didn't care, I just had to make sure he was safe. I bandaged up his neck as I frowned. 

I looked around his bedroom, seeing the large expanse of stuffed animals on his bed. There were some CDs on his desk as well as some makeup. His closet was full of clothes, most of it being pink and frilly. 

There were small whimpers and I looked over to see Frank reach for his neck in obvious pain. But he was okay, thankfully. I hurried out of his house, heading down the street. The sun was starting to rise and I knew I’d have to get inside soon but I also didn't want to go home. 

I found shelter in an alley under some boxes. I closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep. It was surprisingly comfortable as I slept like that for the day. 

By the time I woke up, it was dark again. I got out and went onto the empty street. I looked around and found a toy shop. I took a deep breath, punching the window. I broke in and grabbed a little stuffed bear. I wrote a little note and tied it to the bear’s paw. 

_I didn't mean to bite you, I'm so sorry, I hope you're okay_

_-G_

I went back to Frank’s house and climbed up to his window. I crawled in and saw him sleeping peacefully. He looked better, his skin was full of color and he was warm to the touch. I lifted his arm up gently, tucking the bear in underneath his arm. I kissing his forehead gently, sitting beside him. 

I ran my fingers through his hair as I watched him sleep. Every now and then Frank would mumble something or stir and I would panic but thankfully he stayed asleep. 

As soon as he started to wake up, I jumped out the window. I kept peeking in though, holding myself up on the windowsill with my feet pressed against the wall. Frank yawned and noticed the bear, looking at it in confusion as he read the note. He glanced over and we made eye contact for a second before I dropped down to the ground. 

I ran away, going back to my boxes in the alley. I stayed there through the day, thankful I had drank real blood. With the juice I need it once a day. Blood has more substance, it can last me a couple days before I need more. 

As soon as it was dark again, I headed back out to Frank’s house. He was home alone again as I snuck in through his window and sat beside him. I smiled softly, running my fingers through his hair as he slept. But then I heard his heart beating far too fast to be sleeping. 

He grabbed my wrist, looking up at me as I froze. Neither of us seemed to know quite what to do at that point. We just sort of stared at each other and I felt my heart race. 

“Y-you bit me,” he whimpered. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. “When I get really hungry I can't control myself. Let me see.”

Surprisingly, Frank let me check his wound as I pulled off the bandage. The marks were almost completely gone, they always heal fast. 

“You're okay,” I sighed thankfully.

“You're Gee,” he said quietly. 

“Gerard, technically,” I said. “Do you hate me?”

Frank bit his lip. “No, you seem nice.”

“I am,” I said. “I'm not usually like this, I just lost control.”

I held his hand softly and he looked up at me. My heart was racing so fast with nerves and I could hear his doing the same. There was a bang downstairs and I turned my head. I could smell alcohol and sweat. 

“Who is that?” I asked. 

“M-my dad,” Frank whimpered. 

I heard something crash and break and Frank flinched. I pulled up Frank’s shirt and he gasped but I saw the bruises on his skin. 

“You're not living like this,” I denied. “You don't deserve this.”

I scooped him up in my arms and headed to the window. 

“Mr. Dots!” Frank exclaimed. 

I frowned in confusion as he hurried over to his bed, picking up a little dog stuffed animal with brown spots. There were footsteps coming closer and I picked Frank up, jumping out the window as he shrieked. 

I ran all the way back home, carrying Frank as he hugged me tight. We got inside and I heard footsteps as people ran over. 

“Gerard, we--”

My mom cut herself off when she saw Frank. 

“Who's this?” She asked nervously. 

“Frank,” I stated. 

I walked downstairs to where the door was still broken. I set Frank down on the bed as he looked around.

“Get some rest,” I whispered, tucking him in. 

I held his hand until he fell asleep. My dad came in and I helped him fix my door, trying to be as quiet as possible so we didn't wake Frank. Surprisingly they didn't lock it, probably only because there was someone else with me. 

The next night I was starting to get hungry again. My parents didn't ask who Frank was or where he came from, they were too scared of me. But they still kept the door unlocked, probably just in case Frank needed to escape. 

“Here's dinner, Frank,” my mom said when she came in, handing him a plate of food. 

“I'm hungry,” I stated. 

“W-we’re trying to make a new batch of juice but it'll be a while,” my mom said before walking out. 

“A while?” I muttered. “I don't know if I have a while before I lose control.”

“You can have my blood,” Frank said quietly. 

I raised my eyebrows, sitting down beside him on the couch. 

“Frankie--”

“It doesn't really hurt, it's just a little pinch,” Frank said. “You can take a little of my blood to tie you over until you can get juice.”

“Only if I lose control,” I stated. 

Frank nodded, taking a bite of his food. He had already finished eating and we were laying on my bed reading comics when I felt heart race as my thirst grew and all instinct took over. 

I grabbed Frank, hearing him gasp as I picked him up and pushed him against the wall. He looked up at me with wide eyes that thankfully didn't seem scared. 

“Look at you, the pretty little thing giving himself up to me,” I said, tilting his chin up. 

“N-not too much blood,” he whimpered. 

“You're so cute,” I muttered. “I bet you'd look even cuter when I fuck you.”

My hips pressed forward against his and he gasped, his face flushing red. I licked his neck and I thought I heard a quiet moan. I smirked, my fangs softly grazing over his skin. I bit in and he squeaked softly. My hands held his hips as I drank, feeling blood fill my mouth. 

Frank's body started waving as I took a little too much. I didn't want to stop, I needed more. It took every ounce of self control to pull away. I gasped as he leaned against the wall and I slowly took control again. 

“I-I'm sorry,” I apologized. “I didn't mean to do all that.”

“It's okay,” he said softly. “I-I'm just dizzy.”

I helped him sit down before hurrying upstairs. My parents watched me as I dug through the fridge and cabinets. 

“Gerard, y-you have blood dripping down your chin,” my mom said, looking terrified. 

“It's only Frank’s,” I replied before heading back downstairs. 

I set down the big container of orange juice and the cookies.

“For you,” I said. “Th-they give these after donating blood, right?”

Frank smiled softly and took them both. 

“Your family is human,” Frank said, looking at me curiously. 

“Vampirism is genetic, I was the only one with the gene,” I said. 

“You're not super powerful like the ones in the movies,” he said. “You're powerful but not super powerful.”

“I've never been able to practice my powers,” I stated. “If I do then I can, like, mind control people and stuff. I just don't really know how.”

“That sounds cool,” Frank said quietly as he ate. 

I went to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth before going over to clean the blood off his neck. 

“Here,” he said softly, taking the rag to wipe my own face clean. 

“You need to sleep,” I stated. 

I tucked him into bed and he smiled sleepily, hugging Mr. Dots. 

“Do you mean what you say when the hunger takes over?” Frank mumbled. 

“Yeah,” I admitted. 

Frank nodded as he yawned. 

“Will you cuddle with me?” He asked. 

I crawled into bed with him, smiling as he fell asleep. I ran my fingers through his hair gently as I held him in my arms, eventually falling asleep myself.


	19. Listen Up, Sunshine

I could feel the music through my headphones. It was up on the highest volume and I could feel the vibrations. My eyes roamed around my ceiling as I laid on my back on my bed. I was listening to my favorite band frnkiero andthe cellabration. They're really great. They've got some really fast, intense stuff that makes my floors shake. I looked up the lyrics online, those are great too. They've got so much meaning behind them. 

I saw my door open and I looked over to see Mikey. I gave him a small wave, turning away and closing my eyes. He nudged my shoulder and I frowned, looking over in his direction. 

“Dinner’s ready,” he told me using sign language. 

Everyone has learned sign language in my family for my sake. I could read lips bit it was just so much easier when they used sign language. 

My peaceful bubble was deflated as I turned the music off on my phone and followed him downstairs. My parents were just setting the table when I sat down. The four of us began to eat, nobody speaking much. 

“How was your day, Gerard?” My mom asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders, looking down and poking at my food. Mikey asked my dad a question while I ate. I rested my head on my hand, spooning the food into my mouth the the other. 

I finally finished and was excused from the table as I hurried up to my room. I looked over at the poster on my wall, which held a big picture of Frank Iero. I smiled, laying down on my bed again. I may or may not have a little crush on Frank. 

And by a little I mean I love him so much. 

But can you blame me? He's _gorgeous_. 

The lights flickered as somebody rang the doorbell downstairs. Our whole house was modified just to help me. It's not always bad, but sometimes I hate it when people have to change stuff for me. 

The door opened and Ryan walked in with the biggest smile on his face I've ever seen. I met Ryan a couple of years ago at my school, a special school for the deaf. Ryan doesn't go there, he's not deaf. He was just there because he wanted to learn ASL and I volunteered to teach him. We've been best friends ever since. 

“Guess what?” He asked. 

He dropped his bag down, excitedly sitting beside on the bed while I looked at him in confusion. 

“Frank Iero is here in Belleville,” he answered. 

I shook my head, not believing it. 

“It's true!” Ryan exclaimed, not using his hands to speak as he shook my shoulders. 

“Why would Frank come here?” I asked. 

“I don't know,” Ryan said. “But they're playing in a bar and we should totally go. I've already told your parents I'm staying the night so they won't even bother us in here.”

“And sneak out?” I asked. 

He nodded his head quickly. “Plus, I parked around the block and told them I walked here so they won't notice my car missing.”

“And you're positive Frank is here?” I asked. 

“Yeah, it was some kind of last-minute, spur of the moment show kind of thing,” he said. 

Would I pass up an opportunity to meet _the_ Frank Iero?

Hell no. 

“Okay, let's go,” I said. 

He smiled, pulling me up to my feet. He went to my closet and threw some clothes on my direction. I looked at him in confusion again and he smiled happily. 

“You gotta look cute for Frank,” he said. 

I smiled, changing into the white skirt, black Cellabration shirt with the big symbol on it in white, white thigh highs and black boots. We snuck out through my window, going onto the roof right outside my window. We dropped the small distance down onto the grass, running over to his car quickly. 

He drove us to a bar, filled with people. Some were obviously fans of the band but others had no clue who they were. We went to walk inside but some man stopped us. He said something, but he was chewing gum at the same time and I couldn't really read what his lips were saying. Ryan dragged me away and I felt myself fall in disappointment. 

“We can't get in, we’re under 21,” he sighed. 

I could feel my lip quivering. I had my hopes up so high and I didn't get anything. I sat down on the curb, my head in my hands. Ryan rubbed my back gently. About twenty minutes later I could feel the vibrations of the music. They weren't strong, they'd be stronger inside but I guess it's better than nothing. 

“Maybe next time,” Ryan said. 

I nodded sadly, closing my eyes and leaning my head against his shoulder. We seemed to sit there forever, just feeling the music. Maybe Ryan could hear it, I don't know. I can't remember what it's like to hear. 

I felt vibrations coming from Ryan as he spoke and hit my roughly. I scrunched my nose up as I looked at him. I looked over in front of us and saw none other than Frank Iero standing in front of us. My jaw dropped and Ryan stood up but I couldn't seem to move. Frank said something but I was far too starstruck to understand. Ryan dragged me up to my feet and Frank smiled. He said something and I looked at his lips but it barely seemed understandable in my mind from how shocked I still was. 

“He said he saw your shirt and came over to say hi,” Ryan told me, using his hands. 

“Oh, are you deaf?” Frank asked as I watched his perfect lips move. 

I nodded stiffly. 

I've watched so many interviews of Frank I knew exactly how he talked. With new people, it's usually hard to read their lips. Everyone talks differently and moves their mouths differently, have different accents and so many other factors. 

“Tell him I'm a really big fan of him,” I told Ryan. 

Ryan translated that for me and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. 

Some people who are deaf speak but I don't. I've just never felt comfortable to do so. I was put into speech classes when I was younger but I hated it so my parents didn't make me go. 

“Thank you,” Frank said. “I don't know sign language, I'm sorry.”

He ran his fingers through his hair and I near about fainted. Oh god, he's so beautiful. I could see all his tattoos and I wanted to be the one touching his hair so badly. He was a little sweaty from playing and that made him look even more attractive. 

“We would've gone in to see you but we're only nineteen and can't get in,” Ryan said. 

“That sucks, man,” Frank said. “We've actually got another show on Tuesday back in my town. It’s at an eighteen and up bar.”

My eyes lit up as I tugged on Ryan’s sleeve, nodding quickly. 

“I like your hair, by the way,” Frank said, pointing to my head. 

I touched my red hair gently, feeling like it was touched by Jesus himself. 

“It's very pretty,” he said. “You're very pretty.”

I think I'm gonna pass out. Or scream. Or cry. Oh god I'm literally gonna scream, I haven't screamed in so long. No, I'm gonna throw up. I'm literally gonna throw up all over his shoes. I can't breathe. When did it get so hot? Oh no I can feel my eyes stinging with tears.

I managed to say thank you with my shaky hands. 

Ryan didn't even get a chance to translate it before Frank said, “Does that mean thank you? It's so cute.”

He copied the motion, bringing his hand from his chin down. 

Oh god, someone please stab me. 

Ryan looked at his phone and bit his lip. He gave me a look and I raised my eyebrows. 

“I have to go, my mom needs me,” he said. 

“You two have to go?” Frank asked, almost sounding disappointed. “You're very interesting.”

“Gee doesn't have to go, he can stay and chat, he's the more interesting one,” Ryan said before walking off. 

My eyes widened and I realized with a sudden heart attack that I was currently alone with the one and only Frank Iero on a dark street underneath a streetlight. 

“Gee, that's a really cute name,” he said. 

I blushed, looking down at my feet for a moment. 

“I don't think I have another deaf fan so that's pretty cool,” he said. “How long have you been listening to my stuff?”

I bit my lip as I thought about it before holding up two fingers. 

“Two years? Jesus, that's basically the whole existence of the band,” he mumbled. “And I guess if you're such a special fan I can tell you that we are almost done with a second album.”

I smiled excitedly and he laughed. 

“The rest of the guys went out for drinks,” he said. “Come back to the bus with me and I'll give you a sneak peak.”

I nodded and he held my hand, leading me onto their tour bus. I actually thought my head might explode right this second. I was inside Frank Iero’s tour bus. 

Frank said something but he wasn't really facing me and I frowned in confusion. He turned back to look at me expectantly and I frowned. 

“I asked if you wanted a water,” he repeated. 

I blushed and shook my head. If I had anything more in my stomach I think I might throw up. I mean, I'm here with Frank fucking Iero. I was trying my hardest not to completely fanboy over him. 

We sat down on a couch and he grabbed an acoustic guitar. Frank started playing softly and I frowned. I placed my hand on the guitar and he frowned in confusion. I grabbed my phone, opening the notes app. 

_I need the vibrations_

“Fuck, now I feel stupid,” Frank said. “You can't hear it.”

I placed my hand on the guitar again and he started playing. I smiled as I felt the rhythm vibrate through me. 

“You like it?” Frank asked and I nodded quickly. “Good, I’m really excited for this album.”

He played for a little longer before he sighed and grabbed a water bottle, setting his guitar aside. 

“Sorry, my throat’s just hurting a bit from the show,” he said. “Do you play any instruments or anything?”

I shook my head. 

“Shame, you look like you'd be in a band,” he said. “You've just got something about you.”

I blushed and he smiled, holding my hand. My heart nearly burst out of my chest. 

“So, you don't do anything musical but you still seem artistic,” he said. “Judging by the paint underneath your fingernails I can assume you're a painter?”

I nodded and he smiled. 

“I paint a little myself, I'm sure you're way better,” he said and I shook my head. “No? Come on, I'm sure you're like Picasso or Van Gogh. I bet all your work is going to be hanging in museums.”

I blushed and shook my head. 

“Don't be so modest,” Frank said. “I would love to see your work sometime, if that's okay with you.”

Is this his way of saying he wants to spend more time with me? Because if so then I couldn't nod fast enough.

“Here's my number, call me sometime,” he said, scribbling it onto the back of a receipt for a pizza. “Or I guess text, you can't call.”

He put the paper in my hand and I smiled. 

“I should walk you home,” he said. 

I frowned but he was right. I wish I could just stay here forever. Frank held my hand and we walked down the street. I couldn't believe I was actually holding Frank Iero’s hand. 

Frank said something and I frowned because he wasn't facing towards me, he was facing forwards. I held his chin gently and turned him to look at me as we walked and he smiled. 

“Sorry, I forgot, I need to look at you when I talk,” he said. “I was just saying about how I could get you and your friend backstage at my show on Tuesday.”

My eyes widened and he laughed. I nodded excitedly, giving him puppy dog eyes. 

“Okay, it’s all yours,” he said. “I'll be more than happy to spend more time with you.”

I blushed as we got to my house and I pointed at it sadly. 

“Your house?” He asked and I nodded. “Well, text me sometime.”

Frank held my hips and gave me a soft kiss. The kiss between us deepened as he pulled me closer. We pulled away after we both needed air. Our foreheads rested against each other's and I smiled.

Frank pulled away so that way I could read his lips. “Text me later, please.”

I nodded and he gave me one more soft kiss before I headed inside. I didn't even care that I got lectured for an entire hour for sneaking out, it was all worth it.


	20. Don't Forget Me

I remember the day Gerard moved to California. We were both sobbing as we hugged each other tight. It's been a little while now and I missed him every single day. I always see pictures of him online that he posts. He looks so good with his perfectly sun kissed skin. He was always posting pictures at the beach with beautiful girls in little bikinis. He even learned how to surf and skateboard. 

“Oh my god,” I muttered when I got onto skype. 

“You like it?” Gerard asked, running his fingers through his dyed red hair. 

“Yeah, you look amazing, daddy,” I said. 

“Thanks, Frankie,” he said. “I was actually nervous at first but Lindsey insisted I should get it done.”

“Which one is Lindsey again?” I asked. 

“She's the one with the red lipstick,” Gerard said. “I can't wait until you visit next week and I can introduce you to all my friends.”

I nodded a little sadly. As much as I knew it was awful, I hated all the friends he made. He was my only friend here, he has been since second grade. And in high school we fell in love like one of those typical romance movies where the kid gets bullied and then their best friend comes to save them. But then he left to California and met so many cool people and was doing so many cool things yet I was here all alone without a single friend.

“I actually can't talk long, Jamia and I were gonna go to the skatepark,” he said. “You're gonna love Jamia, she's so sweet.”

I nodded, biting my lip. 

“Anyways, what's new with you?” Gerard asked. “You were doing that…uh, what was it again?”

“It's stupid,” I muttered. 

“No it's not,” he denied. “Come on, what is it?”

“I was working on a comic for you,” I said. “I know you like comics.”

“I can't wait to read it, baby,” he said. 

I smiled softly as he got a message. 

“I've gotta go,” Gerard said. “I can't wait to see you next week, I'll call you later, I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said sadly. 

Gerard hung up and I sighed. I wish he hadn't moved. I still think it was me, maybe he was trying to get away from me because I'm so fat and ugly. He moved when he graduated for high school and he promised me that it was only because of his art career whenever I got insecure. I graduate from high school in a few months and I was going to visit him during spring break. After I graduate I was planning on moving out there with him. 

“Frank, dinner’s ready,” my mom said, opening my door. 

“I'm feeling a little sick,” I said. “And I have a paper to finish, can I just eat a little snack instead?”

She gave me a look that I knew all too well. She left and came back five minutes later with a bowl of spaghetti. 

“Eat it,” she said sternly before leaving. 

I grabbed my laptop and began writing the paper that I wasn't lying about. Twenty minutes later my mom walked in and sighed. 

“You haven't taken a single bite,” she stated. 

“Yes I did,” I insisted. “I'm just busy because they always give so much work before break. Thank you, it's really good.”

My mom nodded before walking out. I grabbed my plate, going into my bathroom. I dumped the contents of my food into the toilet and prayed to god that it didn't plug it up. Thankfully it all went down and I stripped down to my boxers. I stepped onto my scale and bit my lip nervously. 

_87lbs_

I looked at myself in the mirror and scowled. I needed to be perfect for Gerard. He was there with all those pretty California girls with their tan skin and light hair. But here I was with pale skin and my hair dyed black but with the sides shaved and bleached. I needed to be perfect for him, I couldn't let him think the other people were more pretty or else he'd leave me for them.

I stepped off and went to my bedroom, laying down as I started doing sit ups. I worked out until nearly midnight when I finally just crawled into bed and passed out. 

A week later I was finally seeing Gerard. I grabbed my bag and headed out to where I said I'd meet him. I looked around, biting my lip nervously. What if he decided he didn't want me anymore? 

“Frankie?” Someone asked. 

I looked behind me and shrieked happily, jumping into Gerard’s arms. He smiled, giving me a kiss before pulling away. He just sort of stared at me, biting his lip. 

“Wh-what happened to you?” He asked. “You look like a ghost, there's none of you left.”

“What are we going today?” I asked. “There's not long before the sun goes down.”

“Well, uh, let’s go drop your stuff off at my house and then we can go grab some dinner,” he said. 

He pulled my suitcase for me and I smiled, holding his other hand. 

“I'm so excited to see you again,” I said. “It's been so long!”

“Yeah, I've missed you so much,” he said. 

We got into his car and he held my hand as he drove. I looked out the window as I smiled, watching all the shops go by. We got to an apartment and went up the elevator. Gerard just had a small studio apartment but it looked nice. 

“You bought this all yourself?” I asked. 

“Yeah, my parents helped out a bit but most of it was me,” he said. “And I have that job at Cartoon Network so that has helped a lot.”

He set my suitcase down next to the bed and smiled at me. 

“Okay, let’s go out to dinner,” he said. “We can go to In-N-Out Burger.”

“Or we can do this,” I said. 

I pressed my lips to his and tangled my hands into his hair. Gerard picked me up easily, laying me down on the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer when he suddenly stopped and pulled away. 

“I can't fuck you,” he muttered. “I-I might break you.”

I frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Come on, I'm starving,” Gerard said with what looked like a forced smile. “Let’s go grab some food and I bet you're gonna be tired from the jet lag.”

I bit my lip as he took me outside. We walked to the building just down the street. Gerard ordered for us as I looked around at the greasy food in front of people. It didn't take long and we sat down at the table. I looked at the burger and bit my lip. 

“What's wrong, baby?” He asked. “I thought you loved cheeseburgers.”

“I'm a vegetarian,” I mumbled. 

“Since when?” He asked. 

I shrugged and he set down his burger. 

“I don't think they have anything vegetarian but--”

“It's okay,” I interrupted. “I'm not that hungry anyways, I ate on the plane.”

Gerard nodded and I picked up a fry. I watched him eat as he talked all about what we’re gonna do during my week here. We got home and he was right, I was so tired and it was only nine, although it was nearly one in the morning in my time.

“Some friends are coming over tomorrow so you can meet them,” Gerard said as he put my leftovers in the fridge, which was an entire burger and all but five fries. 

“And then I'll have you all to myself?” I asked, taking off my shirt and jeans. 

“Yeah, then…” Gerard trailed off as he looked over at me. 

His eyes looked over my body and I wrapped my arms around myself self consciously. Gerard tucked me into the bed and I smiled up at him. 

“Get some rest, baby boy,” he said, running his fingers through my hair. 

“How much did you miss me?” I asked. 

“More than anything else in the world,” he replied. “I thought about you all day every day.”

I smiled and he kissed my forehead. 

“I've gotta work for a bit but I'll join you later,” he said. 

I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss. I cuddled up in bed as I quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning I smiled when I woke up to Gerard sleeping beside me with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled, burying my face into his chest. After a while I got up and went out to the hall to the stairway. I ran up and down it a couple times until I was panting and tired. I went inside to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

I heard voices when I got out and frowned. I wrapped a towel around my waist and peeked my head out. Gerard was sitting on the couch talking with his friends that I've seen on the pictures that posts online. 

“C-can I have some clothes?” I asked quietly. 

Gerard handed me some clothes and I smiled as I shut the door. I changed into the white skirt, baby blue t-shirt and white knee high socks before I walked back out. 

“This is my boyfriend, Frankie,” Gerard introduced. 

They all smiled and waved and I held his hand nervously. 

“Come on, we were gonna watch a little tv and then maybe head out to lunch,” Gerard said. 

“Or we can do something else fun while I'm here,” I said. 

“Yeah, maybe we can go sightseeing,” the girl, who I recognized to be Lindsey, said. 

“I want to go out for lunch,” Gerard stated. 

Gerard gave me the look that my mom always gave me. I sat on the couch with the others a little more nervously. Jamia went over to the kitchen, opening the fridge. 

“Where's your pop?” She asked. 

“Should be there behind the waters,” Gerard said. 

When she couldn't find it he went over to help. 

“Is he sick or something?” Jamia asked quietly although we could still hear. “He's just skin and bones, I know when my cousin had cancer he got really skinny.”

“Oh my god, Jamia, you're such a fucking airhead,” Lindsey said. 

“What?” She asked. 

Gerard scowled a bit, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. 

I frowned as I rested my head on his shoulder. 

“You know what, we should just go,” Lindsey said. “Maybe we’ll see you some other time, Frank.”

They waved before letting themselves out. 

“They're nice, I promise,” Gerard said. “Jamia isn't really the smartest person in the world, though.”

I nodded softly and he gave me a soft kiss. 

“How about we just stay in and watch movies all day, just like how we used to in New Jersey,” he suggested. 

I smiled and nodded. Gerard pulled me into his lap, turning on Netflix. After a few movies I turned, straddling his hips. 

“I don't wanna just spend this whole trip watching movies, I've missed you,” I mumbled. 

I kissed him roughly, my hands tangling in his hair. After a while of making out and light grinding I could feel that he wasn't even hard. 

“What's wrong?” I asked. “Don't you want me, daddy?”

“I'm going to break you,” he said. “All I can feel is your bones jabbing into my skin.”

I scowled as he got up and headed to the kitchen. 

“It's almost one, I’m hungry,” he said. “What do you want?”

“I'm not very hungry,” I said. “I ate a big breakfast while you were sleeping before I got into the shower.”

“Yeah? What'd you have?” He asked. 

“I-I had some toast and eggs and some cereal and a muffin,” I said. 

“That is a big breakfast,” he said, but he sounded like he didn't believe me.

“I really did eat all that, I swear,” I said. “I would never lie to you, daddy.”

Gerard didn't say anything and I pouted. He started cooking as I watched tv. 

“I've been watching cooking shows more,” he said. “I've been trying to get better at cooking. I know I used to be awful and I don't want a repeat of that chicken incident that will forever reign in infamy.”

I didn't say anything, only pouted and he sighed. 

“Don't be all upset now,” he said. “We can still have a great week together.”

Gerard finished cooking and sat beside me, handing me a plate of pasta. I looked down at it and shook my head. 

“I already said I'm not hungry,” I stated. 

“Frank, there's nothing to you,” he said. “You're just fucking skin and bones. You look sick and weak, you weren't like this when I moved, you were happy and healthy. Just fucking eat something.”

My eyes watered as I shook my head. 

“Why not?” He asked. 

I burst into tears and he set our plates onto the coffee table. 

“I'll feed you if you want,” he said. 

I shook my head and stood up. Everything faded away as I felt myself collapse. 

When I came to, I was cradled in Gerard's arms. He was crying as he looked down at me. 

“I called an ambulance, they'll be here soon,” he whispered. 

I cried, shaking my head. 

“Is it something that I did that made you do this to yourself?” Gerard whimpered. “I'll move back home if you want, I'll take care of you.”

Gerard sobbed, cradling me in his lap as he rocked back and forth. I wanted him to move back, I love him. I wanted to be perfect for him.


	21. Mix Ups

I was sitting on the couch at a party. The semester was just ending and everyone was throwing end of the year parties. One of which landed me in a frat house. Normally I don't associate with people like this but hey, there's free beer and hot girls. 

But that's when I noticed one girl in particular with fiery red hair. She wore a baby blue crop top with a white mini skirt and a pair of white heels. Her beauty immediately took my breath away as I stared at her. 

But then I saw someone come up and wrap an arm around her waist. He lead the clearly very drunk girl upstairs and my eyes narrowed. No way am I gonna let that stupid fucker take advantage of a poor, innocent drunk girl. 

I pushed through the crowd and went upstairs until I opened one of the bedroom doors and found them. The man had her undressed to her underwear when he turned to me. 

“Get the fuck out,” he said. 

“She's drunk you sick fuck,” I said, punching him in the face. 

The man who was much taller than me shoved me to the ground. 

“She's my friend and I'm gay you fucking idiot,” he said. 

The guy put one of his t-shirts onto her and tucked her into the bed. 

“I'm going to let that punch go because at least you had the best intentions,” he said. 

“Y-you were just putting her to bed?” I asked. 

“She's a total lightweight, I would never fuck her when she's drunk. I would never fuck her in general, I’m totally gay,” he said. “I may be in a frat house but I'm not just some dumb jock. I'm Dallon. And that was my best friend, Gee.”

“Oh, I'm Frank,” I said. 

He held a hand out to me and I took it. We walked out and he locked the door. 

“You're locking her in?” I asked. 

“No, I'm locking everyone else out,” Dallon stated. “I don't really trust a house full of horny college boys around my pretty, passed out friend.”

“Sorry for punching you,” I said. 

“Come on, let’s grab a drink,” he said. 

I followed him down to grab a beer before we headed outside. 

“What sport do you play?” I asked, looking at his letterman jacket. 

“Lacrosse,” he said. 

“Oh come on, that is the douchiest sport ever,” I said. 

Dallon rolled his eyes. “Okay, what do you do, punk?”

“I'm a musician,” I stated. 

“Yeah? How's that going for you?” He asked. 

“Oh fuck off,” I said. 

“Did you come here alone?” He asked. 

“Well, I did have someone with me but he left with some girl,” I said. “Don't you have better places to be?”

“Do you think I like all the other douche bags here?” Dallon asked. “The only reason I'm in this frat house is because my dad and my older brother were in this house too, it's sort of a tradition.”

“I guess I understand tradition, I'm the third one to be named Frank in my family and I'm supposed to be a drummer too,” I said. “Sort of threw the drummer tradition out the window.”

Dallon chuckled and nodded when his phone beeped. 

“Gee wants me, she gets emotional when she's drunk sometimes,” he said. “See you around?”

I nodded my head when there was the sound of glass shattering. 

“That's my car!” Dallon shouted. “Fuck, can you go with Gee while I handle this?”

He handed me the keys before going off to argue with the two guys who broke his windshield. I went up to his bedroom, opened the door. Gee had pushed all the blankets to the ground as she looked up at me. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was messy. She still looked very drunk and very tired. 

“Where's Dallon?” She asked. 

“Some idiots broke his windshield,” I said. “I'm Frank.”

“Y-you'll never believe what she said to me,” Gee said. 

I raised my eyebrows, sitting next to her on the bed. 

“Like we were friends and everything and then she just…just fucking, you know, and she was the one who was like oh my god,” Gee rambled. “And I was like no and she just was like so rude and oh my god.”

Her eyes watered and she cried into my shoulder as I frowned in confusion. 

“And then she just fucking like did that,” she sobbed. 

“Oh man, what a bitch,” I said, not having any clue what she was talking about. 

“I know right!” Gee exclaimed. 

She hummed, wrapping her arms around me. 

“I wanna sleep, cuddle with me,” she said. 

Gee cuddled up with me as she quickly fell asleep. The door opened barely ten minutes later and Dallon walked in. 

“Before you get the wrong idea she cuddled up with me,” I said. 

“Yeah, it's cool, I know she does this sometimes,” Dallon said. “Come on, sweetheart, you have to let him go now.”

“But he's cuddly,” Gee whined, hugging me tighter. 

Dallon picked her up, pulling her off me as she cried unhappily. 

“Sorry, I'll see you later, Frank,” Dallon said. 

I nodded, standing up and walking out as I listened to Gee’s protests. I didn't bother staying for the rest of the party. Instead, I just headed back to the dorms and fell asleep on the bed. 

The next morning I was in desperate need of coffee but thankfully not hungover. However I didn't feel like getting up until at least noon. 

As I was heading through campus, I found two familiar people sitting on a bench. Dallon smiled, waving me over. Gee was wearing a pair of sunglasses that I suspected was partly due to a hangover and not the actual sun. 

“Do you remember Frank, Gee?” Dallon asked and Gee shook her head. “You cried on his shoulder and then refused to let him go when he had to leave.”

“Oh my god,” she mumbled in embarrassment. “I'm so sorry, Frank.”

“It's okay, it was funny, actually,” I said. 

“We were just about to grab lunch,” Dallon said. “Join us?”

I hesitated for a moment before nodding. Both of them were really nice, I think getting to know them would be pretty cool. We headed to one of the cafés on campus, owned by some old lady who made the best muffins ever. We sat at a table and Gee took off her sunglasses. 

“So, any plans for the summer?” Gee asked. 

“No, just hanging around with friends,” I said. “What about you?”

“Just working on and hopefully selling my art,” Gee said. 

“You're an artist?” I asked and she nodded. “That's really cool. What's Gee short for?”

Gee hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

“She was named after her grandma,” Dallon said. “Gretchen.”

“It's awful,” Gee said. “Please don't call me that or else I'll cut your balls off. I wish I was at least named after my Grandma Elena. But no, I got Grandma Gretchen.”

“I think it's cute,” I said. 

“Don't lie, it's not,” she said. 

“We’re having a party tonight, you should come,” Dallon said. 

“Another party?” I asked. 

“Sort of, it's more of just a big bonfire,” he said. “Like twenty people there tops.”

“You should come, it's seriously so much fun,” Gee said. 

“Alright, that sounds like fun,” I said. 

And that's how later that night I ended up in the woods with a bunch of other people around a huge bonfire. 

“So I think I'm gonna try and hook up with that guy,” Dallon said, gesturing to someone on the other side of the fire. “Alright, I am going to flirt.”

Dallon went off and Gee chuckled. 

“I hear you’re a musician,” she said.

“Yeah, I play guitar,” I said.

“I sing a little,” she said. “I’ve been in a couple school musicals.”

“Did you have to dress up in those cheesy outfits?” I asked as I laughed.

“Hey, we’re not making fun of me again,” she said. “Yes my name is Gretchen and I wore cheesy outfits.”

“Do you have those home videos of it?” I asked.

“Well, I think I’d have to get to know you better,” she said.

“So we’re not on the home video basis yet?” I asked.

Gee giggled and I couldn’t help but smile at her beautiful face.

“So, I guess now that Dallon ditched us it’s just the two of us,” I said.

“Don’t worry, I won’t get drunk and force you to cuddle with me,” Gee said. “Or cry to you about completely random stuff.”

“It wasn’t so bad last time,” I said. “You were cute.”

“I was a drunk mess,” she stated. “Oh my god, I was awful.”

I laughed, shaking my head as looked at the fire. Someone threw something in, which caused a lot of smoke to blow at us. Gee coughed as her eyes watered and she took my hand, pulling us away into the woods. 

“This is my favorite place to go,” she said.

We went to a place where there were a bunch of boulders. We climbed up them where it was flat. Gee laid down and patted the spot beside her. The two of us looked up at the stars and she held my hand.

“I’m kind of scared to graduate,” Gee whispered. “You know, then you’re really out there in the real world and it’s scary.”

I looked over at her and smiled softly.

“Don’t even worry about it, Gee, you’re gonna do great things in your life,” I said.

“Thanks, Frank,” she said. “And I bet you’re going to be on the top ten charts with your band and I promise I’ll be your number one fan and I’ll buy all your vinyls and I’ll be the groupie to go to all your shows.”

“No you’d be the VIP, you’d get free backstage passes,” I said.

“Well, I don’t think I like you _that_ much,” Gee said.

I laughed, looking up at the star filled sky.

“So, you don’t like me enough for backstage passes but just enough to be a groupie?” I asked and she nodded. “Well, that sounds acceptable to me I guess. You’ll be my number one fan.”

“Yeah, all the other groupies will say that they’re your number one fan but I’ll prove them wrong because I’m such a fan that I even let you see my home videos,” she said.

“I’ll make the other fans jealous and bring you up onstage,” I said.

“You can make me internet famous for all the exclusive photos I’ll post of you,” Gee said. “I’ll make sure to take the best candid photos ever.”

“Better not take a bad one or I’ll fire you as my number one fan,” I warned.

“Fire me?” She asked. “You can’t fire me who will go to your shows?”

I laughed as she straddled my hips.

“I’m gonna fire you,” she said.

“Fire me from my own band that you’re not even in?” I asked and she nodded. “I’ll fight you on that.”

Gee smiled, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

“Oh my god, I smell s’mores,” she said. “Come on before they run out of marshmallows.”

We got up and I helped her climb down. She shivered as we walked and I looked at her thin t-shirt. I took off my leather jacket and put it on her instead. Gee smiled up at me as we got back to the bonfire. She grabbed one of the sticks and put two marshmallows on it. As soon as she toasted them to a golden color she made two s’mores and held one out to me.

“No, that’s okay, I don’t like marshmallows,” I said.

“What? You’re crazy, more for me I guess,” she said.

Gee ate them happily as we sat on the camping chairs. Some people were getting a little drunk and a couple others were leaving, of course not alone. 

“Okay, but one thing I request is that when you become famous and when you win your first Grammy you have to thank me for being your number one fan,” she said.

I snorted and nodded.

“Don't worry, you'll be my plus one,” I said. “Your hair will match the red carpet.”

“Well then, I guess the carpet really does match the drapes,” she said. 

I snickered, shaking my head in disbelief. 

“God, you're fucking amazing,” I said. 

“Thanks,” she said as she blushed. 

The two of us watched the fire, occasionally also watching people fool around. 

“Let me walk you home.” I said. 

“My knight in shining armor?” She asked and I nodded. “Alright, that sounds good to me.”

I smiled as I held her hand and we walked through the trail of the woods on the edge of campus. 

“Just think, one week and it's summer,” she said. “And then I don't have to worry about exams or anything.”

I smiled, squeezing her hand. 

“Wait, should we tell Dallon we’re leaving?” I asked. 

“I already saw him leave with some other guy,” Ges said. “He's getting some hot piece of ass tonight.”

I laughed as we got to some dorms and she smiled. 

“I guess this is where we split,” she said. “You have to promise me that you'll come see me before you leave next week.”

“I promise,” I said. 

Gee smiled, kissing my cheek before heading into the dorm. I headed back to my own dorm, wrapping my arms around myself from the slight chill of the wind. Gee still had my jacket but I really didn't mind. 

A week later everything was done. Exams were finished and everyone was excited. I finished packing my stuff into my car, driving down to Gee’s. she was outside, clearly waiting for me impatiently. 

“We were just about to leave!” Gee exclaimed when I got out. 

I saw all their stuff packed in Dallon’s car and smiled. I gave her a hug and she held me tight. 

“You better call me over the summer,” she said. “We can get together and go to the beach or go camping together or something.”

I smiled and nodded and she held out my leather jacket. 

“Keep it,” I said. “I think my number one fan should have my leather jacket.”

“If you autograph it I can auction it off on eBay,” she said. 

I smiled as Dallon honked the horn. Gee leaned up, pressing her lips against mine. After the initial shock, I held her hips and pulled her closer. She pulled away and giggled, her face bright red. 

“I have to go,” she said. “Call me.”

I nodded and she got into the car. Gee turned in her seat, waving to me as they drove away.


	22. Oh So Right

Never in my days as a teacher would I ever think I would be the coach for the varsity cheer team. I wasn't before but my friend was the coach and she recently went on maternity leave, only trusting me with her precious team. 

Thankfully I didn't have to know anything about cheerleading, I just needed to be there for supervision. I guess it wasn't so bad, just sitting there grading work while the girls all practiced. 

The worst part was just that Gee Way was here. She was one of the co-captains of the team, along with her best friend, Jamia. She really was just so nice and funny. I really tried to ignore it but I couldn't. The smile and the laugh and her ass in the short skirts, I knew it was so wrong.

“No, it's round-off, turn, clap,” Gee said. 

“No it's not, it's turn, clap, round-off,” Jamia said. 

“Mr. Iero,” Gee said. “Which one is it?”

I looked at the clipboard and sighed, the old coach had written their entire routine down. 

“Gee’s right,” I said. 

They smiled and went back to practicing. I couldn't help but stare at Gee’s ass in her little shorts as she walked away. I quickly looked back down at my papers and cursed myself. This was so wrong, I couldn't do that. It was perverted and weird. She was seventeen and young and optimistic and perfect and pretty and…fuck, what was I thinking about?

Oh right, she was too young. She was a student of mine in my math class too. She was very smart and got along with the rest of the class. Actually, Gee was rather popular. But thankfully she wasn't one of those stereotypical evil head cheerleader bitches. She was so nice to everyone and loved to help other people. 

“Alright, back from the beginning!” Gee called. 

They went through their routine again and i saw it was almost polished to perfect. Of course there was some stumbling and the timing was a little off at some points but it really wasn't bad. 

“What did you think, Mr. Iero?” Jamia asked. 

“I think you'll be ready for the game on Friday,” I said. 

“So it's good?” Gee asked a little nervously. 

I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled. 

“Alright, that's it for the day,” Gee said. 

I packed my things up with them and followed them back into the building as they went to the locker rooms. I didn't go in, obviously, I sat outside on the bench, head counting them as they walked out after they finished changing. Gee was the last one, of course, she came out about ten minutes after the one before her. 

“Good night, Mr. Iero,” she said. 

“Good night, Gee,” I said. 

Gee gave me another smile before walking off. I went into the locker room, putting a sweater into the lost and found and picking up a bit of the trash. I shut the lights off and locked the door before finally heading home. 

Two days later and it was the night of the game on Friday night. I sat there, freezing my ass off as I watched the girls cheer. They took a break during half-time so that way the band can perform. 

“Here you go, Mr. Iero,” someone said. 

I looked up at Gee as she smiled down at me, holding out a hot chocolate that she must've gotten from the concession stand. I reached for my wallet but she shook her head. 

“Think of it as a thank you for being the temporary coach,” she said, sitting beside me. “We know you didn't have to and you don't even like sports but yet you're here. Thank you for that.”

I smiled, taking the hot chocolate from her. We sat together for a while just talking and it was perfect. The rest of the team had gone off for either the bathrooms or food, leaving us alone. There was a moment when I actually forgot I was a teacher and she was a student. It was quiet and peaceful.

I looked over at her and smiled. She had this beautiful dyed black hair and these perfect, sparkling hazel eyes. Her skin was smooth and pale and soft. Gee giggled and smiled over at her, her little teeth showing. 

“Come on, Gee, we’re taking photos!” Lindsey called. 

“You too, Mr. Iero!” Jamia added. 

I smiled as someone took a picture of us. I spent the rest of the night with the giggly teenage girls, which is not at all how I thought I'd be spending all my friday nights for six weeks. 

I followed them to the locker room as always and waited. Everyone left except for Gee and I frowned when half an hour went by. I knocked on the door, biting my lip. 

“Gee? You okay?” I asked but it was silent. “Can I come in?”

It was still silent and I opened the door. I saw Gee sitting on one of the benches as she cried. 

“What happened?” I asked. 

I sat beside her, rubbing her back gently. 

“I'm trans,” she whispered. 

“You are?” I asked and she nodded. “S-so what's the problem then?”

Gee took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. 

“My family isn't the richest,” she said quietly. “My parents support me though, they took me to the thrift store when I came out and let me buy all new clothes, even some on the more expensive and nicer side. A-and they've been saving up so I could get my breast augmentation and we were so close. But my brother broke his arm today and they had to use all the savings for my surgery to pay for his hospital bill instead. N-now it'll take so much time just to save up again.”

She broke down sobbing again and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. And she buried her face into my shoulder. 

“I hate my flat chest, I-I don't want my body anymore,” she sobbed. 

“You're beautiful, Gee, no matter what you're still beautiful,” I said. 

Gee sniffled, wiping her eyes when she got a text. 

“My ride’s here,” she said quietly. “I'll see you on Monday, Mr. Iero.”

She kissed my cheek before leaving. I sat there alone in the middle of the locker room, touching my cheek gently with a huge grin on my face. 

I was a little nervous to see Gee next Monday. Soon enough we got to last period math class and people couldn't be more excited to leave. Gee stayed behind, a small, shy smile on her face. 

“I got you some chocolates to apologize for what happened on Friday in the locker room,” she said, holding out a little heart shaped box of chocolates. “I didn't mean to break down in front of you like that and it probably made you uncomfortable so I'm sorry.”

“It's fine, Gee,” I said. “Thank you.”

I took the chocolates and reached for the envelope in my desk. 

“I'm being paid to be the temporary coach,” I said. “It's not much, only five hundred dollars but it's something at least and I want you to have it, you can start saving up again.”

Gee’s eyes widened as she took the envelope in shaky hands. 

“I-I can't take your money, Mr. Iero,” she said, trying to hand it back to me. “You worked for this.”

I shook my head, pushing it back towards her. 

“Keep it, Gee,” I said. “I want you to have it, you deserve it.”

She let out a cry, wrapping her arms around me. 

“Thank you,” she sobbed. 

I hugged her back and she was practically on my lap. 

“I'm sorry,” she said as she stood up. “I'll see you at practice in twenty minutes.”

I nodded and she hurried out, looking flustered. I packed papers up and headed down to the locker rooms. They all came back out in their shorts and t-shirts to practice. I watched them run laps and do warm ups before going on to practice their routine. 

I sat there grading papers, letting the girls run their practice. A couple of the younger ones would fool around but Gee and Jamia were quick to keep everyone in line and focused. They didn't want to lose their championship trophy, especially in their last year of high school. 

As soon as practice was done, I hurried in with them. At night it may be freezing as hell but sitting here in the sun was burning my ass off. Of course Gee was the last one out and now I finally understood why, she doesn't want to change in front of the other girls. The other girls must seem to know that she's trans and accept it.

“I just wanted to say thank you again,” Gee said. “You've just been so nice and just so sweet about everything.”

I smiled, nodding my head. 

“It's no problem, Gee, really,” I said, feeling my heart race just from her mere presence. 

Gee leaned in, pressing her lips against mine softly. My heart nearly burst out of my chest and I pushed her back into the locker room. I pressed Gee up against the lockers, our lips connecting in a messy kiss. 

Gee let out a soft moan and tangled her hands into my hair. I held her hips, pulling her body tight against mine. Her phone chimed and we both pulled away as we panted heavily. 

“My ride’s here,” she whispered. “B-but I don't want to leave.”

I shook my head, taking a few steps back.

“You should probably get going before they come looking for you,” I said. 

Gee looked a little disappointed before nodding. I watched her leave before I sat down in the bench. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I could hardly comprehend what just happened. I kissed Gee. Gee kissed me. We kissed each other. Oh god. 

There's no cameras in the locker room but there are some in the hallways, which probably caught the beginning of our kiss. I never wanted it to end but at the same time it couldn't continue either. If we were caught I could be arrested and lose my job and it'll all be shit. 

What bothered me most is just that I don't know why she kissed me. Does she have feelings for me too? Does she know I have feelings for her? Oh god, how could I possibly reject the girl I've been wanting to date?

It always seems like things you're dreading come sooner. And that thing I was dreading was seeing Gee the next day. She just sulked in class the whole time, she wouldn't even make eye contact with me. 

“Gee, can I speak with you after class?” I asked when the bell rang and I saw her trying to hurry out. 

Gee hesitated for a moment before coming over. 

“I'm sorry for what happened yesterday in the locker room,” I said. “I didn't mean to do that and I shouldn't have and we should just forget about it.”

Gee’s eyes were brimming with tears as she nodded. 

“Don't be upset, Gee, I like you, I really do, you're seriously just perfect,” I said. “It's just that I'm your teacher and it's illegal.”

“I-I should get to practice,” she said. 

Gee left quickly and I frowned. I followed a little later and watched all the girls head out to the field. Gee was less enthusiastic during practice, she mostly just let Jamia run the practice. 

“What's wrong, Gee?” Jamia asked after practice as they were headed to the locker room. 

Gee didn't say anything and I frowned. I hated that I made her so upset, I wanted her to be happy. 

As soon as everyone left, I headed into the locker room. Gee was shirtless, although wearing a sports bra. I pushed her up against the locker and crashed my lips against hers. 

“I-i thought we couldn't be together,” she said. 

“I don't care,” I muttered. 

I pressed my lips against hers and she smiled into the kiss. My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her body close to mine. I pulled away slowly, cupping her cheeks gently. 

“I don't want to see you upset,” I whispered. 

Gee gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. 

“I love your smile,” she said softly. 

“Please tell me you have feelings for me to,” I said quietly. 

“I do,” she said. “M-my friends would tease me for having a crush on the teacher.”

“Well, who's laughing now?” I asked, kissing her cheek as she giggled. 

She smiled softly and gave me a kiss. 

“How would this work?” Gee asked. “Even if we are together then how?”

“I don't know, Gee, but we’ll figure it out,” I said.

Gee nodded, kissing my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight. She buried her face into my chest as she hummed quietly. I knew our relationship was so wrong but god it felt oh so right.


	23. Beauty

“Excuse me, can I have help finding the Braille books?” Someone asked. 

I looked up in interest, seeing a guy with a pair of sunglasses and a white cane. He had black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a hoodie with a denim jacket over it, a few buttons decorating the dark blue material. 

“Of course,” the librarian said. 

She lead the man to the back of the library and I couldn't help but watch in interest. She left him alone and I watched him run his fingers of the spines of the book gingerly. 

There was something about him that was beautiful, I just don't quite know how to put a finger on it. I've gotten used to the bustling city, everyone moving so fast, barely batting an eye to the passing person. But he was different. He was slow and soft and delicate. 

I saw him walk over and he turned his head slightly. The man walked over and rested a hand on the back of the chair that sat across the table from me. 

“Can I sit here?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” I said. 

He sat down and set a book down, it looked like some textbook, maybe he was researching something. 

“I don't mean to be rude and ignore me if I am but I'm curious, how'd you know I was sitting here?” I asked. 

The man chuckled softly. “I can hear your laptop. And it sounds like this is the emptiest table.”

I looked around and saw that he was right, the library was abnormally busy today. 

“What are you researching?” I asked curiously. 

“I am researching about dinosaurs,” he said. 

I smiled. “Why do you need to learn about dinosaurs?” 

“I help blind kids,” he said. “A little boy I know was really upset because his family can't find a Braille book about dinosaurs so I am going to write one for him.”

“That's sweet,” I said. “I'm Frank.”

“Gerard,” he replied, smiling at me. “You've got something on your shirt by the way.”

I looked down before remembering that he couldn't actually see at all. 

“Oh my god,” I muttered. 

“Did you fall for it?” Gerard asked. 

“Yeah, I did,” I said with a small chuckle. 

Gerard snickered, running his fingers over the table of contents before flipping to another page. I watched curiously and I saw him smirk. 

“Do you have another question?” He asked. “You haven't even typed anything yet.”

“No, I'm sorry, I'm just curious,” I said. 

“It's okay, I get it,” Gerard said. “And I've heard it all before so it'd be hard to say something to offend me. Ask away.”

“How long have you been blind?” I asked. 

“Since I was two, car accident,” he said. 

“But you're okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, perfectly fine other than my eyesight,” he said. 

“Was it hard to adjust to being blind?” I asked. 

“Well, I was two so I still couldn't use the toilet without shitting my own pants so blindness was just one thing,” Gerard said. 

“You're okay with being blind?” I asked. 

“It's who I am, it’s who I always will be,” he said. 

“Is it true that since you're blind your other senses are heightened?” I asked. 

“Yes but only if you're young enough,” Gerard said. “Do you want to come with me?”

“C-come with you?” I asked. “Come with you where?”

“To the hospital,” he said. “I help out there with people sometimes.”

“I-I don't know,” I said nervously. 

“Maybe it'll answer some of your questions,” he said. “You seem like a very curious person.”

“Okay,” I said quietly. 

I packed up my laptop into my backpack and he put the book back. He held onto the crook of my elbows allowing me to lead him to my car. I drove us to the hospital and he smiled. 

“I've always hated this place, ever since I was a kid,” I said. 

Gerard chuckled and walked inside. We got to a room with a little girl, who was holding a stuffed lion, running her fingers through its mane. 

“Hey, Bailey, remember me?” Gerard asked. 

Her head turned towards his voice but she shook her head. 

“I'm Gerard, I came last week,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

We walked in and he shook hands with her parents. 

“Wh-who’s behind you?” She asked nervously. 

“This is just my friend Frankie,” Gerard said. “He's going to watch today, is that okay with you?”

Bailey nodded, hugging her lion. 

“She agreed,” her mom said, since Gerard couldn't see. “Remember, Bailey, you have to speak when talking to Mr. Way.”

“Okay, mommy,” she said quietly. 

Gerard sat beside her on the hospital bed and smiled. 

“I got something for you,” he said. 

He pulled something from his pocket, which looked like just a little piece of metal but had the indented shape of a flower on it. Bailey took it in her hand, running her fingers over it as she smiled. 

“This is my favorite flower,” she said. 

“I remember,” Gerard said. “I made it for you.”

“Thank you,” Bailey said. 

I watched Gerard talk to her for a little while, almost teaching her and consoling her. It made me think Gerard was even more beautiful. His soft words that seemed to comfort Bailey every time she grew upset were calming to me too.

“I'll see you next week,” Gerard said. “Maybe I'll bring you another flower.”

Bailey nodded excitedly and I smiled. We walked out of the room and I looked around. 

“Only one person?” I asked. 

“For today, yes,” he said. “There's less blind people in hospitals than you may think.”

I smiled and we walked outside. 

“So, is this goodbye then?” I asked. 

“Well, maybe i'll let you wine and dine me one day,” he said. 

“You're confident,” I remarked. 

“I'm blind, I've gotta be,” he said. 

“So, was the wine and dine part a joke too?” I asked. “Because I'll take you up on that offer.”

“Call me sometime,” he said. 

We exchanged numbers and I smiled. 

“Do you need a ride back to your place?” I asked. 

“No, that's okay,” he said. “But I expect your call.”

I smiled, giving his hand a squeeze before I walked off. 

A week later and we were finally having our date. I had invited him to my apartment for dinner and I was actually nervous. I've been on a few dates before, none too recent, but I don't recall ever being this nervous. 

“Hey,” I said as I opened the door. 

“Hi, Frank,” Gerard said. “I, uh, I wasn't sure if I should bring anything so i just brought you some flowers.”

He held up a bouquet and I smiled. 

“They're perfect, thank you,” I said. 

I took them and put them into a vase filled with water. Gerard ran his hands over the back of my couch and then my table. 

“You don't seem like a glass table kind of guy,” he said. 

“A glass table kind of guy?” I asked and he nodded. “Well, you're right, I'm not. It's not my favorite thing in the world but my mom bought it for me and it's just a free table, you know?”

Gerard smiled and nodded, his hand going to run over the back of the chair. 

“So, I sort of tried cooking but then I accidentally put the food in the oven too long and burnt it,” I said. 

“Is that what that smell is?” He asked. 

“Yeah, it is,” I said. “But I ordered Chinese food instead, if that's okay.”

“Sounds great,” he said. 

I smiled, setting the plates down on the table. Gerard sat down in his chair and smiled. 

“It smells good,” he said. 

“You can thank Mr. Wang for that,” I said. 

Gerard chuckled, taking a bite. 

“So, I haven't been on a first date in a while and I'm nervous honestly,” I admitted. 

“Alright, typical first date questions then,” he said. “Are you originally from New York?”

“No, I’m from New Jersey but i moved here for college last year,” I said. 

“I'm from New Jersey too, I've been here since I was a teenager though,” he said. 

“I like it here so far, it's nice,” I said. 

“Maybe next time we’ll have dinner at my house,” he said. “My mom helped me pick out my apartment so I'm sure it's pretty nice. Pretty big too, just in case I wanted to start a family or something. I don't know, my mom likes the think ahead.”

“Do you make good money working with blind kids?” I asked. 

“I mean, it's no six figures but I'm pretty well off,” he said. 

“Do you like working with children?” I asked. 

“It's frustrating sometimes but yeah I love it,” He said. “A lot of the times if the kid isn't born blind then they're just scared and I have to help them adjust to being blind.”

“Do you have a seeing eye dog?” I asked. 

“No, I don't,” he said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled. 

“You sound disappointed,” Gerard said with a small chuckle. 

“Sorry, I just really like dogs,” I said. 

“I was thinking about maybe getting one,” he said. 

“You should so that way I can pet it,” I said. 

Gerard chuckled, taking another bite. We finished eating and moved to the couch with our glasses of wine. 

“I want to know what you look like,” he said. “Can I?”

“How?” I asked. 

We set our glasses down and his hands reached forward, cupping my face gently. He ran his fingers over my forehead and I closed my eyes as he gently ran them over my eyes. 

“Nose ring,” he remarked. “Good bone structure too.”

I chuckled as he touched just below my eyes. His thumb ran over my lips and I gave it a soft kiss. 

“Lip ring,” he said. 

“So, am I pretty then?” I asked as he pulled his hands away. 

“I think everyone's pretty,” he said. “Everyone has different bone structures but that's just what makes them unique and perfect.”

I smiled, holding his hand as I leaned a little closer. 

“I think you're a really amazing person,” I said. 

I leaned forward, gently pressing my lips against his. Gerard kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me. His sunglasses pushed against me and I pulled away. 

“Can I?” I asked, gently running my finger over the rims. 

He nodded and I pulled his sunglasses off, setting them on the coffee table. The iris and pupil of his eyes weren't there, it was just a sort of light blue kind of color with some grey.

“You're so pretty,” I mumbled. 

Our lips connected against and I gently pressed him back against the couch. My tongue ran along his and his hands tangled into my hair. I held his hips, running my hands up under his shirt. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. “I'm not a first date kind of guy.”

“That's alright,” I said, sitting up. “Do you wanna watch a movie or something? Fuck, wait, I mean--”

“It's okay,” he interrupted with a small smile. “We can watch a movie but can you turn on the auto description?”

I turned on the tv and turn on the settings, putting on a movie. I wrapped an arm around him and held his hand as he smiled. We watched the movie until it started to get late and I sighed. 

“Do you need a ride home or something?” I asked. 

“No, that's okay,” Gerard said. “But I think I'd like to see you again.”

“Tomorrow?” I asked hopefully. 

“So soon?” He asked. “Well, I think that sounds perfect. We can go to the park and walk around.”

“That's perfect,” I agreed. 

I gave him a soft kiss and he smiled. Gerard left and I ran my fingers through my hair. I saw his sunglasses sitting on the coffee table and I picked them up, hurrying outside. 

“Gerard!” I called. 

He turned, a small smile on his face. 

“Couldn't get enough of me?” He asked. 

“Sunglasses,” I said. 

Gerard smiled as I put them on his face. 

“See you tomorrow,” he said. 

I kissed his cheek and watched him head to the elevator. 

The next day we were walking through the park. I held his hand, looking at the trees that blew in the slight wind. 

“How are you so good at, like, you know, navigating and stuff?” I asked. 

“A mental map, I have really good memory,” he said. 

“That's kind of cool actually,” I said. 

Gerard smiled, pressing his lips against mine. We sat down on a bench and I held his hand. 

“You're really special,” I said. 

He chuckled softly and I gave him a kiss. 

“So, does this mean that we’re dating exclusively?” I asked. 

“Going exclusive now, that's a big step, can you handle it?” Gerard teased. 

“I think I'll manage,” I said. “Then I'll actually get to call you my boyfriend.”

Gerard squeezed my hand and I smiled. 

“Okay, I guess you're my boyfriend then,” he said. 

“Don't be too enthusiastic,” I said. 

Gerard laughed, leaning his head on my shoulder. 

“I am happy,” he said. “Trust me, I really am. Just a little nervous.”

“Nervous about what?” I asked. 

“The last person I dated ended up dumping me because he told me my blindness was too difficult for him to deal with,” he said. 

“Well, he sounds like a fucking asshole,” I said. “I would never be like that, I promise you.”

“Thank you, Frankie,” he said. 

I gave him a kiss and stood up, taking his hand. 

“Okay, we are going to go get ice cream and then go back to my apartment so we can make out,” I said. 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Gerard agreed. 

I giggled as we headed back to my place, the two of us cuddling together until the sun set.


	24. Tethered to Home

I pulled into the driveway, smiling as I looked up at the house in front of me. Every day I missed home, it was my favorite place on Earth. College was stressful and the dorms were loud with parties. I missed my soft bed and all my comic books and video games. 

“I'm home!” I called. 

I heard footsteps and smiled when I saw Frank. I gave him a hug and he helped me carry my bags upstairs. Frank had married my mom when I was fourteen. Unfortunately my mom passed away a year later in a car accident. But Frank was always there and took care of us. He was only in his early thirties so he was on the younger side.

“Hey, Gerard!” Mikey exclaimed. “Happy nineteenth birthday, by the way, I think I forgot to say that before when it was actually your birthday.”

I smiled, giving him a hug. 

“How’s school?” I asked. 

“It sucks but I'll get by I guess,” Mikey said. 

I smiled, pulling off my hoodie. Oh how I loved my house with good heating. 

“Well, I'm making your favorite dinner so I hope you're hungry,” Frank said. 

“Oh god, definitely,” I said. 

He chuckled and headed downstairs. 

“Help me unpack?” I asked Mikey. 

Mikey bit his lip, looking torn for a minute before finally agreeing. 

“So, you party a lot your freshman year?” Mikey asked. 

“I went to a couple, had a few one night stands,” I said. “I definitely didn't go out as often as my roommate did.”

Mikey smiled, pulling a shirt out of the bucket. 

“Hey, I've been looking for this!” Mikey exclaimed. “This is my shirt!”

I chuckled, setting one of the buckets of clothes into the hallway. 

“Those are dirty,” I said. “I've gotta do some laundry. I hated using the washers at the dorms because someone would always fucking pull your clothes out halfway through the cycle to do their own.”

I put some of my clothes and books away and sighed. 

“God, I just want to nap through the entire summer now,” I said. 

“Well, you can if that's what you really want,” Mikey said. “You don't have to do anything for an entire summer.”

I nodded, the two of us mostly quiet as we unpacked the rest of my things. 

“Are you and that one chick still a thing?” I asked. 

“Kristin?” He asked. “No, we decided we were just better off as friends. But as of recently I've had this thing with someone else. Their name is Pete and they're the sweetest person I've ever met. I don't know if I can call them my datefriend yet, I don't know if we’re exclusive. How do I know if we’re exclusive?”

“I think you have to talk to them about it,” I said. “Good luck with that.”

Mikey nodded, his phone beeping. 

“That's them now,” Mikey said. “Okay, I am going to ask them for a walk in the park and ask them to officially be my datefriend.”

Mikey took a deep breath of confidence before leaving. I emptied the last bin and sighed. I headed downstairs to where Frank was cooking. 

“Where'd Mikey head off to?” Frank asked. 

“To go ask someone to go exclusive with him,” I said. 

“So, I'm assuming he's not going to be back for dinner,” Frank said. 

“Probably not,” I agreed. 

I sat at the barstool, glancing over the newspaper that sat on the counter. 

“Did you ever go to college, Frank?” I asked. 

“I did for two years before I dropped out to start a band,” Frank said. “That obviously never worked out.”

“You never told us you were in a band,” I said. “I knew you played guitar but I didn't know you were in a band.”

“Oh yeah, I've been in a lot of bands,” he said. “I've been in bands ever since I was eleven. I sort of just stopped around twenty-five. I still did it as a side thing for a little bit but I got a real job and met your mom and you know the rest.”

“That's awesome,” I said. 

“I think I have some old tapes, actually,” Frank said. “Maybe I can show you some after dinner.”

I nodded excitedly and Frank gave me that smile that made my heart skip a beat. A year ago I started having these little butterflies whenever I was around Frank. The way he would talk would be mesmerizing and the way the light shone on his skin, showing every detail of his tattoos were beautiful. There was just something about him as of recently that made my stomach twist with nerves and my heart beat in my chest. 

“…I think I've only got Pencey Prep stuff,” Frank said and I only just now realized he was talking as I was pulled out of my thoughts. “Oh my god, you should've seen my hair. I used to dye it and shave it and Jesus Christ. Had piercings too back then but I've taken them out. I've just gotten old.”

“You're not even thirty-five yet,” I said. 

“Feels old,” Frank said. 

I smiled as he put the food onto two plates. We sat at the table, the two of us quiet as we ate. 

“So, what was your favorite part of college?” Frank asked.

I snorted. “Uh, the moments where I actually got to sleep.”

“I know it isn't easy,” Frank said. “But I'm paying your tuition so you better stick with it.”

I nodded, smiling softly. 

“I'm proud of you though, one year down and I bet you passed it with flying colors,” he said. 

“I'm actually pretty confident in my grades, I think I did well,” I said. “But like I don't want to jinx it either.”

“I'm sure you were perfect, don't stress over it too much,” Frank said. “This is your time to just destress and relax.”

“I plan on doing nothing but napping and watching movies,” I said. 

Frank chuckled, running a hand through his hair, which seemed to be growing out a bit. 

“How's work?” I asked. 

“It's alright,” he said. “Slightly boring as usual but it makes pretty good money.”

I nodded, finishing up my dinner. We cleaned up and he smiled. 

“I'll go check in the attic for those tapes,” Frank said. 

I smiled, sitting on the couch. I smoothed out my skirt and waited for Frank. 

“Alright, I've got a couple tapes here,” Frank said as he came in. “A friend of mine took videos at a couple shows.”

He put it in and turned on the tv and I smiled. 

“I'm the one kneeling down there, you can only see my head right now,” he said. 

“Is your hair pink or orange?” I asked. 

“It's fucked up is what it is,” he said and I giggled. 

He started screaming into the microphone, jumping around. It was actually hot, in a way. 

“Why did you just jump over the drum set?” I asked. 

“I have no clue really,” he said. “Sometimes the adrenaline onstage just makes me do stupid shit like that. I don't even fucking know why.”

I smiled as the next song played. I watched the young Frank jump around as he screamed. He definitely looked different, he had less tattoos and was a bit more scrawny than he is now. Either way he looked good both then and now. 

“You should start a band again,” I said. “You're really good.”

“I don't know,” he said. “I think I've just sort of grown out of that.”

“I think it'd be pretty cool,” I said. 

“No one’s gonna want to watch some old guy play guitar,” he said. 

“But you're good,” I said. 

Frank shrugged and I leaned closer. 

“You should totally start a band again,” I said. “It'll be so much fun. And I can come on tour with you guys and travel the world.”

“Maybe,” he said. “Just maybe, but probably not. But I can call up some old friends.”

I smiled and nodded as Frank put the tapes back into the box. 

“I'm sure you're tired,” he said. “You should probably just head to bed soon.”

I nodded my head, kissing his cheek before heading upstairs. I changed into a pair of panties and a big t-shirt before crawling into bed. It wasn't until I was laying in bed that I realized just how tired I actually was from moving and unpacking everything. I curled up in bed, quickly falling asleep. 

The next morning I woke up, it was nearly eleven already. I went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and using the toilet before heading downstairs. I could smell food from the kitchen and found Frank cooking as I looked over his shoulder. 

“Is that bacon?” I asked. “I thought you didn't eat meat.”

“This is vegan bacon,” he said. “It's pretty good actually.”

“Frank makes it all the time now,” Mikey said. 

I sat down at the counter as I yawned. 

“You going out with Pete again today?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I'm actually heading out soon,” he said. “I'm just waiting for my shirt in the dryer to finish, probably like ten minutes.”

I nodded, looking at the missed notifications on my phone that I had gotten while sleeping. A lot of it was messages from college friends asking if I had made the trip home safely. 

“Bye,” Mikey said. 

I gave a small wave, texting my friend Ray. 

“I might be going out later too to meet up with friends,” I said. 

Frank nodded, flipping the pancakes.

“Do you work today?” I asked. 

“No, I am gardening today,” he said. “Fixing up the backyard. It's gonna be lonely in this house once Mikey leaves for college so I think I'm gonna get a dog and I'll be spending a lot of my time outside with them.”

I smiled, setting my phone down. 

“Can you grab the plates?” Frank asked. 

I nodded, walking around the corner. I went on my tip toes, reaching up into the cabinet to grab two plates. I felt my short ride up a little before I turned back around. Frank looked away from me quickly, a small blush on his face. 

“Okay, breakfast for champions,” he said. 

We sat together at the table again, eating breakfast together. 

“I missed it here,” I said quietly. “It's an actual home cooked meal, I've eaten nothing but cereal everyday and I was actually sick of it. I even ate it for dinner a lot.”

“I'll make sure to freeze a bunch of food for you when you leave again in the fall,” Frank said. 

I smiled, nodding my head. Oh how I missed Frank’s cooking while I was at school. Frank turned on the little tv on the counter, watching the news. 

“How was sleeping back in your own bed?” Frank asked. 

“Amazing,” I said. “I haven't slept this well in ages.”

Frank smiled and finished eating. 

“Well, I'll be outside,” Frank said. 

I nodded, watching the tv as I ate. I was laying on the couch a half an hour later when my phone rang.

“Hey,” I said. 

“Hey, Gerard,” Ray said. “I can't go out later anymore, I have to go to my grandparent’s house.”

“Alright, next time then,” I said. 

I hung up and sighed as I glanced up at the ceiling. Oh god, it was far too soon for summer boredom. I went outside and saw Frank kneeling on the ground next to the deck, doing some landscaping. 

“My plans were cancelled,” I said. 

“You wanna help me then?” He asked. 

I agreed, kneeling beside him. The two of us chatted as we planted flowers. 

“Ah shit, I didn't buy enough,” Frank muttered as he stood up. “I'll have to go buy some more flowers later. I need to get some paint too to repaint the deck.”

I looked down at my shirt as we walked inside and I scowled. 

“My shirts all dirty,” I grumbled. 

“Throw it into the hamper in the laundry room, I was gonna do laundry later,” he said. 

I pulled off my shirt and I saw the way he blushed and looked away. 

“You're so shy around me now,” I said. 

“Well, y-you're barely dressed,” he said. 

I giggled, giving him a hug but he pushed me away. 

“Frank?” I asked quietly. 

“I-I just…you drive me crazy,” he mumbled. 

I frowned in confusion when he suddenly pushed me up against the wall. Frank looked shocked by himself for a moment before he started to pull away but I pulled him close. Our lips connected in a messy kiss, my hands tangling into his hair. Frank lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

He carried me upstairs, dropping me down onto his bed as he crawled between my legs. Frank sucked on my neck, holding my hips as he gently ground down against me. 

Frank pulled away suddenly and I gasped. He leaned back against the wall, running a hand through his hair as he caught his breath. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Y-you should go.”

“Frank?” I asked softly. 

“We can't, Gerard,” he stated. 

“Why not?” I asked. 

“Because you're my fucking step-son and it’s illegal,” he said. 

“Not in New Jersey,” I said. 

“You've been planning this?” Frank asked. 

“No, I-I was just curious,” I said. “I like you, Frank, I know I shouldn't but I do.”

Frank didn't say anything and I whimpered. 

“Gee, I--Fuck,” he mumbled. 

“Do you like me too?” I asked. 

“Gerard…” Frank sighed. 

I walked over, giving him a soft kiss. 

“You left and it was like this hole in my heart from you being gone,” Frank whispered. “I-I didn't know why but I missed you so much everyday and then I realized that I loved you. And you just came back it was like a rush of emotions and you walking around in those little panties aren't helping either.”

I blushed, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me in a tight embrace. 

“Gee, we can't be together,” Frank said quietly. 

“I-I know,” I whimpered. 

My eyes watered as he rubbed my back gently. Frank left the room and I cried to myself quietly. I loved Frank, even though I knew it was wrong. 

I went to my room, getting dressed. Frank was reading a book in the living room when I sat down beside him. 

“Frank,” I whispered. “I love you.”

His book was blocking his face and when he set it down I saw he was crying. 

“Gee, we can't,” he said. 

“I-I just want to know if you love me,” I said. “I won't push myself onto you anymore, I just need to know.”

“I do,” Frank whispered. 

I nodded, sobbing quietly. The two of us would never be a thing. We loved each other. I would give up anything to truly be with him. Alas, the relationship between us was dead before it had even began, leaving us both heartbroken and in love.


	25. Scream it, Baby!

_“No!” I exclaimed, pushing Frank._

_He laughed, standing up and cheering for himself._

_“You always win,” I complained, Mario kart at the game on the screen._

_“You've just gotta practice more, Gee,” he said._

_“Well, I'm not the one who got a GameCube for my tenth birthday,” I pouted, crossing my arms._

_“Your tenth birthday is in a few months, maybe you'll get a GameCube then,” he said._

_“I'm gonna be ten, I wanna have a big party,” I said._

_“And we’ll get you the biggest cake too!” Frank shouted._

_“Inside voices, Frankie,” his mom said in a soft, soothing voice, the one she always used when Frank was being too loud._

_“Sorry,” Frank whispered._

_I giggled when I heard something from outside._

_“I think there's a deer,” I said._

_“We don't live near the woods, sweetheart,” Ms. Iero said. “You might have deer in your backyard but we don't have any here.”_

_“I saw a deer the other day,” I said. “Me and my little brother fed him carrots, he was so cute.”_

_“I thought you're not supposed to feed wild animals,” Frank said._

_“You're not,” Ms. Iero said._

_“Can I get a dog?” Frank asked. “Pretty, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?”_

_“You're not responsible enough to take care of a dog,” his mom said. “Maybe when you get a little bigger.”_

_“For my eleventh birthday?” He asked hopefully._

_“Maybe,” she said. “Only if you can prove to me that you're responsible.”_

_Frank nodded quickly and there was another noise outside. This time everyone seemed to notice as we looked in the direction off the sound. It was dark outside, the trees swaying softly in the wind._

_Ms. Iero walked to the window, gently pushing aside the curtains as she looked at. Frank and I watched curiously, the two of us giggling to ourselves._

_“Boys, go hide in the closet,” she said suddenly._

_“Why?” Frank asked._

_“Because I told you to, Frank,” she said._

_She put us into the coat closet, sliding the door shut. Frank held onto my hand, something he always did when he was scared._

_“What's happening?” He whispered._

_I shrugged, giving his hand a small squeeze. We both jumped in shock when there was suddenly the sound of glass breaking and voices._

_Frank slid the door open a crack and peeked out, even though I tried to stop him. There was shouting and suddenly a loud bang that was no doubt a gunshot._

_A small sliver of light lit up Frank’s face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed silently. I didn't have to have seen what he saw to know what happened. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight as he cried._

“Come on, you know Mr. Berkeley hates drinks in his class,” I said. 

Frank bit his lip before chugging down the rest of his coffee. He tossed the cup into the trash and I smiled. 

“Let’s go,” I said, holding his hand. 

We walked to class and sat down in our seats in the back. 

“Alright, let’s get into groups of four and go over the homework,” the teacher said. “Let’s have just have a five minute discussion on the article.”

The two girls in front of us turned around, Jamia and Lindsey.

“Well, I thought that the author was obviously, like, resentful to new technology,” Lindsey said. 

“And he clearly hates smartphones,” Jamia added. 

I nodded my head in agreement and they looked at Frank. 

“What'd you think?” Jamia asked. 

Frank pushed his paper to them and they read it. I was so thankful that Frank didn't get bullied. He was selectively mute, he didn't speak to anyone. Someone's he whispered to me a word or two when we were alone but that was it. He didn't even speak to his own dad. 

Thankfully everyone understands it. The poor kid watched his mom get murdered by some house robbers six years ago and he hasn't spoken to anyone but me since, not even to the police to identify the robbers. 

The principal put all our classes together because Frank was only comfortable around me. All the teachers and students know he didn't speak and knew he got very uncomfortable in crowds. They didn't talk to him, they knew it scared him and I was grateful for that, I hate seeing him so terrified. 

He doesn't even talk to his therapist, which his dad made him go to right after his mother was killed. His therapist said his mutism was probably due to watching his mother being killed, the stress and anxiety all just built up inside him and he stopped talking altogether. 

“Yeah, I agree, that's good,” Lindsey said. 

I felt Frank squeeze my hand a little tighter. The two turned back and Frank relaxed a bit. 

“You wanna get some ice cream after class?” I asked. 

Frank looked at me for a moment before shaking his head softly. 

“Wanna play video games?” I asked. 

He shook his head again. 

“Is there anything you want to do?” I asked. 

Frank looked at me, biting his lip. 

“You can tell me after class,” I said. 

The class seemed to drag on but it was finally time for us to go home. We got into my car and Frank immediately leaned over. 

“Let’s draw,” he whispered. 

I smiled and nodded, driving the two of us back to his house. We went to his bedroom and he grabbed his sketchbook, handing me his back up one. We sat on his back, me sitting in the middle of it against the wall and he sat at the head of the bed. Frank pulled his knees up to his chest so I couldn't see what he was doing. 

“You feeling alright today, Frankie?” I asked.

Frank nodded, concentrating on his work as I smiled softly. His tongue stuck out slightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the paper. 

The two of us sat silently as we drew together. I made a little comic strip about superheroes, one of my favorite things to do.

I looked up and saw Frank watching me. He blushed, letting out a small squeak before he quickly looked back down at his page. 

After about an hour, Frank crawled over, clutching the sketchbook to his chest as he looked at me nervously. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

He showed me his sketchbook and I smiled when I saw that he had drawn a picture of me sitting here drawing. 

“It's so good, Frankie,” I said, rubbing his back. “You're so talented.”

Frank shrugged and I wrapped an arm around him. He rested his head on my shoulder as he read my small comic strip. I looked down at him and smiled, feeling my heart race in my chest. 

Oh god, I loved Frank so much. I've never acted on my feelings, though, I knew I couldn't. I couldn't risk losing Frank, he was my best and only friend. Besides, he couldn't lose me either, he was only ever comfortable with me. I couldn't leave him all alone with no one that he feels safe with. 

“You like it?” I asked and Frank nodded quickly, pointing to one of the characters. “Yeah, I know you like him a lot, that's why I put him into most of my comic strips.”

Frank smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I loved seeing his smile, he doesn't smile too often. 

“Come on, let’s get a snack,” I said. 

Frank followed me to the kitchen and I opened his fridge. 

“Apples?” I asked and frank shook his head. “Um, there's some leftover pizza?”

Frank opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream. He grabbed two spoons and I smiled as he sat on the couch, turning on the tv. I sat beside him, the two of us eating ice cream together 

The front door opened a little while later and his dad walked in. It was starting to get late and he just got home from work. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Hi, Mr. Iero,” I said. 

Frank looked uncomfortable, leaning closer to me as he looked away from his dad. 

“Are you staying the night, Gerard?” His dad asked and I nodded. “Alright, I grabbed dinner on the way home so I'm just gonna head to bed. You two can order a pizza or something if you want.”

I nodded and he looked at Frank sadly before he headed to his bedroom down the hall. I knew it hurt him to see Frank. Frank’s parents got divorced when he was young so he didn't see his dad too often. But when his mom was killed he had to live with his dad. And Frank hasn't spoken a single word to his dad in six whole years, he didn't communicate in any way with him, not even a single nod or shake of a head. It was like Frank never acknowledged his existence and it hurt his dad.

“Come on, do you wanna go draw some more?” I asked and he nodded. 

We headed back to his bedroom and grabbed our sketchbooks, the two of us drawing happily. Frank was snuggled up to my side and I smiled. I smiled, pulling him a little closer. Frank looked up at me curiously, his beautiful green eyes sparkling. 

It felt like time around us stopped, it was only us together. Everything about this moment seemed perfect as I leaned closer, pressing my lips to his. His lips were so soft and sweet, it was like I always imagined. 

I pulled away slowly and saw him staring at me with wide eyes. He was completely frozen, he was terrified. Oh god, what have I done?

“Frankie, I-I’m so sorry,” I said quickly. “I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry.”

Frank didn't say anything, his eyes watering. He wouldn't even look at me. 

“I'm sorry,” I whispered. 

I left the room, knowing I was making him uncomfortable and the best thing for me to do was to leave him alone. I grabbed a blanket, laying down on the couch. 

Frank never came out of his bedroom as it grew even later. Eventually I gave up on waiting for him and fell asleep on the couch. 

I was woken up in the middle of the night to Frank snuggling up under the blanket with me. I knew he had another nightmare, he always has nightmares. 

I didn't say anything, I was so scared if I did then he'd get scared of me again and leave. Frank fell asleep, his head resting on my chest as he laid on top of me on the small couch. My fingers ran through his gently but I didn't fall asleep, I didn't want to miss this moment.

“Good morning,” I whispered when Frank woke up.

The sun was shining in through the curtains at this point. Frank picked his head up, his hair sticking up in some places and matted down in others. He yawned before burying his face into my chest. 

“Are you hungry?” I asked and he nodded. “Come on, I can make you some pancakes.”

Frank nodded and we got up, heading to the kitchen. I made us some pancakes as he watched. We sat together at the counter, eating silently. 

“Are we pretending like nothing happened then?” I asked quietly when we were both finished. 

Frank didn't say anything, of course. 

“Look, Frankie, I’m really sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you,” I said. “I-I've just liked though for a long time and I know that doesn't justify what I did but I just love you so much, Frankie.”

I looked over at Frank and saw him just staring at his empty plate. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

Frank put our plates in the sink and held my hand, pulling me outside. I frowned in confusion as he dragged me to the nearby park. He sat on a bench next to the pond and I frowned in confusion as I sat beside him. 

“What are we going here?” I asked. 

Frank snuggled against my side and I smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“Can I…can I kiss you again?” I asked. 

Frank looked up at me and hesitated before nodding. I leaned forward slowly, pressing my lips against his. Frank kissed back slowly, his hands resting nervously on my shoulders. I held his hips, pulling him a little closer. 

We both pulled away and I couldn't help but laugh. I've never seen Frank’s face so red before.

“You're so cute,” I said. “I love your blush.”

Frank let out an embarrassed whimper, burying his face into the crook of my neck. 

“You're so fucking pretty,” I mumbled, kissing the top of his head. 

Frank held my hand, pulling his head up. 

“It's fucking cold out, why'd you bring me here?” I asked. 

“Pretty,” Frank whispered, pointing to the pond

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. 

“Pretty,” he whispered again, pointing to me this time.

I chuckled, holding him close to me. We stayed like that for a while before the park started to fill up and Frank got uncomfortable. I held his hand, walking back home with him. 

Frank stopped suddenly and I frowned in confusion. I watched as he seemed frozen, staring at something. 

“Frankie? Baby, what's wrong?” I asked. 

Frank screamed suddenly and I jumped in shock. I've never heard him scream like this before. Other people turned to look and I held Frank’s shoulders. 

“Frankie, wh-what is it?” I asked. 

Frank just screamed and I pulled him close, hugging him to my chest. He was scaring me, honestly, I've never seen him do this. Thankfully he stopped screaming but was now sobbing heavily. 

“Frankie, please, what happened?” I asked. 

Frank cried, pointing to two guys who were standing against a wall smoking. 

“What is it?” I asked. “Who are they?”

Frank just clutched onto me, sobbing loudly. I picked him up, carrying him the short distance back to his house. 

“Frank? Gerard? What happened?” Frank’s dad asked as soon as we walked in the door. 

“I don't know, he just started screaming,” I said. 

Frank wouldn't let go of me, he just kept crying. 

“Hey, baby, calm down,” I whispered softly. “It's okay, I'm here. Talk to me, please.”

Frank shook his head, clutching onto me. He was practically hysterical as I carried him to his bedroom, sitting on his bed as I gently cradled him in my lap. 

“I'm here, baby, I always have been and I always will be,” I whispered. 

After a while, Frank finally seemed to calm down. He fell asleep in my arms and I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead. I tucked him into the bed before going out to the kitchen where his dad was. 

“He's sleeping,” I said. 

“He just started screaming?” Mr. Iero asked. 

“Yeah, he was screaming and pointing at some people,” I said. 

“Should I call his therapist?” He asked. 

“Frank won't talk to him anyways, I don't know how helpful it would be,” I said. 

His dad sighed, shaking his head. 

“Maybe if I had been around more during his childhood then he wouldn't be like this,” he mumbled. “But he loves you, he loves you more than anything else in the world. He's lucky to have someone like you, he needs someone. I don't know how he's going to be able to have a normal life while completely mute.”

“Frank's just scared,” I said quietly. “He watched his mom get murdered, he can't exactly be normal after that.”

His dad nodded when Frank’s bedroom door opened. He walked over, grabbing my hand to pull me back to the room. Frank snuggled up with me on the bed, holding me tight. I gave him a soft kiss and he sniffled. 

“What happened?” I asked. 

“Them,” he whispered. 

“What about them?” I asked. 

Frank picked up the picture frame of his mom on his nightstand. He handed it to me and I frowned in confusion before realization set over me.

“They killed your mom,” I whispered. 

Frank cried, nodding his head. 

“I'm sorry, Frankie. I'm so sorry,” I mumbled, holding him tight. 

He sobbed, hugging me tight. 

“We should do something,” I said. “Identify them, Frank.”

He shook his head, burying his face into the crook of my neck.

“Why not?” I asked. 

Frank just sobbed louder and I shushed him, rocking him softly. 

“Don't cry,” I whispered. “It's okay, I've got you, baby.”

I wiped away his tears, trying my best to calm him down. I kissed his cheek, rubbing his back gently. I knew I couldn't really make this better for Frank. He wouldn't identify them and I knew it was probably because he was just too scared to. 

“I love you,” I whispered.

Frank nodded and I knew he felt the same way. I leaned down, giving him a soft kiss. I wish I could make everything better for Frank. I wished he could be happier and didn't have to have been tortured like this. There's nothing else I want more in the world than for him to have an amazing life, even if he spends the rest of it silent.


	26. Perfect Little Accidents

I pulled up to Frank’s house, biting my lip nervously. I saw that his mom’s car wasn't in the driveway, thankfully. I walked inside and went up to his room where Frank was laying on his bed on his phone, his tv playing on a low volume. 

“Hey, baby,” Frank said. 

I smiled, giving him a kiss. I cuddled up with him on the bed and watched him scroll through instagram. 

“Can I talk to you, Frankie?” I asked. 

Frank nodded and I frowned softly. I took his phone from him, sitting up. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” He asked, sitting up. 

My lip quivered and he immediately wrapped his arms around me. 

“Baby, come on, talk to me,” he said. 

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“I'm pregnant, Frank,” I whispered. 

Frank froze for a moment before continuing to rub my back. 

“No, baby, you're not,” he denied. 

“Wh--yes I am!” I cried. 

“Please tell me you're joking,” Frank begged. 

“I wish I was,” I said. 

Frank got up and I sniffled as I watched him pace. He went to the kitchen and I followed him out to the bathroom. Frank dug through the cupboard and grabbed an open box of pregnancy tests. 

“Frank--”

“Take one,” he said. 

“Frank, I already took a fucking test,” I said. 

“Take another one, maybe the first one was false,” he said. 

I sighed and took the box from him. 

“Frank, these are expired,” I said. 

“So? Expiration dates aren't real,” he said. 

“Frank, they won't work,” I said, throwing them into the trash. 

Frank took my hand and grabbed his keys, driving us to the nearest gas station. He bought a brand new box, ignoring the disapproving looks from the man behind the counter. 

We went home and I sighed as Frank pushed me into the bathroom and opened the box. Frank thoroughly read the instructions twice before handing me a stick. 

“Okay so just--”

“I know what to do,” I interrupted. 

I peed on the stick and set it onto the counter. Frank and I sat on the ground against the bathtub while we stared up at it. 

Neither of us said anything, the two of us stayed silent for the entire three minutes. Frank’s hand held mine, though. I could feel his hands shaking the whole time. 

The alarm on Frank’s phone went off and he stood up. Frank dropped the test and I saw him go to his bedroom. I didn't have to look, I knew it was positive. I found Frank curled up in the corner against the wall as he sobbed. 

“Y-you're pregnant,” he whimpered. “I-I can't, I can't be a dad.”

“I can't be a mom, I'm only sixteen,” I said. 

I rubbed Frank’s back and he cried into my shoulder. 

“What do we do?” Frank asked. 

“Well I've been thinking and I don't want an abortion but maybe adoption,” I said. 

“You've been thinking?” Frank asked. “How long have you known?”

“Onto a few days,” I said. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Frank asked. 

“I-I was scared, Frank, what fucking else was I supposed to do? I was fucking terrified you asshole,” I said. 

Frank sighed, running a hand down his face. 

“We can't be pregnant,” he muttered. “Who else knows?”

“No one,” I said. “Just the two of us.”

“Oh god, I think I might be sick,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah, well, now you'll know how I feel,” I said. 

“Fuck, I've been freaking out so much I wasn't even thinking of you, I'm sorry,” Frank said. “How are you feeling? Do you need to take those special vitamins or something? Have you talked to a doctor?”

“I'm…managing,” I said. “Barely.”

“Do you need food?” Frank asked. “Pregnant people need a lot of food, don't they? We should go get you some food.”

“Baby, I’m okay, I'm not hungry,” I said. “I-I'm just scared.”

Frank pulled me close, holding me in his arms. His hands gently ran through my red hair as I sniffled. 

“I'm scared too,” Frank whispered. “I-I think you're right when you saw that adoption is the best option, we’re too young to raise a child.”

I nodded and Frank gently--almost nervously--rested a hand on my stomach.

“My baby’s in there,” he mumbled. 

I wiped the tears off my cheeks and nodded. 

“We should call a doctor,” Frank said. “You need to tell your parents.”

“My dad is going to kill you,” I said. 

“I don't care, we just have to make sure that both you and the baby are okay,” he said. 

I nodded my head and he stood up. 

“Are they both home?” He asked. 

“Yeah, it’s Saturday,” I said. 

I drove the two of us back to my house, walking inside nervously. My mom and dad were both at the table, looking over papers together. We sat across from them and they looked up in confusion. 

“What’s up?” My mom asked. 

My lip quivered as I looked at them. Oh, I was so ashamed. 

“Gee? What happened?” She asked. 

“I’m pregnant,” I whispered. 

Frank set the pregnancy test on the table, which he had snatched on the way out. The two were silent, clearly very shocked. 

“You got my daughter pregnant?!” My dad shouted as he stood up, his hands slamming down on the table. 

Frank flinched, letting out a small squeak of fear as he sank back in his seat. 

“Donald, it takes two,” my mom said, giving me a disappointed look. “How could you two be so irresponsible?”

“W-we used protection,” I defended weakly. 

My dad sat down as he took a few deep breaths, still glaring at Frank. 

“It was an accident,” Frank said. “W-we’re both scared but we decided to give the baby up for adoption.”

“I think that’s the most rational decision,” my mom said. 

I bit my lip, nodding softly. 

“Well, I'll make a call to set up an appointment,” she said. 

She left the room and the tense air surrounded us. My dad hadn't stopped glaring at Frank, his fists clenching. Frank was looking anywhere but at my dad, eventually just tracing his finger over the tattoos on his knuckles. 

“Alright, I'll take you in on Monday,” my mom said as she walked in. “And Genevieve, I'm very disappointed in you.”

I sniffled and looked down at my lap. I stood up and held Frank’s hand, pulling him upstairs. I laid down on my bed, crying quietly as I curled up under the blanket. 

“Hey, Gee, it’s okay,” Frank whispered. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

I nodded, curling up with him. 

“You should get some rest, I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” I whispered. 

Frank held me close as I fell asleep in his arms. 

I thought I was going to throw up and not just from the pregnancy. We walked into the hospital room and everything seemed to be a blur. The doctor talked but mostly just to my mom, like I was too childish to even talk to even though I was the one who was going to become a mother. 

Frank listened intently, he was such a good boyfriend. He has refused to leave my side ever since he found out I was pregnant. He's been doing everything he can to make sure I'm comfortable, he's even been reading books on pregnancies. 

Oh, look at that, there's little baby blue specks in the white tile floors. And the walls weren't white, thankfully, but a calming sort of cream color. There was the hospital but with two chairs, a doctor stool and a counter with a sink. Not to mention all the other medical shit all around. 

“Gee,” someone said. 

I looked over at the other three who were staring at me. 

“Are you paying attention?” The doctor asked. 

“There's so much medical mumbo jumbo,” I mumbled. 

Frank snorted and my mom gave me a disapproving look. 

“Well, I'm sure your boyfriend can relay all that information to you, he was even taking notes,” the doctor said with a small chuckle. 

I looked at Frank and he sheepishly held up his hand, which had small notes on it in black pen.

“Let’s get your ultrasound,” the doctor said. 

When she stepped closer I saw that her name tag said her name was Kristin.

“Lay back for me,” she said. 

Frank walked over, holding onto my hand as I looked up at him nervously. 

“It's okay,” he whispered. 

I nodded my head and lifted my shirt up. Doctor Kristin tucked a paper into my pants and squeezed some gel onto my stomach. The little machine hummed and I looked at the screen. It was fuzzy and grainy but depicted my uterus with two little oval shapes. 

“Two? Why is there two?” I panicked. “No, no, there shouldn't be two.”

“You're having twins, congratulations,” she said. 

“Even more of a reason for adoption,” I heard my mom mutter.

“Are they identical?” Frank asked. 

“It's too early too tell,” Doctor Kristin said. “But you're about seven weeks along.”

“Gee, how did you not know you were pregnant for seven weeks?” Frank asked. 

“I don't know, I just thought the sickness was just nerves for midterms coming up and I thought my tummy was just, like, you know, a food baby from eating too much because of the stress of exams,” I said. 

Frank chuckled softly, kissing my cheek. 

“I'll give you the number to an adoption agency to set up with finding parents to adopt the children,” Doctor Kristin said. 

“Thank you,” my mom replied, seeing busy in phone-world.

“I'll write up a prescription for some prenatal vitamins,” Doctor Kristin said. “And, Gee, I just want to warn you now because you may need to have a Caesarian birth.”

My eyes widened as I shook my head quickly. 

“C-sections are usually better with multiples,” she said. “Especially since you're so young it might be the better option.”

“No, I don't want that scar, I don't want surgery,” I said. “I-I’ll be eighteen by the time they're born.”

Doctor Kristin sighed. “We’ll have to see if your body is strong enough to be put through that.”

I nodded my head and she took a picture of the ultrasound before wiping my stomach. She talked some more with my mom as Frank held my hand. 

“I can't believe you got me pregnant with twins,” I muttered as we walked out of the hospital. “I'm gonna have so many stretch marks now.”

“You'll still be beautiful,” Frank said. 

I smiled softly as we got into the backseat of my mom’s car. 

“Can you drop us off at Frank’s?” I asked.

My mom dropped us off and Frank took a deep breath. We were going to tell his mom and Frank was probably about to shit his pants. We walked inside and found her in her little art studio in the garage. 

“Hello!” She cheered, music playing softly over the speakers. 

“Mom, can we talk to you?” Frank asked. 

“About what?” She asked.

Frank turned off the speaker and she frowned. His hands were shaking as he handed her the photo of the ultrasound. 

“Is this yours?” She asked. 

Frank nodded meekly, holding my hand. She sighed, shaking her head as she looked at the photo. 

“Well, I’m not going to yell, I was a teen mom too so I know how terrifying it is and an angry parent doesn't make it any better,” she said. “Frank, I buy you condoms and everything just to make sure you don't get into a situation like mine.”

“I know, I'm sorry, it was an accident,” Frank said. 

“Twins?” She asked, looking closer at the photo.

“Yeah,” Frank said quietly. “We’re gonna put them up for adoption.”

“Adoption?” Ms. Iero asked, she seemed disappointed. “You're gonna give them up?”

“We’re still in high school, we can't raise two kids,” Frank said. 

“I know,” she said quietly. “How are you feeling, Gee?”

“I'm okay,” I said quietly. 

“Come to me if you ever need anything, okay?” She asked and I nodded. “Alright, I need to get back to this now, good luck, Gee.”

She kissed both our cheeks before she returned to the painting she had been working on. We went to Frank’s room and I sighed as I laid down. He cuddled up next to me and I smiled as he rested his hand on my stomach. 

“I don't want a c-section,” I mumbled. “First I’m gonna get awful stretch marks because I'm gonna be a fucking whale and then I'm gonna get a nasty scar too.”

“Well, you might not need to,” he said. “Don't stress about it too much, okay?”

I sighed, nodding my head. 

“I don't wanna be that pregnant girl sitting in class,” I said. “That's just plain humiliating.”

“I'm sorry,” Frank mumbled. 

I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. 

“I love you,” I said. “I-I'm just so scared.”

“I'm scared too, baby,” he said. “You wanna watch some tv?” 

I nodded my head and he grabbed the remote to turn on the tv. I'm pretty sure I spent the majority of my time at Frank’s house so being here was relaxing. His fingers ran through my hair gently and I hummed.

“Frankie, do you think they're gonna be okay with a different family?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I'll make sure to do a complete background check on the babies,” Frank said and I chuckled. “Does this mean I’m going to have to spend more time with your family, though?”

“Unfortunately yes,” I said. 

My parents didn't like Frank and he knew that, they made it rather obvious. They hated his tattoos and leather jacket and ripped jeans. They even hated his mom too, they hated how young and ‘irresponsible’ she was. They thought she should get a real job rather than just be an artist and they believe Frank is following right in her footsteps of a single mom with a teenage pregnancy.

“I'll make them be nice to you,” I said. 

“Does your brother know?” He asked. 

“No, not yet,” I said. 

He nodded, pulling me closer. The two of us fell asleep together in the warmth of his bed. 

-+-

“Do you want a girl or a boy?” I asked quietly. 

“I…I don't know, I guess we have a chance at both,” Frank said. 

His hand rested on my stomach as we sat in the backseat of my mom’s car while she drove us to the hospital. 

“I want two little girls,” I said with a small smile. 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Frank agreed. “But you know we can't get attached.”

“I know, just dreaming;” I said. “I wish we were having these exact same babies again but just five years in the future.”

“Me too,” Frank agreed. 

“Maybe we can keep it as an open adoption,” I said. “I wanna see them grow up and stuff.”

“Yeah, that'd be nice,” Frank agreed. 

Frank opened the door when we got to the hospital, holding my hand while we walked in. We signed in and I laid down on the bed. 

“Look at my tummy, look how big it is,” I said. 

Frank smiled, resting his hand on my stomach. 

“I still can't believe that in just a few months I'm gonna have two kids,” Frank said. 

I smiled when Doctor Kristin walked in. 

“Hello, how are you feeling, Gee?” She asked. 

“I'm good, better now that the morning sickness isn't so bad anymore,” I said. 

“Well, that’s good, before you know it the whole pregnancy will be over,” she said. “How is school going?”

“Good,” Frank and I both said at the same time. 

“Good, the babies may be important but school is too,” she said. “I've seen a lot of teen parents who have just dropped out which may be the best option to take care of the child but it isn't the best option in the long run. Especially the dads who drop out to work.”

She pushed my shirt up, putting the napkin into my pants before putting the gel on my stomach. 

“You two are probably the best teen parents I've seen,” she said. 

“I don't want my daughter to be that,” my mom grumbled unhappily. 

I looked at the screen, smiling softly. 

“They're fraternal,” Kristin said. “Would you like to know the sex?”

“No, they're gonna get attached,” my mom denied. 

“We want to know,” I said. 

Kristin smiled softly. “You're having twin girls.”

I looked at Frank and smiled. 

“That's exactly what we wanted,” I said. 

“They're getting big,” Frank said. 

“They're doing well,” she said. “Everything looks good. They're gonna start getting crowded in there so you should feel them kicking soon.”

I smiled, holding Frank’s hand. The appointment finished up and we were dropped off at Frank’s house. We both cuddled up on his bed and he rubbed my stomach gently. 

“I can't believe we’re gonna have twin girls, it’s gonna be perfect,” Frank said. “I like the name Zoe.”

“Frank, naming them will make us get attached and you know we can't get attached to them,” I sighed. 

“I know,” he said quietly. “It's just, having twin girls is basically perfect and if we give them up now then what are the chances that we’ll get twin girls again in the future?”

I shrugged, looking down at my lap. 

“I kinda wish we can just be adults so that way we can have these two, I love them,” Frank said. 

“Me too,” I agreed. 

“Maybe we can keep them,” Frank said. 

“Frank, we’re juniors in high school, we can't just have twins,” I said. 

“But maybe we can,” Frank said, sitting up. “My mom doesn't work, she'd be happy to watch them while we’re at school and I can pick up a few more shifts at work too.”

“I want to keep them, Frank, trust me,” I said. “B-but we don't know how to raise a child, let alone raising two at once.”

“Five years from now we still won't really know what we’re doing and that's the best part,” Frank said, looking down at me. “It's terrifying and exciting but you love them with all your heart. It's scary and new but you'll be able to get the hang of it with practice. It's like a roller coaster, it may be fucking terrifying but you've just gotta go all at once because in the end it's amazing.”

“My parents will fucking explode if I don't put them up for adoption,” I said. 

“Well, it's not their kids,” frank complained. “you're their mom and I'm their dad, we should have the choice on whether or not we want to keep them. Baby, I love you and I love the twins and I-I don't think I’ll ever be able to give them up.”

“I want that too,” I whispered. 

Frank leaned down, giving me a soft kiss. I smiled, running my fingers through his short hair. 

“We can make it work, baby,” Frank said and I nodded. “So we’re keeping them then?” 

“We’re keeping them,” I confirmed. 

Frank grinned, kissing my cheek. 

“We’ll keep them here in my house, your parents won't let them in yours,” Frank said. “Just imagine two little cribs over there.”

He gestured to the corner of his bedroom and I smiled. 

“And little toys on the floor and cute high chairs,” I added. 

“And once we’re able to we’ll get a cute little apartment for the four of us where we'll raise the kids,” he said. “And we’ll get married and maybe even have more little babies and it’ll be perfect.”

I smiled, my hand resting on my stomach. Frank pushed my shirt up and kissed my stomach gently. 

“Hello, my little cuties, I can't wait to meet you,” Frank whispered. 

I smiled down at him as he gave me another little kiss. 

“I'm gonna be the best dad in the world,” Frank said. “I'm gonna be here for you unlike my own fuck of a dad. I’ll be at all your school plays and I'll show you the best bands and if anyone messes with you then I'll beat them up.”

“Frankie, I love you so much,” I said. 

“And that was Gee, she's your mom and I know she's going to be the best mom ever,” he continued. “She's gonna watch over you with me and take care of you two. And I know that she's gonna love you both with all her heart.”

“Frank, come give me a kiss,” I said. 

Frank smiled, leaning up to give me a kiss. His tongue ran along mine as his one hand tangled into my hair. I pulled him closer and the kiss deepened. Frank pulled away while I pouted. 

“I don't wanna hurt the babies,” he said. 

“You can have sex while pregnant, Frank,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“I know but…I just don't wanna risk it.” He said. 

“You're so cute,” I mumbled, kissing his cheek. 

“Are you hungry? I'm gonna get you some food,” he said. “What do you want?”

“I just want grapes,” I said. 

Frank smiled and went downstairs. I pushed my shirt back up and sighed as I sat up against the headboard. I turned on the tv, flipping through the channels until I found some cartoons to watch, nothing good was ever on at this time of day.

Frank came in and sat beside me with a bowl of grapes. The two of us sat together eating grapes until the door opened. Ms. Iero kissed both our cheeks and I smiled. 

“Mom, we decided that we want to keep the babies,” Frank said. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Yes, we're sure,” Frank said. “It’s girls, fraternal twin girls.”

Linda smiled. “I was hoping you would keep them.”

“Really?” Frank asked. 

“Yes, I would be too scared to let some random people raise my granddaughters,” she said. “I was reading this story about a girl and her adoptive parents abused then eventually murdered her. I wouldn't want some awful person adopting them. I'll be here for anything you need, babysitting or money or whatever.”

“Thank you, Linda,” I said. 

“They're going to have to stay here,” Frank said. “I'll keep them here in my room, Gee’s parents would never let them stay at her house.”

“Are you up for that?” Ms. Iero asked. “One child is hard enough but having two up and crying all night is tough, especially while you're still in school.”

“I can do it,” Frank said. “I'll do anything to be able to keep the babies.”

“Good, these girls are gonna have a hard working dad,” she said. 

“And I'll be over as much as I can,” I said. “And once I'm okay and healed I was thinking about maybe getting a job too but I don't wanna leave them with you more because of it, you shouldn't have to always take care of them.”

“No, Gee, it’s okay, I would love to spend time with my beautiful granddaughters,” she said. “But just make sure you're healed first, I don't want you getting hurt at all.”

“Thank you,” I said. 

She smiled and left and Frank and I cuddled up together as we continued watching cartoons. 

-+-

“Mom? Can I talk to you?” I asked. 

She glanced up from her work papers and sighed.

“What is it, Genevieve?” She asked. “I'm busy working.”

“I-it's just that I'm getting close to labor and I’m scared,” I said. “What was it like for you? I'm really nervous.”

“Genevieve, I told you I'm working,” she said. “If you wanna be a big girl and get pregnant then you can figure these things out for yourself.”

My eyes watered as I walked out of her office. I got into my car and drove to Frank’s house instead. I still haven't told her I was keeping the babies yet, I was too scared to. 

“Hello?” I called when I walked into the house. 

I walked into the kitchen and saw Ms. Iero. 

“Frank’s at work right now, sweetheart,” she said. 

“I know, I wanted to talk to you,” I said. 

“Sit down, sit down, you look like you're about to pop,” she said. 

I sat down on the couch with her and she smiled. 

“So, How are you feeling?” She asked. 

“My back hurts a lot, my stomach weighs an entire ton,” I said. “And I have to pee every ten seconds which is really annoying.”

She chuckled softly. “I know what that feels like, yours is probably even twice as worse as mine.”

I smiled, resting a hand on my stomach. 

“Were you scared too when you had Frank?” I asked. 

“Of course, I was eighteen and all alone,” she said. “Thankfully Frank is here for you and so am I. If Frank tried to break up with you when he found out you were pregnant I would've slapped him.”

I chuckled softly and she reached over to hold my hand. 

“You still haven't told your parents you're keeping them, have you?” She asked and I shook my head. “Frank stayed up all night working on something to surprise you with.”

She held my hand, helping me upstairs. She opened Frank’s door and I gasped softly. Against the wall was two white cribs pressed against each other, simple yet still nice. Both cribs and small mattresses, one with pink sheets and the other with purple sheets. On the ceiling was a mobile between them, hanging pastel colored stars, moons and clouds. On the wall above the cribs were little white wall decal stickers of butterflies and hearts. 

“He did all this?” I asked. 

“He's so excited,” she said. “And helped him pack up a go to bag for you.”

“Go to bag?” I asked. 

“Yeah, when you go into labor,” she said, pulling out a bag from under the bed. “Some of your clothes, the babies’ clothes, diapers, bottles, things like that for when you're in the hospital.”

“Thank you,” I said. “I don't know what i’d do without you, you've been the one to help both Frank and I through all of this.”

“These aren't just are children, they're my grandchildren,” she said. “I love them to pieces.”

“Is it gonna hurt?” I asked nervously. 

“I won't lie, it will hurt,” she said. “But for all that pain you get two beautiful little girls who you will love until the day you die.”

“I-if parents are supposed to love their children then why don't mine love me?” I asked. 

Linda sighed, wrapping an arm around me as we sat on Frank’s bed. 

“Sometimes people are meant to be parents, you just know when someone is going to be a parent and a great one at that,” she said. “But then some people just aren't meant to parent, it would be better for everyone if they just stay in the offices at work.”

“Sometimes I used to wish that my parents were more like you,” I said. “My parents are always just so strict and cold. They always call me by my full name too. Sometimes I wish that they had been more caring and warm rather than hiring a nanny to raise me.”

“Your parents were definitely not meant to parent,” she said. “I know they don't like me and I know they talk shit about me and my son so I'm sure I can say a few things too. They're just cold-hearted, all they care about is their businesses. They should've left the actual parenting for someone else.”

“They did, it was the nanny,” I snorted. 

Linda chuckled softly, holding my hand. 

“Everything’s gonna be fine, Gee, you’re gonna be a great mother,” she said. 

I smiled and she kissed my cheek. 

“Thank you so much for everything, I promise as soon as I actually get a job or something I’m gonna get you a gift or something,” I said. 

“Are you kidding me? Grandchildren are enough of a gift,” she said. 

“You deserve it, Linda, you really do,” I said. 

“Don’t you worry about that, just focus on you and the babies right now,” she said. 

I nodded, resting a hand on my stomach as I smiled. 

“I’m really glad Frank met you, I really think you’re the one for him,” she said. 

We heard the door open downstairs and Frank walked in. He smiled when he saw me, giving me a kiss. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Ms. Iero said before leaving. 

Frank took off his work shirt, throwing on a t-shirt instead.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“Scared, mostly,” I said. “The doctor said they could come at any minute now and I’m terrified.”

“Your back still hurting?” He asked and I nodded. 

“My feet hurt too,” I mumbled. 

Frank got on his knees on the ground in front of me, immediately massaging my feet. 

“You’re so sweet, I love you,” I said. 

Frank hummed, rubbing my feet. 

“How was work?” I asked. 

“Boring, as usual,” Frank said. “But hey, at least things are a little bit better now that it’s summer break.”

“I hated being pregnant in school, especially since we’re having twins so I was just huge and everyone would just stare at me all the time,” I said. 

“Just about a few days left,” Frank said. “And then we’ve got a whole summer with our beautiful little girls.”

I smiled when I felt a sudden pain. 

“Fuck,” I whimpered. 

“What is it?” Frank asked. 

“I might be wrong but I think I might be going into labor,” I said. 

Frank’s eyes widened, he looked terrified. 

“Fuck, what do we do?” He asked. “Mom!”

She came hurrying up, looking concerned. 

“What? What is it? Is everything okay?” She asked. 

“I think I might be going into labor,” I said. “I think that was a contraction.”

“How long did it last?” She asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe between twenty or thirty seconds,” I said. 

“Could you still talk through it?” She asked and I nodded. “Has your water broken?”

“I don’t think so, I-is it supposed to?” I asked nervously. “Is there something wrong with the babies if it doesn’t break?”

“Oh my god, the babies are dead,” Frank said. 

“No, you both need to keep your heads, the babies are fine,” Linda said. “I think you are going into labor.”

“So we need to get her to the hospital!” Frank exclaimed. 

“No, not yet, they’ll just send her back home,” she said. “Why don’t we just go downstairs and we can put on a movie?”

“You wanna watch a movie while she’s fucking in labor?” Frank asked. 

Linda sighed. “I’ll be keeping track of your contractions, you don’t have to worry about anything. Early labor can last hours for some woman. Just watch a movie and try to get some rest, you’re gonna need all your energy for later.”

They helped me downstairs to the couch and put on a movie. 

“I’ll call your parents for you, Gee,” Linda said while Frank turned a movie on. 

Frank looked like he wasn’t going to explode. The entire time he wouldn’t sit still, he just kept moving and fidgeting. My contractions were twenty minutes apart so Ms. Iero said we were still good. Frank held me in his arms until I eventually fell asleep. 

-+-

“It’s okay, baby, just breathe,” Frank said. 

“Fuck you!” I shouted. 

“Alright, it’s time for her to deliver,” Doctor Kristin said. “Are both of you coming into the room?”

“I’m not,” Ms. Iero said. 

“B-but we need you,” I said. “We don’t know what we’re doing, you have to be there to because—“

“Hey, Gee, it’s gonna be fine,” she interrupted. “The two of you are going to get through this.”

I nodded and I was brought into a room. Frank scrubbed in, holding my hand tight. He pushed my sweaty red hair back and kissed my forehead. 

The entire labor seemed so fast but take so long at the same time. Once they gave me some medicine it felt a little better but it was still hurting so badly. 

It was only about half an hour when I heard two little babies crying. I relaxed against the bed as I cried softly. 

“You did it,” Frank whispered, holding my hand. 

I nodded, exhausted now after all of that. They came over with both the girls wrapped up in little blankets. 

“Cherry and Lily,” Frank whispered. 

He took Cherry and I smiled down at Lily. 

“They’re so pretty,” Frank mumbled. 

“We’re gonna get you to the recovery room now,” the nurse said. 

They put the twins into one hospital crib and soon I was in a room with them. I smiled at Ms. Iero, who was waiting with balloons. 

“Congratulations,” she said, giving us both hugs. “I bet you’re tired, huh?”

“Yeah, definitely,” I said. 

“You just get some rest,” she said. “I wanna go look at my beautiful little grandchildren. Which one is Cherry and which is Lily?”

“Cherry is on the left,” Frank said. 

“Hello, beautiful girls,” she cooed. 

I smiled, holding Frank’s hand. 

“We’re parents,” I mumbled. 

“Yeah, and you did so good too,” he said. 

I smiled when the door opened and I saw my mom. 

“What is this?” She asked. “Why are they here? You were supposed to give them up.”

“We didn’t want to,” I said. “We love them. We already have cribs and stuff set up at Frank’s house.”

“Well, have fun with that because you’re no longer allowed into my house,” she said before walking out. 

I stared in shock, my eyes watering. 

“Sh-she just kicked me out,” I whimpered. 

“Don’t worry, you’re moving in with us,” Linda reassured. 

I nodded and Frank ran his fingers through my hair. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered. 

“I wanna hold them,” I said. 

Linda and Frank handed me both my daughters. I smiled softly at their sleeping figures wrapped up in little blankets. 

“I’m so glad they’re okay,” I said. “They’re a little premature but they’re still okay. Oh, they’re so little, I never want to put them down.”

“Yeah, that feeling never really goes away,” Linda said. “Come on, let me get a picture.”

Frank and I smiled as she took the picture. 

“I can’t wait to take a shower, I feel so gross,” I said. 

“Well, you look beautiful,” he said, giving me a kiss. 

We were only able to stay in the hospital overnight before we went home. I watched Frank put both girls into their cribs before he came over to give me a kiss. 

“Hey, Gee, I’m gonna run to your house to get your stuff,” Linda said. 

“Y-you’re gonna leave us alone with them?” I asked nervously. “Wh-what if something happens and you’re not here?!”

“You two are going to be fine,” she said. “You started to get the hang of it in the hospital already, you know what to do. I doubt anything is really gonna happen while I’m gone, they’re too young. All they’re gonna do is sleep, poop and eat.”

She kissed both our cheeks before leaving. 

“Are you okay?” Frank asked as I sat down in the little rocking chair in the corner. 

“Yeah, just sore,” I said. “I just pushed fucking humans out of me

Frank ran his fingers through my hair and I smiled. 

“I still can’t believe I’m actually a dad,” he mumbled. 

“When do you go to work?” I asked. 

“Tomorrow,” he said quietly. 

“So soon?” I asked sadly. 

“I know, I hate it too but I’ve gotta be able to provide for them,” he said. “My mom doesn’t make a lot of money but she said she’ll help out, I just need to help pay for their stuff because babies are expensive.”

“I’m gonna miss you while you’re at work,” I said. “The girls will miss you too.”

Frank smiled, running his fingers through my hair. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” I said. 

I got up and headed to the bathroom, turning on the shower. I took a nice shower, god I felt disgusting. But I was tired so I didn’t stay in too long before I got out and got dressed, curling up in bed. 

“Tired?” Frank asked and I nodded. 

I looked at the alarm clock that said it was only seven at night. Frank laid beside me, holding me close until I fell asleep. 

Two hours later I was woken up to Lily crying. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll get, you just sleep,” Frank said. 

I snuggled up into the warm blanket, humming as I fell asleep. 

Forty-five minutes later Cherry woke up crying. 

I fell asleep to the sounds of Frank changing a diaper. 

Three hours later Cherry woke up crying again, which woke Lily up and she started crying too. 

“Are they hungry?” I asked, rubbing my eyes. 

“I’ve got it, go to sleep,” Frank said. 

The two of them combined woke up probably about fifteen times during the night. I whined, when I woke up to Frank getting out of bed. 

I watched him get on his work clothes. His face was pale and there were dark bags under his eyes. 

“You don’t look well, you stayed up all night with the babies,” I said. “You shouldn’t go to work like that, you’re exhausted.”

“I’ll be fine, baby,” he said. “Even if they weren’t crying I still would’ve stayed up because I’m just so scared that maybe one of them will stop breathing or something.”

“Do you really think we’ll be able to do this?” I asked, my eyes watering. “Maybe my mom was right and we should’ve given them up for adoption.”

“We’re gonna do this, Gee, and we’re gonna be the best damn parents in the world,” he said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said. 

Frank gave me a kiss before leaving. I smiled and stood up, looking into the cribs to where my two beautiful baby girls were sleeping. Everything was going to be perfect, we were going to be the happiest family ever.


	27. Area 50 Plus 1

I looked at the person in the room. Well, the ‘person’. I look at his bright orange hair. He looked very confused. 

“What has it done in the past hour?” Pete asked. 

“Nothing, just sat there looking around,” I said. 

“It is far more fascinating than I thought,” he said. “We finally got this being from another planet and it doesn’t do anything!”

“We can always have an autopsy,” Bob said. “You know, run some tests.”

“We aren’t doing that,” I denied. “I’m just going to talk to him.”

I took the McDonald’s bag and walked into the room. The alien sat on the bed, dressed in a blue suit as he looked around. I glanced at the mirror on the wall, knowing Bob and Pete were listening and watching. I sighed and sat in a chair as he stared at me. 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Iero,” I said. “Or Frank, just call me Frank, actually.”

Was it weird to be nervous? I mean, I’m excited! This is my first time seeing an alien!

“A-are you able to tell me your name?” I asked. “Do you speak English? Can you speak any human language?”

He just stared at me, adjusting his tie. 

“Okay, well, you’ve been here for a while, I’m sure you’re hungry,” I said. “I don’t really know if you eat human food or not.”

I held out the McDonald’s bag and I watched as he sniffed. He took the bag, pulling out the burger. He took a bite before scrunching up his face and he spit it out. 

“So you eat human food,” I said. “I can get you something else.”

I hurried to the door where the other two sat in interest. 

“Get me food, different kinds of food, anything,” I said. 

They nodded, walking off before I sat back down. 

“They’ll Get you something else, I know McDonald’s isn’t the most appetizing thing,” I said. 

He just stared at me blankly. Oh god, how do I communicate with him?

His ship crashed a few miles north of here and it was quickly wiped clean. The ship was taken to a warehouse and the alien was taken to this room. He’s been here for about twelve hours now and hasn’t done anything, just sat here on this bed. 

“Who are you?” I asked, speaking slowly as I used hand gestures. 

I was desperate. 

He just furrowed their eyebrows. I bit my lip, running my fingers through my hair. 

“Can you somehow tell me about this?” I asked. 

I held up a photo of his ship and his eyes widened. He hugged it to his chest, his eyes closing. He seemed to be muttering something under his breath and I leaned closer to hear. When he noticed me doing this he scowled and turned away, continuing with his mumbling. 

The door opened and the two brought in a little foldable table, setting up the array of food they had gotten before they left. The alien turned, his interest peaked again. 

I watched him look at the food, sniffing softly. He seemed to inspect each and every one of them before taking a small bite of the potato salad. He chewed slowly before taking a bite of the taco.

I couldn’t help but smile in fascination as I watched. Who knew it could be so interesting watching someone intricately sort through foods they liked and didn’t like. 

“Here, drink something too,” I said. 

I pushed the water towards him and he took a small sip before spitting it out. He drink the slushee next and I laughed as his eyes widened. He drank it quickly before crying out in pain, holding his head. 

There was a small bit of static before I heard Pete’s voice over the intercom. “He’s gonna give himself a sugar rush.”

I smiled softly as he set the drink down with a small scowl. I pushed the coffee towards him and he looked at it skeptically before taking a small sip. He seemed to enjoy it before setting it back down. 

“Can you tell me what this says?” I asked. 

I held out another photo of his ship, some alien language inscribed in it. 

“Can you tell me anything at all?” I asked. 

The alien looked at it before taking a bit bite of his mashed potatoes. 

“We can get you another slushee if you tell us something at all,” I said. “You don’t even have to speak, just let us know something.”

He seemed to ignore me as he kept taking small bites of each plate. Finally, he pushed all the food onto the ground except for the mashed potatoes and I frowned in confusion. He dumped the bowl out, pushing it down flat across the table. 

“Can you communicate in any way?” I asked. 

I dragged his finger across the mashed potatoes as I watched in confusion. 

There was static again. “Try asking about other aliens, where he’s from and stuff.”

“Yeah, that’d work if he spoke at all,” I muttered. 

The alien picked up the table and turned it around suddenly. I frowned and looked at the mashed potatoes. He had drawn a picture of me in the potatoes and I frowned in confusion 

“Wh-why…” I looked up at him, frowning in confusion. 

He laid down on the bed suddenly and I looked over at him. Within only a few seconds he was sleeping. 

I got up and left the room, sighing quietly. Bob and Pete stood there with small frowns. 

“He isnt anything like I expected,” Pete said. “He’s so much…less. He’s almost like a normal human.”

“He looks human,” Bob added. “Run some tests, electrocute him, cut him open, we can—“

“No,” I denied. “We aren’t doing that. This place already has a bad enough name, we aren’t going to live up to it. We need him, we can’t torture him.”

The others nodded in agreement. We both knew it would be a slow process but we needed to get information from him. 

“I guess I’ll clean up the mess,” Pete offered. “I don’t want some janitor in there. Nobody speaks to the alien but the three of us.”

We all nodded in agreement before Pete went in to quietly clean up the food the alien had thrown around. 

“Do you think we’re going to get any information from him?” Bob asked. 

“We can only hope,” I said. “We just need to take it slow, we need to gain his trust.”

Bob nodded and we headed down to the cafeteria. Pete joined us later for lunch. 

“Did you lock the doors?” I asked. 

“Yeah, definitely,” he said. 

Ryan sat down at the table with us, leaning his elbows on the table. 

“So, I heard you three got the alien that crash landed,” he said. 

“We can’t talk about it,” Pete said. 

“Come on!” He exclaimed. “Just one little thing! What’s it like?! Does it speak English?! Can it communicate?!”

“It’s classified,” Bob said. 

“Just one little thing,” he begged. 

I shook my head, chuckling softly as I headed upstairs. I sat in a chair, looking in the window. The alien only slept for another hour before he got up. I watched in interest as he walked up. He seemed to fix his hair in the mirror, facing me as I watched in interest. He fixed his tie before walking towards the door. 

The alien rattled the doorknob before realizing the door was locked. He let out a small growl and pulled the door completely off its hinges effortlessly. 

My eyes widened as he started to walk out, looking at me curiously. I hurried over and ushered him back into the room as he frowned. 

“No, you need to stay in here,” I said. 

He let out a small cry, a hand resting on his stomach. I heard it growl and I sighed. 

“You’re hungry again,” I mumbled. “I’ll get you food, just sit here.”

I put my hands on his shoulders, sitting him back down on the bed. I gave him my half finished lunch and he ate happily. I called up Pete and Bob and they looked at the door. 

“He just pulled it off with one hand like it was nothing,” I said. 

“This is actually amazing,” Bob said. “We finally get insight on his abilities.”

“Well, get him more food, he seems to have a really big appetite,” I said. 

Bob nodded, going to get the food. I looked at the door, the metal hinges completely broken. I grabbed some duct tape, taping a line in the doorway. 

“You don’t cross this point, understand?” I asked. 

The alien look at me blankly. 

“This line,” I said, pointing to the line. “You don’t walk further.”

The alien looked at me for a moment before nodded. 

“D-did he just respond?” Pete asked. 

“Holy shit,” I mumbled. “You understand?”

The alien only looked at me. 

“Don’t cross the line,” I said, pointing to the line, shaking my head dramatically. 

The alien nodded again and I smiled. 

“He doesn’t seem to understand everything but he seems to understand that,” Pete said. 

I nodded my head, running a hand through my hair. 

“Maybe he learning,” I said. 

Pete nodded as Bob returned. The alien ate all the food, enough for at least five people. We pulled chairs in, sitting around as we watched him. 

“Let’s Try with something simple,” Pete said. 

He pulled out a little stress ball from his pocket and held it out.

“This is a ball,” he said. “Ball.”

The alien looked at it for a moment before nodding. 

“Ball,” Pete said. “Can you say it?”

The alien took the little stress ball and inspected it slowly. When he got bored of it he threw it on the ground, returning to his slushee. 

“Ball,” he said, pointing to it. 

We smiled happily, nodding our heads. 

“He seems to be picking it up pretty fast,” Bob said. 

“He’s an extraterrestrial being, I’m sure he’s highly intelligent,” I said. “It’s not like we’re teaching a baby how to ride a bike or something.”

“Bike,” the alien said. 

We looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Baby,” he said. 

“This is actually worrying me how fast he’s picking up on this,” Pete said. “He’s smart and insanely strong. What if he comes to his senses and decides to kill us.”

“Kill,” The alien repeated. “Kill bike.”

The alien furrowed his eyebrows, almost as though he knew it wasn’t correct but he couldn’t quite figure out why just yet. 

“I’m Frank,” I said, pointing to myself. “Pete and Bob.”

I gestured to the other two and the alien seemed to analyze us. 

“We’re just trying to understand who oh are and how you got here,” bob said. 

“Un-der-st-and,” the alien said, stretching it out to sound the word out. 

“Good job,” I said. “Can you tell us your name?”

The alien looked at us. 

“G-G-G—“ The alien look frustrated with that sound, it seemed like he couldn’t pronounce it perfectly. 

“He can’t say G?” Pete asked. “Maybe we should just call him Gee.”

I snorted softly, looking back at the alien, who was still trying to pronounce the word ‘good’ with determination. 

“G-g-good,” he finally said. 

“Not bad,” I said. “Can you tell us where you’re from at all?” 

We laid out a picture of the sky at night, one of the best damn photos our fifty million dollar nasa camera could get us. Gee stared in awe, a soft smile spreading over his face. 

We watched him hug the poster, the pages crinkling slightly. He laid down and was suddenly back asleep again, the posted still cuddled in his arms. 

“D-do you think he’s concussed or something?” Bob asked. 

“Can aliens get concussions?” Pete asked. 

We just looked at each other and shrugged. 

“We can try getting a cat scan,” I said. 

They nodded and left to go grab a rolling bed. We moved the alien onto the bed and cuffed his wrists and ankles to the railings. 

“He needs to stay asleep during the scan, we won’t be able to tie him down during it,” he said. 

We wheeled the cart into the hall and people tried looking at the alien. We tried our best to shield him with our bodies as we hurried down. We gently laid him onto the machine, setting everything up. 

“It’s close to a human but…different,” Pete said. 

“No shit it’s different,” I said. 

“He has different brain patterns, he seems to use almost the entire brain,” he said. “That right there, you see that?”

He pointed to the scan of the brain and I looked closer at the spot. 

“What do you think it is?” I asked. 

“Well, doesn’t look unhealthy,” Bob said. 

I nodded when suddenly the lights flickered. There were sparks as the machine broke and we looked in to where the machine was malfunctioning and the alien stood there. He cowered down against the wall in the corner, his body shaking lightly. 

“Is it…is it crying?” Bob asked. “They can cry too? What emotions do they have?”

I hurried into the room, kneeling down next to Gee 

“Hey, I’m sorry but we just wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt from the crash,” I said softly. 

Gee looked at me, his eyes narrowing slightly. He sniffled and scooted away from me, pressing himself into the corner of the room. 

“Hey,” I said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

The alien stared at my hand with wide eyes. I looked at it for a moment too before I pulled it away. 

“Come on, we’ll give you food if you come back with us,” I said. 

“Food,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, standing up. We walked him back to the room, me by his side with Pete in front and Bob behind us. People tried coming up, tried talking and getting pictures and touching the alien. We kept them off, partially because it was classified and partly because Gee seemed frightened. 

“He’s walking and talking and cooperating!” Someone shouted. 

“Food,” Gee said, resting a hand on his stomach. 

“I know, we’ll get you food,” I said. 

Gee seemed to relax more when we got back to his room. He sat on his bed, looking at the wall. 

“Get him some food,” I said to Bob. “Pete, did they get the new suit?”

“Yes, it came in about an hour ago,” he said. “I’ll go get it now.”

I nodded as the two of them left. I sat on the bed next to Gee and he looked me over skeptically. 

“Can you say something else for me?” I asked. 

“Something else for me,” he repeated. 

I stared at him as he burst out laughing. The others came back and I sighed as we watched him eat yet again. 

“He’s really starting to get a good grasp on the complexity of the English language,” I said. 

“He’s highly intelligent, it’s almost scary,” Bob said. 

Gee finished eating, looking at us curiously. He smiled, waving softly. I grabbed the brand new blue suit, identical to the one he was wearing. The one he had on now was dirty and ripped from the crash. 

“Mine,” he said, taking it from my hands. 

“He’s learning words on his own now,” Pete said. 

We watched him get changed into the brand new suit, a big smile on his face. 

“He can almost pass off as a real human now,” I said. 

“Do you think there are other aliens out there blended in with the humans?” Bob asked. 

We just watched as Gee fixed his hair in the mirror. 

“Gee, Do you know how to speak English?” Pete asked. 

Gee didn’t respond, I don’t think he knows we were talking to him. Obviously he doesn’t, that’s not his name. 

“Alien Dude,” Bob said. 

There was no response from the alien dude. 

“Alright, he’s gotta go to the bathroom soon, right?” Pete asked. “He’s drank almost a gallon and a half worth of slushees now.”

We sighed as we watched him for He next few hours. 

“I’ll watch him first,” Pete offered. 

We nodded and went down to the bunks two floors down. The two of us fell asleep quickly, all the excitement from before seemingly crashing. 

I took the last shift, waking up at about four in the morning. I watched Gee through the window, even though the door was still missing. 

“Frank,” he said suddenly. 

I perked up, walking into his room. He stepped close to me and I felt my brain fuzz out a bit. It was like suddenly lust took over as he pressed his lips against mine. 

I pushed him down against the bed, kissing him roughly. Gee’s hands tangled into my hair, his legs wrapping around my waist to pull me closer. I couldn’t even seem to control myself, I just wanted more. 

“Frank!” Someone shouted. 

Pete pulled me off Gee and the fuzziness left. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He asked. 

“I-I don’t know,” I said. “That wasn’t me. I-I couldn’t control myself. Were you mind controlling me or something?”

We looked at Gee, who just looked back innocently, a small smile on his face. 

“Fuck, okay, you hungry?” Pete asked. 

“Yes,” Gee said. 

“Okay, I was talking to Frank but that works too,” Pete said. 

“I’ll just take some coffee,” I said. 

Pete nodded and left, leaving me alone. 

“Listen, Gee, you can’t do that again,” I said. 

“Why not?” He asked. 

“Because it just isn’t appropriate,” I said. “You can’t control people here, understand? Humans enjoy their free will and they don’t like being controlled. There are laws here so that way people can have their freedom. Do you understand?”

Gee looked at me for a moment before nodding. 

“Good,” I mumbled, leaning back against the wall. 

Pete came back and I looked at my watch. 

“Bob’s still out,” Pete said. 

“I think I’m gonna go take a nap too if you’re staying up here,” I said. 

Gee stood up, grabbing my arm. He pushed me down onto his bed and tucked me in. I frowned in confusion as he tried putting me to bed. 

“Well, he’s nurturing,” Pete said. “Maybe He has kids. That means there’s more out there. There could be a whole civilization on another planet.”

Gee smiled down at me, running his fingers through my hair as he tried to soothe me to sleep. 

“This is weird,” I said. 

His hand froze, his smile dropping. Gee turned away and crossed his arms unhappily. 

“I’m sorry,” I said, sitting up. “I didn’t mean it like you’re weird or anything. I’m just a grown man. Grown men don’t get lullabies before bed.”

He turned to me, singing softly in a foreign language. Pete watched as Gee gently pushed me back onto the bed. Something about him and his singing was so calming, I felt myself falling asleep. 

When I woke up Bob was there too. I yawned, stretching my arms. I don’t think I’ve slept that well in years. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, sitting up in the bed. 

“We’re talking,” Gee said. 

“Jesus, you’re learning really fast, you could hardly understand us a few years ago,” I said. 

“My race is superior,” he said. 

I raised my eyebrows.

“Is your race trying to invade?” Bob asked. 

“No, we don’t harm aliens,” he said. 

“Aliens?” Pete asked. 

“You are aliens to me,” he said. 

“Okay, why would you come to Earth then?” I asked. 

“I meant to go to the Cigar Galaxy but miscalculated and went to the Sombrero Galaxy instead,” he said. 

“That doesn’t explain anything,” Pete said. 

“So I meant to go to the Cigar Galaxy instead but miscalculated again and went to the Milky Way Galaxy,” Gee said. “I’m not the best pilot.”

I nodded my head, standing up. 

“Well, Thank you for cooperating with us so well,” I said. 

“Can I have another one of those cold drinks?” Gee asked. 

“A slushee?” Bob asked and he nodded. “Alright, I’ll go get you another one.”

Gee had a big smile on his face. 

“What’s your name?” Pete asked. 

“Zryyhx,” he said. “Why do you call me Gee?”

“We just needed something to call you and you couldn’t pronounce the letter G at first,” I said. 

“My friends used to call me Zero,” he said. “For your English word zero.”

“Tell us about your life,” I said. 

“I have a brother, his name is Zez’uz,” he said. “He has a wife too and a daughter named Un’eo. I was on my way to visit them, they live in the Cigar Galaxy. Small place, nice for a family.”

“What about you? Do you have a wife or some kids?” I asked. 

“No, maybe one day but not now,” he said. 

“How do alien pregnancies work?” I asked. 

“Basically the same to yours but it has a longer gestation period,” he said. 

“How long?” Pete asked. 

“A little over ten months,” he said. “We aren’t too different. We’ve seen those movies you’ve made and it isn’t anything like that.”

I nodded my head, fixing the collar of my white lab coat. 

“Are you fixing my ship?” Gee asked. 

“Fixing?” Pete asked. “Uh…I…”

Gee looked at him expectantly.

“My ship,” he repeated. “So I can go visit my brother.”

Pete and I looked at each other. Of course we had never expected a moment like this. We never expected for this alien to be so nice. We never guessed it would just politely ask to go home. 

“W-we’ll have to check up on it to see the progress,” I said. 

Thankfully Bob saved us at that moment when he walked back in. Gee drank happily, sitting on his bed. 

“When do you think I’ll be able to leave?” Gee asked. 

We were again at a loss for words.

“Probably soon, we’re almost done getting parts to start the repair,” Bob lied. 

“We should probably get that door fixed,” Pete said quietly.

We looked at the broken door that leaned against the wall. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was meant to stay in this room,” Gee said. 

“You have incredible strength, that’s a solid iron door,” Bob said. 

Gee shrugged, drinking happily. 

“Is my tongue blue?” He asked, sticking out his tongue. 

“Yeah, It is,” I said with a small chuckle. “God, I can’t believe how fast of a learner you are.”

“Maybe you humans could too if you used more of your brain,” Gee said. 

“Well, I wish we could,” Pete said. 

“It’s actually true that we do use it all, that’s just a myth,” Bob said. 

“Okay, I’m gonna stop this here because I don’t want you guys fighting over this again,” I said. 

“I’m gonna go grab more coffee,” Pete said. 

“I’ll join you,” Bob said. 

The two quarreled, the voices faded before being cut off completely by the sound of the door. 

“Why did you make me kiss you?” I asked. 

“Did you not like it?” Gee asked. 

“I’m just confused,” I said. 

“For your sexuality?” He asked. 

“What? No,” I denied. 

“I wanted someone and you were so pretty and nice,” he said.

“Wanted Someone? Like someone inside you?” I asked and he nodded. “Okay, wow.”

“On My planet people used to call me a gibernot,” he said. 

“What’s that?” I asked. 

“I believe it roughly translate into your English word whore,” he said. 

“You’re a whore?” I asked. 

“I don’t think so, I just enjoy sex and that’s okay because sex is a normal thing that lots of people do,” he said. 

I nodded my head, running a hand through my hair. 

“Frank, are you comfortable with your sexuality?” Gee asked. 

“Um, yeah, I’m comfortable with my sexuality,” I said. 

Gee nodded, finishing his slushee. He didn’t say anything, just fixed his tie. 

“My brother is expecting me, I should go,” Gee said. 

My eyes widened. “I-I—“

“I am allowed to leave at my own free will, correct?” Gee asked. 

“There’s just…the others won’t let you leave, they want you here to learn more,” I said. 

“But I need to go to my brother,” he said. 

I looked at his face, he looked so upset. We couldn’t just trap him here, that was so wrong. 

“I can try to sneak you out,” I said. “J-just wait here.”

I hurried out and found a spare lab coat. Gee put it on, buttoning it up. 

“Okay, now just blend in,” I said. 

He walked beside me as I headed to the warehouse. His ship was there, surrounded by workers. 

“Who’s this?” Bert asked. 

I held up my ID and he looked to Gee next. 

“This is Doctor Johnson from the Crestwood Research Facility,” I said. “We need everyone out for a full inspection of the ship.”

Bert looked at us for a moment before he nodded. Everyone left and he hurried to his ship. Gee gently ran his hand over a bit of dented metal, muttering something in his alien language. 

“It should be fine to fly, I’ll be able to make it to my brother,” he said. 

I nodded and Gee smiled. I opened the warehouse door and blinked against the sudden light. 

“I’ll come back,” Gee promised “I’ll come back and visit you.”

He leaned forward and gave me a kiss. I felt my heart skip a beat as he smiled. Gee hopped into the ship before he started it and quickly flew off. 

I grabbed my stuff and ran as fast as I could. I knew I would have to go into hiding now, everyone would be against me. But I didn’t care one bit as long as Gee was happy and would come back for me one day.


	28. Little Surprises

I looked at Gerard, biting my lip softly. He was so pretty, his red hair was so bright and captivating. Everything about him was just beautiful from his pale skin to his soft pink lips. I liked him a lot, if you couldn’t tell. I’ve liked him for a while now but I’ve been to nervous to say anything.

I sighed quietly as I looked at the partner list for our semester project. I was partnered with Brendon again. He wasn’t a bad partner but I tended to carry more of the weight of the team. My eyes glanced down and I saw Jamia was partnered with Gerard.

“Switch with me,” I hissed, pulling her arm.

“Ow, Frank, what the fuck?” She muttered.

“Please, Mia, I’ll do anything, please just switch partners with me before anyone else comes over,” I begged.

She rolled her eyes and changed partners before someone walked over. I smiled happily, kissing her cheek.

“I owe you, thank you,” I said.

Gerard came up and my heart skipped a beat as he looked over the list.

“Guess we’re partners,” he said to me.

I smiled, nodding my head.

“Sorry you have to be partners with me,” he said.

“Wh-why would I be sorry?” I asked.

Oh god, I was so nervous.

“I have a pretty tight schedule, people get annoyed by that a lot,” he said.

“Oh, well I’m free anytime you want me,” I said. “Or I-I mean--”

“Sounds cool,” Gerard said. “Give me your number and I’ll text you a time. Are we able to go to your place?”

“Probably not, my dorm is always throwing parties so it’s just always loud and busy and stuff like that so it’s not a very good place to work,” I said.

“Alright, I guess we can come back to my apartment,” he said. “I can cook you dinner if you want.”

He’s gonna cook me dinner? Oh god, I might as well just melt now. 

“That sounds great,” I agreed.

“Alright, text you later,” Gerard said before walking off.

I looked at his ass in his tight skinny jeans, my heart racing quickly. I heard to find out where Jamia had walked off to. She was looking at the casing of artwork when I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. 

“I can’t tell if we have a date or not,” I said.

“Why?” She asked. “What happened? Did he ask to fuck you or something?”

“No, he invited me to his apartment and he’s gonna cook me dinner,” I said.

“He’s gonna cook for you?” Jamia asked. “I mean, you’re doing a school assignment but cooking for you? He doesn’t usually cook for people. He’s never cooked for anyone, actually. I’ve been partners with him before and he’s blown me off twice and given me a granola bar.”

_Gerard: Is six okay?_

_Frank: Sounds Perfect_

“Okay, I’m going over at six,” I said. “I have to go shower.”

I went back to my dorm, taking a nice, hot shower. I spent nearly an hour picking out clothes until I finally just settled on my black jeans, black converse, grey t-shirt, dark red flannel and my leather jacket. Oh, I loved wearing so many layers.

Gerard buzzed me up to his apartment and I sprayed my mouth with breath spray before I knocked on the door. Gerard opened it and smiled. He looked so good in his black leather pants and black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

“Hey,” he said, opening the door wider.

I stepped in and looked around as I bit my lip.

“Alright, I just made spaghetti, I’m not a very good cook,” he admitted.

“It sounds perfect,” I said.

He smiled and we sat at the table. Frank got me a plate and I smiled as the two of us ate.

“You into art?” I asked, looking around at the paintings that were hung on the walls.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Gerard said glancing at them. “Don’t paint too often nowadays.”

“How come?” I asked.

“I’ve just been too busy,” he said. “It’s alright though, I feel like maybe if I take a little break then all the inspiration will just flow out of me when I finally get back into it.”

I smiled, looking at him. He had this small, shy smile on his face as he tucked his red hair behind his ear. He was so cute when he was all shy and embarrassed, I just couldn’t get enough of it. We finished eating and sat on the couch. I leaned closer, waiting for something to happen.

“Here wait, I’ll be back in a minute,” he said. 

Gerard went down the small hallway and I bit my lip as I fixed my jacket and hair.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Gerard said.

My heart skipped a beat before completely dropping when I saw he wasn’t talking to me. Instead he had a baby in his arms.

“A-a baby?” I squeaked. “Whose baby?”

“Mine,” Gerard said. “This is my daughter, Bandit. Did you have a good nap, beautiful?” 

Gerard kissed her cheek and she smiled.

“Well, I have to feed her but we can work on our project while she’s eating,” Gerard asked.

So...this isn’t a date.

He set a pink bumbo baby seat onto the coffee table and buckled her into it before going to the kitchen. She looked at me curiously while she chewed on her fist.

I was about to have a heart attack, I didn’t know what to do. The man I wanted date had a child. Well, if he has a child that that means he’s straight, or at least he likes girls too. Maybe the mom is in the picture. If I date him then I’m basically signing up to have a child and I’m too young to have a child.

Gerard came back in with a little glass jar of baby food and a little rubber spoon. He sat beside me on the couch as he sighed. Bandit cooed when she saw the food, holding her hands out.

“Alright, what’s the project exactly?” He asked.

I cleared my throat, reaching for my notebook in my backpack. Gerard put a bib on Bandit and opened the jar. I couldn’t help but chuckle as he opened his mouth while feeding Bandit, pretending to eat too.

“So, uh, who’s her mom?” I asked as casually as I could.

“Oh, she’s just, like, she’s not in the picture anymore,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“No, it’s alright,” he said. “I’ve got my little Bandit and that’s all that matters, I love her so much.”

“How old is she?” I asked.

“About six months,” Gerard said, feeding her another bite.

I smiled, opening my notebook.

“Okay, so for the project we have to make a short film that involves some sort of sci-fi in it,” I said.

“Oh great, I love aliens, I couldn’t wait for this topic when it was mentioned in the syllabus,” he said.

“It has to be five to ten minutes and is due by next friday,” I said.

“Alright, that’s no problem,” he said.

I nodded, biting my lip as I looked at Bandit. She had beautiful hazel eyes just like Gerard’s and a bit of brown hair on her head. She was wearing a pair of footy pajamas that was pink with white flowers on it. She cooed happily as she ate, bits of spit dribbling down her chin.

“So, Frank what do you want the short movie to be?” He asked.

“I’m not quite sure, you seem to be a little bit more into this than me,” I admitted. “I’m cool with doing whatever, I hadn’t even meant to take this class I signed up for the wrong one and was too embarrassed to tell anyone. I don’t mind though, it’s pretty interesting.”

Plus, this class is the whole reason I even met Gerard in the first place. And I was so thankful for that everyday. 

“I think we can--”

Gerard was interrupted when Bandit coughed, effectively spitting food out. Gerard wiped her mouth with her bib.

“There we go,” he muttered. 

He kept feeding her until she was done with her food. 

“You need a burping?” He asked in his little baby voice. 

He unbuckled her, patting he back after he pulled her into his lap. He smiled and burped her, cleaning her mouth. 

“Sorry It’s So hard to get work done with me as your partner,” he said. 

“No, it’s okay, she’s adorable,” I said. 

Gerard smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

“Okay, what do we need to do first?” He asked. “Are those the only requirements?”

“Yeah, looks like it,” I said. 

Gerard set Lily on the ground on a little playmat on her stomach. She quietly and played with a toy. 

“Okay, I’m ready to focus now,” he said. 

Gerard smiled at me and I felt my heart race a bit. 

“O-okay, So we just have to write a little script about sci-fi shit,” I said. 

Gerard bit his lip and looked at Bandit. 

“Sorry, I-I probably shouldn’t have said that,” I apologized. 

“No, it’s okay, people tell me I’m super protective of her,” Gerard said. “But, like, she’s my little girl, I just want her happy and healthy. I used to watch this one tv show, it was basically about like strippers and stuff but now I can’t even watch it because I just imagine my little B as a stripper and it just makes me so sad.”

I smiled softly as he picked her up. 

“She’s my Little Baby and I only want the absolute best for her,” he said. 

He gave her a kiss and she giggled. 

“So, were you in like a committed relationship with her mom or was it like a one night stand?” I asked. 

“One night stand,” Gerard said. “And then nine months later I get this little cutie.”

I smiled as Bandit gently chewed on the tip of his finger. 

“You ever thought about having kids?” He asked. 

“Yeah But usually I imagine myself already with a college degree and married with a job,” he said. 

“Yeah, that’s what I used to imagine too,” Gerard said. 

“I’m proud of you, though, you’re in college and you’re raising a baby at the same time,” I said. 

“It’s hard but we make do,” Gerard said. “Plus the lady two doors down is the best babysitter in the world.”

I smiled, looking at her small smile. 

“You wanna hold her?” Gerard asked. 

I nodded and he handed her to me. She looked up at me before whining, reaching to Gerard. He smiled, taking her back. 

“Oh my god, I’m getting distracted again,” he said. 

“Alright, I think that maybe—“

There was a loud fart and Gerard sighed. 

“Alright, I’ve gotta change her diaper, I promise I’ll be right back,” he said. 

I nodded and Frank went back to the other room. He came back with Bandit on his hip. He set her on the ground and sat beside me to get working. 

“Okay, first we just need a basic plan for the scene,” he said.

“Um, we can do aliens because you like them, they are pretty cool,” I said. “I-I’ve never written a script before so I don’t really know what to do.”

“It’s not too bad, just as long as you don’t write something completely humiliating,” Gerard said.

“You know, we can have Bandit be a character, she can be a cute little baby alien,” I said. “Plus, our professor loves kids so he might give us a bit of bonus points.”

“Oh my god, she would look so cute,” Gerard cooed. “I love dressing her up. I already have her Halloween costume. It’s this little bumblebee outfit because she’s my Lady B.”

“That’s adorable,” I said.

Bandit started crying and he got up, going over to pick her up.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked.

Gerard bounced her and I watched for half an hour while he tried everything to get her to stop.

“I’m sorry, Frank, can we do this another time?” Gerard asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” I said, packing up my things.

I stood up and he held the bawling baby on his hip as he opened the door for me. I was about to leave when I mustered up all the confidence I had. 

“Maybe we can do this another day,” I said.

“Yeah, I’ll text you later,” he said.

“B-but maybe we can do it without the schoolwork and without the baby,” I said.

Gerard nodded but paused when he seemed to realize something.

“Wait, that’s...that sounds like a date,” he said.

“Yeah, I was hoping it would be,” I said.

“Okay,” he agreed.

“Wait, really?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know when I’m free, schedules can be kinda difficult with this little girl,” he said.

Bandit was still crying as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I blushed deeply, giving a small wave before I left. I giggled happily as I walked back to the dorm. Thankfully Gerard’s apartment was just off campus so it wasn’t very far at all.

I hurried into my co-ed dorm and ran to Jamia’s bedroom. She was sitting on her bed as she was busy studying but she looked close to pulling her hair out. 

“I asked him out and he said yes!” I exclaimed.

“Seriously?” She asked. “Oh my god, tell me what happened.”

“Okay, so we actually didn’t get a lot of work done but he made me dinner and we talked a lot and I decided to ask him out and oh my god he said yes,” I said. “Also, he has a kid. He’s got a daughter.”

“Seriously? He didn’t when we were partnered up,” she said.

“Yeah, she’s six months old and she’s absolutely adorable,” I said.

“Frankie, you know if you’re dating someone with a kid that he’s going to want commitment,” she said. “That’s a lot to take on, both a boyfriend and his daughter. You would be like a father.”

“That’s okay,” I said. “Maybe we’ll have a real connection and it’ll just be perfect.”

“So he does like dick then?” Jamia asked.

“Yes, he seems to like dick,” I said. “But he isn’t strictly dickly either, he’s into girls too.”

“When are you two going on a date?” She asked.

“I don’t really know yet, he told me he would text me when he’s available because he’s got a messy schedule because of Bandit,” I said. “I’m really excited but also really nervous. I have to try and plan something really cute but also cheap because I’m sure neither of us have much money, I know I don’t,”

“Oh my god, you should go on a little stroll through that one trail in the woods,” Jamia suggested. “It’ll be so beautiful with the leaves all changing colors and the little animals.”

“Yeah, that actually sounds perfect,” I agreed. “Anyways, I’ve gotta go get some work done, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright, you still owe me one,” she said.

I smiled and kissed her cheek before I went to my own room.

-+-

I met up with Gerard by the park and he smiled.

“Hi,” I said.

“Hey,” he replied, kissing my cheek.

“Sorry it’s only a walk and not anything super interesting,” I said as we started on through the quiet trail.

“No, it’s perfect, I love when the leafs all change to the oranges and the reds, it’s breathtaking,” he said. “Besides, it’s hard to actually talk and get to know someone over a movie or something like that.”

I smiled and nodded, nervously reaching over to hold his hand.

“Can I tell you the truth about something?” I asked.

“Yeah, of course,” he said, frowning as he looked at me in confusion.

“Okay, well, it’s just that for the project you were actually kind of partnered up with my friend Jamia and I made her trade with me because I really liked you,” I said. “That’s not past tense, I still do like you.”

Gee giggled quietly and I smiled. “That’s pretty cute. I think I’m really starting to like you too.”

“Okay, I’m really glad you said that because I was so nervous,” I admitted. “I’m really glad you agreed to go on this date with me.”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a date, I was really nervous too,” he said. 

“Well, you look beautiful,” I said. 

Gerard blushed and I gave his hand a small squeeze. 

“And you look very handsome,” he said. 

I kissed his cheek and smiled at the blush that deepened. I looked around at all the orange, yellow, and red trees that surrounded us. Jamia was right, the view here is absolutely breathtaking. 

The two of us found a little bench and we sat together as we talked, our hands intertwined. He got a phone call suddenly and frowned as he answered it. 

“Huh? O-okay, I’ll be right there,” he said. 

Gerard hung up and sighed. 

“I’m sorry, I told you doing things was kinda hard with a baby,” he said. “My babysitter’s cat is apparently really sick and she needs to go to the vet so I’ve gotta go pick up Bandit. I’m really sorry, I was really liking how this date was going.”

“No, it’s okay,” I said. “I can go with you to help.”

Gerard smiled and we went down to his apartment, which wasn’t too far away. He went to the apartment two doors down where a lady who looked to be in her sixties or seventies opened the door. 

“Ah, Gerard,” she said. 

We stepped in and I saw a healthy cat happily nuzzling against Bandit. 

“Here, Miss Baker, I’ll help get your cat into the car,” Gerard said, trying to pick up the sick cat in the corner. “Frank, can you take Bandit? You can just put her in her crib to try and get her down for a nap.”

I nodded and picked Bandit up. He handed me a key and I went to his apartment. I bit my lip as Bandit looked around, cooing softly. I went down the hall and saw two doors, one leading to the bathroom. I opened the bedroom door and realized Gerard shared a room with Bandit. His bed was there with plain blue blankets. Against the wall was a white crib that had pink bedding.

I set Bandit down into the crib and she immediately started crying. I looked around in panic, not knowing what to do. I picked her back up and her crying stopped thankfully. But then she looked up at me and started crying again, trying to get away from me. 

Gerard walked in and he took Bandit from my arms. Her crying stopped until he put her into the crib. He ignored her crying as he pulled me out, shutting the door behind us. 

“Sorry I don’t really know what to do,” I said. 

“That’s okay, I was the same way when I first got her,” he said. “Sorry I ruined our date.”

“No, it wasn’t ruined,” I denied. 

Bandit stopped crying and he let out a small sigh in relief. We sat down on the couch and he held my hand. 

“Sorry again, I know a crying baby kinda disqualifies this as the best first date,” he said. 

“No, Gee, it’s fine,” I said. “Maybe we can just watch a movie or something.”

He smiled and nodded, turning the tv on. He put in a movie and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. After about twenty minutes I mustered up the confidence to lean over, gently pressing my lips against his. He kissed back, lips parting slightly and I slipped my tongue in. 

I pulled his body closer and he tangled his hands into my hair. I couldn’t get enough as I kissed him deeper, wanting so much more. I pressed him down against the couch, laying between his legs. We pulled away slowly and I rest my forehead against his. 

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” I muttered. 

Gerard giggled quietly and gave me a soft kiss. We sat up and he held my hand. 

“The thing is though is that I don’t wanna just hang out, you know?” He asked. “I want it to be official and I want a serious relationship. I can’t just be hanging out while I have a baby to take care of.” 

“That’s okay, I want something serious too,” I said. 

Gerard smiled, giving me a soft kiss. He picked up the baby monitor and sighed when we listened to Bandit gurgling and cooing to herself.

“Looks like she isn’t sleeping, wanna help me give her a bath?” He asked and I nodded. 

I filled the tub while Gerard got Bandit and undressed her. She laughed happily, splashing us as we laughed. In a way it almost felt like we were a family, maybe one day we could be a family.


	29. Jingle Bells, Batman Smells

There were shrieks and screams and I groaned, covering my ears. I felt the body of a small child fall on top of me, shaking and clinging to me.

“Wake up! It’s Christmas!” Bandit shouted. “Santa came!”

Frank sighed beside me, rubbing his eyes. Our three daughters jumped together on our bed and I bit my lip.

“Girls, settle down,” Frank mumbled.

I yawned, stretching while Frank wrapped his arms around me.

“Go sit on the stairs and we’ll be there in a minute,” Frank said.

The girls scrambled out of the room and I sighed as I sat up.

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom then grab Miles, he should wake up any minute now,” Frank said.

He went to the bathroom and I sighed, stretching again. It was about five in the morning on Christmas day and I was so tired. Frank and I had stayed up late wrapping all the presents and setting them up around the tree. I used the toilet after Frank was done before I went downstairs.

The girls were all squealing happily as they looked at all the presents around the tree. I smiled as I sat on the ground by the tree and Frank soon joined me with Miles on his hip.

“Alright, stockings first,” I said.

I handed each of them their stockings and they eagerly searched through them, giggling happily at everything in there.

“Here’s yours, Miles,” I said.

Frank helped Miles with his stocking while our son cooed, gnawing at everything he could get his hands on. I chuckled softly, resting my head on Frank’s shoulder. He smiled, holding my hand. 

“Can we go to the presents now?” Lily asked. 

I looked and saw the contents of their stockings spread out on the ground, each item thoroughly examined. 

“Alright, first one is for you, Cherry,” I said, handing her her gift. 

We went through, opening all the presents until we were finally done. The girls played with their new toys while Frank stood up. 

“I’ll make breakfast,” he said. “You wanna feed Miles.”

I nodded and took him from Frank. I set him into his high chair and grabbed a jar of baby food. Miles cooed happily as I fed him.

“Daddy, Daddy, can you open this?” Bandit asked, running to Frank.

“Go ask your dad, I’m busy, you don’t want burnt pancakes,” he said. 

Bandit came running to me and I helped to open her doll. She went back to play with her younger sisters while I kept feeding Miles. 

“What time are we going to your parents’ house?” Frank asked. 

“At three,” I said. “Did you remember to get Mikey those pants?”

“Yeah, I barely remembered,” he said 

“Okay good, then I think we have all we need,” I said. “I think I have to wrap a couple of Rowan’s gifts.”

“We get to see baby Rowan?” Bandit asked excitedly. 

“Yes we do,” I said. “And Auntie Kristin told me that she was very excited to see you.”

Bandit clapped her hands happily and Miles copied her. We all sat around the table, the girls all practically inhaling their food as fast as they possibly could so that way they could get back to their toys.

“Bandit, stop it, you’re going to choke,” Frank scolded when Bandit tried to fit an entire pancake into her mouth. 

“Daddy, can you pretty please cut my pancakes for me?” Lily asked.

I nodded, pulling her favorite Elsa plate closer to cut her pancakes into little pieces for her.

“I hope Uncle Mikey got me a bike,” Bandit said.

“You just got a bike for your birthday,” Frank said.

“Yeah but I want a banana bike like Julie from school has so that way Lily or Cherry can ride with me because they aren’t able to ride bikes on their own yet,” Bandit said.

“Maybe we can find an extra long bike seat to put onto your bike,” Frank said.

She nodded, taking a big scoop of her hashbrowns. We finished up eating and the girls didn’t waste a second before they ran off the mess of the living, which was filled with ripped wrapping paper and empty toy packaging boxes.

“Alright, little guy,” I said, letting Miles sit on the ground on a blanket with some of his toys in front of him for him to play with. “I love you.”

I kissed the top of his head and he cooed happily, watching me as I walked away to where Frank was putting dishes into the sink in the other room. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

“Thank you for the book,” I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

“You like it?” Frank asked nervously, turning around in my arms. “I-I wasn’t sure if you would like it but I heard it was a really good book. I know it’s not usually the genre you read but it seemed pretty interesting and--”

“I love it,” I interrupted. “And no, I’m not just saying that. I really do think it’s interesting and I can’t wait to start reading it.”

Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around my neck.

“And did you like my gift?” I asked.

“Yes, I loved it, you know I can’t resist a good vinyl,” he said. “But I can’t wait to give you the rest of your gift later.”

“Rest of my gift?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at him curiously.

Frank smirked and gave me a kiss. I smiled, pressing him back against the counter.

“I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you too,” he replied. “So, you wanna top or bottom tonight?”

“Top,” I said, giving him a kiss.

“Good,” he said. “I’m gonna go grab a shower before we head out for your parents house.”

I nodded, giving him one last kiss before he walked upstairs. I sat down on the floor in the living room, watching my kids play with their brand new toys. Miles looked over at me, crawling a few inches before sitting down on the floor again. He held his arms up and I smiled as I picked him up, sitting him on my lap.

“Hi there, sweetheart, we’re gonna get you into a cute little outfit to go see Grandma and Grandpa,” I cooed.

I kissed his cheek and smiled happily.

“Alright, shower is open if anyone needs it,” Frank said as he walked in, his hair damp. 

“I think we’re okay, we showered yesterday,” I said. “I’m just gonna give Miles a quick bath.”

I carried Miles upstairs to the hall bathroom, putting some water into the tub before I undressed him and set him in. Miles played with his bath toys happily while I got him cleaned up. 

I wrapped him in a towel when he was all done, carrying him to his room. I got him into a clean diaper and set him on the ground. I dressed him into his little off-white colored sweater and a pair of tan pants. 

“Look at my handsome little man!” Frank cheered when I walked downstairs. 

He kissed Miles’ cheek and our son gave him a big, toothless little grin back. 

“I’ll go get the girls dressed,” Frank said. 

He took the girls up and I went to my bedroom, setting Miles on the ground. I got dressed into a pair of black slacks with a white button up when Frank walked in. 

“Which tie?” I asked, looking in the mirror as I held up a red tie in one hand and a green in the other. 

“You wear the red and I’ll wear the green,” he said, taking it from my hand. 

Frank put on his own similar outfit: black slacks, grey button up, dark green tie. 

“The girls are ready?” I asked. 

“Yes, they’re downstairs packing up the toys they want to bring into their backpacks,” he said. “I’ll go get them in the car if you wanna grab the presents?”

“Alright, that sounds good,” I said. 

Frank gave me a soft kiss, pulling me closer by my tie. 

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered. 

I giggled happily as he picked Miles up before leaving. I fixed my black hair in the mirror before grabbing the basket of presents, getting it into the car as snow blew at my face. I hurried into the car, brushing the snow off me.

“Yay! We’re going now!” Cherry cheered, clapping her hands. 

Of course all four children fell asleep within five minutes of the car ride and left Frank and I in peaceful silence with only the sound of Christmas music playing softly over the radio. 

“We should take the kids ice skating tomorrow before you have to go back to work in two days,” I said. “We can go to the pond that’s frozen over.”

“That sounds great,” Frank agreed, reaching over to hold my hand. “Are the twins big enough?”

“Yeah, They should be,” I said. “And I can ask my mom tonight to babysit Miles.”

We got to my parents house and saw Mikey and Kristin with little baby Rowan, who was only a few weeks old. 

“I don’t know how you manage four kids at once, I feel like just one is hard enough,” Mikey said. 

“Practice I guess, sometimes they run me up the walls,” I said. 

We sat around opening presents again and eating until it was late and we were at home. Frank carried one twin on each hip, both half asleep to their room. Miles was sleeping in my arms and Bandit was on my back, whining sleepily. We put each child to bed and I took Frank’s hand, giggling as I pulled him to the bedroom, locking the door before I pushed him down onto the bed.


	30. Lovely Little Lights

“Why am I doing this?” I asked.

“Because it would look so pretty for my tumblr page,” Gee said. 

I sighed, picking up the Christmas lights to wrap around the bed frame.

“And you have to be dressed in lingerie?” I asked.

“Yes, it’s pretty,” she said.

“I thought you didn’t like to be dressed up in stuff like that,” I said.

“I do, I love it but I just get self-conscious,” she said.

Gee and I have been dating for a while now, ever since before she came out as trans. She hasn’t had surgery yet, which makes her very self-conscious, especially of what’s between her legs. She tends to go for more outfits that involve sweatpants or a nice skirt. Nothing too skimpy or revealing. Hell, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her in lingerie.

“Well, I think you look absolutely beautiful,” I said.

Gee looked up at me softly as she blushed.

“You really think so?” She asked.

“Yeah, absolutely breathtaking,” I said.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said.

I smiled and took her hand, gently wrapping the Christmas lights around her small wrist. We were both quiet as I tied her up gently and she looked up at me.

“You think it’s stupid,” she mumbled. “This is stupid, isn’t it? I feel ridiculous.”

“No, it’s gonna look gorgeous,” I said. “Let me get my camera then turn off the lights.”

Gee nodded and I picked up my camera, turning off the lights. I took a picture of Gee from the foot of the bed, the lights creating the most beautiful pink glow over her skin. I took close ups of her hands and her feet, loving the soft light on her pale skin.

“Gee, can I tell you how absolutely fucking gorgeous you look?” I asked and Gee giggled.

I leaned down, pressing my lips against hers. She kissed back softly as I tangled my hand into her black hair.

“And you look so good in this little outfit,” I muttered, resting a hand on her thigh.

“Frank,” she sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry,” I said.

Gee didn’t like sex. Or not that she didn’t like sex, she just didn’t want to have it with me before she transitions. And I didn’t mind a single bit, even if she decided she never wanted to have sex because I just love her and nothing would ever change that in a million years.

“You all done with the photos for your blog?” I asked. “Maybe we can, like, hang some from the ceiling and have you sit down in the center of it.”

“No, that’s okay,” she said. “I think the ones that we have should be good.”

I smiled and kissed her cheek, untangling her from the Christmas lights. She sat up and took my camera, looking through all the photos I had taken. I watched her for a moment, the smooth black lingerie contrasting drastically with her soft pale skin.

“You want a snack or something, Babygirl?”I asked.

Gee nodded.

“How about some orange slices?” I asked.

“Do we have any cuties?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’ll get us some,” I said.

I went out to the kitchen and heard her following close behind to sit on the couch. I took four cuties and peeled them, setting them into a little Hello Kitty bowl. I sat beside her as she looked at the pictures on her laptop.

“I just need to upload these photos and then I’m done, Daddy,” she said.

I nodded, turning on the tv.

“Oh, the Christmas parade is on,” I said.

I watched all the festive floats, eating cuties while she worked beside me.

“There, all done,” Gee said, setting the laptop onto the coffee table.

Gee snuggled up by my side and I smiled as we ate. When we were finished I pulled the little box out from under the couch.

“Merry Christmas, Baby,” I said, handing her the box.

Gee looked down at it in shock. 

“B-But we weren’t getting presents this year,” she whimpered. “All the present money was just supposed to go to my surgery savings.”

“Just open it, Baby,” I said. “It isn’t from me. Well, kinda from me. You’ll see, just open it up and you’ll see.”

Gee took the lid off the box and frowned in confusion when she picked up the piece of paper. I smiled softly at the way her eyebrows furrowed, the same way they always did when she was concentrating.

“Wh-why is there a screenshot of your laptop in here?” She asked.

“It’s a screenshot of our account summary,” I said. “From our savings account, the one we’re using for your surgery.”

“B-but there’s $40,000 in here,” she said in shock. “We only had about $17,000.”

“My parents gave us some money for Christmas,” I said. “And I found some old baseball cards I had when I was a kid and sold them, also some of my old camera equipment that I don’t use anymore.”

“S-so we did it?” Gee asked, her eyes watering as she looked at me.

“Yeah, Babygirl, we have enough money for your surgeries,” I said. “Merry Christmas.”

Gee let out a sob, wrapping her arms around me. I smiled as I rubbed her back gently.

“I-I love you,” she cried.

“I know, I love you too,” I said, smiling as I kissed the top of her head.

Gee sniffled, pulling away as she wiped her eyes.

“Oh, now my makeup is all messed up,” she whimpered.

I chuckled softly. “You look gorgeous. You take my breath away.”

Gee blushed, sniffling quietly.

“I made a doctor’s appointment but they won’t be able to see you until after the New Years,” I said. 

Gee had a huge grin on her face as she nodded.

“You wanna take a nap?” I asked. “You usually take a nap right now.”

Gee nodded and we walked back to the bedroom of our little apartment. I helped her get undressed from the lingerie, changing her into just some soft panties and a big t-shirt. Gee smiled softly as we curled up in bed together.

“What kind of boobs do you think I should get?” Gee asked as she looked up at the ceiling.

“I didn’t realize there was more than one kind of boob,” I said.

“Yeah but, like, what size?” She asked. “What size do you want me to get?”

“Babygirl, you can do whatever you want,” I said. “And I know that no matter what you’re gonna be so beautiful.”

Gee nodded softly as she yawned. She sniffled quietly as she fell asleep in my arms. I just laid with her, running my fingers through her hair as I smiled. 

She’s been dreaming about transitioning for the longest time and I felt so grateful to finally be able to help her do so. I know that I have had to give up a lot, get a cheap apartment with cheap furniture. One time before she moved in I was living on one pack of Ramen a day so that way I could put as much of my paycheck into my savings for her. But seeing the way her face completely lit up made all of it worth it and I don’t regret a single thing.

I walked out to the kitchen, cleaning up some of the plates from breakfast. I smiled, as I picked up the screenshot, putting it up onto the fridge. I sat on the couch as I watched some tv, turning on the news.

Gee woke up an hour later, curling up next to me on the couch.

“I wasn’t too loud, was I?” I asked nervously. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, Daddy, you were fine,” she said. “I think I’m just so excited it woke me up.”

I smiled, giving her her favorite pink pacifier.

“I love you, Little One,” I whispered. 

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

“You wanna go play with some of your toys?” I asked.

Gee shook her head, laying down to rest her head on my lap. I smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair. She seemed to doze off again for twenty minutes before she was up again. Gee sat up and smiled, setting her paci onto the coffee table. Gee smiled and straddled my hips.

She pressed her lips against mine, tangling her hands into my black hair. The kiss was so sweet and perfect, it made my heart skip a beat from how much I loved her. It grew heated between us, right to the point where we usually stopped.

“Baby, maybe we should slow down,” I mumbled.

Gee shook her head, gently grinding against me when I held her hip to stop her.

“Gee, I know you aren’t very comfortable doing anything sexual,” I said. “I-I don’t want you thinking that you have to owe me or something for paying for you surgery.”

“No, it’s not that,” she denied.

“I-I’ve just...I’ve actually been thinking about this for a while,” she said quietly. “I’ve never been so comfortable around someone before until I met you. And I-I don’t know what changed exactly. I just kind of want something more. I don’t think I want sex or anything and...I don’t know, I don’t want too much attention to be brought to what’s between my legs or anything. That doesn’t make any sense, I just don’t really know how to put it into words. It’s dumb, I’m dumb.”

“You aren’t dumb,” I denied. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the whole world.”

I smiled, gently pressing my lips against hers. Gee’s hands went back to my hair as she pressed herself down against me. I let out a soft breath, suddenly the two and a half year dry spell catching up to me and I felt like a teenage boy on prom night.

Gee’s whimpers weren’t helping much either. Her little hands gently pulling at my hair as her hips desperately rocked down against mine. I put one foot on the coffee table, rocking my hips up against her. I could feel the bulge in her panties rubbing against my own in my sweatpants and oh god that burning pit of pleasure was building up inside of me with waves of pleasure. 

Gee gasped, panting as her hips rocked forwards against mine. I kissed along her neck, sucking as I squeezed her ass, pulling her tighter against me.

“Daddy,” Gee moaned. “Oh, Daddy.”

I groaned, my head falling back as I closed my eyes. I could feel Gee shaking lightly, her legs tightening on either side of me. Gee gasped, moaning loudly as she came. Watching the way her jaw dropped and eyes closed as she whimpered helped to push me closer off the edge of pure bliss. My heart raced, my hands shaking as that burning pleasure seemed to overwash me in pure ecstasy.

“Fuck,” I breathed out. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Babygirl.”

Gee whimpered, resting her head on my shoulder. I ran my hand through her hair as I caught my breath. Gee picked her head up to look at me.

“How was it? Are you okay?’ i asked.

Gee nodded his head, smiling softly.

“I-I’ve never felt that before,” Gee said, her face red in embarrassment.

“Never?” I asked. “What about when you were a teenager and got, like, morning wood and random boners and stuff like that?”

“I just took cold showers and thought about naked old people,” she said quietly.

“Alright, let’s go take a bath because now we’re both sticky,” I said.

Gee nodded softly and we went to the bathroom. I ran a nice hot bubble bath for the two of us and we both got in. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

“I love you so much, Babygirl, and I’m glad you’re so comfortable with me,” I said.

Gee smiled, turning around in my arms to give me a soft kiss.

“Daddy, I think this is the best Christmas ever so far,” she said. “And we even get an entire week off of work so we can just spend all the time together. I don’t care if there’s no gifts and we can’t pay to go visit our family, this is still the best Christmas I’ve ever had. Thank you, Daddy.”

“Every Christmas I get to spend with you is the best Christmas ever,” I said.

Gee giggled happily and I smiled.

“You’re the cutest,” I said, kissing her cheek. “And you’re excited for your surgery?”

Gee nodded excitedly. “I can’t wait, I don’t want to have to wait so long until it happens.”

“Well, it’s gonna be a lot of talking and planning before we even get the surgery,” I said. “And then it’s going to be a series of surgeries and a lot of recovery time.”

“I know,” Gee said with a small frown. “You don’t think I’ve thought about that?”

“No, I just want to make sure everything is set,” I said. “I know that you’ve been dreaming about this for the longest time.”

“I love you,” she said.

She gave me a kiss and I smiled happily, wrapping my arms around her. Gee giggled when she fell to lay on top of me and water splashed up over the rim of the tub.

“And I got one last special Christmas dinner for us,” I said.

“You did?” She asked in shock.

I nodded and we both got up and dried off. 

“Can we wear our jammies right now?” She asked. “I wanna wear my Christmas jammies.”

I smiled, helping her into a baby blue nightgown with little snowflakes on them and a pair of plain white panties underneath. I put on my matching pajama pants with a white t-shirt. 

“We look so cute,” Gee said. “Can we take a picture for my blog?”

I smiled and nodded, the two of us posing in the mirror for a picture. She put it onto her blog and smiled.

“Look how many notes the Christmas lights picture got!” She gasped.

“That’s because you’re just so beautiful,” I said.

Gee giggled and I picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen. I sat her down at the counter and smiled.

“What’s the super duper special dinner?” She asked.

I smiled, watching the way she watched me curiously. I knew that she was in little space now, she loves bubble baths.

“You wanna go get Mr. Cuddle Bunny?” I asked.

Gee nodded, hurrying to our room to grab her favorite stuffie before she came back to her original spot. 

“Alright, are you ready for our very special Christmas dinner?” I asked.

Gee nodded excitedly and I pulled out the ice cream cake out of the freezer. 

“Cake for dinner?” She asked excitedly. “It’s shaped like a Christmas tree!”

I nodded, looking at the little Christmas tree shaped ice cream cake.

“Best Christmas ever!” She exclaimed.

I grabbed spoons for the both of us and we ate happily on the couch after I turned on a Christmas movie. We ate happily together until half of the cake was gone and we were both too full to move.

“My tummy is so full,” she muttered, resting a hand on her stomach. “Can we stay up late tonight as a last Christmas gift?”

“Yeah, we can stay up past bedtime,” I said. 

I gave Gee a kiss and she smiled, leaning close to me.

“Daddy, I love you,” she said. “But I’m so full I’m not going to be able to stand ever again so you gotta carry me forever.”

I smiled softly, giving her a kiss.

“Tell me when you get tired and then we’ll go to sleep,” I said. 

“Do I get my snuggles before bed?” She asked.

“Yes, you get to snuggle both me and Mr. Cuddle Buddy,” I said.

She clapped happily, resting her head on my shoulder. An hour into the movie she was starting to doze off into sleep, even if she tried to hide it. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” I said.

“No, I don’t want to go to sleep yet, I’m not tired,” She mumbled. 

I picked Gee up and she whined quietly. I crawled into bed with her and gave Gee her paci and Mr. Cuddle Bunny. She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around me.

“Best Christmas ever,” Gee whispered.

I smiled softly, holding her tight in my arms as we fell asleep together, the Christmas lights from earlier still glowing softly around us.


	31. The Kiss of Death

It was the kiss of death that fell upon my lips that dark night. As the rain battered on overhead I could feel the life slipping from my body. It was slow and warm and peaceful. Despite the cold that surrounded me it was warm and beautiful as the night faded away and my life slipped away from my fingers after I decided to just let go.

It had been a rush of emotions that pushed me over, making me hit rock bottom. It was just me, alone. Just me and that little razor blade that I had grown to love so much. It was just me and the cold surrounding me as the blood covered the floor, more and more spilling out of my slit wrists until the sweet scent of death enveloped me.

When I woke up I felt something poking me. I groaned, turning over. The poking stopped and I let out a breath of relief until it started poking my cheek again. I sat up and looked at the boy poking my cheek with his toe.

“Will you fuck off?” I asked.

“You’ve been asleep for a while and I was getting bored,” he said. “Wake up, I’m the one that’s supposed to show you around.”

I looked around and saw myself sitting in a room, only one chair in it and that’s where the other person was sitting next to me.

“Where am I? Who are you?” I asked.

“I’m Frank and this is the afterlife,” he said.

I frowned softly as I looked around.

“Well, I would’ve thought that Heaven would have something better than linoleum,” I mumbled.

“This isn’t Heaven,” Frank said.

“Hell?” I asked.

“Nope,” he replied. “There isn’t really a Heaven or Hell, just an afterlife. How old are you anyways? Eighteen?”

“Seventeen,” I said.

“Ah, well I’m twenty, have been for the past two years,” Frank said. “Come on, let’s go walk around.”

I followed him out of the room down a hallway.

“So? How’d you kick it?” Frank asked.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“I got a gun and I shot myself in the head,” he said.

I looked over at him in shock. He seems so happy.

“I know what you’re thinking but you should’ve seen me back then,” he said. “I was going through a really tough breakup and I was hooked on drugs, lost my job, dropped out of college, was hammered ninety-five percent of the time.”

I looked over at him sympathetically.

“You were suicide too, I can tell,” he said. “Why’d you do it?”

“I think that’s a little bit personal,” I said bitterly.

He sighed, sitting up on a windowsill, leaning against the wall as he looked out the window.

“Man, I really don’t wanna give this tour,” he said. “No offense to you or anything but I was in the middle of writing a song and the flow was really going.”

I looked out the window at the meadow that practically seemed to radiate peace.

“I just wish this place had cigarettes,” he said. “I would kill for a smoke. But I can’t really kill anyone because we’re all dead.”

I nodded, looking around outside.

“Come on, let’s go to my house,” he said. “You into music?”

“Yeah, I love it,” I said.

“I’ll play you something,” he said.

I nodded and we walked outside. There were other people strolling around minding their own business as we walked along a path. We got to a little house and he lifted up the big metal garage door. I saw an assortment of fancy instruments, amps and other musical tech.

“This looks like it costs a fortune,” I said.

“Not here it doesn’t,” he said. “You got any hobbies?” 

“I like art, especially painting,” I said.

“Well, you can get the fanciest sort of paints here for free,” Frank said. “You can get oil paints that came from God’s ass.”

“Well, if we’re here then I’m going to assume God isn’t real, right?” I asked.

“I wish I would’ve known that before I spent every Sunday and holidays in church,” he mumbled. “Man, I was even an altar boy. What a waste of time. And I still don’t understand why we don’t get cigarettes. I mean, we’re already dead so it’s not like it’ll hurt at all.”

I smiled softly as I sat on the couch he had in the garage.

“So, we all get houses?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ll show you yours,” he said. “It should be nearby, they always make the house of the recently deceased near the house of their guide.”

Frank walked out of his garage and looked at the back of his hand, where I saw he had written an address on it. I couldn’t help but chuckle as I looked at him. We walked until we stopped outside a house and I froze.

“Th-this house--” I cut myself off, a lump in my throat as I looked at it.

“You know it?” Frank asked.

“Yeah, m-my grandma lived here,” I said.

I walked forward slowly before I opened the front door. I felt my heart swell when I smelled the cookies that were all too familiar from when I was little. I walked into the kitchen and felt tears running down my cheeks when I saw my grandma there cooking.

“Gee!” She cheered. “Oh, they told me you were coming so I made sure to bake your favorite cookies. They’re still your favorite, right?”

I nodded, giving her a big hug.

“I miss you so much,” I cried.

She hummed, rubbing my back.

“Why don’t you and your friend go check out your bedroom before the cookies are ready?” She suggested.

I looked over to where Frank was awkwardly standing in the doorway and I nodded. I went upstairs and Frank followed me to my bedroom. It looked exactly how it did when I was ten, including the toys scattered on the floor still.

“When I was little I did something,” I said. “I-I carved my name into the headboard with pen.”

I looked over and saw that the exact same carving was here.

“D-does your house have any meaning for you?” I asked.

Frank looked up from where he was looking at the baseball cards on my dresser.

“No, not really,” he said. “It’s just sort of a house that’s kind of my dream house. Well, maybe not dream house. Maybe just a house that’s my style I guess, I don’t know. But you also have someone here with you, I don’t really have anyone.”

“You don’t even have any friends?” I asked.

“No, I don’t mind just playing guitar in my garage alone,” he said with a small shrug. “This place...it’s amazing. There’s no sadness, no pain, just this everlasting peace and happiness.”

“I-is that why I’ve felt like this the whole time I’ve been here?” I asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so calm and happy before. It’s just so nice, it’s like I’m in a dream or something.”

“Well, it only gets better, trust me,” he said.

“So, what exactly goes on here?” I asked. “It’s basically just like living but a little better?”

“Well, you don’t need to eat or sleep or shit or anything like that,” he said. “There’s no responsibilities, it’s just so freeing.”

“So then why is my Grandma making cookies if we can’t eat?” I asked.

“Not that you can’t eat, just that you don’t have to,” he said. “And perfect thing about this place is just that you can eat as much as you want and never gain a pound. Everyone here is healthy and no one needs glasses or wheelchairs or anything like that.”

“So what do you do all day then?” I asked.

“You can do whatever the hell you want here,” Frank said. 

I nodded, looking around. It was weird being here again, somewhere so familiar yet so new at the same time. It didn’t make it any better with some strange man here with me.

“C-can I have a moment alone?” I asked. “Just to take it all in.”

Frank nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I sat down on the bed, gently running my hands over the soft blanket. I looked at the tv and picked up the remote curiously. You can watch tv up here?

I turned on the tv and saw that they had every channel imaginable with every single show too. Although, there was one that I had never heard of before. I clicked on it and felt my heart stop. It showed my brother, my sweet, sweet little brother. He held my bloody body in his arms as he sobbed. 

Frank opened the door, grabbing the remote out of my hand. He shut off the tv and I looked over at him, still just in shock.

“You shouldn’t be watching that, it doesn’t help with your transition here,” Frank said.

“Wh-why would they have that?” I whimpered.

“It’s more for those who died lovingly, to watch their friends and families grow old happily,” Frank said. “I, of course, made the mistake of watching it when I first got here too. I had to watch my mother find my body two days after I shot myself and I will never be able to forget the sound of her heartbroken sobs as she lost her only child.”

“I’m sorry,” I said quietly.

“What’s done is done,” he said. “You know, they’re right when they say it, suicide really isn’t the answer. Because when you’re here all you can do is regret it. Regret all the broken hearts you caused, regret the loss of your life that you could’ve lived to the fullest because being here just isn’t quite the same as being alive. Despite being able to have everything you can ever want you don’t get quite the same joy as being alive.”

I looked down at my lap, wringing my hands together.

“Come on, the cookies are ready,” Frank said, standing up.

“O-oh god, what did I do?” I muttered, looking down at my perfectly clean wrists.

“There’s no reason to hang on to it now,” he said. “You just have to move on, Gerard. That’s all anyone can ever do here, forgive yourself and move on.”

I nodded and stood up, following him downstairs. We sat at the counter and I picked up one of the warm, soft cookies that I missed so dearly. And if I didn’t already now know that Heaven wasn’t real then I would’ve thought this was Heaven in my mouth.

“I’m Elena, what’s your name?” My grandma asked.

“I’m Frank, I’m Gerard’s guide,” Frank said.

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” my grandma said. “You should go and show Gerard the little rose garden. Oh I love it there.”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Frank said, taking my hand.

We walked out of the house and down a little path, a bunch of cookies wrapped in a napkin that I snacked on while we walked.

“When I was younger I used to have a major sweet tooth,” I said. “I used to be this chubby little kid and I hated it. I even went to fat camp one summer and it wasn’t until high school when I could finally myself to stop shoving my face with food. I would just eat my feelings away. I guess now I can do that and not have to worry about my appearance.”

“I bet you looked cute either way,” he said.

I looked over at him and blushed. We got to the rose garden and I looked around in awe. There were flowers everywhere, roses of all color covering every surface that wasn’t pavement.

“It’s beautiful here,” I said quietly. 

“They have gardens like this for practically every kind of flower,” Frank said.

I nodded, the two of us sitting on a bench as we ate cookies together.

“So everyone’s here then?” I asked. “Everyone who ever dies is here?”

“That’s right,” he said. “Although the more cruel ones that would typically be seen to go to Hell are kept in a different place, locked away from all the rest.”

“So, we can see anyone who’s dead?” I asked. “Even celebrities and stuff.”

“Yeah, I met Kurt Cobain last year,” Frank said. “He’s a real nice guy. And Robin Williams a few months ago, he’s fucking hilarious, let me tell you that.”

“So far this place is seeming a lot better than living,” I said.

“If I could’ve gone to stop you from doing what you did then I would,” Frank said. “Because I’ve been here two years with nothing. For some it’s great, for those who came here during the right time. It isn’t the same for us here, those who chose to leave early. It’s just us, watching our families move on and grow up. But we’re here all alone. You have your grandma but there will still be that inkling bit of loneliness in the back of your mind as you watch those down on Earth, the ones you once loved and those who loved you, they forget about you until soon you’re just a name with a sad tone.”

I looked over at him, my hands shaking lightly.

“But there isn’t anything for the ones like us to do but regret it,” Frank said. “We regret leaving early because although we are welcome here just the same as the others, it really isn’t the same. You see, those who go when it’s their time find peace, something that we don’t quite get as easily. I-I wish I could speak out to those still on Earth, tell them what it’s really like. That if they just wait for their time to die then it’s so much more.

“The worst part is probably what else you can see if you commit suicide. You can see what your life would’ve been like if you hadn’t done it, it only adds to the regret. I saw what my life was gonna be. If I had just waited two months I would’ve met a beautiful girl who I would fall in love with and get married to. We were supposed to have children together, two beautiful little twin girls and a sweet little boy. I was gonna be so happy and clean but instead I shot myself and threw it all away.

“Sometimes I’ll watch her, the girl that I was supposed to marry. Her name is Jamia. She’s married to some scumbag who likes to hit her. She was supposed to be married to me right now but now she has an abusive husband and that’s all my fault. She’s pregnant too, she’s having a boy. And that little boy is going to grow up in an abusive house with a shitty father. It’s all my fault, every single second of her misery is my fault.”

I reached over to hold his hand, trying to give him some form of comfort.

“What is my life supposed to be like?” I asked.

“It’s better to not know,” Frank said. “Trust me from personal experience, ignorance really is bliss.”

I nodded slowly, watching Frank lean down. He plucked a rose and a new one grew in its place within a second. He handed it to me and I smiled softly.

“But...can you fall in love here?” I asked. “So then maybe you don’t have to be hung up on Jamia.”

“You can,” Frank said. “But...I love Jamia. I’ve been watching her and I love her, she’s so sweet and beautiful and perfect.”

“Was I supposed to fall in love with someone beautiful?” I asked. “W-was I meant to have kids too?”

“We only know if you check but trust me, not knowing is so much better,” he said.

“How would I find out?” I asked.

“Gerard--”

“I know you think ignorance is bliss but I need to know,” I interrupted. “I need to know, Frank, if I don’t then I’ll always wonder.”

He held my hand and brought me back to his house. He grabbed the tv remote, biting his lip.

“Are you sure you want this?” Frank asked.

I nodded and he handed me the remote.

“Just press this button here,” he said.

I nodded, hesitating for a moment before I pressed the button. I saw myself, I was twenty years old. There was me and my best friend Lindsey, both of us radiating happiness. She was wearing a wedding dress and she looked so gorgeous as she stood with me at the altar. Her stomach was round with life that I somehow knew was mine and it was a little girl, ready to be born in just four months time.

“L-Lindsey?” I whimpered. “I fall in love with her?”

Frank nodded, gently rubbing my back.

“I was gonna have a daughter,” I mumbled in shock.

Frank turned off the tv, holding my hand.

“What is she like now then?” I asked. “i-I need to see her, she’s my only friend.”

I turned on the tv, back to that one channel where you could see those you love. And I saw Lindsey now, standing in her room while she talked on the phone. I saw the way her hands began to shake and she dropped the device, falling to her knees as she sobbed. I know she just found out I had killed myself. She let out loud, broken sobs as she pushed herself back into the corner, burying her face into her hands.

I turned off the tv, not wanting to watch any more of this. Frank rubbed my back gently, trying to help comfort me. 

“I-I ruined everything,” I whimpered. “We were supposed to become more than friends, have a beautiful daughter together and get married. I-I should’ve just fought harder, it really was gonna get better, so much better.”

Frank nodded, running his fingers through my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as I kept playing with my fingers. 

“I ruined her life too,” I whispered.

“It won’t be the same but it’ll get better for her,” Frank said. “Trust me, it’s going to be fine.”

I nodded, sitting up as I sighed.

“I-Is there anything else cool for you to show me to help me get my mind off of things?” I asked.

Frank bit his lip.

“Come here, I have a pool out back,” he said.

I followed him and watched as he stripped down to his boxers before proceeding to jump into the pool. I hesitated for a moment before I stripped down and jumped in with him. I looked at him under the water, both of us floating peacefully as we stared at each other. I waited for something amazing to happen and I saw Frank smile. It took me a moment before I realized I could breathe underwater. I swam to the surface while Frank followed.

“We can breathe underwater?” I asked.

“Well, close,” Frank said. “We don’t breathe at all.”

I stared at him for a moment before I realized he was right.

“It’s kinda trippy when you first realize it and most people realize it when they’re underwater,” he said. “I guess that’s just one more little interesting fact about this place. I’m not really sure what else to do because I’ve never been a guide before, this is my first time.”

“So you just sit around playing guitar all day then?” I asked.

Frank shrugged, sitting up on the edge of the pool.

“What can’t you do here?” I asked.

“I don’t know, smoke, drink, do drugs, murder,” Frank listed.

“C-can you like...you know, have sex?” I asked.

Frank smiled and nodded. “Yes, you can still have sex here. Although finding people to actually have sex with is a little bit harder. But on the bright side, there’s no pregnancies or STDs so you don’t have to use a condom when you fuck. And if you’re into kinky shit then they have toys for that here too.”

I chuckled softly and sat beside him, swishing my legs in the water.

“Have you tested that?” I teased.

“Well, I may enjoy my peace alone but I still miss someone’s touch in bed late at night,” he said. “And I got a toy when my fingers wouldn’t quite do the job.”

“Are you gay?” I asked.

“No, I’m not gay but I do like to take it up the ass,” he said.

I blushed, looking over at him.

“So...I won’t be happy at all here then?” I asked. “It’s all just regret?”

“No, you’ll be able to move on,” Frank said. “It’ll be pretty hard but you’ll be able to move on. It’ll hurt like a motherfucker but eventually the pain won’t be too bad. There’s just something about having pain in a place where you really can’t have any pain that makes it so much worse. Because it hurts but at the same time it doesn’t hurt, I-I don’t know, it’s hard to explain, you can really only feel it. That numbing sort of feeling where there should be pain but there can’t be. But somehow that numbing hurts too.”

I nodded softly, watching the water ripple along the surface of the water.

“So, how would I get, like, art stuff?” I asked. “Is there like a store where I just take stuff I want?”

“No, you just sort of want it and it’s there,” he said. “Like with the tv, you wanted to see Lindsey and it showed you Lindsey, you wanted to see the future and you saw it.”

“So, let’s say I want...a banana,” I said.

I closed my eyes for a moment before I saw a banana in my hands.

“Damn, impressive,” I said.

Frank smiled, holding my hand. 

“You seem to hold onto my hand a lot,” I remarked.

“It’s comforting,” he said. “I-I guess I just don’t get a whole lot of comfort up here all alone.”

I smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

“So, what do you think we should do now?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, I was just assuming that this is the point where you would leave me to go paint or something like that,” he said.

I chuckled, shaking my head. “Tell my everything I need to know about this place.”

“Well, first of all don’t talk to the man who lives across the street because he’s kind of a dick,” he said. “And the best gay bar is the one near the Lily Garden, that’s where they have the best drinks and the hottest men.”

“They have gay bars here?” I asked.

“One of my favorite things about being here, hot sex with no worries of STDs,” he said. “And no worries of knocking some girl up either.”

I nodded, gently reaching my hand down to brush it against the water. 

“Also, it’s easier when you’re wanting something to imagine it in your head,” Frank said. “What else do you need to know? I’m not really sure, you just kind of do whatever the hell you want. Also, don’t go to the house on the corner because the old lady there is always naked. And when I say always I really mean _always_.”

“Thanks for the warning,” I said with a small chuckle.

“Yeah, I already made that mistake once when I first got here,” he said. “Oh, also one other thing. If you had a pet and they die then they come here to the afterlife with you. And strays that die are in little pet shops and you can take them home. But they stay the same age as they died so you can literally have a puppy that stays little and cute forever.”

“You have any pets?” I asked.

“No, I want to get a dog but...I don’t know, I guess I just haven’t gotten one yet,” Frank said. 

“I want a pet,” I said. “And you wouldn’t need to feed them or walk them or anything?”

He shook his head and I smiled softly.

“Is everything gonna be okay, though?” I asked. “Even if I ended it early, it’s gonna be okay? I won’t feel this emptiness inside me anymore?”

“I have this theory that maybe if you find love here then that would fill the emptiness from your loss of life,” he said.

“Anyone you think you could fall in love with here?” I asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve always just been so focused on Jamia, I think it’s just time for me to let her go and move on,” Frank said. “And then maybe I really can find someone to love and stop all these one night stands with random people I meet in bars.”

“I think you’ll be able to do it,” I said.

Frank smiled, his thumb gently rubbing over the back of my hand.

“You were really lonely here, weren’t you?” I asked and he nodded. “Maybe I can be here so you won’t be so lonely anymore.”

“Thank you, I spent two years all alone and I think I’m really starting to get tired of being all alone,” he said. “I-I think I just want something more. I want to let go of the life I was supposed to have and try to find some sort of happiness here.”

“Maybe we can both try to find some happiness together,” I said. 

Frank smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Life here wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t because I had made the mistake of ending my life early. And I was stuck here without real peace, trying to find something to make me happy. And Frank and I were going to try and find that happiness.


	32. woMan Up

I remember the day it all started. It was back in fifth grade with all the boys on the playground at school. We were over in the corner of the basketball court where we had found a slug. Of course that's when one of the boys poured a ring of salt around it and everyone cheered and laughed. Except for me, of course, I screamed and cried. That's the first day my dad ever called me a pussy, because I didn't want to watch some poor, innocent slug die.

And then one day in high school, I think I was only fifteen or sixteen, I had gone into my parent’s room to look for a jacket that must’ve gotten mixed up in my dad’s clothes instead of mine. As I was in there I had glanced over at my mother’s vanity and I could feel someone telling me to go to it. So I sat down and picked up a tube of red lipstick, slowly and carefully putting it onto my lips. It didn’t look very nice, it was my first time putting on makeup. The edges were wavy from my shaky hand and a bit had gotten on my teeth. But when I looked in the mirror I saw someone so much more beautiful staring back at me and i remember i started crying. 

My father found out and of course I never heard the end of it. So when I was seventeen I got my first tattoo, my dad by my side because I needed a parent due to my age. It was terrifying but I forced myself not to cry, I couldn’t cry in front of him. I remember him patting me on the back and telling me I was finally becoming a real man. I think that’s what hurt the most. 

And then…well, then there’s mother died. She had gotten into a car accident and died in the hospital after we said our goodbyes. I remember that day vividly, it was only a week after I got my first tattoo. I remember watching my mother die, I watched her smile and tell me she loved me before she closed her eyes and took her last breath. When we left the hospital ten minutes later my father called me a little bitch for crying. ‘I thought that tattoo would have toughened you up into a real man’ he had said. 

And then came the day when I eventually had to go through her stuff to clean up her room. My hand wrapped around the small glass bottle of nail polish. _Flirtatious Red_. I chuckled softly at the name. This was my mom’s favorite, I would always watched her paint her nails with this color and when I was little she would even sometimes paint my nails too. I opened it up, carefully painting my left pinky finger. I smiled at the sight of it and even dared to paint the rest of my nails too, which caused for me to get a hell of a beating. 

It wasn’t too long after that when I was in the mall, going to get a new pair of tennis shoes that I unfortunately needed for my gym class. I had been on my way out back to my car when I stopped, glancing into a store. It had lingerie on display, also surrounded by other pieces of clothing. I stepped in slowly, all my interest on the mannequin in the center. She wore the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. It was a dark red with little gems on the top and in the one shoulder strap. The dressed flowed down look a smooth waterfall to the floor where there was a slit for the leg. 

I could imagine myself in it immediately. Of course I just wore baggy jeans and hoodies everyday but I thought of myself in this gorgeous dress. It was like the makeup, it seemed to compel me and talk to me. Buy me, Frank, I know you want to. _Buy me. Buy me. Buy me. Buy_

“Can I help you?” The lady asked. 

I looked over at her in shock. 

“You have a girlfriend?” She asked. “This dress is on sale.”

“Oh, I-I don’t know,” I mumbled. 

She lead me over to the racks where the dresses were and I glanced at the price. It was expensive but just on sale enough to be within my price range. 

“What size is your girlfriend?” She asked. 

“I-I don’t know, she’s about the same size as me,” I said. 

The lady picked out a dress and held it up to me for size. I glanced passed her into the mirror and felt my breath stop. _Beautiful_. 

“This one should be good,” she said. “Do you think she’s like it?”

“Love it,” I whispered. “I’ll buy it.”

She smiled and I went to the register to buy the dress before I quickly left. I went home and smiled as I held the dress up against myself in the mirror. Prom was just in a few days and although I already had a suit ready another part of me told me to wear this dress instead. 

Yeah right, I’ll be beaten the second I walk in the door. 

But…I need to. 

I sighed, hiding the dress in the back of my closet. My hand ran over the grey tie hanging from my closet door knob. It was meant to match my girlfriend’s dress, I’m sure she won’t be too happy that I changed my outfit and instead switched out my black suit with a dark red dress. 

But as the day of the prom drew nearer I found myself needed it more and more. And on the day of the prom I woke up and knew what I was going to do before I even made a decision, I was going to wear the red dress. 

That night I put on my dress but frowned when I got passed that part. My legs were still kinda hairy in this open dress and my baggy boxers didn’t look very nice underneath the dress. I looked through my dresser and found a tighter, smaller pair of boxers that looked a lot better. I didn’t have shoes to match, girls usually wear heels with these kinds of things. So instead I just put on my dirty, faded black converse and smiled. 

I managed to sneak passed my dad out of the house, a huge grin on my face. I got to my girlfriend’s house, my stomach in butterflies with nerves and excitement as I walked up to her front door. The second she opened the door her smile dropped. 

“Wh-what are you wearing?” Jamia asked. 

I looked at her beautiful grey dress that seemed to hug her curves in all the right places. Her makeup was done perfectly and her hair had been recently straightened. 

“I-I wanted to wear this instead,” I said. 

“Is this a joke?” She asked. 

I looked at her as I bit my lip, shaking my head. 

“Go Home and change back into your suit, Frank,” she said. 

“No,” I said. “I want to wear this, I look so pretty in this.”

“No, you aren’t wearing that,” she denied. 

“I am and you can either go with me as my girlfriend or you can stay home,” I said. 

“You have a dick, Frank, I would know, We’ve fucked many times,” Jamia said. “And now you’re here dressing like a fucking pansy. Why don’t you just put on a pair of fucking pants and man up.”

For a moment I thought maybe she was right. Dudes with dicks shouldn’t wear dresses, I should just go and change. 

“No,” I denied. 

“Frank, you can’t wear a fucking dress to prom, you’re going to fucking humiliate us,” she said. 

I felt a stab in my heart as I looked at her. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll just go alone, I won’t humiliate you then,” I said quietly. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“You fucking ruined my senior prom, if you think I’m talking to you after this then you’re crazy,” she said before shutting the door on my face. 

I walked back to my car, tempted to just go home and burn this damned dress. But at the same time this dress brought on a new wave of confidence that I never really had before. It was like I could stab a bitch but still look hella good while doing it. 

I drove to the prom location, handing my ticket to the lady at the front before I walked in. The place was decorated more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. There were murals of landscapes and little fairy lights hanging everywhere. People danced and talked while I stood by the door a little awkwardly. 

I didn’t know I would but I started a wildfire. 

It started with two people near me turning to look at me. Then that lead to more and more people falling silent over the crowd and looking at me. It spread just like how a wildfire would spread. The whole room was silent other than the music, which even that seemed to fade. 

I thought the silence was bad but oh how I was wrong. The laughter erupted then, quietly with little giggles and then all at once as people were practically in tears from laughing so hard. 

Someone shoved me and I let a cry as I was pushed out the door and into the dirt. They didn’t seem to want me in there as the rest went back to partying. All of the staff just seemed to turn a blind eye as I sniffled and stood up. 

I just started walking down the street to my car. The building wasn’t in town, I was a good thirty minutes out. All of this was just for nothing just because I wanted to wear some stupid dress. A perfect night that I was supposed to spend with my girlfriend was gone. As well as the $100 I spent on tickets. 

“Hey! Faggot!” Someone shouted. 

I looked behind me and started running away when some jocks in suits started chasing after me. I couldn’t be more thankful for wearing converse then as I picked up the front of my long dress. I ran until my legs ached before I fell down onto my knees on the pavement, dry heaving before falling onto my side. 

“You okay, Honey?” Someone asked. 

“That’s a dumb question, do they look okay?” Someone else asked. 

“Well, you can drop your attitude,” the first one said. “I know I dropped it but it wasn’t my fault.”

I looked up at the people who stood over me. They all seemed to be dressed in drag, concern over their faces. 

“Come on, let’s get you some water,” one of them said. 

He helped me up to my feet and into his apartment that we were standing outside of. He sat me down on his couch, grabbing some water for me. I looked over at him nervously and he smiled. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I won’t hurt you,” he said. “I’m Gerard, what’s your name?”

“Frank,” I said quietly. 

“What pronouns do you use?” He asked. 

“What?” I asked in confusion. 

Gerard smiled softly. 

“Like he or she or they,” he said. 

“Well, I’ve got a dick so I’m a dude,” I said. 

“Not necessarily,” Gerard said, looking me over. “Why don’t we clean off this pretty dress of yours, yeah?”

I looked down at my dirty dress and nodded. He brought me to the bathroom and sat me down on a cushioned chair in front of a vanity between two sinks. 

“You have to be very careful when cleaning fabrics like this,” he said as he kneeled in front of me with a damp rag. “Gently wetting it down should do the trick and you should do it before taking it to a dry cleaners. But this should stop any stains, or at least large stains. A little bit of dirt shouldn’t be too bad.”

I nodded, watching as he carefully cleaned off the dress. When he was finished he smiled and leaned back. 

“I think we should finish off your look, you want some makeup?” He asked. 

I bit my lip as I looked at him.

Gerard chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t do your makeup as heavy as mine.”

I nodded and Gerard sang softly as he did my makeup. I didn’t recognize it but it was still just so beautiful. He leaned back and smiled, standing up. He left before coming back with a pair of nude heels. Gerard put them on me and stood me up, turning me around to look into the full length mirror.

My dress was perfectly cleaned, back to the beautiful dark red color. My makeup was beautiful and soft but I loved the way the contour looked on my face and the dark red lipstick matched the dress. My eyes had a soft smokey eye, lined with a perfect wing of black eyeliner. The heels seemed to make my legs look longer and for a moment through the slit of my dress they almost looked sexy.

“Beautiful,” I whispered.

“What would you think about maybe having more curves?” Gerard asked from behind me and I cocked my head as I imagined it. “Maybe grow your hair out longer? Well, no you wouldn’t have to if you didn’t want to. But maybe you could have some curvy hips, maybe some breasts. Maybe you would even want to change your name. Maybe to something like Julia or Rebecca.”

“Frankie,” I said quietly. “My mom always used to call me Frankie and I used to love how feminine it was. My dad didn’t like it, he would always say that it’s too girly.”

“Frankie, have you ever questioned your gender before?” He asked and I shrugged. “Do you think you would want to be female, Frankie?”

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn’t really know what to think right now.

“Because if you did I think you would make a beautiful woman,” he said.

I felt my heart swell as I looked at him in the mirror. I tried to imagine myself like that with feminine curves, maybe even a set of soft breasts on my chest. 

“Do you have any family or friends, Frankie?” He asked.

“I-I have my dad, a couple friends and, well, I had a girlfriend but she broke up with me tonight because today was our senior prom and I wore a dress instead of a suit,” I said. “B-but I just love the way this dress makes me feel. L-like I’m really myself.”

“Well good, you don’t need that negativity in your life,” he said. “Maybe your dad and friends could help you discover yourself.”

“I can’t tell them, they would never understand,” I said. “I’m already just a big fag.”

“But you’re not, Frankie, you’re so much more than that,” he said. “You can be whoever you want to be but you’ll never be a big fag. And if you wanna be a she then you can be a she.”

“I-I don’t really know what I want,” I said quietly. “This is a lot at once. I’ve always known that there wasn’t something right about me, there was something wrong with me.”

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Gerard denied. “You’re perfect, Frankie.”

“I-I just never thought that the reason I was so different was that maybe I am just the wrong gender?” I asked. “I don’t know, I feel like I’m just getting everything wrong.”

“There is no right or wrong,” he said. “It’s just you and your heart.”

“Do you think I’m transgender?” I asked.

“I can’t tell you that, Frankie,” Gerard said. “That’s something that you just have to figure out by yourself.”

“I don’t know, how am I supposed to know?” I asked.

“You’ll know,” Gerard said. “It may not be easy but soon enough you’ll know.”

I nodded, looking at myself in the mirror. Something was always different about me compared to the other boys, everybody knew that. I’ve always been into more feminine things, I was always made fun of that, called a pussy or a girl. B-but maybe that’s just because I really was a girl.

“Is someone expecting you somewhere?” Gerard asked.

“No,” I said. “Prom night, I had gotten a hotel room for me and my girlfriend for the night.”

I blushed softly and he smiled.

“Maybe you can stay the night here,” Gerard said. “You probably won’t discover yourself in one night but maybe I can help you a little bit.” 

I looked at him nervously.

“I know I’m just a stranger but I promise that I won’t hurt you or anything,” he said. “Come on, I can’t even do a push up. I’m pretty sure you could beat me in a fight any day so I don’t think I would even try attacking you.”

I nodded nervously and he smiled. 

“Are you hungry?” Gerard asked. “I can order some food for us, there’s this really good restaurant a few blocks down that have really good chicken and potatoes.”

“I’m vegetarian,” I said.

“They’ve got some pretty good vegetarian stuff too,” he said.

I nodded and Gerard ordered food for us.

“I’m gonna go get changed and stuff, you can grab a shower if you want,” he said. 

He showed me the bathroom and showered me where everything was.

“I’m going to leave some clothes for you in the guest bedroom,” Gerard said.

I nodded my head and got into the shower after he walked out. I didn’t spend long in there, most of my time was just spent standing there completely reevaluating my life. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to the guest room. I saw a pile of clothes and the first thing I saw on top was a pair of panties. Next to the pile was a note.

_You don’t have to wear these clothes if you don’t want to. There’s other clothes over on the dresser if you want to wear those instead. Or you can wear a mix of them, you can do whatever you want._

I looked through the stack on the bed and found just the lavender cotton panties, a pair of baby blue soft sleeping shorts and a soft white shirt that had a little black cartoon cat on it. It was pretty clear that these were girl clothes.

On the dresser was a pair of boxers, grey sweatpants and a baggy dark green t-shirt. I looked between them nervously. I’ve always wanted something like this, these cute little pajamas like all the pretty girls in the magazines wore.

I finally just put on the cute little pajamas and smiled softly. I looked in the mirror, running my fingers through my short hair. It was down to nearly just a buzzcut. I could see myself growing it out, maybe not down to my ass or anything but maybe down to my shoulders or something, just as long as it’s not too hard to take care of or anything.

I went out and heard the echoing sound of the tv down the hall. I went out and saw Gerard sitting on the couch as he watched tv. He had taken off all his makeup and changed his clothes. He was just wearing a pair of batman pajama pants and a black t-shirt. His skin was clean and pale and he had the prettiest hazel colored eyes.

“Food should be here any minute now,” Gerard said.

I sat down beside him and looked at the tv. He was watching some sitcom I didn’t recognize. I looked around at the small apartment curiously. It was simple but nice, books stacked everywhere.

Gerard got the food when the delivery man came and the two of us ate quietly. I didn’t realize how tired I was until after we were both done. Maybe it was just the hunger that was keeping me going and now that I have a belly full of food I can just hibernate.

“Gerard, do you think I’m going to be able to figure myself out?” I asked.

“Yeah, I think you will,” he said.

“I’ve always known I was different than the other boys in my class, I never really felt like I belonged in my own skin,” I said. “I was never really like them. I always acted differently from them and they didn’t like that, they always told me I acted like a girl. My dad also used to say I was too girly to really be his son, he was always telling me to man up. He didn’t want me acting so girly and wimpy all the time.”

“You don’t have to be a wimp just because you’re a girl,” he said. “Girls are fucking tough. They bleed out of their bodies for a week every month and literally grow humans inside them then push them out very painfully.”

I nodded but really only paid attention to the beginning, the part where he called me a girl. There was something about it that just seemed so right. Me, a girl.

I smiled, looking over at Gerard. 

“How do those clothes feel?” He asked. “Are the panties okay? If you don’t get the right size they can be quite uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s okay, they’re comfy,” I said. “Comfier than boxers.”

Gerard nodded, leaning back against the couch.

“”Do you think you’d want surgery?” Gerard asked.

“If I’m trans then doesn’t that mean that I have to have surgery?” I asked.

“No, definitely not,” he said. “You can do whatever you want with your body, Frankie.”

“I-I like it when you call me a girl, it seems so right but to actually say I want to be a girl seems so definitive and it kind of scares me a little bit,” I admitted.

“You can take your time, Frankie,” he said. “Some people tell stories about how, like, they realized they were trans and cut off all their hair and had surgery within like a month. But not only does it take time for people around them to adjust it also may take some time for the individual to adjust too. It’s a big change even if they knew it in their hearts the whole time. For you to go from Frank, normal high school teenage boy, to Frankie, transgender student, is a big change for you and it probably will take some time for you to adjust to it.”

“What if I want to wear some of my old clothes?” I asked. “I-I feel like I’m asking a lot of stupid questions, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay,” he said. “Your gender identity is different from your gender expression. Just because you’re a girl it doesn’t mean you have to dress like that all the time.”

_Just because you’re a girl._

I’m a girl? I-I think I like that.

“If you do drag does that mean you’re trans?” I asked.

“No, it doesn’t,” he said. “I’m a man and I’m comfortable being a man. Drag is something artistic that I just enjoy doing, it is very expressive and I just love every second off it.”

I nodded, looking down.

“I know one thing you can do,” he said. “Something that some trans women enjoy doing when they can’t afford to actually transition. They like to shave their legs.”

“Shave their legs?” I asked.

“Yeah, because girls typically shave their legs,” Gerard said. “I mean, they don’t have to, obviously, there’s not rule saying that girls need to shave their legs but the majority of women do shave their legs and the smooth softness of it helps trans women to feel more feminine.”

I nodded my head and he smiled softly. “I think you should go to bed, you look like you’re about to fall asleep at any moment.”

I nodded again, sleepily standing up. I went back to my bedroom and smiled as I laid down in the soft bed. After the eventful day I went through it was only a few seconds before I was completely passed out.

When I woke up I wish that I had never woken up. My phone was bursting with notifications, all of them just people laughing at me and the pictures of me wearing a dress. The worst was texts from my dad, telling me to never come home.

I could hear the sound of glasses and silverware clinking together in the other room. I closed my eyes, trying to push back the tears. I know that I have never really been fond of my dad and I always dreamed about leaving him but it still hurt. Now I’m here and I can’t go home. I was going to have to live on the streets homeless. 

I knew he wouldn’t be happy with me wearing the dress to prom but I didn’t think that he would find out. Someone really sent my own father a picture of me at prom wearing that damn dress. There was a soft knock on the door and I looked over.

“Come in,” I said.

Gerard opened the door and smiled softly.

“Sorry to bother you but I just have a question,” he said. “And it may be a stupid question too. Do you eat eggs? I’m trying to make breakfast and I know that some vegetarians don’t eat eggs and I just wanted to make sure.”

“Yeah, I eat eggs,” I said.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, m-my dad just found out I wore a dress to my prom and so he kicked me out,” I said quietly.

“Don’t worry, you can stay here,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” I asked. “I-I don’t want to intrude or anything. You don’t have to do that.”

“Of course it’s okay, Honey,” he said. “I mean, I can really help you if you’re here. I’ve got some pretty good money and plenty of clothes, enough for probably three people. And plenty of feminine clothes if you’d like that.”

I nodded softly, clutching my blanket to my chest.

“I was gonna make some blueberry pancakes,” he said. “How do you take your eggs?”

“Sunny side up,” I replied.

Gerard nodded and gave me a soft smile that somehow helped me relax.

“I put some clothes on the dresser while you were sleeping,” he said.

Gerard left and shut the door and I went over to look at the clothes. There were multiple stacks of clothes and a note similar to the one from last one. One pile just had a pair of jeans and an old Nirvana shirt. Another had a soft black skirt, a white sweater and a pair of white thigh high socks. The third one just had a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink sweater. The last one had a simple baby blue dress.

I considered wearing the dress but instead chose the one with the skirt because it seemed a little bit warmer. It was spring and although it was starting to get warmer out but it was still chilly and the dark clouds hanging over the city wasn’t helping the warmth at all. I put the clothes on and looked in the mirror, smiling softly.

“Good morning,” Gerard said when I walked into the kitchen. “Food is almost ready.” 

I nodded and sat down at the counter.

“You look very cute,” he said.

I smiled softly as I blushed. I’ve never heard a comment like that about myself before. I’ve been told I’m hot and handsome--usually just from my girlfriend--but I’ve never been called cute and I really liked it.

“Thank you,” I said quietly.

Gerard smiled. “Do you want some coffee?”

I nodded and Gerard handed me a mug of coffee. I drank quietly while I watched him cook. Finally he handed me a plate and I felt my stomach rumble. We ate quietly together and I looked over at him. Gerard had such soft skin and and beautiful eyes with a big mix of colors. He looked over at me and I blushed as I looked down.

“Are you okay?” Gerard asked softly. “I mean, you were kicked out of your house and broken up with within less than twelve hours.”

“I-I don’t know,” I mumbled. “Maybe none of it has really settled in yet. I mean, my girlfriend and I haven’t been dating for too long and I guess it’s like you said, I’m better off because I don’t need that negativity in my life, I just want to be myself. And I guess that situation is the same with my dad. He’s never really been supportive of me at all, he always called me a pussy. He even said I wasn’t a real man because I cried when I watched my mom die.”

“Well, your dad sounds like a real asshole,” Gerard said. “How old were you when she passed away?”

“It was last year,” Frank said. “I was only seventeen. I even got these tattoos just to prove to try and prove to him that I was a real man and to try and show him that I was tough. I mean, I like them and I always kind of wanted tattoos but a big reason was just him always calling me a pussy and stuff.”

“You don’t need to prove anything to him,” Gerard said. “He’s a fucking dick and you are going to do so much better now that he isn’t in your life.”

I nodded slowly, eating the pancakes. Gerard was a pretty good cook, I haven’t had pancakes this good ever since my mom died.

“So, I was thinking that maybe we can go out for coffee or something with some friends of mine,” Gerard suggested. “Maybe they can help you discover yourself a bit.”

I nodded my head and the two of us hung around his house for a little bit as we just talked and I got to know him a lot more, realizing that we actually had a lot more in common than I thought we would.

“Gerard, c-can you do my makeup again before we leave?” I asked.

“Of course I can,” he said.

I sat at the vanity and I smiled as Gerard did my makeup again. It was simpler this time with my contour done perfect again. There was some light brown eyeshadow on my eyes and some black winged eyeliner again with black mascara. He topped it off with some light pink lip gloss and I smiled.

“Now, well we’re there do you want me to use she/her pronouns?” Gerard asked. “It can sort of test it out for you to see how you really feel about it.”

“Yeah, that’s okay,” I said.

Gerard smiled and we went out, walking to a nearby coffee place. We ordered our drinks before joining a group of people at a little table in the corner of the building.

“Hey, this is my friend, Frankie, she’s gonna be living with me for a little bit,” Gerard said.

 _She_.

I think I like it.

“Frankie, this is Brendon, Ryan and Lindsey,” Gerard said. “Brendon actually does drag with me.”

I gave them a shy smile as I sat down next to Gerard.

“And Lindsey is actually transgender,” he added.

“Really?” I asked, I wouldn’t have guessed.

She doesn’t _look_ transgender.

But I guess that’s the point.

And I guess that’s also pretty rude of me to say. I don’t know anything really about any of this and I don’t know what’s okay to say and what’s not okay to say.

“That’s right, male to female,” she said. “Pretty good surgery, huh?”

I nodded, looking down at my cup.

“I can give you my surgeon’s number, she’s pretty cheap but she does some really good work,” she said.

I nodded before I even really thought about it. All I thought about was me in a different body that made me feel so much better about myself. Maybe in a body where I actually felt like I belonged.

“You should come to one of our drag shows,” Brendon said. “I do drag full time but Gerard only does it on the side. We usually have a shows on Saturday but not usually every saturday. You should come and you can hang out with Ryan and Lindsey in the crowd.”

I nodded my head, smiling softly.

“What do you do for a living, Gerard?” I asked.

“He’s a prostitute,” Ryan said.

I raised my eyebrows, looking over at him in shock.

“No, I’m not a prostitute,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I work in graphic design, I design things for companies and stuff like that.”

I nodded my head, smiling softly.

“That’s pretty cool,” I said.

Gerard nodded, taking a drink of his coffee.

“What about you, Frankie, what do you do?” Brendon asked.

“Uh, just High School, I guess,” I said.

The thought of that made my heart stop for a moment. I still had to go back to that school, that shitty, shitty school and see everyone again on Monday. Monday...that’s tomorrow.

“Really, how old are you?” Lindsey asked.

“Eighteen,” I said.

That’s right, eighteen, I can just drop out then because I’m eighteen.

“Well, I think you’re gonna love living with Gerard,” Ryan said. “He’s really funny and nice. We lived together for a little bit when we were roomates and it was great because he’s pretty good at cooking so he just always made food for me.”

I giggled quietly, looking over at Gerard. He looked back at me with a small, sweet smile. We talked with his friends for a little bit longer before we left. We got back to thee hotel and I sat down on the couch.

“D-do you think that maybe I can talk with Lindsey again?” I asked. “But, like, more privately. I feel like maybe she could help me a lot because she’s also transgender and she was, like, a boy before and right now I’m just not really sure what to do about myself because I’m a boy too but never really felt like a normal boy, not like any of the other boys. All I know was that I loved things that are usually seen as girly and stuff. I never really knew just what to do about myself. M-Maybe talking to her can help me because she was once in the same situation as me.”

“Yeah, I think that sounds fine, she seemed to really like you,” Gerard said. “And she’s pretty open about this stuff which is good. Some people are just, like, don’t talk about anything pre-transition but Lindsey isn’t like that, she’s open about anything you could ever really want to know. Anything just about transgender people in general or things about her personally. One time she literally asked me if I wanted to see her vagina so she could show me what a nice job her surgeon did.”

I giggled quietly and he blushed.

“I denied the offer, obviously,” Gerard said. “She’s pretty and all but I don’t think I would want to see her like that, she’s just a friend so I’m pretty sure it would be just a little bit awkward.”

“Just a little,” I said with a quiet chuckle.

Gerard smiled, setting his phone down onto the coffee table as he sat down next to me on the couch.

“Gerard, what about school?” I asked. “My high school is half an hour away. I can just drop out.”

“You shouldn’t drop out,” Gerard said. “I mean, if you really need to then you can but you shouldn’t. We’ll check to see if the high school here let’s you enroll without a parent because you’re eighteen. And if you can’t then I can just drive you there to the school.”

Drive...my car!

“My car is still at the building where prom was held,” I said.

“Alright, we’ll go pick it up,” Gerard said. “You have your keys, sweetheart?”

“Uh y-yeah, I left them back in the guest room,” I said.

“Not the guest room anymore, it’s your room,” he said.

I nodded, biting my lip.

“How old are you?” I asked.

“I’m twenty-two,” he said.

“Do you still go to college?” I asked.

“No, I already graduated,” he said.

I nodded, fidgeting with my fingers.

“Are you okay, Frankie?” He asked.

“I-I think so,” I said. “But I know that everything is just going to, like, settle in all at once and it’s going to fucking hurt but right now I’m just still in shock a bit I think.”

“Has your Dad or your girlfriend tried to contact you at all?” Gerard asked.

“No, they haven’t,” I said. “They don’t really care about me at all I guess.”

“I’m sorry, Frankie,” Gerard said. “Hey, but now there’s gonna be so much more people who will care about you for the girl that you are.”

I smiled softly, my cheeks growing warm as I blushed.

“I-I think I like it when you call me a girl,” I said quietly. “All my life people have been calling me a girl but in a bad way but you don’t, you call me a girl in a good way.”

“It is a good thing,” he said. “There isn’t anything wrong with being a girl. Boys always do that, call people a girl like it’s a bad thing. Girls are the toughest fucking people ever.”

I smiled softly and nodded my head.

“My mom too, she was badass, she’s the only person I know who would ever have the courage to stand up to my dad,” I said. “And my dad listened to her without a second thought. She’s the only person he would ever actually listen to and take orders from.”

Gerard smiled softly and reached over to hold my hand.

“I just want you to know before everything really settles in that everything is going to be okay,” he said. “Because there’s probably going to be a low point after it settles in and I want you to know that everything will be okay and that I’m going to be here for anything you need. I’ll take care of you and you can stay here for as long as you want.”

I nodded my head and he gave me a soft smile, gently squeezing my hand. 

“Thank you,” I said. “Thank you so much, Gerard.”

Gerard smiled, leaning back against the couch.

“Alright, do you wanna watch a movie and we’ll eat lunch?” He asked.

I nodded my head and he went over to the fridge. I watched him make a quick lunch before the two of us were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I kept glancing at my phone hoping that maybe Jamia or my dad would’ve messaged me and telling me that they’re sorry and they didn’t mean anything that they had said before. But of course I didn’t get anything and I knew that I was really all alone.

“Frankie, stop,” Gerard said softly. “This is just going to make it harder on you.”

I nodded my head, putting my phone away.

“Gerard, a-are you gay?” I asked. “I don’t wanna be rude but I’m just curious.”

“No, I’m not gay, I’m pan,” he said.

“Oh, I think I’m bi,” I said. “I’ve always liked girls and I knew that but I also liked boys but I’ve never told anyone about that because then I know that everybody would hate that. But I’ve never been with a guy before so maybe I’m wrong and I don’t actually like boys.”

“You think you’re a bottom?” Gerard asked curiously.

“A bottom?” I asked in confusion.

“A bottom would be the one to, like, be fucked during sex,” he explained. “And a top would be the one to do the fucking.”

“Oh,” I mumbled, blushing softly. “I-I don’t know, I’m the one to do the fucking with my girlfriend so maybe I would just be a top then?”

“You don’t have to be a top just because you fuck your girlfriend,” he said. “It’s surprisingly nice to be a bottom.”

“Are you a bottom?” I asked.

“I’ve bottomed occasionally but I’m the one that typically tops,” he said.

“I want to be able to explore my sexuality because this is the first time I’ve really been able to do that,” I said.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find a lot more opportunities to do that,” Gerard said. “And my friends and I are here to help you through anything at all that you need.”

“Thank you, Gerard,” I said.

He smiled over at me, reaching over to give my hand a soft squeeze.

“I think that you’re gonna be able to grow now that you aren’t around all those negative people,” Gerard said. “I can just tell that you’re gonna do amazing things and you’re gonna grow into a beautiful, beautiful woman.”

I blushed softly, looking down at my lap. I liked that a lot, a beautiful woman. That could really be me, a beautiful woman.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay here?” I asked. “I don’t want to be a burden or anything. I’m sure I could just find some shelter to crash at or something.”

“Don’t be crazy, I would seriously love for you to stay here with me,” Gerard said. “And I’m not just gonna send you out to some homeless shelter. I’m not a dick or anything. You can seriously stay here for as long as you want.”

I smiled, nodding my head.

“And I’m here to help you through your transition,” he said. “Anything you need physically or emotionally I’ll be here for you.”

“Thank you, Gerard, thank you for everything,” I said.

Now that he was here I was finally going to be able to have the life I wanted and be just who I was without being told to man up all the time. I can actually just be a woman.


End file.
